


Going Home

by Piper1016



Category: Walking Dead, bethyl - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 93,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper1016/pseuds/Piper1016
Summary: After leaving her home, and the only home her two sons have known, of the last six years, Beth heads back to her parents farm. And who should be their new neighbor? Daryl Dixon, of course. AU-No zombiesI'm so sad! This accidentally got deleted and I lost all your great comments. :(( but I got it back up and am updating regularly.





	1. Going Home

**OHHHH NO! I accidently, or Ao3 accidently during their update, deleted my story. I'm sooo sad and sorry to of lost all your wonderful comments. I hope everyone can refind this again. :(((**

 

**I wrote this one a while ago, so if it sounds familiar, that's probably why. Please read/share/comment! Thanks! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Beth's knuckles blanched on the steering wheel as she drove out of the cul-de-sac that housed their home of the last five years. For the last time, she drove through the winding streets and peered at the perfectly manicured lawns and huge houses, one bigger than the next. And she wouldn't miss it. Not one bit. She wasn't sure how she managed to live there now that the end was in sight. The suburbs and city were fine for some. To Beth, though, it was stifling. Too many people vying for too small of an area. She would always be a country girl at heart.

Her son, four year old Zander, twisted as far around as his seatbelt allowed to look back at the house before it disappeared around the curve of the road, shadowed by another monstrosity of a neighboring house. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she put on the same brave face that she had plastered on for the last month.

Softly she spoke, "Come on, Zander, it's bad luck to look back. Think of all the good that is to come."

She bent an arm back, touching his knee. His strawberry blonde hair stuck out all over and his sleepy blue eyes, just like her own, were sad with uncertainty, gutting her breaking heart.

Once Zander was facing forward again, she couldn't help but steal her own peek at the house in the rearview mirror. A stately, if not impersonal, brick tudor in a suburb of Forest Hills, a town just south Nashville. Her husband, Zach had picked it out without her approval. She would have picked a less obvious house. Something small, with a yard bigger than a postage stamp. He had "surprised" her with it and while she was grateful for such a home to begin their life together in, it wasn't her style at all. It was way too big. Way too ostentatious. Though she had her sneaking suspicions then, now she knew it had been just for show. Zach wanted to impress those who didn't matter.

And then Zach died.

While piloting his single engine Cessna across the country to California, the plane had crashed. His body charred so badly there wasn't anything for them to bury. The plane had always made Beth nervous, fearing the very thing that had happened. He traveled for work and was gone often so he justified it by being quicker and easier than commercial airlines or driving. In reality, the Cessna did not make it possible for him to be home more, it just made it possible for him to be gone more conveniently. And now, she was a widow at the age of 26.

Jacob, age two, with matching strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes like his brother, had no clue what was going on. He just knew things were different. He picked up on the strain that Beth carried around her shoulders like a scarf, he picked up on her unsettledness. Sadly, he barely knew his father because Zach was gone so often. Zander was a little more familiar with his father, that wasn't saying much though. She told them their daddy was with Jesus now. Zander seemed to take comfort in that. Children tended to take things at face value with none of the doubt or questions that came with adulthood. She loved that about them. Kids were notoriously resilient, after all. Still, losing their father impacted them just the same. Now she was uprooting their lives and moving back to her hometown in King County, Georgia, further changing their lives.

Beth had moved to Nashville six years ago. Finding herself restless after two years of college, with two more to go. She began to feel stifled. Stuck. She needed a change of pace, needed to get away and out on her own. She commuted back and forth from school to home, never living on her own. So she thought she would give Nashville a try. She had her parents blessings, if not their reluctance, as she loaded up her hatchback that had once been Maggie's and passed onto her when she graduated high school. Her guitar in the passenger seat and a hundred bucks in her back pocket. Annette and Hershel, her parents, knew music had been her first love. Far be it from them to keep her from her dreams, knowing she would always regret it if she didn't at least try. They had raised a strong, smart, independent young woman and had given their daughter roots as well as wings.

Once in Nashville she wasted no time. She wrote music, playing for anyone that would give her a chance at any bar or coffee shop with an open mic night. When she wasn't signing or writing, she worked most nights at a high end bar. Once you've been to a bar you've been to them all. Sticky floors, and drunk people talking too loud. Still, the tips were good and occasionally on her break, her boss would let her sing.

Thinking back, Beth felt she no longer knew that girl. It was almost like remembering a character in a book she had read long ago, she felt so little connection to who she used to be. That young woman was a virtual stranger compared to the woman she had become. And if she were being completely honest, she didn't too much care for that woman.

Waitressing the night shift at the bar was how she met Zach. He had just graduated college and would come in at night to blow off steam with his friends, and more times than not, to get drunk. He was handsome, charismatic and made her feel important, seeming to only have eyes for her. It hadn't occurred to her at the time, but he never showed much interest in her music or her dreams of becoming a musician. They fell in love quickly. What she, in her young naivete, misconstrued as adoration was really just a bid for ownership. Zach was a collector. If he saw something he wanted, he'd go to just about any length to obtain it. Herself included.

She and Zach got married after only a few months of dating. Zander came ten months later and Jacob came a little less than two years after that . She quickly and gladly stuffed down her juvenile dreams of becoming the next top country music singer/songwriter and became a stay at home mom. A sacrifice she would make over and over again because it was the right thing to do. She never looked back, not much anyway. She was content singing to an audience of two fuzzy haired little boys. Zach was gone so much for work it was as though she was a single mom being the one solely responsible for the day in and day out care for the kids. It was a responsibility she loved and took seriously. She didn't have time to follow some silly childhood dream of being a musician.

They had no family in Tennessee. Zach was an only child and his parents died years ago before Beth and Zach even met. And Beth's family was in Georgia. She had only a couple friends, so after Zach died, it made sense she move back home to be near family. To be honest, she couldn't wait to get there. She missed her mother, father and sister immensely as well as the farm and house she grew up in.

Only seeing them once or twice or year didn't cut it. Zach didn't like their 'interference', as he called it. Beth didn't see it as interfering so much as just being an involved family. Wanting to keep the peace in her marriage as much as possible, not wanting to rock the boat, she allowed Zach's disconnect to come between herself and her family. Now, she could honestly say how unbelievably stupid that was on her part. As time had gone on, she saw her family less and less until she had grown estranged from her family; something she would always regret.

On the day she called to tell her parents of Zach's death, her mother said "Come home, baby girl." And that was all it took for her to decide that was, in fact, what she would do. What she wanted desperately to do.

Selling the house went surprisingly quickly, and most of their furniture went with it. None of it was her taste anyway, it was all way too sophisticated and light in color, not at all accommodating for children. And now, a month later, they were on their way. Her SUV loaded down with boxes and a U-haul trailer hooked up to the hitch, running with her tail between her legs back to mommy and daddy.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

A week or so ago, she and a friend, Jessie, were packing up her bedroom with a friend's help, Jessie, asked her, "But won't you miss the city? I mean, how will you live on a farm? No Costco, no Whole Foods. No mall. I mean I would shrivel up and die."

"Well, gee Jessie, I can't imagine what you think of the situation." Beth sassed.

She and Jessie had become friends through their sons playgroup when they were just toddlers and now they were in the same preschool class together. She was a good person, if not a little superficial. She had two children, a girl Jacob's age with perfect little pigtails and a boy Zander's age, Sam. She, the children, as well as her husband were always impeccably dressed. Her hair highlighted a bleached blonde, but not yellow, her waist skinny. Her pant legs always stayed tucked into her boots without that annoying bunching at the knees. She always had her ducks in a row, so to speak, lest anyone catch her with her Prada bag not matching her shoes.

"I'm sorry!" Jessie said, realizing the tactlessness of her words. "I'm just worried about you and the boys."

"We'll be just fine. I loved growing up on the farm. You and the kids will have to come visit." Beth said, unable to keep from adding, "The kids would love all the dirt and animals."

She did, however, resist to urge the laugh at the look of horror on her friends face.

"Yes, uh. That will be...fun."

When it came right down to it, Jessie was a good friend. She had helped Beth through the funeral arrangements and packing up the house. Jessie meant well, and Beth did get a good laugh at the look of shock on her face when she told her she was moving back home to live on a *gasp* farm. Beth hoped she wasn't too far gone, not too citified to easily revert back to the country girl she once was.

"Or you could just stay here," Jessie had suggested. "Sam will be devastated without his little partner in crime."

True enough. Sam and Zander loved each other in the fierce way only little boys could.

"We can't stay here. Even though I've lived here for a while now, it's not mine, ya' know what I mean? It's Zach's. His house, his money, his car. Everywhere I turn there is a memory," and not necessarily a good one. "It's time I go home, where I belong."

Or, so she hopped.

. . .

Forcing herself out of her daydream, she lifted her chin so she would be easily heard in the back where the boys sat in their carseats, "When Auntie Maggie and I were little, we would run wild in the woods and fields surrounding Grandma and Papa's house. It was so much fun. You two will love living there."

Beth detested the cul-de-sac where they had lived in Forest Hills. There wasn't much property for the boys to be able to run around and just be kids. Even if she let them outside by themselves to play in their tiny fenced in back yard, she received dirty looks from the other moms on the block. And forget riding a bike without a helmet.

She had fond memories on how she and Maggie would jump bareback on their horses, or quads, or bikes without a moment's hesitation or regard for safety. In the city the children had to practically have full body gear just to ride a tricycle or you were deemed an unfit parent. She took comfort in knowing the boys would receive a different childhood completely than they'd had up to this point living in the city. One where they would find a happy medium between full body gear and using a helmet while operating an ATV. They would be able to be free and wild, as children should be.

The boys perked up at the mention of their beloved Auntie Maggie. The feeling was mutual and she was just as anxious to get Beth and the boys home as her parents were. She had recently married Glenn, the lone pediatrician at the only clinic in town. Beth didn't know him well, but he seemed nice enough. She couldn't wait to grill him just to be sure he was as good as Maggie talked him up to be.

"You mean, we can go outside by ourselves?" Zander asked in astonishment.

"Sure can. Well after you learn the land. It's very easy to get lost out there." Her parents farmed a good chunk of land, it was easy to get turned around and disoriented if you were unaware of your surroundings.

"Auntie Maggie told me about the time you got lost in a corn field."

Beth inwardly cringed. That story would follow her around her whole life, she was sure of it.

"I wasn't lost, I just couldn't find my way home," Beth told the boys, as if that made it any less bad.

Thanks for that one, Aunt Maggie.

When Zander giggled and Jacob laughed, even if it was just to copy his big brother, for the first time in a month, well...in over a month if she were being honest, it was like music to her ears. She felt the slightest sensation of light-heartedness in her chest. Maybe they would be all right, after all.

After a moment and the giggles had died down, Zander spoke up again. "Mama, sing for us."

Beth loved to sing to them, her only audience these days, one that never grew tired of the sound of her voice.

"What would you like me to sing?"

Zander appeared to share her affinity for music, and was quite the four year old song aficionado.

"Mama's Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to be Cowboys," he decided.

Beth loved to play her parents records. Waylon Jennings, Willie Nelson, Charlie Daniels. A little Lynyrd Skynyrd for good measure. She lugged that old record player and those old records from her bedroom, to Nashville and, much to Zach's chagrin, into the house they had shared.

Beth cleared her throat and began signing.

"Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys.  
Don't let 'em pick guitars and drive them old trucks.  
Make 'em be doctors and lawyers and such.  
Mamas, don't let your babies grow up to be cowboys  
They'll never stay home and they're always alone  
Even with someone they love."


	2. Everything She Needed

**Just settling into things. Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

When Beth pulled down the long driveway leading to her childhood home, a smile spread her lips. It looked even more beautiful than ever before. The farm house had been in her family for generations and while some may only see the faded and peeling siding, the deck that needed whitewashing and a myriad of other repairs her daddy had the time to tackle, she only saw comfort. All she saw were memories. Of course her childhood wasn't without its fair share of pain, but when it came right down to it, it was a pretty amazing time in her life. There was the tall oak in the front yard that she fell from while trying to climb higher than Maggie and her brother Shawn, and broke her arm. There was the winding driveway that wound around to the barn and a couple other outer buildings that she spent hours in her daddy's beat up old doge, learning to drive. So many memories came flooding back vying for her attention.

Once she had parked her ridiculously shiny Tahoe behind her mother's ancient station wagon and her father's truck, she glanced back and started to speak to the boys but they hey were both sound asleep, their heads lolling uncomfortably to the left. It was best this way, she had an extra moment to control her emotions that were threatening to bubble up from her throat. Emotions she had long ago buried. She missed home so much living in Nashville, especially so since the boys were born, that she had to stuff it down in order to live her day to day life.

She whispered, "We are home, boys," _Home_ , she audibly swallowed the lump in her throat.

Beth killed the engine just as her mother came out of the front door onto the wrap around porch, hollering back over her shoulder, "Hershel, baby girl is here!"

Beth chuckled. She imagined her father kicked back in his recliner, open newspaper spread out on his chest, head back, snoring like a banshee. Being startled awake by Annette's yelling.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her car door, stretched her legs out onto the dirt drive sending up a cloud of dust. She placed her hands on her back, stretching out the kinks. Taking in the surrounding area again. Yes, she decided, it was more beautiful than she ever remembered it being. The trees and grass were a vivid green. The fields, seemingly limitless, stretched on as far as the tree line allowed. Wheat, corn, sorghum. And she knew without looking to the north, behind the house, there were orchards of peaches.

Her mother jogged down the porch steps, spry as a young woman. All of 5' 2", long blonde fading to grey hair pulling back in a beret at the base of her neck, wearing her usual soft cotton button up blouse and blue jeans. She skipped the last stair and ran up to her daughter. She embraced her quickly and pulled back placing her hands on Beth's cheeks looking her in the eye, tears filling her own. Beth knew those tears were for joy, yes, but also for the grief she felt for her daughter losing her husband.

"How are you, Bethany?"

Rarely had her mother called her by her given name. She always had pet names for her children. Since she was the baby of the family, Beth was baby girl, Maggie was sweet pea and Shawn, was always Jr, even though he did not share the same name as his father. Annette was Beth and Shawn's mother, Maggie's mother had died when she was young. Being Beth's half brother, Shawn came with Annette when she moved onto the farm after marrying Hershel. They were a mix up, hodge podge of a family but they were family nonetheless.

"I'm okay, mama."

Annette fixed her with that motherly stare, one that said "yeah, right," so loud Beth almost actually heard the words.

"Really." Beth insisted. "I'm just happy to be home."

"And we are happy to have you back." Annette touched her brow to Beth's before turning to look into the back seat.

"Aw look at em sweet babies, sound asleep. They was good for ya' then, on the ride here?"

"Yeah, they must've passed out a while ago from all the excitement."

"Come on, I'll help carry them in."

Hershel met them on the top of the porch steps. Hershel Greene, town vet, farmer, father, husband, man of faith and much more. Tall, hair white as the snow and much thinner than the last time she'd seen him. He'd taught her so much. And how did she repay him? By moving away and hardly ever coming home. Beth hated herself in that moment, didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself for essentially abandoning her family.

"Babygirl! Good to have you home." Hershel wrapped his arms around Beth and a sleeping Zander who she held on her hip, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Good to be back daddy. I missed you so much." She stopped before the tears that were in her eyes spilled over.

Jacob, slung over Annette's shoulder, did not wake as she whisked him up the stairs, but Zander's head shot up the second her father wrapped his arms around them. At four he rarly napped and was a constant ball of energy from the time he woke, to the time he crashed at bedtime. She was sure she'd be paying tonight for the little snooze he just woke from.

"We're here?" His voice sounded little. Shy with a reserved excitement.

"Yep, honey. We made it to Grandma and Papa's." He wiggled down from Beth's grasp and looked around.

"Papa!" He exclaimed when his eyes came to rest on the older man carrying luggage in from the SUV. Zander bonded quickly with his Papa when they came for the funeral, before that the last time he had seen Hershel, he'd been too little to really remember him. She was thankful the bond still seemed to be present between the two.

Hershel dropped to his knee just as the boy leapt into his arms, wrapping him in an affectionate embrace. His eyes beamed at Beth over the top of Zander's head. So far, so good, Beth thought just as Jacobs shrill cry echoed from the upstairs.

Beth, torn between going to Jacob's rescue and leaving Zander with her father. Which was absolutely absurd and she knew it. Her father had raised her and her brother and sister, after all. It was just that the boy's had never really been left with anyone else before. In Nashville, she didn't know anyone, besides Jessie, well enough to leave them with. And, she conceded she may of been a bit overprotective.

Reading her thoughts Hershel nodded his head in the direction of the stairs where Jacob's cries were only louder. "Go on now, we are fine here, ain't we Zan. Us men will carry in the rest of the bags."

"Yep, us men." Zander agreed, puffing out his tiny chest.

"Okay, just let me get Jacob calmed down and then..."

"Go," Hershel said softly, his eyes radiating the warmth he felt for his daughter.

. . .

Upstairs, as soon as Jacob saw Beth, his cries became whimpers. He was just confused, waking up in a strange place. The last time they visited the farm was when he was only six months old. Hardly old enough to remember the visit, Zander even probably didn't.

Taking him from Annette, Beth sat on the bed and Jacob wrapped his little arms tightly around her neck, his feet clasped tightly around her waist. Rocking back and forth, humming quietly until his whimpering ceased. The room the boys were to share had been Maggie and Beth's growing up. She was touched when she noticed that a fresh coat of baby blue paint had covered the once peach colored walls. Two twin beds with matching striped blue and red comforters sat along each wall, a mesh bed rail was affixed to the bed opposite of the one she sat on. Beth smiled, envisioning her father purchasing it and installing it, wanting to be sure Jacob was safe in his new bed. An old dresser, also adorning a new coat of white paint, stood in between the beds. A screened window above it was open to the breeze.

"Surprise," Annette said of the room's mini-makeover. After she handed Jacob off, she went downstairs to fetch his blanket and diaper bag, knowing he would most likely need a change.

"You shouldn't of."

"Oh please," Annette said, placing the diaper bag on the floor, handing a worn blanket over to a now calm Jacob. "These boys don't want no peach bedroom."

"They would've been happy with anything." Well that much might not of been true, Zander was very boyish and anything the slightest bit feminine was considered mildly offensive to his little boy sensitivities.

Annette sat next to them on the edge of the bed, lightly combing Jake's hair back from his forehead. He eyed her with cation.

"Course it's nothing like their old bedrooms back in Tennessee."

Their bedroom back in Forrest Hill was huge, complete with every new device and DVD player and flat screen television. They did share a room though they didn't have to, it was more for convenience than anything. The house had four bedrooms, four and half baths and every amenity any of them ever needed. Thinking about it brought the color shame to Beth's face. Zach made up for his constant absence by buying them everything any child would ever want. When all they really wanted was their daddy to spend time with them.

Annette felt the heaviness that weighed on her daughter's heart and placed an arm around her. Beth leaned her head on the soft solidness that was her mother's shoulder, taking a deep breath, inhaling her familiar scent. Sometimes, someone can offer everything you need by not speaking a word.

After sometime, Annette spoke. Her voice was so strong, some people would say it's too loud, too voioustours. Not Beth though, she loved the assuredness her mother spoke with. Now, though, she spoke softly to Beth. "Y'all are gonna be just fine."

Beth lifted her head from Annette's shoulder searching her eyes, "How do you know?" The tears she had been fighting all day finally dripped silently down her cheeks.

"Because you are. What other choice do you have?"

True enough. She couldn't just go to bed, throw the covers over her head like she so desperately wanted to. She had boys to raise. And those boys didn't slow down for nothing.

"We go on. Things change, we go on. Because we have to."

Beth felt there was more her mother wanted to say, but the crunch of gravel under tires caught their attention.

Clearing her throat, Annette said, "Someone must be here."

Seconds later the foyer's screen door screeched open and Maggie voice could be heard demanding to know, "Where's my baby sister?"

Beth and Annette looked at one another and smiled. Maggie was six years older than Beth and always took the part as older sister very seriously, being like a second mom to Beth. Always telling her what to say or what not to say, what to wear or not wear, what to do, what not to do. She drove Beth nuts, still did on occasion. Maggie's heart was always in the right place and she had her back no matter what.

Jacob was obviously not going back to sleep so she stood putting him on her hip, she followed Annette down the stairs.

"There she is!" Maggie stated, the second she came into view.

Unable to conceal her own excitement, Beth ran down the stairs meeting Maggie at the bottom, who hugged her with such force she had to take a step back to balance her and Jacob.

"Uff, Maggie. We're squashing Jacob."

"Aw, he don't mind none." Maggie laughed and pulled back, taking Jacobs face in her hands and planting a noisy kiss on his smiling face. She took Jacob from Beth, putting him on her hip, a natural mama.

Beth took the moment to look at Maggie. She looked good. She had recently chopped her hair off into a pixie cut. The cut accentuated her prominent cheekbones. Her green eyes were sharp, stunning. Marriage must of agreed with Maggie.

Turning her attention back to Beth, she said, "God Beth, I never thought we'd get you back here. You seemed pretty set to stay in the 'burbs with your mani and pedis and shopping malls." Maggie was always the most vocal in teasing Beth about her sophisticated, citified ways. "Really, though. I'm so glad you chose to come back home."

She put a bent knuckle under Beth's chin, lifting to meet her eyes. "This is where your family is. This is where you belong."

Beth nodded. It was so good to be home.

"So where is this Glenn that I have yet to meet?" She asked, wanting to change the subject to a less heavy topic.

"Hes workin."

"Well I guess torturing my new brother-in-law can wait."

Maggie laughed, snuggling Jacobs neck, causing him to giggle. "Now, where's my other nephew?"

Beth looked around, "Not sure...but if I know our father they are probably in the kitchen sneaking cookies."

And that was exactly where they found them. Hershel looking as guilty as a child himself.

"We were hungry after carrying in all your bags," he grumbled out an excuse around a mouth full of cookie.

"Auntie Maggie!" Zander yelled and jumped up from the table and ran to her. She swooped him up onto her other hip and into a bear hug, swinging him and Jacob around.

"Geeze, Mag. Ya' acting like you haven't seen us in forever." Which she really hadn't seen them in what felt like forever. Maggie was able to make it up to Nashville more than anyone else had. And she didn't care what Zach had to say about it. No one was keeping her from her sister. Still, those visits were few and far between.

"Well a year is a long time, missy!" Maggie admonished.

The few hours they saw them for Zach's funeral didn't really count as quality family time. Maggie wanted to stay longer after Zach's death but Beth knew her work schedule at the farm wouldn't allow it. As it wouldn't allow her parents to stay either. She insisted she was fine and wanted to handle everything on her own. They all begrudgingly respected her wishes, especially after she told them she had decided to take them up on their offer and move back home.

"But, now you are here to stay," she said to Zander. Maggie couldn't contain her happiness.

"So where is Shawn? The prodigal daughter has returned and he's missing it," Beth asked the room in general. He hadn't been able to come for the funeral. Someone had to stay behind and keep the farm running.

Shawn, like Maggie, always bossed Beth around but he also fiercely and wholeheartedly protected her. No one got to Beth without going through Shawn first. Boys that wanted to date her...if Shawn didn't like them, which was the majority of the time, they got no where near Beth. Beth knew this was the reason she stayed a virgin till she went off to college.

"Oh he had to drop off some equipment at the auction. He'll be back in a bit." Hershel filled them in from his spot at the head of the table, nibbling at another cookie.

Equipment? Auction? Beth thought, concerned.

"I tell ya, it'll be so nice, having all my children under our roof again." Annette said, as she took a thawed chicken out from the refrigerator.

"Mama, can I help you at all?"

"No, no. Why don't you two take all your things up to the attic then you can get a shower. Just relax! We've got the boys." Turning from the chicken she took Jacob from Maggie and shooed them out of the kitchen.

Beth and Maggie hauled her bags up to the third floor attic space that would now be her bedroom. It was huge, being the width of the whole house, the walls were wood paneled angled with the roof. She loved this room growing up. It was used for storage mostly but now it held an old iron framed double bed near the large window of the outer wall. The warn large planked wood floor was covered with an oval braided rug in faded pastels. It was beautiful and she took a deep breath feeling the tightening in her body beginning to release.

"Damn, Beth. Didya' bring enough crap with you?" Maggie asked, throwing the bags to floor, eight total in a set of high end luggage. Never shy, Maggie began to open them up. "Are they all full... of just your clothes?" Maggie looked up to Beth, perplexed. They had placed the boys bags, three each, in their room also full of their clothes. Plus they had a U-Haul full of other items from the house they didn't want to part with.

Beth sat on her bed. As she was packing up their house she couldn't believe how many articles of clothing she had acquired over the years. How many worthless knick-knacks, pieces of furniture, ugly pieces of art. Everything it took to fill that monstrosity of a house. Every bit of it seemed so frivolous now. None of that mattered. She was ashamed to admit she turned to retail therapy to fill the hole in her marriage.

Plopping down on her bed, she looked down at her hands, at the ring she still wore on her fourth finger. She admitted to Maggie, "Zach wanted me to wear nice clothing; nice clothes, nice car, bigass house. Had to keep up appearances." Beth rolled her eyes to the ceiling, embarrassed at how ostentatious she allowed her life to become.

The words began to tumble from her mouth. A confession of sorts she'd kept bottled up for years. "I was a bored housewife, neglected by a husband that worked way too many hours. I was lonely. Well, I mean, I had the boys, of course. But most evenings, after they went to bed it was just me, by myself. I was so lonely, Maggie. And now...I don't know what I'm suppose to feel. Grief? Sadness? Relife? My marriage was over long ago, I was just too ashamed to admit it." Her voice hitched on a sob. There she said it. Finally.

"I never felt like I belonged in Forest Hills and now that I'm back here…" she rolled her shoulders.

Maggie dropped the silk blouse a horrible shade of pale green she had been holding up and scowling at, scooted over to Beth. Kneeling in front of her, she took her hands in her own.

"Aw baby girl. You...your boys. Y'all are going to be just fine. You belong here. This is your home. Always was, always will be."

"I'm not sure I belong here anymore," Beth whispered.

"Yes you do."

"I hope you're right."

"I am." Maggie said in her confident, big sisterly way that had Beth brushing impatiently at the tears that ran down her face.

"But that slippery green ugly shirt has to go," Maggie bossed, hitching a thumb at the shirt she had been inspecting.

Beth let out a bellow of a laugh. She would gladly get rid of most of her clothes, they were not suitable for her new life here on the farm.

. . .

After her little pity party and a shower Beth felt worlds better. She found a pair of worn out blue jeans buried deep in one of her bags and an old t-shirt she wore when she cleaned or did yard work. It was comfy and soft cotton, the pink brought some color to her pale face. She felt immensely more comfortable as they sat down to a dinner of roasted chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and three bean salad.

After Hershel led the family in saying Grace, the dinner platters were passed around.

"Mama, you really outdid yourself. This looks wonderful." Back in Forest Hill's, you paid a pretty penny for free-range chicken, and here it was just how they ate.

"Aw ain't nothing. I wanted a special meal for my girl. Need to put some meat back on your bones."

Beth laughed, she had worked very hard to maintain her size four but dove right in. She had missed her Mamas good home cooking.

She cut Jacobs chicken into small bite sized pieces and placed them onto the tray of his high-chair that was pulled up next to her at the table. Zander sat on the other side of her, his mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"Where did you say Shawn went? To take some equipment to an auction?"

"Yes, should be back anytime now."

"But why are you getting rid of equipment? Don't we need it?" The farm wasn't overflowing with money and they needed every bit of equipment they had. Or so she thought.

"Na'. It was just mostly a couple ol' tractors."

There was more to this story and Beth pressed on. "Last I knew we didn't have an overabundance of tractors." Their farm operation went through prosperous times, but also went through hard times. They never bought more equipment than needed. They'd had the same tractors for ages. Her father always said why buy new when the old worked just fine. So, she was definitely confused as to why they were auctioning off what little they did have.

"I think you need to tell her." Maggie interjected.

"Oh Maggie….why bring that up now?" Annette fretted.

"Tell me what?" Dread ran up Beth's spine.

Hershel put down his fork and faced Beth, giving her his full attention. "Now, it's nothin to worry about. We just had to sell some of the equipment. The recession hit us hard and we never fully recovered. The price on everything went up and never came back down. In order to remain flush, we had to loosen some expense."

Hershel waited a beat before he went on. "We also had to sell some of the land. I'm gettin too old to farm it all anyway. And Maggie's married now, soon she'll be havin children. Shawn will hopefully get married one day too. I don't want to burden y'all."

"It's no burden." Maggie reassured, and judging by the tone, it had been discussed before.

Hershel put up a hand to Maggie, continuing. "We still have plenty of land. Equipment too."

Beth was aghast. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with your own life. We didn't want you to worry," Annette filled in.

"Worry? I am still a part of this family even though I moved away." Though she questioned her own words. She had been the one put distance between them, not the other way around.

"Its nothing to get huffy about now, Beth." Maggie said.

"Huffy?" she asked, dread giving way to anger. "Just how much land did you have to sell?"

"I'm not a spring chicken any longer, Bethany."

She understood that, but selling land that had been in their family for years? "We were needing to sell and there was an interested buyer. So, we sold the north side." Hershel replied.

As far as Beth was concerned this 'buyer' took advantage of an older couple who found themselves in hard times.

"The peach orchards? Oh, Daddy no."

"Yes. Plus some."

"I don't know what to say. I don't understand why you didn't tell me." Beth suddenly lost her appetite and pushed away her plate.

Before the conversation could go any further the kitchen screen door creaked open and Shawn stepped inside. He wore his dusty old cowboy hat he'd had for years. His clothes and skin held a matching layer of dust and dirt from a hard day that no doubt started before daylight. He had grown from a gawky teen to a man since she had left home. He even sported a small mustache and goatee.

She shelved her anger for now, happy to see her brother. "Shawn!" Beth exclaimed, jumping up from her seat.

"Beth!" He wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up off her feet, spun her around. "Man, you've gotten light, wasting away to nothin in that city of yours! Dontcha worry though, Mama's cookin' will take care of that."

"Put me down Shawn," she laughed, swatting at his arm.

"And there's my nephews, he mussed Zander's hair and lightly pinched Jacob's cheek. Zander looked up at him in awe.

"Stayin for dinner?" Annette asked him as he bent to place a kiss on her cheek and clasped a hand on his father's shoulder as he made his way around the table, pushing Maggie's head forward in brotherly love.

"Oh, I could be persuaded. But first Beth, there is someone I want you to meet."

"Really?" Curiously Beth asked.

"Come on in." Shawn yelled out the door. A pretty blonde with a braid falling over her shoulder came through the door, smiling up at Shawn. Before Beth recognized the girl she felt the love this she obviously felt for her brother. Then it dawned on her who it was.

"Amy?"

She nodded her head, smiling. "Hey Beth."

Amy and Beth had been close friends in high school. Best friends actually. They had shared each other's naive and young hopes and dreams with one another. She held Amy as she cried when her boyfriend had broken her heart and Amy had held Beth's hair when she got sick from drinking two beers one hot summer night. They were as tight as their young and immature hearts allowed them to be. After they graduated and after Beth moved to Nashville they had regrettably lost contact. Calls and emails became less and less until communication stopped completely. Beth thought of her often but never tried to contact her once she was married. Afraid Amy would see right through the facade she had built up.

"Amy!" Beth hugged Amy close. "What on earth...you and my brother?"

"Yep, dating about what?" She looked over at Shawn, "Six months?"

"Yeah." Shawn confirmed.

"Well that's a surprise! A wonderful surprise." Did her family not tell her anything?

Looking towards her sons, she said, "These are my boys, Zander and Jacob." Introducing the boys who were still shoveling in their food as though Beth never fed them.

"Zander, what do you say."

His head snapped up as if he hadn't even noticed that Amy had come through the door.

"Oh um...nice to meet you, ma'am," he spoke around around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Beth sighed, one manner at a time, she supposed.

"And nice to meet you too."

"Gosh Beth, Jacob looks exactly like you."

Beth beamed. At least they took after her and not so much Zach.

. . .

She let the topic of the land drop for now. Beth, as well as the rest of the family, just wanted to enjoy their delicious meal together. Beth had missed her family more than she realized. And her brother and Amy? What wonderful news.

The boys couldn't wait to get outside and explore their new home so after dinner she took them out for a walk. The boys ran in front of her, excited, they were a never ending burst of energy. Beth mulled over the events of the day. Emotions ranging from excitement to anger to love all swam through her. How could they sell part of the land without even telling her? Though, she hadn't been a part of the farm or the decision making in years, if she ever was being so young when she moved. Still, they could've told her.

Zander ran up to her a frog in his grimy hands. "Look mama, a frog. Can we keep him?"

Once Zander found out they were moving to the country _and_ to a farm he had been hounding her for a pet. Of any kind. A dog, cat, horse, frog. Giraffe. Anything. He just wanted a pet. Something Zach would of never allowed.

Beth laughed at her son, covered in dirt and grime, red stains still on his face from their dessert of fresh strawberry shortcake. He looked just the way a little boys should, she decided. Jacob looked exactly the same. She could tell already she was going to go through laundry even more than she already did.

"No, you may not keep him!"

"Well then can we get a puppy?" He was stubborn and Beth loved him for it.

"You, sir," she pinched his nose playfully with her thumb and forefinger, "are relentless."

He twisted his face up in confusion. "Does that mean yes?"

"That means we'll see. Now go put that poor frog back."

"Well, she didn't say no Jacob." He ran off, hollering to his brother who was knee deep in a mud puddle.

Beth laughed. Raising her face to the sky, closing her eyes briefly, she breathed in the sweet country air. It felt good to be home. It was a beautiful night, the hot orange sunset cast a yellow haze into the air. Butterflies fluttered in the breeze and birds chirped and crows squeaked. The chug, chug, chug sound of a tractor's motor carried over the field.

Turning to the sound, a shirtless man was driving the tractor through one of the fields, chopping hay. She didn't recognize the man. All she really noticed was his bare broad shoulders, muscular arms. Forearms hard a steel. Jeans slung low on the hips of his long legs. His dark, shaggy hair fell into his eyes as he looked backwards, watching the blades of the harvester. Eyes intent on what he was doing and not the woman watching him from afar.

The boys, tractors still being new to them took notice and ran over to the edge of the field in which he was in.

"Twacter! Twacter!" Jacob yelled in his broken toddler gibberish.

"Boys! Don't go any further." She yelled to them. They still had a lot to learn about farm safety. They obeyed, though, and stopped just short of the tractor. They waited with big eyes as he pulled up next to them, killing the engine. Silence once again regained the countryside.

"Hey boys…"

They looked up at the man as if he were a superhero.

Beth catching up to them, apologized. "So sorry. We didn't mean to disturb you. They love tractors. Dontcha boys?" Simtomamously the nodded their heads.

" 's alright. I still love tractors, and I'm a grown man."

No arguments there, Beth thought, pursing her lips.

"So um...I'm Beth Greene." She introduced herself. Everyone knew everyone here.

"Mama, your last name isn't Greene," Zander said.

"I know baby, but most people around here know me as Greene." She looked back up to the man who looked...well...bored? His gloved hands lay casually on the steering wheel, the corner of his mouth was turned up in a half grin. But, his eyes gave him away. They sparkled under the boys attention and when they turned to her his intense stare made her skin break out in goosebumps.

Rubbing at the shiver that ran up her arms, she felt a need to fill the silence. "My married name was...is...Smith. My maiden name is Greene. I moved away, was married. That's why my name is no longer Greene."

_And now you're rambling. Shut-up Beth, he doesn't want or need to know your full story._

He bent at the waist, leaning down from the seat of the tractor, he offered her a gloved hand. She reached up, took his hand in hers.

"Names Daryl. Daryl Dixon."


	3. Catch Up

So, this was the missing daughter, Daryl thought to himself. Everyone he had spoke to about her, or more likely when someone spoke to him about her, apparently forgot to mention she was a beauty. He tried not to stare, but damn, tight worn out Levi's and a soft t-shirt covering her curves just so. Long flowing blonde hair that his fingers itched to touch.

"Back from the city?"

She was taken aback. "Yes. Do I know you?"

"Na'. I know your daddy and brother though. Shawn was a couple years behind me in school." That is if he had actually finished school.

"Do you work for us?" Beth inwardly cringed. When did she get so high and mighty?

"Us? Didn't you move to the city? Left your family behind."

He watched as she crossed her arms over her perky breasts, pursed her lips. Oh, _hit a nerve did I?_

"Excuse me?" She asked incredulously.

"No. I don't work for your parents. This is my land now," he clarified.

The polite facade she'd been holding fell and her brows drew together, a line creased between.

"Boys, why don't you go on back up the house now. Time to get ready for baths and bed."

"Aww mom…" Zach began to protest.

"No talking back. Go on now. I'll be up in a moment."

Their little faces turned sad, but they listened to their mother and walked slowly along the dirt path that led back up to the house. Then she turned her attention back to the man on the tractor. "So, you're the man who stole our property out from us."

"Stole?" It was his turn to be offended. "I paid your parents damn good money for this property."

"The way I see it you took advantage."

"Of who? Your Paw wouldn't allow anyone to take advantage of him. He needed to unload some property. I wanted the property and paid him for it."

"And that makes it right?"

"That makes is legal angel-face."

"Angel face? The name's Beth…"

"Whatever, lady." He didn't take shit from anyone, let alone some hoity toity girly from the city. No matter how her blue eyes made him uneasy in the stomach. "I didn't take advantage. Your folks? They's good people and if you're through tryin to tell me my business, I got work to do. On my own property."

Effectively ending their conversation, he started up the tractor, engaging the blades of the harvester, he steered away, leaving Beth behind.

. . .

They settled into a routine relatively easily considering the circumstances of their relocation. Jake still had a little trouble sleeping in a new house, in a new room. It was similar to when he was a baby and woke up every couple of hours. Beth knew, in time, he would get used to being in his own room. The fact that Zander, who slept through just about anything, shared the room helped some. Luckily it was summer and hadn't found an official job yet, she was able to spend as much time as she needed with the boys. After all, they were still tender from the move and losing their father and nothing was more important to Beth than her boys. It was just what a mother did.

The farm was busy, especially in the summer months. Life, however, seemed easier in the country. More laid back. She, of course, could put the kids in every sport and play group their little town had to offer. That wasn't what the needed right then. They needed the simpleness, not shuffling from one place to the next. They needed to get their bearings.

There was such a freedom in waking up in the morning and your biggest decision being whether to take a dip in the creek out back or go for a walk or climb the huge tree in the front yard. Zander was growing in confidence by helping out on the farm, mostly with the animals. Giving them food and water, or mucking out the stalls. Brushing the horses down. Whatever needed doing. He loved it. Mostly he loved trailing after his grandfather whenever he had the chance. And Hershel relished having his grandson by his side every day.

Beth helped out where she was needed also. Sometimes working in the family's store/fruit stand. People came out of the woodwork to buy their fruit and veggies and various homegoods made by the family themselves or by locals wanting to sell their jams or honeys or wears they made. Recently their little store had experienced a slight uptick in in patronage due to the fact that everyone wanted to see for themselves that Beth was, indeed, back. It didn't bother her any, the same thing happened at church, most of the time it was good to see the familiar faces she'd known since birth and people were curious creatures. They did not mean any harm.

Most of the time, though, she stuck close to the house, helping her Mother with the household duties. Laundry, cleaning, cooking. The boys adding considerably to these tasks. Her mother was getting older, a fact that had escaped Beth until she moved back and saw the new strains of grey in her hair and the way she often rubbed her lower back when she'd been on her feet for an extended period. Or how, often in the afternoons, she found her Mother napping. She used to never nap, even when she and her siblings were young. It had to be tiring raising three kids and running a farm. Beth gladly took some of the load off her mother. She felt it was the least she could do.

Breakfast and dinner preparation was always an event in the house. Their daily meals were like those most people reserved for holidays or special occasions. Dinner, which included anywhere from just her, the boys and her parents to her sister and Glenn or her brother and Amy, to any farmhand that needed a good meal. She had missed this country hospitality that you just didn't see much in the city. If she invited a virtual stranger to dinner she would've probably been scolded by many people about how unsafe it was.

There wasn't much talk about the property that they had to sell. What was done was done, Beth supposed. This summer's crops were doing great, but ultimately farming was a guessing game. Who knew what the weather would be tomorrow let alone a month from then. Choosing the path of least resistance Beth avoided the north side of the land, where the 'land stealer', as she referred to him in her mind, had begun renovation on an old house on the back of the property. As far as Beth could remember it had been abandoned and looked as though it would blow down in the next storm. Somehow or another it stood. Beth figured it'd be easier to tear it down and build new rather than put the time and effort into rehabbing the old place. With great resignation, she tried considerably to convince herself it was no longer her family's land and no longer her concern. He could blow it up for all she cared, with himself inside.

. . .

"How many for dinner tonight, Mama?" Beth asked with a stack of plates in her hands. That was another thing she loved. They ate, at the table for breakfast and dinner, on real plates. None of that plastic or paper plates or cups or napkins. Sure, it made more dishes to do. Beth didn't mind, there were always extra hands to help.

"Oh, let's see I think we'll have a full house…" Annette put her finger to her chin, eyes raised in thought. "There is always the five of us," she said speaking of herself, Hershel and Beth and the boys, "and I think your brother and Amy said they would come if they could. Maggie and Glenn. And your daddy said Daryl is going to join us tonight."

Beth counted out the correct number of plates and sat them on the table, going back to the drawer for forks. "Who's Daryl?" Beth was certain she had met the majority of the farmhands and she did not remember a Daryl.

"He's the young man that bought the property next door."

Beth's hand froze inside the silverware drawer. Yes, of course, her mother wouldn't refer to him as the 'land stealer'.

"Mama, how can you invite him over?"

"Now Beth, I know you're upset about having to sell the land, but really it's just a small portion of the total land we own and he's a good neighbor. He will continue to farm the land, not build condominiums or build a golf course."

"You are too young to remember, but he had a rough life growing up. His mom died when he was young, his father was an abusive drunk and his brother tried to raise him as best he could, but he was in so much trouble himself that he did more harm than good. Anyway, he fell on some hard times, ended up in jail for a while."

Beth's mouth dropped open. "Is this supposed to make me feel better?"

"Hush now, he seems to of turned things 'round since he got out of prison. It's good to see him doing something productive with his life."

The ice around Beth's heart concerning him softened for the boy he had been losing his mom. Only marginally, though. "Why are you defending him? I am sorry he had a crappy childhood, but he.."

"Bethany Ann Greene. I will expect you to be on your best behavior tonight, do you hear me missy? No matter how you feel about him he is a guest in our home and you will treat him accordingly. Understand?"

Feeling like a child that had mouthed off to her mother, she mumbled, "Yes, mam."

. . .

After they sat down to dinner, Hershel leading the family in prayer, Beth bowed her head, praying for forgiveness before she peaked out of the top of her eyes at Daryl, who sat across from her. He had his head bent, eyes closed, hands in his lap. Beth wasn't sure what she expected. Maybe a part of her hoped she would catch him not praying, maybe his eyes would be burning red, something that would prove what she thought of him was true. That he was the devil incarnate. She laughed at her own stupidity before closing her eyes and tuning back into her father's prayer.

Everyone filled their plates full and she took another moment to examine the man that sat across the table. His hair was clean and trimmed, unlike the last time she saw him. He wore a nicer button up shirt, clean, yet worn jeans. Begrudgingly, she had to admit to herself that he looked just as good as he did shirtless on the tractor the day they met. Those piercing blue eyes unnerved her and when he raised them, looking straight into her own eyes, she fought the urge to look away. Instead she cocked her head in challenge, arching an eyebrow.

Amy elbowed her, making her jump, breaking the showdown the two shared.

"So," Amy's eyes were poignant, she was no dummy and saw the look of defiance Beth gave Daryl. "Ya' gonna' sing in church this Sunday, Beth?"

Exchanging a look with her friend that needed no words, she replied, "I don't think so."

"Oh you should babygirl. I've missed your singing." Hershel interjected.

"I haven't sang in front of anyone in years."

"That's not true," Zander said. "You sing to me and Jacob all the time."

Beth felt everyone's eyes zero in on her, her cheeks turning pink from the attention. "Oh, that's just for fun."

"You ain't foolin' no one. You sing like an angel." Maggie said. "Honestly, she used to drive me nuts," she told the table. "She sang first thing in the mornin', she sang last thing at night. She even sang to the baby cows! And then when you got her that dang guitar. Oh man, I wished for ear plugs."

Everyone laughed, Beth's face grew redder.

Glenn seemed to be the only one to notice her uncomfortableness, as she suddenly became overly interested in cutting up Jacob's food for him. "I'd really like to hear you play sometime, Beth." he said kindly.

Smiling kindly at Glenn, she said, "Can we just talk about something else now?"

With the attention span of a four year old, Zander changed the subject for her, "Can we go outside to catch fireflies?"

 _Thank you, son_ , Beth thought to herself.

"Yes," she said, a little overly eager. Seeing that he'd almost finished all of his food already. "Take your plate to the sink and wash your hands. Amy, will you help Jacob finish up?"

"Sure, no problem."

Beth retrieved an old jar from under the sink with holes punched in the lid, saved for just such an occasion, and went out to the back yard. The sun was starting to set and the breeze blew lightly. It was a nice reprieve from the scorcher of the day they'd had.

After catching the first couple fireflies for him, Zander got the hang of it and insisted on doing it on his own. Beth sat on the top step of the porch watching her son, the happiest she had seen him in a long while. She hadn't noticed Daryl leaning on a tree a few feet off, until the flicker of a lighter caught her attention. She didn't hear him go through the screechy front door or come around alongside of the house, but here he was, staring at her.

"No longer angry at me?" He drawled.

"What do you care?"

He rolled his shoulders, lighting the cigarette he'd placed between his lips, blowing ew smoke into the air. She never thought anyone leaning could be sexy before, but this man's lean made her want to inexplicably moan.

"I don't. I jus' noticed you didn't try to kill me over the meal your Mama made. To which I'm grateful. That was a mighty fine meal. It woulda' been a shame to die before I got to finish it."

"Well, I did help cook the meal, so there is still hope the cyanide I slipped into your food might work."

"Oh, she's not only a good cook and beautiful, but funny too."

Beth was befuddled by his remark. Beautiful? Was he being serious or just a smartass, wanting to piss her off.

In the darkening light he noticed her cheeks beginning to flush, just like they did under everyone's talk about her signing. He found it...endearing? If that was the right word or not, he wasn't sure. It gave him a funny feeling in his belly. One he wasn't used to or comfortable with.

His gaze went from her face, down her body. She had dressed up for dinner, wearing a sleeveless sun dress that came mid thigh, the color of a bright blue sky. A belt cinched at her tiny waist. He bet that his hands would reach perfectly around her waist if he tried. He liked women with a bit more curves than she had, and well...a little older too, still he found her dangerously appealing.

Beth rolled her eyes at his comment, deciding he said it to get under her skin. "You were a guest in our house, I will treat you appropriately. But now, you are outside so you are fair game."

"Fair game." He wiggled his eyebrows slightly. "That sounds promising." He smirked a crooked smile; a sexy crooked smile.

Looking for Zander, she saw he was down the path towards the barn, a few yards away. She stepped down the bottom step and walked to him, toe to toe.

"I do not like you. Period. My family? They are big on manners and there is a time and place for that. But here. With you, right now? I don't give a damn what you think of me."

He didn't react to her words, only raising his hand to a loose strand of hair that danced in the breeze, tucking it behind her ear, his thumb brushing her flushed cheek. She swallowed visibly, opening her mouth to speak, but her mind would not work to form words.

"See, I think the problem is…" he mumbled garvely, his hand went to her chin then, lifting it ever so slightly. Leaning in, his intoxicating smoky breath fluttering past her skin. "is that you do care what I think of you. A little too much."

His words slowly soaked in and she pushed away from him, "You egotistical son of a …"

"Mommy! Look how many I caught."

Beth started, pressing her lips together, she peeked around the tree. Zander stood near the barn, eyes on his jar of glowing bugs.

"Great job honey. Be there in a sec"

Her smile and cheery voice dropped the second she looked back to Daryl's ridiculously handsome face. "You listen here. As far as I'm concerned you're a thief! Stole our property out from under us."

He stepped toward her, looking down at her, "I'm no thief. And you best get that straight if ya' know what's good for you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Na'. I'm just educating you."

The sound of little feet on the gravel path coming closer and suddenly Zander was there holding his jar up for the adults to see.

"Mr. Dixon. You wanna' catch fireflies with me?" He asked eagerly.

Daryl took the jar from Zander, lifting it up to see the bugs. He let out a low whistle.

"Look at all those glowing butts," he said, sending Zander into a fit of giggles. "I can't catch any tonight, but maybe some other time."

Zander jumped up and down on his toes. "Ya' promise?"

Beth was amused, it was funny how quickly his southern slang came out once they moved back.

"Yep. That is if your mama will let me."

How dare he put her on the spot like that, she fumed. She decided nodding her head was the best way to answer the two pairs of eyes that were on her.

"Come on Zander, it's bathtime.

"You can keep the jar on your nightstand tonight, and they'll light up your room." Daryl interjected before Beth could lead Zander away. "Let them go in the morning, though so they don't die."

"Really? Can I Mama?"

The boy looked so hopeful, how could Beth say no? So, she nodded her agreement and Zander sent up a whoop of excitement. Saying nothing more, she took Zander's free hand and walked with him up the steps into the house, fight off the urge to look back at Daryl who returned to leaning on the tree. She felt his eyes boring into her backside.

. . .

Later that evening, Jacob was fussy, and did not want to go to sleep so Beth brought him up to her room. Walking him back and forth across the length of the room, her arms screaming from his weight. He was no longer a baby, the motion seemed to comfort his little whimpers.

It made her think back to when he was a baby, though. Jacob, being her second baby, she felt she had this parenting thing down. For the most part anyway. She told herself she did not need Zach there to help out with the night time feedings, or just to hold the baby so she could take a five minute shower without a screaming baby strapped to a bouncy seat placed safely on the bathroom floor, while two year old Zach took a nap in his crib.

The one time she did express any need to for help, Zach asked what she wanted to do. That "he had to work". Suggesting she hire a nanny if she couldn't handle it. She tried explaining that's not what she meant at all, she only wanted a little help from the children's father. He became irate then, hanging up on her. She learned to never ask again. She'd handle everything on her own, just like she had been. She didn't need him, but sadly, at the same time, she did. Zach's paycheck allowed her to stay home with her sons. She stayed because it was the best she felt she could give her sons at the time. She felt a stab of overwhelming guilt for Zander and Jacob because of the man she chose to be their father. They lost out because of her choice. She didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself for that. Though, she reasoned, it hardly mattered now. Zach was dead.

"Psst…" Amy whispered from the landing that led into her room.

Lost in thought Beth startled slightly, then motioned Amy into the room with a nod of her chin.

Jacob barely noticed. "Ya'll ain't left yet?"

"Na. Your dad and brother are talkin' shop." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh gotcha." Her father and brother could go on and on about the farm.

"So. I saw you and that Daryl guy talkin' outside earlier."

Beth shrugged, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, looked like a pretty heated discussion."

Beth shrugged again, shifting Jacob to her other shoulder, she couldn't lie to Amy, though she tried. "It really wasn't?" She feigned nonchalance.

"I ain't buyin' it. Spill it!"

Beth took a deep breath, letting her pretenses go. "He's just so….ugh!" She let her anger come out.

"Handsome?" Amy suggested, her face growing bright and Beth saw the young girl she used to be in her eyes.

Beth sighed. Amy had always been a little boy crazy. "That's beside the point. He's maddening. Just takes our land out from under us like it's no big thing."

"Okay. I understand what you are saying," Amy conceded. "But if it wasn't him that bought the property, someone else woulda'."

"Damn it, Amy. Don't be all practical when I'm being irrational," Beth said, laughing at herself.

Amy chuckled.

"It's just...maybe if I hadn't moved away. If I hadn't pretty much turned my back on my family…" Amy began to interrupt Beth's self-deprecation. "No, let me finish. If I hadn't left maybe I could of helped somehow? Maybe…"

Amy was at her side in a second, taking Jacob from her. "Here let me walk him a bit."

Jacob had taken a liking to Amy and vise versa. She wasn't sure how to help Beth. She could see the strain on her friends face, the dark circles that were under her eyes, the tears that pooled there.

"What could you of done though? The economy taking a shit is not your fault. Everyone was affected. Even small town farms."

Beth walked to the window at the end of the long room, gazing out into the inky blackness of the night sky. She could make out the outline of the barn and the rolling land, but not much else. She had forgotten how dark it got in the country at night with no streetlights to keep things in perpetual daylight. She ran the cross that dangled on the necklace around her neck back and forth across the silver chain as she blinked her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that inevitably fell down her cheeks. Yes, what could she of done? The question that gnawed at her stomach.

. . .

From his stance at the barn doors, having just shut out the lights, telling Hershel he would close up for the evening, Daryl caught sight of Beth standing at a window on the third floor. He thought, maybe, she looked upset. Inexplicably he wanted to go to her. Fix whatever was wrong.

He was drawn to her, that he couldn't deny. When they spoke outside, he felt a heat climb outward, starting deep down in his stomach, blossoming out to his extremities. Earlier in his life he would've kissed her right then and there, to hell with the consequences. Now, whether it be maturity or nerves, he didn't do it. And, much to his surprise, he didn't want to either.

Well, that wasn't true. He wanted to kiss her, most definitely, but not that way. He wanted her to want it too. He did a lot of things in his life. Things that he shouldn't of done; some things were small, other things...not so small. Now, he wanted to make things right, live life like he's supposed to live it. Buying this land, even though Beth enthusiastically disagreed with the purchase of it, was the beginning of his new life.

It was important to him that he prove himself to the Greene's that he was who he said he was; a good man that had made a few bad decisions, simple as that. And, for some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, it was important that Beth understand that as well. He wanted to build a quiet life as a farmer. He had come to the point in his life where if he stopped chasing the wrong things, the bad things, he hoped the good things would finally have a chance to catch up to him.

. . .

Beth enjoyed working at the fruit and veggie stand, which wasn't really a stand so much as a cinder block brick building with shelves and counters full of yummy goodies that would tempt even the strictest of dieters. She helped out behind the counter or in the tiny back room kitchen, baking pies and other treats with the fresh fruit that was in season at that particular time.

Today she was running the cash register, proudly wearing an apron that read Greene Farms on the front in bright green lettering. It was a rainy morning and business was slow so while she waited for the day to pick up, she took the products off the shelves and gave them a good cleaning. Her mind wandered off as she worked on the mindless task of dusting and washing the shelves with a damp cloth. She thought of her boys and how they could easily join her at the fruit stand, instead choosing to stay at the farm and shadow their grandfather, doing important things, no doubt. They seemed to be adjusting well enough. Her heart sank a little at the thought of Zander going off to preschool in the fall. She loved having them all to herself.

She was halfway done with the shelves when the bell above the door finally dinged. Turning to see who it was, a friendly smile planted on her face.

"Bethany Greene."

Beth's smile turned to puzzlement. "Jimmy?"

"You remember."

Beth stood, dusting her hands on her apron, she went to him, arms outstretched. "Of course I remember!"

She and Jimmy went to school together and had dated casually off and on. Nothing serious because he was scared of Shawn, but he spent a lot of time on the farm, helping out as a farm hand. Hershel, unlike Shawn, took a liking to him and took him under his wing, trying to instill a good work ethic and respectability in him.

They embraced tightly, pulling back smiling up at him. He had finally grown into his body. Last she saw him, he was all legs and arms, now he stood well over six foot and his limbs were in well proportion with the rest of his body. He looked quite handsome now.

"Look at ya', all grown up." He said looking over her. Not in a sexual way. In a way that friends do that haven't seen each other in years.

"Yep, time does that to you."

"I...uh...I'm really sorry to hear about your husband."

Beth pulled out of his embrace and fiddled with the strings of her apron, "Thanks, Jimmy. I'm glad to be back home, though. And my sons love it here."

"I heard you have kids now."

She nodded, smiling fondly. "Four year old Zander and Jacob, who is two."

"I always knew you'd be a Mama someday. A great one too."

She beamed at his compliment. "What about you? Wife, kids?"

"Na'. Came close to marriage a couple times, but it never worked out." He took his black cowboy hat off, rolling his shoulders. "Guess I never found one as good as you, Beth."

"Aw, that's not true…" Beth felt her face heat.

"No, it's true. When we broke up that last time, all of a sudden a few months later you were outta here." He spoke lightly, Beth knew him well enough to know he was hiding that he was hurt by her actions. "I guess I still thought we'd get back together, just like all the other times."

"Oh Jimmy. I'm sorry that I took off like I did, without telling you. I really should've."

Truth be told she hadn't thought of it. They had been broken up for well over six months and they hadn't seen each other in as long. When she was deciding if she would actually go through with the move to Nashville, he wasn't a deciding factor. She had no idea he was upset about her leaving until she got an out of the blue phone call from him a few months after she moved. She thought he'd just been drinking, which he did quite frequently, as he professed his love for her and spoke of how much he missed her. Apparently he must of been speaking the truth.

"'Is alright. It was a long time ago."

They chatted for awhile about less emotional subjects. The weather, the crops, the farm. Her parents, his parents and of course Zander and Jacob. Before they realized it, they'd talked for over an hour.

"They sound like great kids." Jimmy commented.

"I may be a little biased, but I think they are."

Jimmy took his phone from his back pocket and checked the time. "Well hey, I've got to get to work. I would really like to see you again."

He must of saw the look of reluctance in her eyes because he quickly backtracked. "I mean just as friends. Bring Maggie, I haven't seen her in forever either."

"Oh I don't know, Jimmy. I hate to leave my boys…"

"It's okay, I understand. But if you change your mind." He took the pen she kept by the register, using a scrap piece of paper, jotted down his cell number. "Call or text me anytime," he told her, handing her the piece of paper.

The bell sounded over the door again. This time a bushel of peaches was thrust through the door being carried by none other than Daryl Dixon. He looked from Beth to Jimmy, that smirk on his face.

"Jimmy." Daryl nodded.

"Hey Daryl." Jimmy said, not looking at him.

"It was good to see you again, Beth. Call me."

It was good seein' you too. Stop back in anytime."

"Sure thing."

And he regrettably exited through the door that Daryl just came through, wishing he would've stayed then maybe she could avoid another conversation with Daryl. No such luck befell her that day.

Daryl shoved the bushel of peaches onto the counter, where she now stood behind.

"I have three more in the truck."

"Okay?" Was she supposed to care?

"Great crop this year."

"Great crop of _our_ peaches, you mean."

"Ya' just ain't gonna' let this go are you, girly?"

"Why should I?"

"Because you just need to face the facts. This is my produce. Produce which your daddy said he'd sell for me."

The fact that her dad was actually willing to do business with this man boggled her mind. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't be allowed within a mile of our house or our business."

"But it ain't up to you, now is it?"

She hated that he got to her, he seemed to know just what to say to raise her hackles.

"I am a member of this family…"

"Are ya' now?"

"You bet your ass I am!" Beth raised her voice.

He didn't mean to provoke her. It was just the way her face turned pink and her eyes got big when she was mad. She was even more beautiful angry and he just couldn't seem to help himself.

Abruptly changing the subject, he asked, "What'd Jimmy want?"

She shook her head, trying to keep up with him. "What? That's none of your business."

He cocked his hip against the counter, acting as though he had nothing better to do, than bother her. "I suppose you could do worse."

"Do worse? What the hell are you talkin' about now?"

"Such a potty-mouth." He teased.

She fought back a grin at his use of the word potty-mouth.

"You and Jimmy. You dated for a while, right?"

She nodded.

"You probably left him heartbroken too, huh?

How did he know just where to hit her where its tender. "That's none of your business either."

"I hope you don't call him." He'd seen Jimmy give her the piece of paper with his number on it. And for some reason it made him inexplicably angry. He knew he had no business being angry. She could date, see, have sex with whomever she wanted. It wasn't his concern. But then, why did the idea of it make him feel like punching someone?

" Ya' just gonna' break his heart again."

That's it, she'd had enough of him. She stood straighter, pointed her finger at him, "You listen here…"

He smirked that crooked smile at her again and, even though she was steaming mad, it made her stomach quiver.

"Welp...as much fun as this has been, I've gotta run. I'll just leave those other peaches in the back." And just like that he strode out of the building, leaving her confused and cursing under her breath.

Mumbling to herself she dug her phone out of her purse that was under the counter. Reading the number Jimmy wrote in his familiar chicken scratch on the piece of paper, she punched them into her phone.

"Who does this man think he is? Tellin' me not to call Jimmy. I'll call him if I want to. What's his deal anyway? Acting like an inbred Orangutan," she said, speaking aloud to herself.

Beth decided to send Jimmy a text instead of calling. He had said he had to get to work, she didn't want to interrupt him with a call.

Typing quickly, she said, _"Hey. Its Beth. What did u have in mind?"_

Her pulse was beginning to slow when, a moment later, her phone vibrated in her hand.

 _"Just somethin casual. The bar?_ "

There was one bar in town. Years ago it was an old horse ranch arena where they would show horses and provide lessons. After the owner retired, his son didn't want to go into the horse ranching business. With his father's blessing, he turned it into a bar. They would sometimes go there after Beth turned eighteen. Her father didn't mind because they were very strict on not serving minors.

 _"Bartons?"_ She asked to be sure, incase the town gained a bar since she left.

_"Yes."_

Beth took a deep breath. _"Tonight? Nine?"_ That gave her plenty of time to get the boys down after their 8:00 bedtime.

_"Yep, I'll pick u up."_

_"No, I'll meet u there."_

_"Sounds good."_

. . .

Luckily the boys went down without much fuss and she was able to grab a quick shower before heading out.

Maggie said she was too tired to go out to the bar after working all day on the farm, plus Glenn was working the late shift at the clinic. She didn't want to be a third wheel. The next people she thought she might be able to rope into going out with her was Amy and Shawn.

Beth was still fuming from her encounter with Daryl as she dug through her clothes trying to find something to wear. The fact that her clothes were all too dressy, exasperated her frustration. Amy. all ready to go, looking cute in her skinny jeans and cowboy boots, sat on her bed watching Beth rummage through her closet.

"Dontcha have any just plain ol' jeans?"

"No. Well, like one pair."

"I'm sure those will work."

Beth looked undecided. She was regretting agreeing to go out more and more as each second ticked by.

"They are old."

"Too old for Bartons?"

Beth didn't answer, standing in front of her closet, hoping something would jump out at her.

"Hey, does Maggie still have some of her old clothes packed away from high school?"

Beth had taken all her clothes to Nashville with her and discarded them long ago. Maggie, however, was a known pack-rat. Never got rid of a thing.

She dropped her hands to her sides. "Amy, you are genius!"

She grabbed her friend by her hand and pulled her to her feet and out the door, down the stairs into the spare closet where they kept their Christmas decorations and old toys no one wanted to get rid of, as well as old clothes.

Inside a purple tub they hit paydirt. There was Maggie's old clothes, neatly folded. She chose a pair of low rise Levi's that fit her perfectly, if not a bit long since she was a bit shorter than Maggie and a v-neck cotton t-shirt the color of the peaches Daryl had brought into the store that day. Paired with a pair of someone's old cowboy boots, Beth was ready to hit the bar. Something of which she hadn't done in ages, a fact that made her feel immensely old. Still, she was looking forward to relaxing for an evening with old friends.

She and Amy peeked in at the boys, who were soundlessly sleeping, on their way downstairs.

"Now Mama, please don't hesitate to call me if there is a problem. If Jacob wakes up you can try rocking him. Or walking him. He still likes that. And if…"

Hershel and Annette sat on the couch watching a rerun of Dateline. "Babygirl. You seem to forget that I raised you and your sister and brother. And ya'll are still alive, ain't ya?"

Mollified she smiled and bent to kiss her Mother and then her Father each on the cheek.

"Have fun," Hershel told Beth and Amy. "Shawn's in the barn."

"Great, I'm sure he'll smell wonderful." Amy joked.


	4. Small Town Life

They finally arrived at the bar a little past nine. She punched in quick text to Jimmy saying they were there and he met them at the door and insisted on paying her coverage. She agreed only if he agreed to let her buy his first beer (or third, since he'd already had two). She didn't want to put the idea that this was anything more than friends getting together in his head. The last thing she needed was man trouble.

The bar had not changed at all since the last time Beth was there. It was still loud and smokey, the floor covered in sawdust. A band played loudly on a low stage in the back. A dance floor spread out in the middle. Tables surrounded the outskirts of the dance floor, the bar was to the right of the room. A feeling of affection for her hometown bar came over her. There was comfort knowing not much had changed.

It seemed everyone she had ever known all the way down to preschool was there that night. Everywhere she turned there was someone saying hi or giving her a hug, promising to catch up sometime. It was great to see everyone. They finally found a table, one of the last, in the back and took up residence. The conversation was easy and the beer flowed. Beth stopped after two though, wanting to be able to drive home unimpaired because Shawn sure wasn't slowing down. Neither was Amy or Jimmy apparently.

Speaking above the loud music, Jimmy leaned over to Beth, "So, what made you decide to come out tonight?"

She certainly couldn't say that Daryl angered her into it, which is what had happened, so she stammered, "Oh, uh...just wanted to get out. See old friends."

"Well I'm glad ya' did." He said, his eyes sparkling with happiness, or alcohol. Covering her hand with his, he leaned in a bit too close for comfort for Beth.

Leaning back and away from Jimmy, she yelled across the table, "Hey Amy?"

Hating to interrupt the lovebirds that looked to be the only ones on the planet at that moment, she asked, "Want to go to the bathroom with me?"

"Yeah, sure." Amy said, giving Shawn a kiss on his cheek before standing to join Beth. Beth smiled politely at Jimmy before sliding her hand from his.

. . .

Taking another drink of his beer, Shawn turned to Jimmy, watching him watch his sister walk away, "So you and my sister seem to be getting along well."

He shrugged. "I just talked to her for the first time today since she got back."

"Uh-huh. You know this, but you hurt her, I'll hurt you."

Jimmy smiled uncomfortably, "Really, Shawn? Ain't we a little past this? She's a grown woman."

He'd heard this speech before, and it made him only a little less nervous today ten years later. Shawn was a good guy, but he was also the type to smile at you two seconds before punching you in the face. He was hard to read.

"She's a grown woman, but still my baby sister. And that jackass she was married to got past my radar. That won't happen again. Got it?"

Jimmy shrugged, hoping his uncomfortableness didn't show, "Yeah, whatever."

. . .

"So?" Amy asked Beth as they stood at the sinks in the bathroom washing their hands.

"So what?" Beth wondered?

"So, what do you think of Jimmy? He's really grown up, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Ya' guess?"

"I don't know. I just don't think like that anymore. Being here, it's fun 'n all. But I feel so old."

Beth hadn't been to a bar in ages, probably since she worked in one in Nashville. This time, though, she felt she didn't belong.

Amy laughed, rubbed Beth's shoulder. Just like she remembered, Beth being way too serious for her own good. "Just relax. Have another beer, let's dance. It'll be okay. No one's going to ask you to marry them."

Beth knew her friend was right. But relax? She wasn't sure that was within her capability. She hadn't relaxed in years.

. . .

From across the room at the bar, Daryl put his hand up to his brother, Merle, not accepting the beer he held out to him.

"Man, you're a drag since you got outta the slammer."

"One is enough for me now."

Daryl was wondering why he came out at all. He should've known better when his brother called him, wanting him to join him for a beer.

Merle made a sound of disapproval through his nose and ordered another beer for himself. Daryl scanned the crowd, his head beginning to pound to the tune of the music and he wanted nothing more than to be home. He was feeling immensely old, too old for this scene. These days his favorite place was home, working his land. But here he was and as he scanned the crowd, his line of sight landed on two blondes in the center of the dance floor. On closer inspection, he recognized one of them as Beth.

She was the last person he would expect to see here, but there she was; carefree, rocking her hips back and forth to the beat of the music, looking amazing. Daryl left the bar and went to stand along the banister that separated the line of tables from the dance floor, leaning against it. He couldn't take his eyes from her. His heart began to beat hard and his stomach felt light, fluttery. Like butterflies marching through it. Which was ridiculous, no one had ever had this affect on him before.

Beth's hair was long, down to the middle of her back. Tight jeans, her eyes closed lost in the music. The dance floor held a large group of people, he only saw her as if she held some sort of trance over him.

Then there was Jimmy, the trance broken. As the fast paced music of Luke Bryan died away and a slow song began. Jimmy came up behind her, putting his hands on his waist. Wiggling away, she smiled thinly at him. Jimmy tried again, this time Beth placed her hands on his shoulders, putting an arms length distance between them. They began to sway with the music. Daryl could feel the butterflies disappear as anger inexplicably tightened the muscles of his stomach.

"Yo! Ain't you listenin'?" Merle asked, elbowing him.

"Huh?"

"I said…"

But Daryl quickly tunned him back out as Jimmy pulled Beth closer once again before she stepped backward.

. . .

"Jimmy, I think it's time for me to head home. I gotta' get up early with the boys in the morning. Don't want to be too tired." Pulling away, as he came in closer. It'd almost be humorous, their little game of push and pull, if it weren't so annoying.

"Aw, just stay for another song. I'll get you another beer."

"Really, I'm fine. Can you jus' take me home? Actually, if it's okay with you I will drive. You've had quite a bit to drink tonight." Beth cringed at the motherly tone in which she spoke, but the last thing she wanted to do was end up on the side of the road dead as road kill.

"I can take you home, I jus' don't want to yet. Just stay a little longer."

Beth relented, committing herself to another half hour. Though she was quickly regretting it. Her head was beginning to ache, and she noticed how much older she was than the rest of the people there, now not noticing anyone she recognized other than Amy and Shawn. She was feeling out of place and Jimmy was making her feel uncomfortable. He may of been used to going to the bar regularly, but she sure wasn't.

After the song was over they returned to their table where Shawn and Amy were wrapped around each other. Their love for one another was apparent. Beth smiled at them, it was wonderful to see her brother so happy. Beth, quite honestly, didn't think her and Zach were ever that affectionate for one another.

When they finally came to the realization that Beth and Jimmy were back to the table, Amy unwound herself from Jimmy and said, "We are gonna' take off."

Beth's heart sank. She gave her friend a 'Don't leave me' look, pleading her with her eyes. Unfortunately, Amy didn't seem to notice, telling her she would call her in the morning and to 'have' fun' as they left, arm and arm. Leaving her with Jimmy, who somehow managed to have another beer in hand.

Watching them walk away, she saw her only other ride disappear through the sea of people. They obviously wanted to be left alone, she didn't want to become a third wheel. Still, it took everything she had not to run after them.

. . .

Daryl's line of vision followed Beth and Jimmy off the dance floor where their table was. If he wasn't sure, Beth appeared to be very uncomfortable. He fought internally what he should do. Should he leave her be, which he knew is what she wanted, he was probably the last person she wanted to see, or intervene anyway. Jimmy was obviously three sheets to the wind and Beth was clearly ready to leave. At that moment, he regretted provoking her. Why did he have to be such an ass to her? If he had actually been a nice guy, maybe she would be more likely to not kick him in the balls if he approached her. So, taking a deep breath, he stayed at the banister half listening to Merle ramble on, keeping an eye on Jimmy and Beth.

. . .

Five minutes went by, ten minutes, fifteen... Beth counted the time trying not to be obvious about checking the time on her phone. Finally it had been a half hour and Jimmy's alcohol induced chatting was grating on her nerves.

"Jimmy, give me the keys, I really need to get home," she said more forcefully this time.

Instead of the keys, though he slid his hand into hers. "Aw, come on. It's only midnight."

"Yeah, but I'm tired. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a drag. I need to be gettin' home now."

She stood, taking her hand from his. Jimmy, who was apparently very thick-minded when he was drunk, pulled her by her legs onto his lap. She jumped up as soon as she came into contact with him.

Fed up, she yelled a little too loudly, even for the noise in the bar. "Dammit Jimmy. Give me your keys. Or..."

"Or what?" He asked, smiling up at her as if it was all a game.

"I'll walk home."

"The farm is over ten miles out of town."

She shrugged in defiance. Jimmy took her hand, trying to pull her down to his lap once again, she pulled back on what was becoming an embarrassing game of tug-o-war. From behind her came an outreached arm, grabbing Jimmy up by his shirt collar, knocking the chair he sat in over. Beth screamed and a crowd gathered around them as Daryl punched Jimmy in the gut, doubling him over. Daryl pulled his fist back again as Beth put her hand on his shoulder, trying to bring him back from the blind rage that was emitting from him.

"Daryl, stop!"

He looked from Beth to Jimmy who was still doubled over, gasping for breath. Daryl didn't even remember jumping over the railing when he saw Beth pull away from Jimmy and Jimmy pulling her back. He just acted, an automatic instinctive action to protect Beth. He didn't think about it, which is what seemed to get him in trouble throughout his life in the first place. Merle, always game for a good fight, stood right behind him, waiting for his turn to pound the crap out of someone he did not even know.

A big burly man, towering over Daryl's height, clasped a hand on his shoulder, pulling him away from Jimmy. Apparently they knew one another as he called him by name.

"Daryl, don't make me call the cops."

Hesitating a moment, Daryl straightened, putting his hand up, palms out in retreat. Taking two steps away from the situation, he looked from Beth to Jimmy to the security guard. He nodded, walking backwards, his eyes back to Beth. Seeming with obvious anger, he turned on his heel and disappeared through the crowd.

Beth was not certain what to do next, but she knew for sure. She was done dealing with Jimmy tonight. She did not want to play mommy to this grown man that clearly had puking in his near future. So, she took her cue, grabbing her purse and phone off the table and made her way to the exit, leaving Jimmy where he was. She doubt he'd even remember much of the evening anyhow.

Once outside Beth took a deep breath of the cool night air; the night certainly did not go the way she wanted it too. She eyed the phone in her hand, trying to decide who she could call to come get her. Her daddy, of course, but she did not want to wake him or her mother. Amy and Shawn? They were probably passed out asleep by now. Fighting back the tears that threatened to fall over the evening that turned into a disaster, Beth turned to the sound of a truck engine approaching her from behind.

Through the open passenger side window, the cab was dark. A silhouetted figure outlined in the drivers side of the truck. She instinctively took a step back. Great, now I'm going to get kidnapped, she thought to herself.

"Need a ride?" A rusty, familiar, and oh-hell, sexy voice asked.

Daryl.

She took a breath of relief, but then her stomach knotted just as quickly. He came to her rescue, twice. Though she didn't feel she needed it, he did just the same. And why? She had been nothing but a condescending, spiteful brat to him. Her behavior did not mean that she could trust him, though.

"Come on, I won't bite," he mumbled gruffly.

Beth looked around the parking lot. A few people milled about, no one she knew or felt she wanted to ask for a ride. Jimmy, thankfully, must still be inside.

While she hesitated, he leaned over the seat of the truck and opened the door for her.

"Not like there are a lot of other appealing options out here."

True enough, so she hiked her leg up and climbed into Daryl Dixon's truck.

. . .

Beth sat quietly, as close to the door as she could. Daryl drove just as quietly out of town towards the farm. She didn't know what to say, or if there there really anything to say? Should she thank him for coming to her rescue? Even if she didn't ask for his help to begin with.

Finally, the silence got the better of her, and she ventured conversation. "Well, the night didn't quite go like I thought it was going to."

Daryl peered at her out of the corner of his eye. She looked so young, innocent. Her blonde locks had become more bleached from being in the sun since she had arrived back home, falling forward covering half of her downturned face. He didn't need to see her face to know her skin had become a healthy shade of pink from the sun, as well.

"The best nights never do."

"I wouldn't say that is one of the best nights I'd had."

"I don't know." He rolled his broad shoulders. "Mine isn't ending so badly."

That got her attention. "What do you mean?"

He shrugged again and she let it go, afraid of what his reply might be. He slowed for a stop sign and the sounds of the night floated through their open windows. Crickets chirps and frog bellows floated along a gentle breeze.

"Its funny how even the air smells different here. In the city, well, we lived in a subdivision outside of the city, but the air was always so stifling. So thick," she spoke aloud without realizing it.

They sat at the stop sign a few seconds longer than need be, there was no other traffic this late at night.

"Ya' hear that?" He asked her, pointing in the general direction of the window, cocking his head.

"Hear what?" She sat still listening. The far off sound of a lonely train, the solid steal of the old box cars clanking on the tracks. "The train?"

He nodded his head. "Ya' know. Some say it's good luck to watch a night train go past."

"Oh?" She smiled. "I never heard that before."

"True story."

He pushed his foot onto the accelerator spinning the gavel from the tires, he made a left instead of going straight to the farm.

"Where we goin'?"

"You'll see."

Part of her wanted to tell him to stop and turn around. To take her home. But another part of her, a bigger part, a part that worried her, wanted to see what he was up to. A little smile played on his face, endearing and just a tiny bit mischievous.

He made a right down Old Mill Pond Road, a two lane dirt road not many people knew of and parked his truck. He jumped out, walking off into the dark.

"Come on! Ya' gonna' miss it," he called over his shoulder.

"Miss what?" She asked, unable to contain the laugh bubbling up in her throat.

"Hurry up, girl!" This time he stopped, tuning to wait, his hip cocked to one side. Hands expectantly on his hips.

Wondering what had gotten into her, and why she actually wanted to follow him, she opened her door and jumped down onto the dirt pathway. Jogging to catch up to Daryl. After a moment of walking he pointed ahead of them.

"There, we didn't miss it."

She looked in the direction he indicated; an old train track with a train barreling down toward them.

Beth didn't have time to speak before the oncoming train blasted past them in a whirl of wind and noise. The sound was deafening and the earth quaked with it's force. The wind blew the hair from their faces, and for that brief moment in time; the sounds, the smells, being out under the starry night sky had her feeling like a teenager again. Well, maybe not a teenager, but she felt lighter, freer. All the stress of the past few months briefly lifted from her shoulders and she laughed in spite of herself.

She dared to sneak a look at Daryl. His focus, though, was on her, not the train. She tried, unsuccessfully, to tame her hair by pushing it behind her ears. Daryl took a tentative step towards her, lifted his hand and ran his calloused thumb, ever so lightly, over the line of her jaw. Beth did not want to, but she felt herself lean into his palm which opened for her; her eyes closing against her will. The solidness of his hand, those hands of a hardworking man. Those hands that were rough when need be but soft and caressing against her skin.

Whoa! What the hell are you doing, Beth?

As the thought shot through her like a lightning bolt, she snapped her head back and her eyes flew open, glaring at Daryl.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Dropping his hand, he took a step back, looking down at his feet, wondering what came over him.

"Jus' thought you'd like it. I don't know…"

In all honesty, he had no idea why he brought her here or what had possessed him to touch her. He was drawn to her, the urge to touch her was so overpowering he couldn't control it. He, regrettably, went with it. He regretted it not because she now appeared to be angry with him. No, he regretted it because that one touch didn't appease the need he felt burrowing deep down in his gut. Now he only wanted to touch her more. To run his hands down her back, over her moonlit kissed skin,. Pull her close to him, to taste her perfectly pink lips.

"Trying to soften me up, see what else you can get from my family?" Yeah, even Beth admitted to herself that was a low blow.

Stepping back, he flinchd. "That ain't right, Beth."

"Isn't it? You've got my parents conned. Not me. I see right through you."

Beth cringed at her own harsh words, but she couldn't help but think of any alternative motive he may have. The thought that he may actually be interested in her was ludicrous. She was widow with two young children, living and working on her parents farm. Why would he be interested in her?

Turning on his heel, he grumbled, "Night's over Beth, lets go."

Beth was impressed at his apparent restraint to not engage in a tit-for-tat of words with her, she followed him back to the truck, thankful for the darkness that covered the red embarrassment of her face.

When he dropped her off at the farm, Beth said a clipped thank-you, neither saying anything else. Beth was no longer angry at him, she was angry with herself. For how she treated him, of course. Mostly that she ached to find out what would've happened next had she not said anything, interrupting whatever he was going to do after the train had passed.

"I'm not sure I like you leaving to go out with one man and coming home with another."

Beth jumped at the sound of her father's voice, feeling like a teenager sneaking back into the house after curfew.

"Daddy, you scared me," she whispered, joining him in the living room where he sat in his chair, a small lamp was lit on the end table casting the room in a soft yellow light . "What are you still doin' up?"

"Heartburn." He said, rubbing his chest. "It helps to sit up."

"Heartburn? Are you okay?" He had never mentioned heartburn before. She sat on the couch next to his chair.

"It's just heartburn, babygirl. Don't worry. Did ya' have a good time tonight?" He asked, patting his hand over hers.

Beth rolled her shoulders. "At first, and it was nice hanging out with Shawn and Amy."

"But not Jimmy?"

"He was fine, till he drank half the bar." Beth told her father, rolling her eyes.

"Jimmy always did like ta' drink. So, tell me. How did you end up getting a ride home with Daryl Dixon?"

Beth feigned surprise, "Why daddy, were you spying on me?"

"Maybe," he chuckled. "Maybe."

She decided not to answer Hershel's question. "Well, I'm exhausted. Gonna' go check on the boys then go to bed. They were good?"

"Yep, didn't stir once."

. . .

Upstairs, after checking on the boys, she changed from her clothes into her nightshirt. She walked to the window and opened it letting the warm breeze flow through. Seeing her reflection in the window, she raised her hand to where her skin still vibrated from Daryl's touch. Catching her eye in the window her wedding ring sparkled. Dropping her hands, she pulled at the ring, but second guessed herself, leaving it where it wrapped around her finger.

At some point she would need to take it off, she was no longer married, after all. If she was being honest with herself she should've took it off long ago but lacked the courage. Taking a breath, she turned out the light and crawled into bed, confused of what the future offered her. Where did she go from here? She couldn't stay at her parents house forever. She would have to forge out, make a life for herself and her boys. She just had no idea how to go about it. And just how did Daryl Dixon and the way he made her feel figure into this?

. . .

The morning came too early when she was awaken by two little boys jumping on her bed. Sleeping fitfully, the weight of her thoughts kept waking her throughout the night.

"Mama! Mama, wake up." Zander said, plopping down dangerously close to her face. Pulling her eyelids back with his fingers. Beth shifted, putting her head under him pillow, more or less to protect herself from the boys jostling.

"Noooo," she teased.

"We is hungry." Jacob's way of saying hungry.

Beth peeked out from her pillow, a smile on her lips. If she was able to wake up to this every morning, life wasn't as bad as her overactive mind made her think it was during the night. Her boys, the sun shining a little too bright in the sky, reminded her life was what you made it.

"You are hungry, silly." She corrected, lightly pinching Jacob's nose.

"We are starving!" Zander amended for his brother.

"Okay, okay. I'm up." Beth said, throwing the blankets off herself, shivering at the cool air that filled the room from having left her window open all night.

The boys cheered and ran from the room. She could hear the sound of their feet pounding the steps on the way down the stairs from the attic, then down the main stairs, their voices fading as they made their way to the main floor of the house.

Grabbing her cell phone off its charger on the bedside table, she checked the time. 8:30 a.m. Huh, the boys had her sleep in. Considerably, even. They usually woke with the sun these days. Still, she was exhausted. Feeling every bit of her age and then some she trudged down the stairs, checking her messages on her phone.

She had a message from a number she did not recognize and there was a text from Amy as well as Maggie.

Beth moaned to herself, "Ugh, this can't be good".

Opening Amy's text, it read: Heard about last night, u ok?

Maggies was similar, reading: Guess I should've gone last night, hate that I missed the show. U ok?

8:30 in the morning? News sure does travel fast in small towns. How did she forgot that, Beth pondered as she entered the kitchen where her father and brother sat, having coffee.

"Mornin'," she mumbled. If Amy knew then most likely Shawn knew, which would explain the grin on his face.

"Aw looks like my baby sister is a bit tired this morning," he drawled over his coffee mug.

She ignored him, bending to kiss her father on the cheek and lifting Jacob up and into his high-chair.

"Mornin' mama."

"Morning babygirl. I was going to feed the boys but they wanted to wait for you."

"Thanks anyway, I got it."

Beth wasn't used to having help with the boys. Even though she was her mother, the boys grandmother, she still did not like her having to take care of them when she was perfectly able.

"Well, back to work." Hershel said, raising from the table.

"I'll be out in a sec." Shawn told him and Hershel nodded before leaving through the screechy screen door.

With both their parents gone, Shawn leaned his chair on its back two legs, something their mother always got after him about when they were growing up. How he looked refreshed and not a bit hungover, Beth did not understand but thought it was thoroughly unfair. She had only two beers and felt like death warmed over, though that probably had more to do with lack of sleep than her alcohol intake.

"What happened last night after we left?" Shawn questioned nonchalantly.

With her back to Shawn, smearing peanut butter on a piece of toast for Jacob, she shrugged.

"Jimmy had a bit too much to drink, I guess."

"That right?"

"Yep," she said, trying not to make more of it than it was.

"I'll have a talkin' to with him later today."

Beth spun around, butter knife in hand, "You will not do any such thing. I am a grown woman, don't need you to be my protector anymore." What is it with these men trying to come to her rescue?

"I promise I won't hurt him," he said, "this time."

"Shawn Hershel Greene, you will leave him alone, you understand me?"

"Sure, let Dixon have all the fun," he mumbled into his coffee cup.

Beth quickly busied herself putting jelly on Zander's toast. Hoping no response was the best response.

"Nothing to say about that?" Shawn inquired, a teasing sound to his voice.

"There's nothing to say. He butted in where he shouldn't of also."

"Daddy said he brought you home last night."

"So?" She asked, starting to get irritated. She sat in front of Jacobs highchair, cutting his toast up for him, handing him a peeled banana.

"So?" He mimicked her tone perfectly. "What's going on there?"

"Nothing! Geeze Shawn. He's an annoying man that drives me insane. He gave me a ride home because you and Amy ditched me. There is nothing going on."

Unphased by her, he slowly stood, putting his coffee cup in the sink, walked to the door. "Ya' know, Amy use to say the same thing about me. That I drove her crazy."

Beth threw a damp washcloth in his direction and gave him a look that could kill. He laughed and scooted out the door. After he was out of earshot, Beth laughed too, unable to help herself.

"Your Uncle…" Beth said through her laugh and the boy's joined in.

While the boys finished their breakfast and she wolfed down a piece of toast herself, she was finally able to check her voicemail. Half listening, a nasally voice came on the line.

"Uh, yes. Mrs. Smith? This is Carol Peletier. I'm with Macintosh and Master's Bank here in Nashville?" The voice questioned as though she wasn't sure. "Anyway. We have been trying to get in contact with your husband," Beth could hear shuffling of papers, "a Mr. Zachariah Smith. Since he emptied his accounts two months ago we were wondering if he wanted to close out those accounts. Please call me back…"

Strange...they didn't have an account there that she knew of. Must be some sort of clerical error. Beth saved the number and made a mental note to call back. Right now, Jacob needed hosing off.


	5. Chance

Wow, sorry for the delay. But, life and all. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Beth didn't _want_ to be attracted to Daryl. Didn't want to catch herself daydreaming about those damn blue eyes and chiseled arms of his. It actually pissed her off. Staying angry at him was a much easier emotion to feel, so she tried to stick with just that. Anger. She personally owed this man nothing. Who said, other than her mother, she had to be nice to him? He was a virtual stranger.

However, if that were all true, she wouldn't feel such terrible guilt anytime he came near her and she treated him badly. The only thing she could think to do was ignore it. All of it. The way he made her feel, the way he looked at her, the way her heart beat faster whenever he was near. Everything. So she poured herself into her son's, the farm, and helping her parents any way she was able. She had no time for men and the troubles they inevitably carried with them. Luckily, or unfortunately, depending on which way she wanted to spin it, summer made it easier to avoid him. Living and working on a farm, summer was the beginning of the busy season and after a long and busy week, Beth wanted to relax and _not_ think about Daryl.

The sun shone brightly, the sky a bright blue and the trees swayed prettily in the breeze. The family had gone to church, then home to a lunch of fried chicken and baked beans. Jacob, tuckered out from church and a full belly, laid down for a nap and Zander went to town with Uncle Glenn and Aunt Maggie. That left Beth with about an hour by herself. With her parents at home to keep within ear shout of Jacob, she decided to walk off some of the calories lunch had inevitably put on. Maybe a walk would help clear her head?

Before her walk she had changed into jean cutoffs and a soft ribbed tank top. Thanks to Maggie's old clothes Beth had plenty to wear. It was freeing to be able to just throw on shorts and a tank, pull her hair up and not have to worry about whether she was wearing the latest styles or if her belt matched her shoes which matched her purse just right. There was a wonderful nonconformity in not having to iron and make sure everything was hung up in her closet.

On her bedroom floor lay the clothes she wore to church. There was also the clothes she wore to bed, a night shirt and yoga leggins and the clothes she wore the day before. Beth embraced this new freedom she felt for the first time since she married Zach. She was ashamed of how artificial she had let her life become. Life wasn't about what you wore or what you drove or how big your house was. It was about family and friends and creating the best life she knew how for her boys.

Hoping the time alone might clear her head, she wandered down the beaten path to the creek that ran through the middle of the property. Years ago it had been the property line between the Greene property and the neighboring property. Her great-granddaddy had married the neighbor's daughter and the property eventually became theirs, being passed down through the generations and someday it would be shared evenly between herself, Shawn and Maggie and they would run it much like they always have.

Once at the creek, she slid off her flip flops at the small bluff. The lure of the water too tempting to pass up on this hot summer day. She walked to the water's edge and tested the temperature with her toes. Wonderfully chilly. Exhilarated, she smiled as she went in further, the water lapping at her knees. She and her siblings shared many memories of swimming and fishing here as children. It warmed her heart to know now her boys would too. The water began to wash away the stiffness that ran through her body. Tipping her head to the sky, she smiled, soaking in the warmth of the sun and the cool of the water.

That's how Daryl found her. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun with tendrils falling down the side of her face and the back of her neck, long smooth legs dipping down into the rippling water, the slightest mound of her breasts peeking out of the top of her tank top. Daryl slid soundlessly behind a tree that sat above the edge of the creekbed, so enumerated by her beauty he hardly let out a single breath. What was it about her that so drew him in like a teenage boy having his first crush. Was it her looks? Sure, she was beautiful but she was so much more. She was smart as a whip, a wonderful mother, a loyal, loving daughter, and even though she obviously detested him he had a feeling there was more to her story than he knew. He didn't really blame her for not showing an interest in him. He was a nothing, a nobody. He took his camouflage cap off, running his hand through his shaggy hair, around the stubble of his chin, his clothes were faded and dusty. Considering his past, a catch, he felt, he was not.

He quickly came to the realization that there was a fine line between admiring a beautiful woman from afar and being creepy. He stepped from behind the tree clearing his throat, making himself known. Startled, Beth swung around to the direction in which sound came, sending small waves rippling through the water.

Frowning, she placed her hands on the hips, she asked, "Why do you always show up when I'm least expecting you to?"

Daryl noted that she didn't look exactly happy to see him but she didn't swear at him either (yet). He took that as good sign, so he rounded the bank and sauntered down to the sand bar.

"So, you _do_ think of me? To expect someone to show up, that means you think of them," he explained like it made all the sense in the world.

She walked to the bank, standing in front of him at the water's edge. Planting his feet in the soft sand, Daryl blocking her path.

She squinted up at him. "No, I don't think of you," she answered, chin held high. A voice in her head yelled _LIAR_! She thought about him more than she would ever admit to anyone.

Taking what she said in stride, Daryl kneeled at the water, feeling the refreshing coolness with his fingertips. Beth's smooth legs inches from his face.

"Funny, 'cause I think about you." Aiming for the truth, because what did he have to hide?

His honesty threw her off, she fumbled for the right words, "Uh umm…"

"What I cain't figure out is _why_ I care, since you always seem to be pissed off at me…"

"Why shouldn't I be pissed at you," she countered. Though the reasons as to why she was so upset with him were beginning to fade the longer he fixed her with that stare. Her skin was beginning to heat, and it had nothing to do with the summer sun beaming at them from above.

"Because I did nothing wrong, it's all behind us. Move on." Though his words were harsh, he didn't mean them that way. He was only stating the obvious.

Exasperated, she groaned. "I know there is nothing I can do to get our property back, property that has been in my family for generations mind you, but that doesn't mean I'm going to make nice with you."

"Make nice? That sounds like it could be fun," he teased. Looking up at her, he arched an eyebrow, smiling crookedly.

She kicked at the water, splashing him lightly. "Don't be so crude."

"Don't be such a prude," was his retort.

Cupping water, lightning quick he splashed her, drenching the front of her clothing. She stood rock still, hands clenched at her sides, mouth set in a straight line. Looking like a wet cat, pissed off and ready to claw his eyes out.

Good. At least now she had a reason to be pissed.

"What'd ya' do that for?" She asked.

He smiled as her accent she tried so hard to hide came out. Her cheeks deepened a shade. Ever so briefly he saw it; a mischievous glint shone in her eyes.

"Just thought you needed a little cooling off is all." He spoke, barely able to contain his laughter.

"That right?" Was her reply just before kicking water at his face. Effectively soaking him, knocking the hat off his head.

Raising to his full height, water dripping from his nose, his eyes, an even more fierce blue than normal, peered playfully at her. Growling playfully, he said, "Oh you gonna' get it now, girl."

And when he took off after her, Beth felt a thrill run down her spine. Unable to help herself she ran from him. Faked left then dodged right, kicking another splash of water at him. He easily followed her fake outs and caught her by the waist. Tackling her, sending them both falling into the shallow water.

Beth's shrill screech was from a combination of the shock of his touch and the freezing water on her hot skin. She wrestled her way on top of him, straddling his hips, holding his wrists with her hands. He could easily overpower her, but he had to admit he liked this view of her. Clothes soaked, plastered against her body, her hair damp and falling from her bun. What he liked most of all was how she was obviously enjoying their little encounter, though she was fighting it. She didn't want to like anything about him, didn't want to enjoy any time they spent together.

Her body was bent over his, her lips were inches from his own, all Daryl needed to do was lift his head ever so slightly, clear the distance between them and... His eyes drifted from hers down to her lips. Her chest rose and fell with exertion and, he hopped maybe, excitement too. Instead of kissing her though, he spoke her name. His voice husky, hoarse. Quiet.

"Beth, give me a chance. Let me show you who I really am. Let me prove to you that I am a good person."

"Why?"

"Because it matters." His whole life he never cared what anyone thought of him. Until her family. Until he met her. "It matters to me."

Beth's eyes softened. Lips frowned thoughtfully and her grip on his wrists loosened. His hopes rose ever so slightly. Did she believe him?

Unsure what to do; afraid of what she was feeling, terrified of how badly she wanted to taste his lips, damp and cool from the water. She dropped his wrists and stood. Saying nothing, she walked up the slight slope of the creekbank and off toward the farm, leaving him sitting in the water.

. . .

"Mama, you're all wet!" Zander yelled. Back from town, surprised by his mother's disheveled appearance, he asked, "What happened?"

The whole family; her mother and father, Glenn and Maggie and Zander sat on the porch, enjoying the afternoon and no doubt wondering the same thing.

"I fell in the river." She fibbed, but she could feel the heat of embarrassment creep up her face. "Clumsy me. I'm going to go change," she told them, slipping through the door and up to her room. Maggie close on her heals.

Once upstairs and in Beth's room, plopping down on Beth's bed, Maggie asked, "What really happened?"

"I fell," Beth said again, slipping her wet shirt over her head, dropping it onto the floor with an audible plop. It was true enough, she just omitted that she had help in falling.

"You lie," Maggie teased. "The sooner you tell me, the sooner I'll stop buggin' you."

Sighing, she knew that to be the truth. Maggie could nag anything out of her sister. Plus she never could keep anything from Maggie, no matter how hard she tried.

Beth wrapped a towel around herself, she snatched a brush from the nightstand and began working the knots from her hair. "Okay, okay," Beth said, giving in. "I was down at the creek, wading in the water. Minding my own business, when Daryl Dixon shows up, outta nowhere."

Maggie waited for her to continue and when she didn't she impatiently said, "And?"

"And we somehow ended up in the water, wrestling around like a couple of kids."

Eyes widening to the size of half dollars, Maggie gasped. "No way!"

Beth nodded her head in the affirmative. "I don't know what happened. One minute I was hating him and the next our faces were inches from one another."

"You and Daryl?"

"Yes. I don't know what came over me. He's my enemy, if I ever had one."

Maggie snorted out a laugh to which Beth looked at her with disbelief. "And what's so funny?"

"Your enemy," Maggie mimicked. "You just need to chill out. He's hot, in a ruggedly handsome way."

That much she could not deny. "And his voice, there's just something about it. It does something to me." Beth admitted.

"So, what's the problem then?" Maggie prompted.

"So?" Beth asked, not understanding why Maggie didn't see things as she did. It seemed so obvious to Beth. "He's older than me. He's been to prison and he stole our property out from under us, and..." Beth trailed off realizing she was running out of lame excuses.

"Beth…"

"Beth nothin'!" Frustrated at herself more than Maggie, she tossed the brush onto the bed. "He's totally wrong for me."

"But he might be right for right now."

"Maggie! I'm a mom now. I can't just go 'round with men I hardly know and like even less."

"I don't know. It sounds like you like him to me," Maggie spoke, trying unsuccessfully to keep the smile from forming on her mouth.

Leave it to her sister to say what Beth was afraid to say.

Maggie stood. Serious now she took Beth by the shoulders and said, "Look, you are a 26 year old, beautiful, intelligent woman. Yes, you are a mom but that doesn't mean you can't have a little fun. And you need to get over this 'he stole our property' stuff. He didn't steal nothin'. I know you're uncertain, scared even. You have your whole life ahead of you. Zach's death wasn't an end, but a chance at a new life. You just need to let go and see where this new life takes you."

. . .

Beth poured over the documents the bank had sent her. None of it made sense. It was her husband's correct information, birth date, social security number. The address he used was his place of business, not the home they shared in Forest Hills. It was his signature on each dotted line. What struck her as alarming, though, was her signature. It was there, right next to his, but she sure as hell did not sign it. Someone had forged it. By the time she had read through every word of the thirty pages the bank had sent her, her head pounded and tears stung her eyes. How did Zach kept such a secret?

Over and over again, she thought back to the conversation she had with the woman from the bank:

_"Yes, Mrs. Smith. It's good to finally reach you." Fair enough, Beth had postponed calling her back as long as she could._

_"I think there must be a misunderstanding. We never had an account at your bank," Beth told the woman._

_"Hmm…" the soft voice hummed. She then recited Zach's social security number._

_"That is the correct number, but…"_

_"I have his account information in front of me. He opened this account three years ago. Had monthly direct deposits added electronically of around $30,000 and…"_

_Beth's head began to swim. "$30,000? That can't be right." Zach made a good living but $30,000 a month for three years equaled…"Are you telling me there was almost two million dollars in that account?"_

_"Yes, plus some due to interest."_

_"And the account was emptied?"_

_"Yes." Shuffling of papers, then she recited a date; a date a week after Zach died._

_"You knew nothing of this?" she asked._

_"No, my husband died. He never said anything about an account at your bank, I never came across any paperwork regarding that bank account."_

_"I'm sorry to hear of your husband's death, Mrs. Smith. Would you like me to send you all of the account information?"_

_"Yes, please do."_

Now, days later Beth knew not what to make of this. Where did that money come from and where did it go? And most importantly how did Zach obtain an extra $30,000 a month!

Zach was domineering, absent and not the best husband or father, not even close, but Beth had no idea he was capable of such misdirection. She had told herself long ago that she could stay in a loveless marriage, stay in a bad situation if it was the best situation for her children. Which, at the time before Zach died, she thought it was best for them all. They had a beautiful house, the best clothes, a nice car. Zander went to the best private preschool money afforded. Seeing the boys now, though, seeing them truly happy for maybe the first time ever, seeing them grow and become more confident in themselves she knew that was the biggest lie she had ever told herself.

"Watcha doin' Babygirl?"

Hershel's chipper voice startled her out of her thoughts as he entered the kitchen where she had spread out all the information the bank had sent her on the table. He went straight for the coffee pot, filling his favorite mug.

Debating whether to share what she knew, or more appropriately, what little she knew with her father, she began to gather the papers back into a pile but dropped head into her hands in defeat. Tears that she had been holding back since she first heard from the bank finally flowed freely.

"Whats all this about?" Hershel asked concerned, sitting in the chair next to her, rubbing her shoulder.

Breathing deep, trying uselessly to control her emotions, Beth slid the last bank statement over to him. The last statement before Zach emptied it completely.

"Whats this? A bank statement?" Hershel's eyes widened at the amount of money that had once been in the account. "With a lot of money in it."

Rising her eyes to his, she nodded. "To say the least."

"I don't understand, was this Zach's account?"

"Yes, only I knew nothing of it." Beth filled her father in the little details that she knew.

Hershel ran briefly through the paperwork. "This ain't your signature?"

"Nope."

"What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know how he accumulated so much money. I don't know what to make of it. The bank account was drained after he died What if, what if..." she left what she feared unsaid.

Beth didn't know what disturbed her more, the fact that he might still be alive, or how quickly she was able to come to that conclusion. Now that she was allowed herself to, she saw Zach for exactly what he was. A no good man with a constant alterative motive.

Hershel sat back in the chair, whistling through his teeth. "That's a bit of a jump. Why would he do that?"

Through tears, she said, "Daddy, we weren't happy. He was not a good husband and after a while I gave up trying to be a good wife. I'm so sorry, I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Partly why she allowed distance to grow between herself and her family was because she didn't want them to see what a fallacy her marriage had become. Beth went into her marriage hoping for the kind of relationship, the kind of marriage, her parents had. She was beginning to think her parents marriage was the stuff fairy tales were based on.

"Aww, now," Hershel smiled affectionately; knowingly, as though he had suspected as much. "How could I ever be disappointed in you? I could never be disappointed in any of my children. You all are perfect in my eyes."

"Thank you daddy," she was surprised how much she really needed to hear that. The last thing she wanted was to cause her parents more pain.

"I think the question is do you really want to know what happened? You buried your husband. The Zach you knew. If you go diggin' into this, you probably will not like what you find. But, can you do that? Can you just let it be left unknown?"

Beth pondered what her father said. He was right, she buried the man she married. The Zach she knew. This would inevitably lead her down a path of uncertainty she wasn't sure she could handle.

"I think I have to find out what really happened. I can't let this go. For the boy's. One day they will want to know what really happened, and they deserve the truth. I just don't think I have the strength to go through a big investigation. Things are starting to settle down."

Patting her hand, pride beaming through his smile. Hershel scooted his chair back, "I can put a call in to the Sheriff. He's a friend, I'm sure he won't mind snooping around a bit. Nothing major or formal. Just a friend doing a favor."

"Thanks daddy." Beth sniffled the last of her tears away, though doubtful on what their small-town sheriff could find out.

Blowing her nose on a paper napkin, she asked "So, who is Sheriff now?"

"Young guy, Rick Grimes. He's a good man, good sheriff."

. . .

"That is a hell of a lot of money. Not too many people can legally obtain that amount on a regular monthly basis." Rick Grimes said, warm eyes set on Beth. He, Beth and Hershel sat at the table, three bright orange coffee mugs and the bank files sat before them.

The Sheriff was a tall, lanky man. His chestnut hair brushed the collar of his tan uniform shirt. His calm voice and manner made Beth feel comfortable in his ability as a Sheriff.

"What did you say he did for a living?"

"He was a Marketing Manager for Google. Which is why he had to travel to California and Atlanta so much."

"And the Cessna that he was flying? That was his."

"Yes."

"Well I'll tell ya' what, I'm sure there was an investigation through the FAA, I will try to get my hands on those documents. A lot of time they are very tight-lipped on what they tell the next of kin. Maybe they'll be more apt to tell me. Then we'll go from there."

Beth appreciated his help. The investigators, though a letter, told her that the plane went down in Arizona due to pilot error. That's pretty much it.

After Rick took a few minutes to talk with Hershel about the farm, about Rick's family, whether it might rain or not, he took the last sip of his coffee, stood and after saying his goodbyes to Hershel, Beth followed him outside to his Bronco parked in the driveway. She wasn't sure why it was important that Rick know this but once he climbed up behind the wheel, Beth spoke without preamble.

"It's not about the money," she told him.

"Ma'am?" He questioned.

Beth cringed, "Beth. Please call me Beth."

He nodded. "Beth."

Continuing, she said, "Zach worked for Google, I sold our house back in Tennessee for a profit. He had life insurance and personal aircraft insurance...me and the boys… we are okay. Financially, I mean. Besides, I have my family and I can make it on my own. It isn't about the money..."

Rick nodded. "I didn't mean to imply…"

"No, you didn't. I just wanted you to know its not about the money. I just need to know what he was up to."

"I got it." Rick said, tipping his head to her, his serious eyes spoke his understanding.

"Thank you, Sheriff."

Beth watched his Bronco kick up dust as it drove down the long drive hoping she made the right decision.

"Everything okay?" A line of concerned worry burrowed between his brows.

Beth spun around to that all too familiar handsome voice, knowing who she would see. Daryl leaned against the post of the porch, a cigarette hanging from his lips. Smoking was a habit she always found disgusting. On him, though, it was unbearably sexy. James Dean meets country boy.

Beth's eyes went to where her feet stood on the ground, afraid her face would give everything away. It infuriated her that he could look so damn good just leaning against a post. It infuriated her even more that she _noticed_ just how good he looked. How his gaze seemed to penetrate her body.

"Yeah," she answered him shortly.

She made her way past him, up the porch steps before he caught her by the wrist, pulling her back down the steps, placing her in front of him. His calloused thumb rubbed against her pulse point at her wrist which she was sure skipped a beat when she looked up at him.

"Everything okay?" He repeated.

"Why are you here?"

"I was invited to dinner."

_Well that's just awesome._

"What's it to you anyway? You don't know me." Beth winced at her own words. "Are you a glutton for punishment? No matter how shitty I treat you, you don't back down."

"Backing down has never been my strong suite. 'Sides, when I see the Sheriff at my neighbors house, I become concerned." With his free hand, he threw the smoke down on the gravel path, stubbing it out with his boot.

"You don't need to be concerned," she said, pulling her wrist from his grip.

He allowed her wrists to slip from his hand but in trade he rose it and cupped her cheek, caressing gently. His voice quiet, deliberate, "Someday. Not today. But someday I'm gonna kiss the warmth back into your body."

. . .

Beth almost made up a migraine just so she didn't have attend dinner. Maggie was at home with Glenn, and Amy wasn't there so that left her mom to deal with dinner by herself and that did not sit well with Beth. She couldn't bail on her mother, so she tried to pretend Daryl wasn't there. Not an easy task since she found her glance landing on him on more than one occasion. What's more maddening was every time she looked at him, he was already looking at her.

His words echoed in her mind. _"I'm gonna kiss the warmth back into your body."_

Those words caused a chain reaction throughout her body. Her mind turned to mush, her heart began beating faster, there was a yearning so deep down she felt it in her bones. She wanted nothing more than for him to fulfill his promise right then and there on the porch steps. She lacked the articulation needed to form words, let alone sentences, so she just stepped back from him, hoping her legs wouldn't give out as she climbed the steps back into the house.

Now here she sat across from Daryl at the table, moving asparagus spears around on her plate, no longer hungry. All she thought about was how his lips might feel on her aching skin. Lost in thought, she finally turned into Zander saying her name for, apparently, the second or third time.

"Mama!"

"Yes, Zander?"

"Geeze, Mama…"

Beth felt heat rise to her cheeks with everyone's eyes on her. "I'm sorry Zander, I was just thinkin'..." Unconsciously, her eyes rose to Daryl's, that sexy smirk played on his lips.

"Thinkin'? 'Bout what?"

"Uh umm.." _Think of something Beth! Anything!_ "Ice cream. For dessert. I was thinking of ice cream for dessert," she covered not too smoothly.

The boys erupted in cheers of joy.

"Okay, okay. But y'all need to finish you dinner first," she told them, picking up her half eaten plate of food and placing it in the sink. She excused herself to the bathroom while the boys finished up their dinner.

Here she splashed cold water on her face, trying to cool the heat in her cheeks. How one man made her feel like a teenaged girl, she had no clue. And she had an even smaller clue on what to do about it. She would continue to avoid him as best she could, but this was proving to be difficult. When she returned to the kitchen some five minutes later, thankfully he was gone. Except she wasn't so much thankful as disappointed with his absence.

. . .

Though he was invited, by Hershel - not Beth, to go get ice cream with the Greene's he turned down their offer. His heart swelled a bit seeing how disappointed the boys were when he said no. They were good boys; Zander and Jacob. He felt himself growing very fond of them and their constant bubble of energy. Always getting into this or that. Asking him to build a fort with them or throw a football. Most of which he declined, much to his and their disappointment. But he knew Beth disapproved of his involvement with them, not that he blamed her.

Daryl lay in his sleeping bag on the floor in front of the second story veranda watching the moon disappear and reappear behind invisible clouds in the night sky. He had decided to move into the old house across from the Greene's farm while renovating it. Why pay rent for some crappy apartment or live with his brother, which he really didn't want to do, when he could just stay at the home that he owned. It wasn't exactly ideal. Everything was in mid-construction. Dust everywhere. Walls missing. Flooring in need of repair. Still it was his and he chose to set up camp there. It was a secure structure in need of some major tender loving care. It was of his opinion people gave up too easily on the old and dilapidated. He could see this house, how it was back in the day, and he planned to reinstate it back to its former glory.

A light caught his eye across the field. His chest tightened as his thoughts drifted back to Beth. Her bedroom light shone like a beacon calling to him. He wasn't sure how he would win her heart but he knew he _had_ to try. His body ached for her. His mind raced for her. He had wanted women in the past, of course, just not in the way he yearned for Beth. This situation was different. Beth was different. She was the first woman he wanted to do right by, not just a wham-bam-thank-you-mam. He also knew her anger toward him was just a front to not only protect her family and her boys but her own heart too. He needed to find a way in, a way to show her what he was made of, a way to make her see...

. . .

By the time they returned to the farm from the town's only ice cream parlor, one with an old time soda fountain and ice cream bar, it was almost dark and the boys were sticky and tired. But happy. Beth got them into the tub and then into clean pajamas. Jacob fell asleep quickly and Zander was not far behind him as she quietly backed out the bedroom, shutting the door halfway.

Either from talking with the Sheriff, or from the sugary ice cream, or from Daryl's words, she was too keyed up to sleep. She quietly climbed down the stairs, tiptoed through the kitchen and out the back door to the porch. The evening was quiet except for the sounds of the cicadas buzzing and the bullfrogs croaking. There was a chill in air that reminded her of fall, though it was a good ways off. Beth wrapped her sweater around her shoulders a little tighter. The gentle moon, a full white eye occasionally covered by a stray cloud, looked down on her as she slid into the wicker rocking chair. Filling her lungs with the cool fresh air her line of vision fell on the back of the property. And to Daryl's house. A light peered through one of the upper story windows making her wonder if he was living there.

She couldn't help but be curious about him. He was rough, yet gentle. Ruggedly handsome, his eyes a beautiful jarring blue. He had spent time in jail, but for what crime? She found it hard to believe. Seeing him with her boys... well, it made her heart melt the teeniest tiniest little bit. He was good with them and to them. Zander and Jacob obviously adored him, one could tell that just by the way their eyes lit up when they saw him. Children by nature were good judges of character.

_Someday. Not today. But someday I'm gonna kiss the warmth back into your body._

Once again Beth found herself wondering what that would feel like. What his deeply calloused hands would feel like on her soft skin. What his strong, broad shoulders would feel like as she ran her hands over them as he kissed her deeply.

Even in the chilly air, heat flushed through her body. An ache settled deep in between her legs.

Beth slammed her hands down on the armrests of the chair, angry with herself. She stood and marched herself back into the house and up into her bedroom. Flipping the switch of her light on, she began to get ready for bed.

Why did her thoughts always go to him she wondered indignantly. She had her ageing parents to worry about, the farm, her boys. The plane crash. The fact that she is now a widow. She had a million other things to worry about and Daryl Dixon should not be one of them! But then why was he always just a thought or two away?


	6. Connected

**OHHHH NO! I accidently, or Ao3 accidently during their update, deleted my story. I'm sooo sad and sorry to of lost all your wonderful comments. I hope everyone can refind this again. :((((**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**There is quite a bit of talk in this chapter, hope no one minds. Thanks for reading and the positive comments and the reblogging/liking on Tumblr. I really appreciate it. ;)**

* * *

It was a rainy day and things were slow on the farm so Maggie stopped in at the fruit stand to see Beth. The boys had ridden with Maggie and Beth was happy to see them. They brought such joy to any situation. Even when she got depressed about Zach and their marriage and how things were, the boys always, _always_ , made her smile. When she became scared of anxious for their future, all she had to do was look into their little faces and knew she had gotten at least two things right in her life right.

She also noticed she smiled a lot more these days too. Living on the farm with her family was good for all the of them. Annette seemed to have a new spring in her step, the boys giving off some of their youthful energy and her father had new found purpose showing the boys the ins and outs of farm life. Moving here was the best decision Beth had made in a long, long time.

The boys were busily playing with wooden blocks of various sizes that someone had cut from a 2x4 they kept in a basket in the corner for when they came to work with Beth and for any customers that came to shop with children in tow. With the boys busy, Beth eye'd Maggie curiously, sitting on the stool behind the counter picking at the cuticle of her fingernail, a sad expression on her face.

"Glenn sure works a lot, doesn't he?" Beth asked.

"Yep, being the only pediatrician in town has it's downfalls." Maggie shrugged.

Maggie had been pouty for days, if not weeks if Beth thought back. Unable to hold back any longer, Beth finally asked, "What's the matter Maggie? You miss Glenn?" They were newlyweds after all. Even though they both worked the same amount when they were dating and through their engagement, Beth guessed it was probably an adjustment once they had gotten married.

Maggie made a face at Beth. "No I don't miss Glenn...well, yes I do. But not in a depressed mopey kind of way."

"Then what's wrong?" Beth persisted.

"I don't know." Maggie said on a breath. "Maybe it's the rain."

"I guess I get that." Though she really didn't. It was only drizzling and it's not like it wasn't sunny and eighty degrees just the day before. "Hey I have an idea."

Maggie looked up at her disinterested.

"Let's take the boys on a picnic."

She looked at Beth as though she'd lost her mind. "A picnic? It's raining." She gestured to the window behind Beth's head.

"Not today." She said, shooing her sisters grumpiness away with the sway of her hand. "Tomorrow. Suppose to be nice. I don't have to work and you can escape from the farm for a few hours." Beth could see her sister's resistance lifting. "Come on. The boys would love it. Maybe it'll get you out of whatever funk you are in."

"I'm not in a funk...but okay. That sounds like fun."

"Great!" Beth jumped from her seat and clapped her hands.

Maggie rolled her eyes affectionately and laughed, "You're such a dork."

"Mama," Zander interrupted, pulling on her apron string. Pulling and pulling until it came untied. A trick he liked to do often.

"Zander, I told you to quit that."

But he beamed up at her like he was the funniest smartest little boy in all the world. Which, of course, to Beth he was. As Beth retired her apron, she asked in a teasing voice, "Did you need something, or did you just feel like buggin' me?"

Zander giggled, "I think Jacob pooped. He stinks really bad." As if to make his point, he plugged his nose with his fingers.

Beth looked at Maggie who actually smiled for the first time since she'd gotten there. Sighing on her laugh and she asked Maggie sarcastically, "Can't you wait to have your own precious angels?"

Maggie snorted. "Aw, they are precious." Then remarked thoughtfully, "How you ended up with boy's, I'm not really sure."

"Hey, what's that mean?" Beth asked, only mildly offended. Reaching into her bag behind the counter which could double as a backpack for all the stuff she kept inside: toys, suckers, a small zip lock baggie of crayons and a small pad of paper. A change of clothes for Jacob as well as a spare diaper and a travel size container of baby wipes.

Maggie shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. I just thought you'd have the girls and I would have the boys."

"Well it's not like we really have a choice. And I wouldn't have it any other way." Beth looked at her boys who had returned to playing. "They are my world."

"You were meant to be a mom, no matter boy or girl."

Beth beamed under her sisters praise. She still wasn't used to compliments about her parenting, or anything she did for that matter. Zach certainly never offered any good words. When he did speak of her ability to parent, it was usually to criticize it. Pinpointing all of her insecurities. She was a much better parent when he was away working, or whatever it was he was doing when he was not at home.

"I only hope I will be half as good a mom as you."

Beth's head jerked back to Maggie, Stuttering because all the words wanted to come out at once. "Wait...you're...not…"

Color rose to Maggie's cheeks and a smile spread across her face. "I might be. I mean when been tryin' since the wedding. And my periods a little late."

Beth stood from her stool, plopping her bag on the counter, she practically yelled, "How long you been holding this in? You been here thirty minutes and you didn't tell me?" She wrapped her arms around Maggie, holding her tightly.

"Well, I'm still not sure..."

Zander, calling from where they sat by the basket of blocks, "Mom," dragging out her name make it sound like 'Mommmm', "Jacob smells really bad."

"Yes honey, Aunt Maggie is distracting me," she said smiling at Maggie, releasing her from her bear hug. She began rifling in her bag, looking or a lone diaper to two, but none were to be found. "Damn, I think I'm out of diapers!"

Maggie, probably thankful to have the spotlight off of her, jumped from her seat and said, "I'll run to the store real quick, grab a pack." They were a stonesthrow away from the grocery store and much further from the farm.

"But you don't know what size or brand he takes, he's got real sensitive skin and if you get the wrong kind..." Beth began to fret. This was the kind of thing Zach would laminate over and over again. He'd say _'Remember that time you forgot diapers and Jacob had to sit in his sh...'_ Beth pushed the thought away. What did it matter now? Reasoning with herself, trying her best to get Zach's negative talk out of her mind, just because she forgot to throw an extra diaper in her purse, not even the diaper bag which was fully stocked at home, did not make her a bad mom.

Maggie held up her hand, knowing it didn't take much to upset Beth when it came to Jacob, her baby, she said, "Then you go. I'll stay here with the boys."

Beth hesitate, "You sure?"

Rolling her eyes, Maggie said "Yes, I'm sure. I worked here long before you, remember?"

. . .

A few short minutes later, Beth was heading through the store with an armful of last minute items she remembered needing as well as a big package of diapers, when she passed the isle with toilet paper. Remembering they needed toilet paper as well, she grabbed a pack, stacking it on top of the rest of the precariously stacked items in her arms. A small section further down caught her eye. Pregnancy tests. Eyeing them quickly she balanced the cheapest test she could find atop the package of diapers and toilet paper and made her way to checkout.

Rounding the corner quickly, not really paying attention, wanting to get back to Jacob, she ran smack into a brick wall of a chest. Apologizing profusely, her face reddened from embarrassment as she quickly kneeled down swooping up the diapers, toilet paper and Zanders favorite kind of Pop Tarts. The person she ran into also had kneeled, looking up to find none other than Daryl Dixon fixing her with an amused stare and a grin to end all grins shone on his face.

He held out the pregnancy test and said in that voice of his, "Don't forget this now."

Snatching it from him, hoping against hope that he did not notice what it was. Though, how could he miss it? The words Early Pregnancy Test were written across the box in bright pink bold letters.

"Thanks," she said, shoving the box under her arm. Standing and stepping to the right, Daryl followed suite and blocked her path. Again.

"Need help?"

"No, thank you." Her answer crisp and short. Becoming flustered she blew a stray hair out of her face, feeling her cheeks heat under his scrutiny.

"Ya' sure now?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

"Daryl..." she said, losing patience.

She said his name. He hated what it did to his gut. He hated it even more that she had a pregnancy test tucked up under her arm, and even though he knew it most likely wasn't hers, it still made him seethe with jealousy. If it was hers, it was none of his business, but still, he didn't like it.

"That's an awful lot of stuff, maybe you should've gotten a cart."

"Maybe you should just..."

"Whoa there missy, this is family establishment." He couldn't help himself, he had to tease her. He loved the way her cheeks pinkened, the way her eyes sparkled because secretly she loved it. He may just love it too.

Before she had a chance to fight him, he snatched the diapers and toilet paper from her. Much to her dismay, the pregnancy test box slid out from her arm and once again fell to the floor. Beth only challenged Daryl with the arch of a manicured eyebrow.

"Huh, looky there. A pregnancy test. You get 'round quick," he smirked.

Ignoring him and his insatioable need to tease her, she cocked her head and said, "Jacob needs a diaper change, he's probably getting diaper rash right now as you're standing here buggin' me. Do you really want that on your continuous?"

"Oh no, I wouldn't want that." Moving the diapers to his side, he sauntered over to the self-checkout.

Beth did think about abandoning 'operation emergency diaper and spontaneous EPT purchase' all together, but decided that wouldn't work as Jacob still needed a diaper and they were fifteen minutes from the farm, so she was left with no choice but to follow Daryl.

Annoyingly he helped her bag her items and even more annoying, carried them out to her car. He took the liberty of opening the back door of her SUV and put the bags in the empty car seat. All except the small bag she had put the EPT in.

"Ya' know, the way I see it is I got dirt on you now." Holding out the bag on his outstretched index finger, he took a step closer, leaning his head down ever so slightly, forcing her to lean her head back to look up at him. "What ya' gonna' give me to keep my mouth shut?"

"I ain't...I'm not," she fumbled to use the correct grammar, "I'm _not_ going to give you anything. Now give me the bag," she said making a grab for it. His reflexes were cat like though and he snathed it out of her reach.

"I know you're probably in a hurry to take this. Can't wait to tell the expectant father, I'm sure. So who is it?" He teased. "The mailman? No that probably wouldn't work since our mailman is a mailwoman...UPS man? Ohhh, I know. It's Jimmy. He really impressed you with his ability to drink all the alcohol at the bar in one night, didn't he? You thought he'd make good daddy material."

Beth tried, really really tried, to be annoyed by his behavior, but the smirk on his face, the glint of mischievousness in his eye. This was a different side of him. She had seen him play around with the boys. But his playfulness with her caught her off guard.

Daryl sighed dramatically, "Okay, okay. You owe me though." Leaning in, his mouth a inch from her's.

Frozen to the pavement below her feet, she stared up into his crystal clear eyes, his pupils dilating slightly. Would he kiss her right then and there in the parking lot of the town's only grocery store? It upset her how badly she actually wanted him to. This wasn't part of her plan. Her plan was to focus on her boys, on the farm. Not fall for the neighbor.

"Na', not here," he finally spoke, abruptly retreating a step back. "Some other time." And with that said, he winked at her, handing her the bag with the EPT inside and turned on his heel leaving dumbfounded.

. . .

"Hey Glenn." Daryl spoke through his open drivers side window as he pulled up alongside Glenn's parked Range Rover. "Car trouble?"

"What gave you that idea?" Glenn asked, voice heavy on sarcasm. He was on the side of the road, hood up, looking, what he imagined to be, pissed.

"What wrong?" Daryl asked, parking his own ancient '82 Chevy right there on the wrong side of the road. There wasn't much traffic leading out to the farm and those who did pass more than likely knew them and would stop themselves to see what was up. He lit a smoke as he joined Glenn at the hood of the car.

"Not sure, just lost steam. Stalled out."

"Didya' put gas in it?" Daryl joked.

Glenn only glared at him. They had known each other for a few years now and were comfortable enough with one another's ribbing.

Daryl stuck his head under the hood, moved a few wires around and within a few moments declared, "Looks like you got a tear in the intake valve."

Glenn was beginning to wonder if he should've went to school to become a mechanic, because he knew nothing of cars or what could go wrong with them. "Which means?" He questioned Daryl.

"It means you ain't goin' no where right now. Hop in, I'll give ya' a ride to the farm."

Glenn and Daryl were told Maggie and Beth along with Zander and Jacob were down to the pond having a picnic. Daryl knew he ought to stay back, go to his own place. But the idea of seeing Beth and the boys again was too much to miss out on and when Glenn asked if he was coming with him, he nodded and they took off on foot out back.

"Maggie's probably going to be pissed," Glenn said quietly.

"Why? 'Cause the car broke down? I doubt you sliced your intake valve on purpose."

"She seems to be always pissed at me these days," he could not figure out why.

"Sounds like a normal married couple to me." His own parents fought constantly. He had no idea why they stayed together as long as they did. The would've divorced at some point, Daryl had no doubt, if his mother hadn't died.

Daryl noted casually, wondering if Maggie's inexplicable anger had anything to do with the pregnancy test Beth was buying the day before. None of his business, though, either way. So he'd keep his mouth shut.

"We were never like that though. We've always gotten along well. Sure, we've had our issues and arguments, but for the most part we are on the same page. Lately she's just been so angry and I can't figure out why."

"So find out."

Glenn let out a snort of a laugh, "Spoken like someone who is not married."

. . .

The boys were beyond excited to go on a picnic with Aunt Maggie. In a basket Beth had packed yesterday's leftover fried chicken, macaroni salad, paper plates, juice boxes and a brownies for dessert. Yesterday's rain had passed and the day had proved to be sunny and warm with a nice breeze. White clouds slowly dancing across the picture perfect blue sky. They decided to picnic along the creek. Not far from home but the boys loved it there as did Maggie and Beth.

After getting the boys settled with their food Beth filled a plate for Maggie and herself. "Eat up. Leftover fried chicken is the best."

"Mama's fried chicken is always good."

"Actually," Beth said around a mouthful of food, "I made it."

Maggie was impressed. "You did? This is almost as good as Mama's."

Beth smiled, high praise indeed. "You don't have to sound so surprised, ya' know," she teased. "You haven't starved to death in all your four years have you Zander?"

He answered by smiling with a mouth full of food. Maggie and Beth both laughed.

Maggie was obviously avoiding the subject of the pregnancy test. When Beth returned to market from the grocery store and gave Maggie the test, she hemmed and hawed over it. Using the excuse that she didn't have to pee so she couldn't take it right then. It was obvious she didn't want to take the test. Maybe she wanted to take it when Glenn was around. Just the two of them. Beth couldn't fault her for that. So, when Maggie shoved the test down into her purse and didn't bring the subject up again, Beth let it go. And when she didn't hear from her the rest of the day or evening, she supposed Maggie would tell her the results when she was ready. For the life of her, Beth didn't understand Maggie's reluctance. She had said they were trying to get pregnant. Whatever the reasoning, Beth knew she had to wait it out. Even if the anticipation did practically kill her.

By the time Glenn and Daryl had reached the creek bed they had finished their lunch and were still avoiding the subject of the pregnancy test. Zander was playing and Jacob was napping on Beth's lap. When Daryl came into view, Beth groaned.

"Oh great." Avoiding Daryl was not working apparently, as she wasn't able to avoid him for even one whole day.

"What?" Maggie asked, turning to follow Beth's stare. "Glenn!" Maggie's voice went up an octave, "and Daryl."

"What's he doin' here?" Beth asked.

"Well, he is my husband…"

"No…" Beth grinned, "Daryl."

"I don't know...but hey Glenn doesn't know I might be pregnant yet, so don't say anything." Maggie spoke in a whisper as she sat down her plate and stood, brushing her hands on her shorts.

Sure, now she brings it up Beth thought, inwardly rolling her eyes. "Wait...what do ya' mean he doesn't know?"

"Shhh…"

Before Beth had a chance to ask anything more the guys were upon them and Maggie was greeting them, walking over to Glenn who said something Beth could not hear.

"The car broke down? Again?" Maggie was saying an exasperated sound to her voice.

"Daryl says it's the intake valve. An easy fix." Glenn looked to Daryl, his eyes pleading him to help a guy out.

Without missing a beat, or taking his eyes off Beth, he said, "Oh, uh yeah. I could even fix it for ya'll. Shouldn't take very long."

"We just need to run to the parts store."

"Well let's go then, I don't want to have to share a vehicle. Again." Maggie said a quick goodbye to Beth and Zander and bent to press a brief kiss on Jacob's head before leaving with Glenn.

Much to Beth's disappointment, and pleasure if she were being perfectly honest with herself, Daryl plopped down in Maggie's place.

"Hey Mr. Dixon!" Zander said excitedly, running over to him. "Want to catch frogs with me?"

"Sure. But first I'm gonna' visit with your Mama for a bit."

What? Why? Beth thought, befuddled.

"Aww alright." Momentarily disappointed, but quickly ran back to the water's edge.

"Hey, you didn't say anything to Glenn about the pregnancy test, did you?"

"Oh, so Glenn's the father? Scandalous," Daryl teased, wagging his eyebrows under his camouflage cap.

"Daryl..."

There she goes saying his name again. He was sure he'd do anything for her if she just said his name. Uneasseness curled in his belly. This wasn't him. He didn't care about women, especially not a particular woman, in this way. "No, I didn't say anything," he finally relented.

"Thank you for that." Those four words were the first sincere words she had spoken to him.

He nodded to her, then his eyes went to Jacob. "The picnic just too much fun for him?" Daryl asked, snatching a piece of chicken from the Tupperware container that sat in between them on the blanket.

Caught off guard again by his seemingly genuine interest in the boys' she looked down at Jacob, rubbed his hair back from his sweaty forehead, "I don't think he's feeling well actually." His head felt warm and he hadn't ate much or joined his brother in his search for frogs.

Daryl didn't miss the line of worry that formed between her eyes as she looked down at Jacob, running her fingers tenderly through his hair. "Whats a matter with 'im?"

Beth rolled her shoulders. "I don't know. Kids get sick a lot." She tried to sound casual, not letting on her worry.

"But that doesn't make it any easier."

Her eyes met his, surprised by his understanding.

Abruptly and for no reason that she could think of, Beth heard herself ask, "How old were you when your mother died?" Briefly, she saw Daryl in Zander. A little boy, running around in the mud. Having lost a parent too soon.

Taken aback by her question, the smirk on his face dropped and he looked down at a loose string on the quilt, pulling it with his fingers. He was quiet so long Beth thought maybe he wouldn't answer. That was fine, she wouldn't press.

But he finally looked back up to her and said, "Nine."

Beth glanced over at Zander, wondering when he was a grown man if he would even remember his father? What bothered her more was did she really want him to remember the real Zach and how he treated the boys. How aloof and easily annoyed he was by them. And now he might be a much worse man than she thought he was - what a mess.

"...I wonder, Jacobs too young, but I wonder if Zander will remember his father. He's still so young and Zach missed so much of his life. I'm not sure he will." And maybe that was a good thing.

_So that's what she thought about up in her bedroom, the light shining over to my side of the land._

She searched his face, gauging her next question. "Do you remember your Mama?"

"Some. I remember her hair. Long and dark. Almost black. I 'member the scent of her brand of smoke. Her sweet voice. A lot like yours, flowing, musical." Daryl smiled fondly at the memories, "The way she always tried to wrangle in my brother's bad behavior, threatening to whoop his as…" his eyes went quickly to Zander and amended, "hide. Nothing worked though."

After a moment of companionable silence, Beth said, "I'm sorry you lost your mom."

Nodding, he said, "I'm sorry you lost your husband."

He held her eyes, for a moment, then two. Then three. Then Zander was in between them, begging Daryl to finally help him catch frogs.

"Alight, alright." Daryl reluctantly broke the stare between him and Beth and joined Zander at the creek bank.

. . .

After Zander and Daryl caught a few frogs, teasing Beth with them, it was time to pack up and head home. Beth laid Jacob on the blanket and began gathering their plates and napkins and juice boxes and placing them back into the basket, then wrapping the blanket around Jacob she hefted him up onto her shoulder and grabbed the basket with her free hand. Struggling to balance it all, a little breathless she said, "Come on Zander, lets go."

Zander and Daryl had their backs to her but turned at her voice. Daryl smiled a bit, she looked like a Sherpa ready to go on a trek into the Andes Mountains.

"Let me help you," he said, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I'm fine. I can do it."

"No one's doubting that." Daryl knew, the worst thing to tell a woman is that she can not do something. "Let me carry him up to the house."

"I said I got it," she insisted.

Daryl perched his hands to his narrow hips, shaking his head, "Beth, I'm just offering to carry the boy. Not asking you to go to bed with me."

Beth snapped her head around, looking for Zander for fear he overheard. He was already on the path leading back home.

"You're bein' silly, dontcha think?"

Indeed she was. She sighed and let Daryl take the weight of Jacob from her. Together, with Zander leading the way, they walked back.

"Damn, he sure is hot," Daryl felt the heat penetrating through the blanket wrapped around Jacob.

"I know. I'll take his temp when we get home."

After a few moments of, Daryl spoke again, "I don't know how you do it."

"Do what?"

"You just take care of the boys, no questions or complaints. You're tough, ya' know that? I don't know if I could do it." His daddy sure the hell didn't do anything for him, and still complained.

"It's just what parents do." She pushed off his compliment with a raise of her shoulder.

"No. Not all parents."

She looked over at him. His face handsome and stoic, though she knew he was hurting from what must've been a very tumultuous childhood. "I'm sure you'll be a good dad too one day."

He scoffed, "Right."

"No, really. I see you with the boys." She had to admit it, he was good with them. "They adore you."

He wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't expecting anything but piss and vinegar from Beth. And he loved it, but he also liked seeing the softer side of her. This softer side directed at him.

Back at the house Daryl climbed the porch steps and through the screen door, straight up to the bedroom Jacob shared with Zander, laying him gently on the bed. He carefully, so as to not wake him, unwound him from the blanket as Beth slid off his shoes and Daryl reached for the sheet crumpled at the bottom of the bed and laid it carefully over him.

Feeling useless now that his hands were empty, he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. His eyes going to Beth then directly to the floor. A redness creeping up his neck, self-conscious about showing tenderness towards a little boy.

The ice that surrounded her heart regarding him almost completely melted at that point. When he moved towards the door, she followed him, "Umm..thanks."

"Ain't nothin'." And she knew it wasn't anything for her him to help her. That's just how he was, doing what needed to be done. She could no longer deny it, he wasn't the monster she created him to be.

"Would you…" she began but was interrupted by Jacob moaning in his sleep. The boys talked in their sleep all the time, even slept-walked occasionally but there was something about his tone, the extra whine and pitch to his voice that had Beth's mother's intuition hackles raise.

"Mama." Jacob whined. Beth was quickly at his side, Daryl right behind her. She placed her lips to his forehead, feeling the burn searing from his skin.

"He's burnin' up." Beth spoke more to herself than anyone in particular. She disappeared into the bathroom across the hall and came back with a digital thermometer. Jacob folded into himself, moaning. Not really awake but not really asleep either.

Feeling completely helpless, Daryl watched as Beth put the thermometer into his ear and waited all of three seconds for it to beep.

She looked up to Daryl, eyes round with fear, and said, "104.7."

"That's damn high." He didn't know much about children or fevers but he knew that was borderline dangerous.

Beth, didn't answer him, trying to remain calm she dug her phone out of her back pocket and dialed Glenn's number. The boys had had many illnesses over the years, plenty of colds and flu's. This was different though.

Needing to do something, needing to help somehow, he scooped Jacob up in his arms again and told Beth, "Tell Glenn we'll meet him at the clinic."

. . .

Glenn pulled up with Maggie at the town's only clinic just as they pulled up in Daryl's truck, Jacob curled into Beth's body. He hardly stirred in the car ride to town, just moaned, holding his stomach. Daryl parked hastily in front of the back entrance of the clinic. Killing the engine, he rounded the hood, opening the passenger door and took Jacob from Beth, who reluctantly let him go.

Looking into her eyes, he said, "It's gonna' be okay, Beth." She looked terrified, her sun kissed cheeks were now devoid of all color. Her eyes big and fear filled.

Neither had any idea if what Daryl said was that was the truth, but it was what Beth needed to hear in that moment and she relinquished her hold on Jacob, watching Daryl, strong and seemingly unflappable.

During the summer months, the clinic did not have Saturday hours. It wasn't needed until school started up again so the building was deserted. Glenn ushered Beth and Maggie in the back entrance, along with Daryl carrying Jacob.

Glenn instructed Daryl to lay Jacob onto an examination table, and onto his back, which Jacob fought. Maggie put her arm around Beth, who held Jacob's hand, whispering how everything was going to be alright, that his Glenn would take care of him.

Jacob let out a shrill cry as Glenn began to prod his belly and hit a sore spot to the right of his belly button.

"Appendicitis." Glenn declared.

"What? Are you sure?" Beth gasped.

"Without doing any tests I can not be 100% but I'm pretty sure." Then Glenn went to Beth, putting his hands on her shoulders, looking at her reassuringly, "We need to get him to the hospital. His appendix may not of burst yet, but if it has he is very, very sick. He will need surgery either way. I'm going to go call for an ambulance. Do you understand?"

Tears streaming down her face she nodded yes. "Is he going to be okay?"

It was something Glenn knew he couldn't promise, that as a doctor, he shouldn't promise, so he responded with, "We just need to get him to the hospital." Glenn gave Beth's shoulder one last squeeze and left the room to make the call to the ambulance.

"I'll follow you in the car with Glenn, I'm just going to go call Mama. Tell her what's goin' on. I'll be right back." Maggie reassured her.

Suddenly she was alone in the room with Daryl and Jacob. Beth crawled up onto the gurney with him and pulled him onto her lap. Sitting cross legged, hugging the boys small, almost lifeless, body to her.

Daryl hid his heart pretty well down deep where no one could touch it but seeing Beth agonizing over her sick child, seeing Jacob reeling in pain, it was more than he was able to hide. Before the thought better of it, he put his hand on hers where it lay on Jacob's arm. The three of them interconnected.

"Please don't lie to me and tell me everything will be okay." Anger and fear surged from deep down and bubbled to the surface. It was more than she knew how to handle.

He didn't even flinch. "No, no I wasn't goin' say that."

As if he didn't speak she said, "You don't understand, once tragedy happens, you are forever changed. Always wondering what bad is hiding around the next corner. I lost their father, that's fine. I'm a big girl I can deal with that. But I can not. Can not," she repeated for emphasis, tears streaming down her face, eyes fierce with agony. "Deal with losing a child too. I can't do this. I can't." She lowered her head in defeat, resting on her cheek on Jacob's hot forehead.

"You can do this. You're strong. You can and will get through this." He bent at the waist to be eye to eye with her, cupping her face on each side. "That's just what parents do, remember?" Quoting her from their earlier conversation. "Ya' hear me?"

Her face crumbled on a sob, "How do you know?" Doubt screamed out of every orifice of her body.

"I don't," he said honestly. "But I'm here, and Maggie and Glenn. We are all here. We will help you through this."

And he wasn't sure why it was so important she knew this but it was... "I will help you through this if you'll let me."

 


	7. Promise

**For those who remember the original chapter, I changed it up a bit. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading. ;)**

* * *

 

The next few hours were a blur. A mixture of slow motion kicked into high gear. The ambulance coming, Glenn ushering Jacob out on a gurney. The paramedics loading him up and Beth sitting at his feet on their rush to the hospital, gripping his socked foot because it was the only part of his body she could touch without getting in the way. She watched helplessly as they put an IV in her son's tiny arm, as they put an oxygen mask over his mouth and a blood pressure cuff on his arm. He looked absurdly small on the large gurney.

Beth wasn't sure if she should be grateful or not, but he remained mostly unconscious through the whole ordeal. Deathly pale with a sheen of sweat on his face, his body shivering trying to fight off the fever. She felt as though she was on autopilot, putting one foot in front of the other. Daryl's words of encouragement bouncing around in her mind; she'd deal with this, she didn't have any other choice. So, she dried her tears and she put on a brave face. Or at least, a tearless one. She was his mother, his father was gone, not that he would of been much help in this situation, but it was her place to be brave. Now was not the time to fall apart. She had Maggie and Glenn, who were following the ambulance in Maggie's car, her Mama and Daddy who were taking care of Zander. She had her brother and Amy. She even had Daryl, though she was unsure exactly what place he was meant to fill. She didn't need anyone else. No matter what happened, they would deal with it together. She wasn't alone. And that made a world of difference.

Now she sat in the surgical waiting room of the hospital, Glenn holding one hand and Maggie holding the other, praying for her baby boy. The pediatrician on staff agreed with Glenn's initial diagnosis of appendicitis and an emergency appendectomy needed to be performed. According to the ex-ray it had not burst yet but it was very inflamed and was just a ticking time bomb before it did rupture. Beth agreed on consent to remove it. The fact that it had not ruptured gave Beth little comfort. Yes it was good news, but her baby was still in surgery and plenty could go wrong, all of which ran through Beth's mind at the rate of a speeding train.

. . .

"He's just been sittin' out there like that since we told him about Jacob." Annette confided in Daryl from where they sat at the kitchen table. Two mugs and a coffee pot sitting between them. After watching the ambulance leave the clinic with Glenn and Maggie following Daryl felt useless, helpless. Knowing he had no business going to the hospital with them, at the same time going back to his empty home seemed wrong as well. Instead, he had returned to the farm. He wanted to make sure everyone was doing as well as could be expected given the circumstances. See if there was anything he could do.

Through the screen door, they could see Zander's little frame, sitting on the top step of the old porch. Knees drawn up, chin resting on them.

"I tried offering him cookies or to watch his favorite movie. Anything. But he will not budge." Annette explained to Daryl.

"He's jus' worried 'bout his brother. He will come around soon enough." He woodenly reassured her.

Daryl acted the tough guy part but Annette saw right through him. She thought back in her memory to Daryl's mother. Caroline? Was that her name? She didn't know her well but remembered she had the most beautiful long dark hair. Thick and glossy. She was a kind, good-hearted woman with a tough exterior; one that would tell you just what she thought of you with no qualms whatsoever. She saw a lot of her in Daryl.

"I'll go talk to 'im." Daryl offered, not knowing what on earth he'd have to say to the poor kid. "At least try to get him to come inside, it's gettin' dark."

"Thanks, Daryl." Annette smiled warmly at him, patting his hand where it lay on the table.

Taking one last sip of coffee that had gone cold, he rose from the table and through the door screen door, sliding down next to Zander on the porch steps.

"Whatcha' thinkin' about kiddo?" Daryl asked Zander. He rolled his shoulders, his face so heartbreakingly sad it made Daryl's chest heavy with an achiness he'd never felt before.

"Who's this?" Zander was cuddling a small stuffed bear that was obviously well loved. A memory suddenly surfaced. A stuffed dog with one ear. He had hid it between his mattress and the wall in his bedroom he shared with Merle. At night he'd slide it out from its hiding spot and hug it tight. More often than not he would fall asleep to the sound of his parents arguing hugging that damn dog . Looking back now, he realized it was the only comfort he had and how frigging sad was that?

"Its Fuzzy McBeary. He's Jacob's." He offered the brown bear with worn out fur to Daryl. He took it in his hand, inspecting it curiously. "He will really want him, but they left him here."

"Oh? I'm sure your Ma will explain to him that they couldn't take him to the hospital with them. That you'd take care of 'im."

"But he _needs_ him."

Daryl thought Zander might cry then, an idea that scared him more than a zombie apocalypse would've. He had no idea how to comfort a kid. Especially one that has gone through what Zander has in the last year. He didn't have much experience with kids. Even when he was one himself, he wasn't like a normal kid and once his mother died he was on his own. He didn't remember cuddling the one eared dog after that.

Zander didn't cry though, instead he said, "Jacob's sick," in a small sad voice.

"Yeah, I know, but the doctors, your Mama, they will take good care of him."

They were silent a moment more before Daryl spoke again. "You know, I have a brother."

Zander looked at him with interest for the first time since joining him on the porch, "Ya' do?"

"Yep. His name's Merle. I was the baby though, like Jacob. And I always followed him around. I looked up to him so much." Too bad he wasn't the best roll model. "Just like Jacob does with you. He probably drives you a little crazy."

"He's such a pain sometimes." Zander admitted, a little smile pulling at the corners of his mouth. "But I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

"I know ya' don't. I know." Cupping him on his little shoulder, he said, "before ya' know it, he'll be back here buggin' you, following y'all 'round just like before."

Zander looked up at Daryl and asked, "Will you take me to see him?"

"Maybe tomorrow. It's too late for you to go today."

Zander nodded, seeming to accept Daryl's answer.

"Will you take Fuzzy McBeary to him? He won't be able to sleep without him, I just know he won't." Zander pleaded earnestly.

How could he say no?

"Okay, I can take Mr. Fuzz."

"Tonight?" He asked, handing the stuffed animal to him.

"Sure. Yeah."

"Promise? Pinky promise?"

Pinky promise? Daryl was confused until Zander held out his tiny pinky, waiting for Daryl to do the same. And when he did, he wrapped it around Daryl's, squeezing as though his life depended on it.

Daryl hadn't promised many things in his life. He just wasn't the type of person anyone asked to keep promises. This one, though, he knew was important. One he would for sure keep.

"I promise. I will take it to him tonight. But word has it that your grandma has some chocolate chip cookies there in the kitchen. Why don't we see if we can beg some off her." Daryl elbowed Zander playfully in the arm. "Sound good?"

He smiled, a true genuine smile, making that ache come back to Daryl's heart, "Yeah, sounds good."

. . .

After what seemed like an eternity the surgeon came out and told them the surgery had gone well. Once the fever broke, they'd be heading home. Relife engulfed Beth. They'd been lucky in that neither boy had to have any stitches or broken bones as of yet. A fact she was sure would change living on the farm. This, though, was not what she expected at all.

The nurse took Beth, Maggie and Glenn to Jacob's room to wait for him to come from recovery. And when they wheeled him in, he was still pale and groggy but no longer in any pain thanks for the surgery and pain medications. Beth insisted Maggie and Glenn go home for the night. She was fine, Jacob was fine and under great medical care so there was no reason for them to stay around just to watch him sleep.

Once they were gone, Beth carefully climbed up onto the bed next to Jacob and she finally let the tears she had been holding back fall. He was sound asleep and had no idea. Maggie and Glenn were gone. She was finally alone and allowed herself to cry. She realized, then that she hadn't even cried when Zach had died. Not one tear. She felt she had to brave for the boys. She wondered if maybe she just didn't have anything left for Zach. She had given him her best. Had given him two sons. Had given up her dreams for him. He appreciated none of it. And by the time he went down in that plane, she felt very little for him. At the same time, she felt immense gratefulness for the two lives they did create. She came to the conclusion if she had it to do over, she wouldn't do anything different. Because if she did, then she wouldn't have Zach and Jacob. A peace settled over her then and her tears once again dried.

. . .

Beth sat at Jacob's side later that evening. Even though he hardly stirred and the medications kept the fever at bay, she wasn't able to sleep herself. Exhaustion and guilt racked her body. How was something so wrong with her own child and she not even know? What kind of mother did that? She knew he wasn't feeling well, but she hadn't expected anything like this to be wrong.

"I'm sorry Jacob," she whispered to him.

She brought out of her thoughts when her phone began to vibrate in her purse at her feet. She briefly considered ignoring it. Even though it was late, it might be Zander wanting to say good night. When she dug out her phone, the name that read on the screen read Sheriff Rick Grimes.

Going against instinct to not answer the call, she slid her finger across the screen.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Beth? This is Rick."

"Hello Sheriff."

"I'm sorry for calling so late but I finally was able to sit down and look over the copy of the report I got from the FAA."

"Did it say anything interesting?" Beth asked, highly in doubt. The investigator made it sound like pilot error. He died in the crash. Simple. Or, not so simple if you took into consideration she was now widowed and her boys were left fatherless.

"Actually, there was something."

Beth's heart stopped beating then started up again triple time. She wished she could just close her eyes and wake up tomorrow with this day finally over with. "What's that?" She hardly recognized her own voice. So ragged and tired it was.

"You're husband had a person with him in the plane when it went down. She died on impact."

"Really? No one ever said anything about that." And, _she_? _She_ died on impact?

"No, they wouldn't say anything. Privacy laws and all that. But her name was Rosita Espinosa."

Silence that was deafening carried over the phone, Beth couldn't find her voice.

"Does her name ring a bell?" Rick finally asked.

She cleared her throat, and squeaked out a weak, "No."

"Age 25. Dark hair and eyes, hispanic. She's from the Dallas area, also worked for Google."

"I see," was all Beth could think to say. What else could she say, really?

She ended the call with Rick with a promise to meet with him later in the week to go over the report. Right now, she was unable to comprehend what he had told her. The woman, Rosita, could've had to travel to California also and got a ride with Zach. She had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the case. She didn't feel the need to tell Rick about her suspicions, the implications that were blaring them both in the face like a sunspot reflecting off of a car. Beth did not need to tell Rick about the text messages she found on Zach's phone, or the emails on his personal laptop. All from a woman named Rosita. None of the texts or emails were too incriminating. At the same time, they were just a bit too personal. Something that suggested they were more than co-workers. But the mind is a fickle thing and Beth chose to ignore what was right in front of her.

No matter the case, she couldn't focus on that now. Right now she had to focus on Jacob and his recovery.

"You should try to get some sleep."

So lost in her thoughts Beth didn't hear the nurse enter the room. Of course the nurse was right. She should try to sleep but she couldn't bring herself to lay down on the cott they brought in for her. So she sat next to Jacob, holding his little hand, watching him breath steadily in and out, her mind set on overdrive.

Beth sniffled and turned to the nurse. "I can't. What if he wakes up and I'm asleep? I want to be here when he wakes up."

"He'll probably sleep through the night." as she spoke, the nurse was noting down his vital signs, Beth hadn't noticed earlier in the evening how striking the nurse was, but now, here in the dim light she saw her smooth dark skin, high cheekbones, her hair pulled back in a neat french braid. And her eyes, so dark Beth felt like they could penetrate one's soul. Her nametag read Nurse Stookie.

"But I can't say I wouldn't be doing the same thing as you right now if my little guy was in the same position."

"How many children do you have," Mrs. Stookie?"

"Call me Sasha," she told Beth, giving her a wink. "Three. What about you? Or is it just him?"

Beth warmed seeing Sasha looking at Jacob with a motherly kindness. "He has an older brother. I'm not sure I could do three."

"Ah, of course you could. There's always room for more according to my husband anyway.

"It's gotta be tough, working here." Beth knew nurses were a special breed of people.

Sasha rolled her shoulders, "No matter how long I've worked as a pediatric nurse I still see my child in the sick child's place," she admitted. "But, I help them. That makes it worth it." Sasha patted Jacob's lifeless arm. "He's going to be just fine, you'll see. Tomorrow morning he'll be up, asking for ice cream for breakfast."

Beth chuckled, she only hoped Sasha was right.

A bit later Beth was eyeing the cott thinking she really needed to get some sleep, but just couldn't pull herself away from Jacob. Her eyes were beginning to burn and her shoulders were beginning to ache. She knew she'd be a zombie tomorrow if she didn't get _some_ sleep tonight. Raising, she bent at the waist, kissing Jacob gently on the forehead, which was blessedly cool, when the door opened once again. Thinking it must be Shasha again. Turning to greet her, but it was Daryl standing in the doorway instead. He was wearing an old button up uniform shirt with the sleeves cut off under a black leather vest. Worn jeans and workboots. He peered at her from his downturned head. Looking bashful, unsure what to do or what to say.

Well, that made two of them.

Her breath did an involuntary intake as she faced him.

"What…" she couldn't force her mind to formulate a complete sentence. She ran her hands through her hair, knowing she must look a fright, and sat back down on the edge of Jacob's bed.

Shutting the door behind him. "I made a promise to a little boy. And I don't intend to go and break it."

"A promise?" Beth determined her mind was mush at this point and Daryl's presence confused her even more. Maybe she was really sleeping? And dreaming of Daryl.

"Yeah. I told Zander I'd get Jacob's bear to him." He reached inside the letter cut to the inside pocket and pulled out Fuzzy McBeary.

"Oh Fuzzy!" Beth exclaimed, standing and walking to him, taking the bear into her hands. Holding it to her chest, needing the reminder of home more than Jacob probably needed it. It felt like they had been gone for days instead of hours.

"Thank you so much, Daryl." Acting on lack of sleep, stress or just the need to feel something other than her own grief and fear, Beth reached her arms around Daryl's neck, pulling him down to her height. He hesitantly put his arms around her waist, pulling her up and toward him. She buried her face into his chest breathing deeply. He smelled faintly of hay and leather.

When she lifted her head he saw the tears shining in her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss those tears dry. Running his hand down her hair, he found it hard to speak, "It's jus' a bear."

"No, it's so much more."

They separated like opposite ends of a magnet when the door, once again, opened. This time it was Sasha. She looked up from her laptop that all the employees now carried instead of charts, her eyes peering at Daryl suspiciously.

"Who are you? It's well past visiting hours."

"I'm a...friend." He looked from Sasha back to Beth, then back to Sasha again.

"Uh huh." She wasn't buying it. 'Friends' didn't look at eachother like that.

"He brought Jacob his stuffed bear." Beth held the bear out for Sasha to see. "He can't sleep without him...well under normal circumstances anyway." Not the drug induced sleep he was experiencing at that moment.

"That was nice of him, but he needs to leave."

"Alright." Daryl wanted to say more, to do more, but he stepped away from Beth and went to the door. What he really wanted was for the nurse to leave so they could continue where things were going before they were interrupted.

"I'll come visit ya' when ya'll get home."

"Oh, you don't have to."

"I know, but I wanna'."

Beth's heart thumped in her chest at the prospect. He wanted to see her, not just give Jacob his beloved bear. He wanted to see her too.

"Thanks again, Daryl." He nodded his head and left leaving a vacuum in the room, making it hard to catch her breath.

"Oh girl, he's got it bad for you."

"What are you talking 'bout?" Beth asked, still staring at the door, head in the clouds.

"That man, he's got some major eyes for you."

"No. He was just bringing Jacob his bear."

"Uh huh. Drove all this way at this hour to bring a bear." Sasha did her best, unsuccessfully, to hide her smirk.

. . .

_"Don't worry bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be alright._  
_Singin': "Don't worry bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little things gonna be alright. "_

Beth ran her fingers through Jacob's wild strawberry blonde hair as she sang to him. After Daryl left she was too keyed up to sleep so she took her stance on the side of Jacob's bed once again. He was still sound asleep and as Sasha had said, will probably remain that way until morning. Even in his sleep, his little arms wrapped around the stuffed animal Daryl had delivered to him. He did look calmer snuggling the bear.

To sooth her own nerves she sang. She sang when she was happy, sad, upset, frustrated. Music had been the one mainstay of her life. Now was no different. She'd always loved this old tune as did the boys when they caught it on the radio. Tonight, the lyrics seemed very fitting.

_Rise up this mornin',_  
_Smile with the risin' sun,_  
_Three little birds_  
_Each by my doorstep_  
_Singin' sweet songs_  
_Of melodies pure and true,_  
_Sayin', This is my message to you-ou-ou:_  
_Singin': "Don't worry 'bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be alright._  
_Singin': "Don't worry don't worry 'bout a thing,_  
_'Cause every little thing gonna be alright."_

"Maggie was right, you do have a beautiful voice. I don't recognize that song though."

Beth spun around to the sound of Daryl's voice echoing off the hospital room walls. There he stood inside the doorway again. Thinking maybe she had actually dozed off this time, she blinked a couple times. Yet, there he still was. She stood and walked to him once more.

"What are you doin' here? Ya' gonna' get in trouble."

He met her in the middle of the room, toe to toe. Reaching up he tucked a stray hair behind her ear, resting his hand on her shoulder. His calloused thumb rubbing over her exposed collarbone, sending goosebumps throughout her body.

"I've never been good at listening to rules. 'Sides, I forgot something."

Holding her breath, she asked, "What's that?"

"This." With his eyes locked on Beth's he stepped into her, she instinctively leaned into him, her breasts pressed against his solid chest.

Daryl knew this was not the most opportune time and if Jacob for some reason woke up they would have some explaining to do, but he could no longer hold back. Instead of waiting for the perfect moment, he decided to take the moment they did have and make it perfect. They both needed it. He could feel it in the way his fingers tingled when he touched her skin; from the way her heart beat faster through her chest.

So he placed his lips to hers, watching as her eyes rolled back and her eyelids fluttered closed before he closed his own eyes. Moving his head to the side, taking the kiss deeper. She tasted faintly of coffee, mixing with the smoke he had while waiting downstairs trying to conjure up the courage to come back up to the room. He moved his arms around her shoulders pulling her even closer as her hands moved around his ribs, under the cut he still wore and rested there, feeling his muscles tense with need.

She surrendered herself to him. Needing to just be. Just be with someone that was strong, someone that seemed to cover her when she needed it most, as no one else ever had.

When they pulled back, seconds, moments...hours? later they were both breathless. An ache Beth had never experienced rocked throughout her body. She wanted more but the realization of their surroundings slowly came back into focus as they fell from the high the kiss had given them.

She smiled up at Daryl, "I'm glad you came back."

"Me too," he said, cupping her chin with his fingers and thumb. He leaned in to kiss her chastely on the cheek before turning on his heel and strode to the door.

"Bob Marley."

Looking back over his shoulder, Daryl raised his chin in question.

"The song I was singing. Its by Bob Marley"

. . .

Beth wasn't sure who was more happy to be home, herself or Jacob. Either way it was great to be out of the hospital. Now they could put this horrible chapter behind them. Daryl had stayed away during the rest of their stay at the hospital. In reality it had only been two days and it was filled with family. He probably didn't want to intrude, though Beth wished he had, all the while understanding why he stayed away. Really she was so focused on Jacob and getting him home, she didn't have time to think that deeply on what had transpired between the two of them. He was always on her mind, but her primary thoughts were on Jacob.

They had left the hospital late in the evening and by the time Beth had settled Jacob into bed, staying by his side until he was in a deep sleep, it was well into the night. Once again, too preoccupied to sleep she slipped out of the house and sat on the top porch step looking up at the the quiet sparkle filled night sky. Thankful to be home and that Jacob would, fingers crossed, heal and life would go on.

Beth was anxious to get on with their lives. Though it hurt her heart a little, she wanted to find their own place to live. They couldn't very well live at her parents house forever. Well, they _could_ , but Beth wanted their own space. One not too far away so the boys could still enjoy the farm and their grandparents. She also needed to find more steady part time employment. With the end of the season, her job at the fruit stand would soon end and while she would have to figure out the logistics of work and having a child at home as well as one in half day preschool she was looking forward to the challenge. And, of course, there was the prospect of continuing what she and Daryl started at the hospital. The idea gave her stomach a little thrill even now.

Part of her, the more practical side, started to speak up, quickly crushing any excitement her body held. It told her not to start anything up with him. How would it even work out? He probably has no idea what it's like to have kids. Why would he even _want to_ take on a widow with two young children? Beth rubbed her palms into her exhausted eyes, then ran her fingers through her stingy in-need-of-a-wash hair. So tired, she had knew she needed to get to bed, but her mind kept spinning.

_Just look at you, wondering about some guy, when your son is recuperating from surgery right upstairs._

Beth had heard that voice many times. It had become her innervoice. Zach's voice.

 _Why would he be interested in you?_ _Sure, he might think he's interested, but once he got to know you, got to know what a mess you are, he'd back off quick enough._

Angry at herself and just plain exhausted, Beth stood tucking the idea of her and Daryl away to the back part of her mind. She rose her hand to the doorknob of the screen door when a whistle sounded from behind her. Jumping and spinning at the same time, she turned back to the yard. Shadow's played in the darkness. From this angle the porch light overhead almost acted as a blind spot, rather than a light to see with. A prick of fear had the hairs on her neck standing on end.

"Who's there?" She asked, attributing her shaky voice to lack of sleep rather than fear.

A figure stepped out from behind a tree and Beth fumbled for the doorknob behind her.

"Easy. It's jus' me."

Breath whooshed out from Beth's lungs at the familiar voice. "Daryl? What are you doing here?" She asked for the second time in as many days.

"Saw your car in the driveway, I wanted to, I wanted ta'..." he mumbled, chewing the his thumbnail, walking to the bottom of the steps. Beth slowly stepped down the top step, the second step, the third, until her bare feet came into contact with the chill of the stone pathway. Arching her neck she looked up at him. In his work boots and she barefooted, he towered over her. Instead of making her feel small or intimidated, it made her feel safe and protected.

"You wanted to what?" Her second guessing was still there humming in her mind, it was much more quiet when she was this close to Daryl.

"I was wonderin' how Jacob was." It was only a partial lie. He did want to find out how Jacob was, but he also wanted to see Beth.

"He's doing well. Sleepin' pretty soundly in his own bed." While tired, Daryl noted Beth seemed relieved now that they were home and Jacob was feeling better.

He hardly knew this kid, hearing he was good, sleeping in his own bed, a weight lifted from his chest. "Good, that's good."

They stood in the still of the night for a moment longer when Beth asked, "Is there something else?'

"I wanted to see you," he admitted.

Just so he could touch her, he lifted his hands and brushed an imaginary piece of hair from her face. He didn't want to press his luck. That first night in the hospital, she had not only allowed him near her, she let him kiss her. Where that bravado to kiss her came from, he had no idea. Once he made it back down to the parking garage after delivering the stuffed bear to Jacob, he had got in his truck, but couldn't make himself leave. It wasn't his intention to kiss her when he snuck back up to the room. Or, he hadn't realized that was his intention until he heard her singing. Then something came over him. For the first time since he came out of prison, he felt right.

That one brief taste left him wanting more. For whatever reason though, his bravado had faded a bit now standing in front of her. He'd always been shy. Probably wouldn't of ever lost his virginity if it wasn't for Merle pushing any woman with high heels and tight pants at him. After that he told himself it didn't matter. Love didn't really exist. Forget marriage and kids. That was a trap.

Wasn't it?

In the last few years, he'd changed his way of thinking a little. A wife, or just someone to share life with didn't seem _too_ horrible of an idea. And then he met Beth and he knew they were meant for something more. And it seemed she was maybe finally coming around to the idea.

At least she was inching closer to him rather than trying to claw his eyes out. Or was she getting closer _to_ him to scratch his eyes out?

He must of smiled at that thought because Beth, also hesitantly smiling, asked, "What's so funny?"

"I was just wonderin' if you was gonna' claw my eyes out."

"Well, I guess that would depend."

She leaned in, practically touching him. He felt electricity permeating the space between them.

"What if I was to kiss ya' again?" There he said it, but it made no help in relieving his uncertainty. Still, this uncertainty was miles better than anything he'd ever felt. When he was with other women, he'd just check out. Get the job done. This was different. How he felt, how she looked up at him, how he wanted to touch her so badly his fingers ached.

"What if I was to say I wouldn't mind that?" her voice lowered to a whisper.

Holding his breath, he lowered his lips a breath above hers...

"Babygirl? Is that you?"

Separating once again, turning toward the shadow at the door, Beth answered a little too guilty. A little too quick. "Yeah, daddy. It's me."

"Oh, thought you was upstairs. Is that Daryl?"

"Yes, sir." _Sir?_ "I was jus'..."

Just what the hell was he doing?

. . .


	8. Secrets

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Everyone had left for church leaving Beth and Jacob home alone. The quiet was wonderful after the chaotic first few days of being home. Everyone wanted to stop in and check on Jacob. Jacob, though, was going stir crazy and Beth was having a hard time keeping him somewhat calm so he'd heal. Taking advantage of the quiet Sunday morning, she moved them to the back porch. A blanket spread on the porch floor along with some large legos and the ever present stuffed bear. Jacob seemed to like the change of scenery from the confinement of the house and played contently while Beth sat in the rocking chair trying to concentrate on the book that lay open in her lap. It was a silly romance novel she had chosen for its lighthearted plot to distract her mind. Only a few chapters in and for the life of her could not remember what it was about. Her thoughts kept wandering to Daryl and her eyes kept finding their way to his house across the field.

Ever since the night they had gotten back from the hospital she hadn't seen Daryl. Shortly after Hershel had caught them - she supposed that was the best way to describe what had happened, he took off for home and she hadn't been back since. That didn't keep her from thinking of him though. Her heart began to beat at the mere thought of him and she still felt the buzz of his kiss on her lips and the anticipation of the next. Whenever that may be. She reasoned it was the height of peach picking season and he was probably working from before dawn till after dusk. Didn't really have time to start up anything with the widow next door.

But still...he made her feel different. Like there was more to her than being a mom. He looked at like she was a woman who had more to offer than her ability to make a killer PB&J.

Bringing her thoughts back to the present, footsteps sounded on the front of the porch. A little too eager, she jumped to her feet hoping to see Daryl turn the corner of the porch, but the man that appeared was not Daryl at all. Trying her best to hide her disappointment when she saw that it was Jimmy.

They hadn't spoke since the disastrous night at the bar. She guessed he was embarrassed, more so she suspected that Shawn had threatened him and that is why he hadn't shown his face. He also probably knew everyone would be at church, Shawn included, so it'd be safer to come by now.

"Hey," he spoke with his head down. All the cokieness he usually exsuded gone.

Beth's smile was friendly. Being angry solved nothing. Besides, she had greater things to worry about. "Hey yourself."

Jimmy looked down at Jacob who barely acknowledged him. "Hey buddy, feeling better?"

Beth smiled at the way he asked; in the awkward way that single men with no experience with children interacted with kids. Jacob ignored him, becoming overly focused on his toys.

"He is doing a lot better. Glenn says he's healing well." Beth answered.

"Great. That's real good to hear." Jimmy stood along the banister, crossing his arms over his chest, Beth joined next to him.

"I wasn't sure if I would be welcome here."

"Oh, of course ya' are."

"Not to sure Shawn would feel the same."

"Well he's not here. And though he likes to think I need his help, I really don't." Beth waited a moment, then spoke up, knowing why he'd come. "Come on, out with it. You'll feel better after."

Jimmy sighed and finally looked at Beth, "I'm really sorry about the night at the bar. I mighta drank too much."

Beth gave him the side-eye.

"Okay, okay. I _did_ drink too much. I've been working on that...on not drinking too much."

Beth giggled, putting him at ease, "How's that working for you?"

He laughed and replied, "Not great."

They both laughed then, breaking the awkwardness between the two.

Beth sighed, "Well as long as you don't give up tying." She reached out and rubbed his shoulder.

"I won't. And I am really sorry." Jimmy repeated, then put his arm around her, pulling her close. Awkwardly, he pulled her into an embrace.

Hugging him back for a short two seconds before pulling back, she said, "Don't worry about it. Let's just not talk about it anymore."

"Sounds good to me," he said, sounding relieved.

. . .

From where he sat atop his tractor about halfway from his house to the farmhouse Daryl didn't like what he saw. Jimmy and Beth standing companionably close on the porch, Beth touching his arm and then Jimmy pulling her into his arms for a hug.

His blood began to boil. Maybe Beth hadn't realized, or had forgotten, that when a small town man kisses you, he means it. It wasn't something he just did on a whim. He did it because he felt something for her, damn it. Or maybe he had waited too long to go see her after they got home from the hospital. He'd been busy with the farm. He should of made time, he scolded himself. Relationships weren't his strong point so maybe he missed something. Maybe she wasn't really interested in him, she was just too polite to tell him to fuck off. Maybe he was kidding himself to think she, a woman like her, would be interested in a man like him.

He had no business being upset. Beth could do whatever she wanted. He reminded himself it's not like they were in a relationship or anything. They'd kissed. Once. That's it. Pulling his hat further down on his head, he shifted the tractor back into gear on continued doing what he needed to focus on. Not some woman he hardly knew.

. . .

As the days went by there was no word from Daryl. He was usually present in some way or another on the farm but it was like he disappeared. She would catch glimpses of him driving past their house to his own, or in the field on his tractor. It was almost as though he was avoiding her. Dismissing the thought, not everything was about her. He was probably just busy, that's all.

When her mind would drift to him, numerous times in a day, she tried to force herself out of wanting him. But who was she kidding? That was impossible. The longer he stayed away, the more she wanted to see him. It's not like she could just go see him, she had the boys to look after and work. It was the height of the busy season, she couldn't very well just leave work. And when work was over, she had to head straight home. Of course those were all just excuses. Bottom line was she was afraid. Afraid he realized what he was getting himself into and backed off even before things got started. Not knowing was better than rejection, she figured.

Her first day back to work after getting home from the hospital, her first day leaving Jacob with her mother after his appendectomy, she had a meeting scheduled with the Sheriff afterward. As she sat in the police station waiting room, nothing more than a few chairs and a wall with a glass insert where a woman with orange hair sat answering a never ending ringing phone and clack-clack-clacking away on a keyboard, her thoughts went to Daryl's past.

Frustration settled over her, she had been so busy at work she had made it the whole day (well..almost) without thinking about him. Sitting at the jail house though, her mind wandered to his tempestuous childhood and then the time he'd spent in jail. What it must've been like losing his mother so young, then being raised by a hell-raiser brother. And what did he do to be put in jail in the first place? He didn't seem like the violent type. Or the type that involved himself with drugs or anything illegal. As far as she knew, he didn't even drink much. Her mind was a million miles away when Rick finally came from the back hallway and greeted her.

He led her back to his small office. It had seen better days for sure with its dark carpet and paneled walls from the 1970's. A sofa sat along one wall and two folding chairs were in front of a huge scratched and dented oak desk in the middle of the room. Beth lowered herself into one of those chairs, trying to ignore the unease in the middle of her stomach. Surprising Beth, instead of sitting behind the desk Rick sat in the folding chair next to her, grabbing a file folder that sat in front of them.

"Is this your family?" Beth asked, motioning toward a photo in a plain wooden frame. In the photograph a woman with long dark dreaded hair stood in front of a small cottage style house. She held a baby on her hip and her other arm was wrapped around a boy of about thirteen.

"Yes, that is my wife, Michonne and my son Carl. Our daughter Judith."

"You have a beautiful family." Beth guessed the boy to be from a previous relationship, obviously his father's son. The baby, Judith, had startling blue eyes against milk chocolate skin. A perfect fusion of her parents.

"Thank you," he looked affectionately at the framed photo before looking back to Beth. After a few moments of common pleasantries; asking Carl and Judith ages. Rick inquiring on Jacob's health and whether or not Zander would be going to preschool in the fall, they got down to business.

"So as I said, there was a woman that also died in the crash. Rosita Espinosa."

Beth felt nauseous at the mere mention of her name.

"Yes. I think she was his girlfriend." Beth admitted, her voice hardly audible. It physically hurt to admit out loud what she had suspected for at least a year before Zach's death.

To Rick's credit he didn't try to offer empty sorry's or try to talk her out of her way of thinking. He only put his hand on her shoulder in solidarity before going on.

"The strange thing, though, was that there was no sign of your husband, None. No trace of blood or bone." He let that sink in for a moment. "It was like he was not in the plane when it crashed."

A headache at the base of her neck began to form, mixing with her sour stomach. "What are you saying?"

"It's not unusual for there not to be a full body left after a plane crash, but to have no bones, no flesh. Nothin'?"

Waiting a beat, thinking, he asked the question that had gnawed at Beth since finding out about the bank account. "Beth, do you have any reason to believe he would stage his own death?"

"No." And she honestly didn't. "Other than wanting out of a crappy marriage to be with his girlfriend maybe. But if he wanted that, he could've just divorced me."

. . .

Beth had no idea how to make heads or tails of what he told her. They could request the FAA reopen the case and force them to file a missing persons report, which is what they should've done to begin with. Was that what she really wanted? She had no idea what she wanted, had no no idea what to do. Was there protocol on what to do when your husband faked his own death, possibly killing his mistress in the process?

She loved their life on the farm now. She really had no desire to uproot anything she had put down. Definitely didn't want to upset the boys lives anymore than she already had. Needing advice, or just a shoulder to lean on, she drove straight to Maggie's after her visit with Rick.

Maggie and Glenn were just finishing up with dinner when she arrived. They sat at the table, empty dinner plates sitting in front of them, as she explained to them what Rick had discovered.

"That's insane. I mean, I never met him, but do you really think he was capable of that?" Glenn questioned, eye's big with surprise.

Beth shrugged her shoulders, "He wasn't a good husband, that much I know. But this, this...Maggie what do you think?" She asked, knowing Maggie didn't really know him any better than Glenn. "Maggie?" She asked again, frustration growing because she appeared to be playing on her phone.

"Maggie! Are you listenin' to me?"

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie said. She then held her phone up to show Beth what she was so intently looking over. On the screen of Maggie's phone was Rosita Espinosa's Facebook page.

"How in the hell does she have a Facebook page if she is dead?" Beth asked, snatching the phone from Maggie and began scrolling through it.

"She doesn't any longer. I mean it's still up because no one has deleted her account after she died."

Sure enough, there was posts of condolences from her friends, family and acquaintances.

_"Rest in peace."_   
_"You will always be my angel."_   
_"Love to you always."_

And on and on it went. Beth scoffed at this, like Rosita was reading Facebook where ever she was; heaven, hell or floating in between the two worlds.

Hesitating only a moment before she clicked on the photos tab. "There she is," Beth whispered.

Maggie went to her side, kneeling down to peer at the screen of the phone. A beautiful Hispanic-American woman stared back at them through the screen.

"She's beautiful," Beth noted, with a dark creamy complexion and high cheekbones. Perfectly shaped pink lips. Beth felt a pang of sympathy for her. She probably didn't know what a psychopath Zach was either.

Though it was something akin to torture, Beth kept scrolling through her pictures and that was when she found one that included Zach. It dated back to last summer. A tropical beach was in the background. They were looking at each other, not the camera. Obviously in love. It made Beth's stomach roll. They were happy and clearly had strong feelings for one another. Even knowing their marriage wasn't great, Beth was offended their relationship was so out in the open and blatantly under her nose.

The caption read _"Finally found my soul mate."_

"Cheesy." Was Maggie's only comment.

Bile mixed with her lunch rose up her throat and she shoved to her feet, running to the guest bathroom in the hallway, Maggie following. Leaning her palms onto the countertop on either side of the sink, she squeezed her eyes closed. Waiting for the nausea to pass. Retrieving a washcloth from a stack on a shelf above the toilet Maggie reached around Beth and ran cold water over it.

"Sit," Maggied bossed.

Too tired to care about Maggie's bossiness, Beth plopped down onto toilet seat cover and allowed Maggie to fuss over her. Folding the washcloth neatly into a rectangle and placing it onto her neck, holding her ponytail up and away.

After a moment she asked, "Better?"

Beth nodded and took the washcloth from her, resting it on her throbbing forehead. Maggie slid down to lean her back against the bathtub.

"Ya' know, this doesn't have to change anything."

Surprised, Beth asked, "How could it not?"

"Just pretend you don't know what you know."

Rolling her eyes Beth said, "You know I can't do that."

Maggie snorted, "Yeah, I know. I just thought I'd give it a shot."

"Thanks." And she meant it. This was a no-win situation. There were no right or wrong answers or a clear cut solution. She appreciated Maggie's trying either way.

"I'm glad you didn't puke."

That brought up a bubble of unexpected laughter from Beth. "Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Cause then I'd probably puke too."

"Really? Old age gettin' to you?" Beth joked. Maggie had always had an iron stomach.

Maggie leaned her head against the shower door, rubbed her belly. "Morning sickness is really getting to me these days."

. . .

A jumble of emotions coiled in Beth's body. She felt defeated. Like she couldn't breathe, or walk, or talk, though she was doing all three. Excited, because she was going to be an aunt. Maggie had gotten over whatever fear she had and taken the pregnancy test. It was apparently positive. The whole day had left beth just plain exhausted. She got behind the wheel of her SUV, feeling like she was beyond crying. Besides crying would solve nothing. She needed to get home, make the boys dinner. Without thinking she started the engine and drove out of town, but her destination was not her own home.

Beth pulled down Daryl's driveway, white-knuckling the steering wheel. Parking next to his truck, she made her way to the front door. Should she knock? Should she just walk in? Should she walk away? Before she had a chance to do anything Daryl pulled the door open, eyeing her with those piercing blue eyes that unnerved her so wonderfully.

"Ya' gonna just stand there or come in?" He finally asked.

Walking through the threshold, doing her best to not touch him as she went past, she found herself in the middle of a construction zone. Slabs of drywall leaned against one wall and a table saw could be seen in what she guessed to be the living room. Trim was in a pile on the floor. Wallpaper was peeling off the foyer walls. Dust was on every surface available, Daryl included. Beth saw past the dusty mess, though, to what it would one day be; a beautiful home. To be sure, one day Daryl would make this a wonderful place to raise a family.

"Wow," was all she could think to say. "You've been busy."

"It's a slow process doin' it on my own."

"Will you be staying on after it's fixed up or selling it?" Panic settled on top of her already unsettled stomach. It's not that Beth was against new neighbors, the idea of Daryl moving away bothered her more than she cared to admit.

"I dunno. It's meant for a family, not a bachelor." If he told her he was renovating with her and her boys in mind, he knew she'd think he was crazy. She'd leave, and rightfully so. Leaving him alone without her. He didn't want that, so he'd keep his mouth shut. For now.

Changing the subject from the house to the reason why she showed up at his doorstep looking seconds away from either crying or shooting someone, he asked, "Whatsa' matter Beth?" He didn't know what the problem was, but whatever it was he wanted to fix it.

"Oh, nothing," she lied, turning her back to him she walked further into the house.

He knew her well enough to know she was lying through her teeth. He saw it in the way she stood, ridged, knees locked, shoulders tense. That line in between her eyes showing as it did when she was upset or frustrated. He followed her into the living area of the house.

Plopping down onto the old sofa, dust plumed out and up into the air. "Unless you count finding out your husband was screwing around on you and may…" she gulped down the emotion that bubbled up, "...have faked his death as nothing."

"Damn, Beth." He went to her and because it seemed like the right thing to do, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hands in his. "How...what…?" He fumbled for the right words.

"Yeah, that's about how I feel." A sarcastic laugh escaped her throat.

"I don't know what to say other than he was an idiot to not see what he had in front of him all those years. You, those boys." He nodded his head in the general direction of the farmhouse. "Anybody would be lucky to have ya'll."

"Funny, Zach didn't see it that way." The frustration she felt came out in her voice. "Who does that? Who fakes their own death to get out of a loveless marriage?" She shoved to her feet pushing past Daryl, pacing to the fireplace he was painstakingly reconstructing to its former beauty. "I mean, call me old fashioned but how about just getting a divorce?"

"He was a dumbass," was the only logical explanation Daryl could think of.

"I was to blame too for our marriage falling apart. I should've tried harder...I should've…"

Daryl went to her, her back facing his front he put his arms around her waist, placing a small kiss to the bare neck under her ponytail. She smelled intoxicatingly fresh; like spring time and lilacs blooming after a long cold winter. Giving in, Beth leaned back against him, emotionally exhausted.

"Don't do that to yo'self. Who knows why he did what he did. If you keep asking why you will probably never be happy with the answers you find. He never shoulda' did what he did to begin with."

If only it were that simple. She wished she was capable of just letting it go She needed to find out the why's, if not for herself then for the boys who deserved to know what really happened to their father.

Abruptly she said, "I don't want to talk about him anymore."

"Okay? Then what do you wanna' talk about?"

Turning to face him, she asked," Why didn't you come over? I mean after that first night home. I thought…"

"You thought what?" he questioned.

"I don't know. That we had a connection, that you were interested in me." She looked down at her feet, then pushed away from him, suddenly feeling very unsure of what she was doing there with him. "It was stupid. I was stupid to come here. Sorry to waste your time," she mumbled, walking past him.

He reached out and pulled her back to him. "Na' you ain't gettin' off that easy. I was interested...I _am_ interested. Jus' figured Jimmy was interested too. And I don't wanna' be a third wheel."

No, he wanted her all to himself.

"Jimmy?"

Was he jealous of Jimmy? The thought of it made her a more happy than decorum would deem appropriate. She was never the type of girl to purposefully cause a man to be jealous, but to inadvertently have a man jealous of another man sent a thrill up her spine. He cared enough to be jealous.

"There is nothing going on between me and Jimmy."

Daryl looked at her, unconvinced.

"Really." She tried to reassure him. Enough was enough, she was never good at playing games. It time to show this man how she really felt, "I'm not interested in Jimmy. I'm interested in you." To further her point she ran her hands up his chest, stepping into him. She needed to feel something tangible. Something real. And her feelings for Daryl were real. He stiffened initially at her touch then relaxed when she leaned up on her toes and placed her lips gently to his. It was an innocent kiss, but one that held promise for more.

Like a well oiled machine, the two worked off each other seamlessly. Daryl slid his hands around to her back. Beth moved her hands behind his neck, tugging his shaggy hair lightly. The sensation made him moan. Her mouth was warm and inviting as he slid his tongue into her mouth to dance with hers. His hands drifted down her to her bottom, angling her into his swelling groin. Beth's fingers ventured to toy with the top button of his sleeveless work shirt before unbuttoning it. Then the next and the next. Soon his shirt was unbuttoned and she risked pulling her mouth from his to trail wet kisses down his neck and his chest and back up again.

Her lips found his again as he walked her backwards to the old sofa, lightly laying her down. Daryl nestled himself in between her legs, they fit together effortlessly. His hand grazed her breasts, making her arch her back. His touch sent sensations throughout her body that she was sure she had never felt before. Beth pushed his shirt back off of his shoulders and onto the floor as his hands slid under her tank top but before he was able to finally put his hands on her aching breasts he groaned out a moan and pushed back onto his elbows, leaving what felt like a mile between them. Beth shivered from his lack of heat warming her body, staring at him dumbfounded, this was the last thing she expected or wanted him to do.

"I don't want this to happen...I mean I want this to happen. Jesus, do I want you. But not like this."

"What the hell Daryl?" Tears sparkled in Beth's eyes. "I guess I read you wrong again." She climbed out from underneath him and turned to go, Daryl scrambled up after her. Grabbing her by her wrist, not too gently, forcing her to face him. When she refused to look at him he put his bent finger under her chin, making her look up.

"I don't want to be the guy you run to for an easy lay. Damn it Beth, I care about you, about your boys, more than I have anyone in my entire life. I wanna' do this right."

Those words, Daryl's words, broke the dam and the tears she had been holding back all day finally fell. He wiped them away with his thumbs, burying his fingers in her hair, bending slightly to look her in the eyes.

"For the first time in my life I want to do something right. Understand? If we start this, whatever this is, I am in. All in and I don't want to fuck this up by going too fast."

But if he had any idea how to do things right, they eluded him right then because all he could think about was throwing her down on the dusty couch and showing her just what a real man between her legs feels like. All his life he had done the wrong thing. Maybe if he did the opposite of how he normally did things, life just might work out like it's supposed to. But the hurt in her eyes didn't escape him as she pulled from his grasp and backed her way out of the living room and left his house.

. . .

Merle pulled in as Beth pulled out. He moved to the side of the drive so the blonde girl with the SUV that cost more than he'd ever made in any given year of his life, could pull out. He nodded to her curious as to what, or who, his brother was doing.

Walking into his brother's house he found him in the kitchen, taking out his frustrations on the old paneling, tearing it down with a crowbar.

"Who's the blonde chickey, brother?"

Not bothering to look away from the job at hand, he shrugged his shoulders. "What?"

"Oh don't play dumbass. Who was the blonde in the SUV?"

"Neighbor."

"Neighbor? Greene family?"

"Yeah, so?"

"That's kinda' cozy, aint it? But hey, I won't begrudge you a piece of ass."

Daryl turned to face his brother who had a six pack of Bud in his hand, "I'll let that one slide. But next time I won't. Watch you say 'bout her." Then deciding to be upfront with his brother….maybe, just maybe he would understand. "I like her. She's different. Special."

"Special? Ooo-la-la." Merle wagged his eyebrows. Daryl glared at him.

Merle chuckled, held up his hands in retreat. Handing him a beer as a peace offering before getting one for himself. "Okay, what makes her so special?"

Daryl opened his beer, took a deep swallow. "I dunno. She's beautiful but that ain't it. There is just somethin' 'bout her. I don't know what to do about it. I'm not exactly her type. She's a woman, not some tramp at the bar."

"That's for damn sure, baby brother."

Daryl didn't need Merle's crap today so he turned his back to him and began taking his aggression out on the wall again. He wasn't giving up on her that easily. The woman lost her husband only to find out he may actually be alive. No, he didn't blame her for her erratic behavior.

Merle's gravelly voice sounding in between thwacks of the crowbar.

"So treat her that way."

"Say what?"

"Treat her like a woman."

"And how do I do that?"

"Flowers, dates, moonlit walks, shit like that. How the hell do I know?" Merle, hardened by life and even more clueless about women than Daryl, had a point.

"Brother, you just might be onto something." Daryl said, tipping back his beer.


	9. Lily of the Valley

**New chapter already. Woohoo!**

**If you all read my one-shot, I realize this is kind of similar. ;)**

**Thank you so much for comments, likes and reblogs. I really appreciate it. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Oh, and I do realize Lily of the Valley usually blooms in May but lets just go with it, k? ;)**

* * *

Soon Jacob was back to his normal self, causing trouble and making mischief. Beth was so relieved to have him better, it was almost hard to discipline him...Almost. He bounced back rather quickly, more quickly than Beth. Going through that with Jacob rattled her already insecure cage. Still, she knew she needed to keep moving forward. Onto the next mini chapter of their lives. Which was getting Zander enrolled in school.

Signing Zander up didn't do much for Beth's anxiety surrounding the boys, but it needed to be done just the same. And Zander was excited especially after the school hosted an open house. He was able to meet some of classmates as well as his teacher, a young and funny brunette named Tara Chambler. She had a laid back, loving rapport with the children and Beth felt much more at ease after meeting her. This year Zander would attend the five half-day a week program as opposed to the three half-day a week program he went to back in Forrest Hills. She knew he was up for it, she just wasn't sure if she was ready to let him go. She deduced his first day was going to be much harder on her than Zander.

Beth casually eyed the boys as they rode in the back from town in the SUV. Zander watched thoughtfully as the scenery went by, chattering about all the fun things he's going to do in school and Jacob played with one of Shawn's old matchbox cars. Another recent development was that she had secured a job through a friend of Maggie's. Other than teaching piano lessons at her home, (as soon as she obtained a piano and a home) she would soon begin part time work at the town's library. Conveniently she was to head-up the children's section, complete with story hour for toddler to Pre-K aged children. It was the last thing she ever thought she would do, but when you spent the last few years or so raising children, she felt she was qualified for little else.

She shook her head, trying to rid her mind of that way of thinking. Had Zach belittled her self-esteem so much that she thought so little of herself? Though she was a mother first and foremost she was also a woman; a smart, soon to be independent, employed woman. This would work out. She would make it. Despite her negative thinking and anxiety, she was excited to begin her new job once Zander started school.

Next on her to-do list was finding a place for her and her sons to live, having checked out a rental house just that afternoon. It was a small two bedroom set up a few miles from her parents home. A little closer to town and just far enough out of town for the privacy she desired. It was perfect for her and the boys. They didn't need a lot of space and the boys were used to sharing a room anyhow. A bunk bed would fit in what would be their tiny bedroom and her own room wasn't any bigger with just enough room for a full sized bed. The living area was open to the kitchen and an island served as a barrier between the two rooms. If she tried, she could see the boys eating breakfast there in the mornings.

She wasn't looking forward to that conversation with her parents. They had been so kind opening their home to her and the boys. She was an adult and she needed her own space as well as independence. An independence she'd never really experienced. Still, she would miss them terribly, as they would miss her and Zander and Jacob. Her mother had already offered to babysit Jacob while she worked so they would see her often. Still, it wouldn't be the same as living there and being with them daily; helping her mother with chores and having coffee with her father in the mornings before he headed out to the barn. It was silly, but she missed them already.

As she drove down the farm's road her thoughts drifted to Daryl. He was in his yard, unloading supplies for the house from a trailer hooked up to his truck. He sported his ever present camouflage hat and even though he was too far away to actually see it, she knew his biceps would be flexing with the effort of the work. She knew first hand the sturdiness and strength of those arms. The force of them as he pulled her close. How solid they were and also gentle enough to lay her down on his living room sofa. Beth's body still hummed from his touch.

Beth fought the urge to pull down his drive and invite him to dinner. Like _that_ wouldn't be awkward, Beth rolled her eyes. Just act as though she hadn't run out on him the other day. Sure, no problem.

Turning down the farm's driveway instead, going back to her initial decision of having no time for men to complicate her life even further. Especially kind, muscled ones with a gentle touch and smoldering good looks. Yep, she thought to herself, Daryl Dixon is nothing but trouble.

As sure as the sun coming up tomorrow, she knew that to not be true.

If she'd just be honest with herself she would admit feeling hurt by his rebuff, even if it was for admirable reasons. And she had gone to him for a "easy lay" just like he had accused her of. Yes, ashamedly, she had. She wanted to feel something other than despair and uncertainty. She had wanted to feel something...anything, other than the pain that Zach's deceit had caused her. It was not fair to either of them and whether she would've gone through with it or not, was another question she wasn't sure the answer to. Daryl seemed to want her as badly as she wanted him and she hadn't expected him to stop before things went too far. Beth had unquestionably gotten more than she bargained for with him. He wasn't at all like she had thought he would be. Not at all like any guy she knew.

As she parked in her normal spot in the driveway, the boys were excited, Beth also, to see Maggie and Glenn as well as Shawn and Amy were at the house for dinner. Beth found Maggie and Amy in the kitchen with her mom getting dinner ready. Even if no one knew Maggie was pregnant Beth could tell just by looking at her. She wasn't showing yet, but she was definitely fuller looking. And she looked content. Happy.

Maggie had text her, telling her she had finally told Glenn, who took the news well, just as Beth suspected he would be. Beth was hopeful they would let the cat out of the bag soon. Every time she spoke of Glenn or Maggie she was afraid she would slip up and tell everyone herself.

Sitting down to dinner, the breeze blew through the windows and back door, the smell of the countryside intermixed with their dinner; corn on the cob, baked beans and barbecue sandwiches. When she lived in Nashville and then Forrest Hills she would catch a brief scent and it would immediately take her back to her childhood. Beth wished she could bottle the scent of that very moment so she could keep it with her always. It was home no matter where she might end up.

"So, whats up Maggie? Anything...new?" Beth pestered. She was about to burst with excitement over Maggie's news and wanted to be able to do so outwardly.

"Nope, not a thing." Maggie said, looking at her pointedly.

"No?" Beth asked, all innocence. "What about you Glenn? Anything new with you?"

Glenn's pale complexion reddened a bit. Beth caught his grin before he hid it behind a napkin. He reached over and touched Maggie on the elbow, squeezing lightly.

"Well fine. Since ya'll are so nosy…" Maggie feigned indignation. She wasn't fooling Beth any. She was as excited to tell the news as Beth was to finally have it out in the open. "Can't keep a secret in this family longer than a second."

"Secret?" Hershel asked around a cob of corn.

"What secret?" Annette chimed in.

"Mama says it's not nice to keep secrets," Zander added solemnly.

"Well your mama is right, babe." Maggie said, reaching over to scruff up his already wild hair. Beth made a mental note to trim his hair before school began.

"I'm…" Maggie looked at Glenn, then at Beth scrunching up her nose, telling Beth her was in trouble. Beth wasn't worried.

"We…" Maggie stammered, now eyeing Glenn.

"Maggie's pregnant!" Glenn finally blurted out.

A pin could've been heard hitting the floor if someone dropped one. Then all at once everyone jumped up laughing and cheering. Jacob even joining in, clapping his little hands together though he had no idea what he was cheering about. Everyone surrounded Glenn and Maggie, hugging them, kissing them, congratulating them. Beth sat across the table, smiling. Enjoying the moment. She reflected back to the excitement she felt when she found out she was pregnant with Zander, and then just two years later, Jacob. It was an excitement she carried mostly alone because Zach wasn't around. Away on business, she ended up having to tell him over the phone. His response was a resounding, "Oh." But she did not let that put a damper on her excitement and she wouldn't let that momentary discontent impede the exhilaration of today. She was truly happy for her sister and Glenn.

She wasn't jealous of her sister's happiness. No. Not at all. She did, however, feel a yearning so deep down in her body that it almost ached. A longing for someone to build a life with. Someone that actually wanted it to begin with. Daryl's face, complete with crooked grin, popped into her mind.

. . .

The family decided to enjoy the somewhat coolish evening and have their desert on the porch. The boys ran around and played, Hershel dozed on the bench swing while Shawn and Glenn talked shop. Amy, Maggie, Annette and Beth talked about babies, of course. Maggie was due around New Years and was craving salty foods. They made plans to go maternity shopping as she claimed her pants were getting too tight. They would make a day of it since the nearest shopping mall was at least 45 minutes away.

Beth sat with Maggie, her sister. Amy, who she was sure would become her sister one day and her mother, feeling blessed.

"So next Saturday then?" Amy asked.

"Yes, that should work? Will that work for you Beth?" Maggie asked.

Beth hesitated. She didn't leave the boys very often. Only for work and the occasional meeting or appointment they couldn't tag along with.

"Glenn can watch the boy's." Maggie offered.

It was silly to hesitate, the boys would be fine with Glenn and a whole day, shopping, eating, being with the women of her family sounded wonderful.

"Yeah, sure. That will be fun."

"Okay, so…" Amy began but trailed off as something behind Beth caught her attention. A smile spread across Amy's lips, but not just any smile. It was the same impish, playful smile she would get when they were children and she was doing something she shouldn't be doing. Beth turned to see what had gotten her attention.

The vibration of Daryl's truck sounded in her ears before she saw it pulling down the drive. She watched, her heart kicking up a beat as he parked and unfolded his long legs from the cab of the truck before moseying his way up to the porch. Everyone had gone quiet, the breeze had stilled, the birds quieted. At least for Beth sound dulled in her ears and she saw nothing but Daryl. His eyes narrowed in on her and not only had she gone deaf, she found it hard to breath.

He wore a clean shirt, _with_ sleeves. It was worn, faded a bit and she thought it would feel soft to the touch. Clean, tucked into his equally worn Levi's. He still wore his work boots, which suited him. He'd seem incomplete without them. His dark hair was damp from a recent shower and trimmed. His chiseled face still held the inevitable stubble but she deemed his face would seem naked without it. Like the workboots, the stubble suited him well. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh at the reminder of how the scruff felt scratching against the skin as his lips ravished hers.

Hershel, awake now, broke the silence. "Hey there Daryl. How are ya'?"

He climbed the porch steps, shaking Hershel's hand, nodding at Glenn and Shawn and the girls. His eyes resting a moment longer on Beth.

"I'm good. Nice evenin'."

At the sight of Daryl, the boys came running from where they played with who-knows-what by the barn. Without missing a beat Zander lept at him and he reacted quickly and smoothly catching him mid air, swinging him around so he held him by a single foot. Zander squealed in delight.

"Boy ya' sure are light. I think ya' need to eat more." He teased. Jacob, more reserved, stood a foot or two back, smiling, enjoying the scene. "What about you Jacob? Do ya' need to eat more?" He asked the boy, poking lightly at his belly.

After a moment of friendly chit chat, and after the boys ran off in search of more frogs and whatever else they could scrounge up, Daryl said. "I thought it'd be a nice night to take a drive."

"Sure would be." Hershel said, not missing a beat. "Why dontcha you and Beth go."

"Oh I can't do that. I have to help Mama with the dishes, wrangle the boys in for their baths." Beth was quick to refute the idea.

"Don't worry 'bout it. Amy and I will help." Maggie quickly interjected. Beth scowled at her sister, who only smiled in reply, enjoying her payback.

"But, the boys…"

"We'll take care of 'em. You go." Annette told her.

_Great, now they are all ganging up on me._

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Okay, okay. I'll go." Beth stood, wiped her hands on her jeans, and hollered a goodbye to the boys who only waved her off. She mildly hoped at least one might be upset that she was leaving. Accepting her fate she rounded Daryl's truck. Already having said his goodbyes to the family, Daryl had already climbed into the driver side and leaned over, opening the passenger side door for her.

She slammed the door shut and slid her belt into place and that's when she noticed a small bouquet of flowers on the bench seat in between them. Picking it up she eyed Daryl.

"What are these for?" She asked, hating the way her heart patted against her breastbone. What was this? This wasn't the first bouquet of flowers she had gotten from a man. Then again, thinking back, it actually was. Zach wasn't that type of person, even in the very beginning when he was trying to woo her into his clutches.

"You." His voice was shy, gruff, and she wasn't certain but underneath his tanned scruffy face his skin reddened.

She hesitantly brought the flowers to her nose, inhaling deeply. She always had a weakness for wild flowers. The bouquet was made up of a few white daisies mixed with a fragrant purple flower she didn't know by name and tiny white bell shaped ones.

She was feeling smaller by the second for the way she had treated him in the past. He was being so sweet and she was something akin to a moody tyrannosaurus rex.

"They're beautiful. Thank you," she said quietly, meekly.

"These small white ones?" He said pointing to the bell shaped ones.

"Lily of the Valley?"

"Yeah." Briefly taking his eyes off the road, seeming to like that she knew what kind they were. "Those were my Mama's favorites. They grew wild all over our property."

_Now he's telling me about his mother. I'm horrible_ , she admonished herself. Gently laying the flowers in her lap she looked at him as he drove to nowhere in particular.

For lack of anything else to say, she began, "Ya' know, legend says that the first Lily of the valley loved the Nightingale, but because she was shy, she hid in the long grass to listen to him sing. The Nightingale became lonely and said he would no longer sing unless the lily of the valley bloomed every May for everyone to see."

"Huh? Ya' don't say?" He asked, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Beth felt her cheeks pinken. "I'm a wealth of useless information."

"Ah I wouldn't say useless..."

Was he teasing her? After the way she treated him? "Your teasing me?"

Looking over to her again, this time sending her a little wink, "I might be."

They drove for a while longer and the silence was beginning to rub at her like a wool sweater. Or it wasn't the silence so much as the way she had treated him. First she just treated him horrible, then she went back and forth, playing hot and cold with him. And now he brought her flowers. _Damn it_ , she hated groveling.

"I'm a shit." She decided being direct was best.

Eyebrow raised, he glanced from the road to her. " 'Scuse me?"

"I'm a shit," she repeated. "I've been treating you terribly. And for no good reason. I'm so sorry."

"Stop." he shrugged her apology off. "I get why you felt the way you did. 'Sides, it takes a lot more than that to scare me off."

_Great, now he's bein' humble._

"Can you pull over?" She asked abruptly.

Daryl looked at the dirt road then her, "You okay?"

"Yep. I'm great. Just pull over please."

Daryl made a hasty left down yet another dirt road. There probably wasn't a house or a person for miles, or at least none in plain view. Just rows and rows of beautiful freshly tilled land. The scent of dirt floated past in the air, wafting through the open windows. He turned again down a two track or was it a driveway, that led to a dead end. Coming to a stop where the road ended, he slid the truck into park and killed the engine, then looked at Beth expectantly.

Moving the flowers to the dashboard, she scooted the remaining distance of the bench seat until she sat next to him. His eyes grew wide with surprise as she brought her right leg up and around him, straddling his lap. Her back leaning, surprisingly comfortably, against the steering wheel.

"Woman, what are you doin'?" He asked his voice growing husky with quick need as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her as close as possible.

"I'm tryin' to apologizing."

"That right?"

"Uh huh." The crease between her eyebrows appeared again as she ground her pelvis into his. "Remember your promise?"

Unable to speak, all the blood was currently rushing from his head to elsewhere in his body, his eyebrows rose in question. She couldn't believe she was doing this...just a few hours earlier she had decided she had no time for men. She knew then, just as she knew now, she had been kidding herself. She wanted him more than she had anyone.

"You promised me you would kiss the warmth back into my body."

"I did," he nodded. He remembered quite clearly. His gaze slid down to her lips, plump and ready. Pulling her bottom lip through her teeth in anticipation, almost sending him over the edge right then and there. "And I am a man of my word."

He reached his head up to her, his mouth covering hers in a hard kiss. Laying her hands on his shoulders, her fingers curling inward forming deep furrows in the the muscles of his upper arms. She rolled her head to the side as he slid his tongue into her mouth. He tasted of cigarettes and a hint of whiskey from the shot he took to steel his nerves before heading over to the Greene's farm. If he would've known it was going to go where things were currently heading he would've needed to drink the whole damn bottle.

Pulling back he laid his open mouth against her neck. She tasted just as she smelled. Sweet, with a hint of honey and strawberries.

"You sure you want this?" He mumbled into her neck, using his teeth to scrape at her skin. "You want this as much as I do?"

A low groan escaped her and dissolved against his lips. Yes she wanted this. She wanted him. At the tail edge of her consciousness, though, she was aware of where they were. Parked at a dead end in broad daylight, or evening light. Whichever. The sun was still in the sky. But her emotions, and all the sensations she felt trumped reality as his hands traveled up to cup her breasts. Teasing her nipples to a point with the swaying of his thumbs.

His hands moved to her shoulders, pushing back slightly to get a better look of her. To look in her eyes to see what she was really feeling. "I want to do this the right way...bring you flowers, take you out to dinner. Not just hop into bed with ya' And as much as I want you right here, right now in the cab of my truck, I'm not sure we should..."

Instead of making her angry as it did before, the gesture, that unexpected show of chivalry coming from him was so unexpected it made her want him all the more.

Staring at him, chest heaving with lost breath, they were interrupted yet again when her phone began to buzz in her back pocket.

"I'm sorry, I gotta take this. The boys might need something," she said. This was what it was like to date a mom, the sooner he learned this the better. Interrupted kisses, last minute cancellations. Anything and everything does happen. She dug out the phone and slid her thumb over the screen to answer it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Is the Beth Greene?" An official sounding deep voice asked.

"Yes?"

"This is Abraham Ford, I'm an acquaintance of Rick Grimes."

"Yes," she said again.

"I have a proposition for you…" Her hands began to sweat and she eyed Daryl who watched her intently. "Rick said you might need my help."

Not wanting to be rude, everything in her body told her to hang up and continue her and Daryl's "conversation", she said, "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how what you mean..."

"I can help you locate your husband."

Beth took a quick intake of air into her lungs so sharp she felt a slight twinge of pain. "And why would you do that?"

"Rick and I go way back. He asked me for a favor. I owe him." Abraham explained vaguely.

She was silent for so long Abraham cleared his throat and asked, "Still there?"

"Uh..yes. I'm here. I'm just not sure what to say."

Daryl watched her still, well aware of her change of mood.

"Let me help you. I have a low tolerance for men that skip out on their families."

"And what would you expect in return?" Beth may of grown up in a small town, but she knew no one did favors this huge for nothing.

"Expenses covered, of course. Then a bonus for finding him alive...or dead."

"I see." Though, she really didn't.

"One more thing. No one can know what I'm doing. No one can know of my connection to Rick, understand?"

"Yes, I understand. Can I call you later?"

"Problem?" Daryl asked as Beth put the phone in her back pocket and, regretfully, slid off his lap.

"Oh just more bank paperwork stuff."

Daryl found one thing out about Beth that day, she was not a good liar. He let it go...for now. It was none of his business what she was going through. He did want to help her no matter what it was. No matter how big or small.

The call apparently (and unfortunately) ended their moment. She surmised it was probably for the best anyhow. When she was with Daryl all common sense seemed to escape her brain. When his calloused hands brushed past her skin, or the way his lips felt on her's, or the way his intense stare bore into her eyes, she lost all responsible comprehensive thought and, God help her, she liked it.

They were quiet as they made their way back home. The sun was setting, casting a brilliant orange light through the air. Instead of being breathtakingly beautiful, though, like it normally would, it gave off an ominous warning. What that warning was Beth couldn't be sure. Was it regarding her and Daryl or what information Abraham could possibly find? Or something else completely? Panic began to tingle at her fingertips. Forcing air in and out of her lungs. Deep, slow breaths, her panic began to subside the closer the got to home.

By the time they got back thankfully everyone had gone home or inside leaving the porch was empty. Daryl insisted on walking her to the door, taking her hand along the way. His thumb casually rubbed against the pad of skin in between her thumb and forefinger. His slightest touch kicked her senses into overdrive. She wanted his touch everywhere, on every square inch of her body. This feeling, this yearning, was a new experience for her. She always had a good head on her shoulders, even when she was young and in high school. Never had she been silly or irresponsible regarding the opposite sex. But with Daryl, oh how she wanted to be wild and carefree, if only for one night.

Beth felt a bit like a teeanger coming home from a date, though she couldn't remember if anyone she dated ever walked her to the door. Yet, here they were, standing on the porch, facing one another.

"Thanks for the flowers." She gestured to the bouquet she held in her hand, taking a step closer.

"If I'd known they woulda' gotten the response they did I woulda' picked ya' flowers sooner."

"I'm easy," she joked, and was rewarded when that sexy, crooked grin crossed his face.

"Can I take you out? To dinner?"

The way he stumbled his words was endearing. Beth got the impression he was no stranger to women but this, whatever this was, was uncharted territory for him, making her belly quiver with delight.

"Yeah, I'd like that." She stood up onto her tiptoes and placed her lips to his.

"Soon?" He asked against her lips.

"Sure."

A grumbled laugh came from his throat, "You _are_ easy."

It was an emotional roller coaster. Being on cloud nine after the brief hour she spent with Daryl and then the plunging down into a reality of uncertain abyss from Abraham Ford's phone call. She could've easily confided in Daryl what the phone call was about. She wanted to handle this on her own. He wanted to date her (apparently), that didn't mean he wanted to take on all of her problems. Even if deep down she felt he'd gladly take on her issues and try to solve them with the best of his ability. But that didn't make it okay. One step at a time with Daryl was best, Beth decided. Now that she realized what she finally had in front of her, she didn't want to scare him away.

First things first, though, she had to find out what this Abraham character was really about.


	10. When Reality is Better

**Thank you so much for the comments/likes/reblogs! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

 

Bright and early, Beth wanting to catch the sheriff before he headed off to work, she sat waiting in her car across the street from his house. Sometimes living in a small town was convenient. Everyone knew where everyone lived. The downside is everyone knew everyone's business which was why she wanted to talk with Rick outside of work, away from prying eyes. Abraham was very secretive and one thing that came across as fact was that he couldn't be known to associate with Rick. Before she made any decisions, she needed to find out why.

After waiting only a few minutes, Rick came around from the back of the house, down a brick walkway. His Bronco was parked in front of the garage next to a Minivan. Reaching for the door handle he paused as a little girl with chubby little legs toddled after him saying, "Daddy, Daddy." Beth figured this to be Judith as Rick swooped her up into his arms for one last hug before setting her back down to toddle back to her mother waiting at the edge of the walkway.

She didn't want to interfere with his homelife, but also didn't want to seek him out at work for this conversation, so she waited. Feeling a bit like she was intruding on a private moment, she averted her eyes, wondering if that stab of pain and guilt for what the boys will miss out on not having a father would ever fade away. Of course they did have positive male role models in their lives; her father, brother and Glenn. And maybe even Daryl. That didn't seem to ease the pain that lay heavy in her chest. She finally was able to admit they didn't really have a father when Zach was alive. Still, she couldn't help but feel like she failed her sons in many ways.

When Beth looked back up, as though on second thought, Rick swooped Judith back up into his arms and carried her back to his wife. Michonne, if Beth was remembering correctly, and put his hand around the back of her neck pulling her close giving her a quick but passionate kiss. The woman said something to Rick and Rick said it in return. _I love you._

Shaking off the dark emotions that were quickly enveloping her, Beth waited until Rick was back at his truck before she got out of her vehicle.

"Rick?...Sheriff?," she modified, crossing the street, meeting him at the driveway.

"Beth?" He looked as surprised as she expected he would with her showing up at his house out of the blue.

"I'm sorry to bother you at your home, but...I...someone...a man…"

"Ahh, Abraham call you?" He guessed correctly.

Relieved he knew what she came to see him for she let out a breath, "Yes. So you do know him?"

"Yeah, and he is who he says he is." He reassured her.

"How do you know him? Is he dangerous?"

"We served in the military together. When we got out, we kept contact occasionally. I stayed on the right side of the law, he didn't. But he helps me out once 'n a while when something comes up that's beyond me. As far as him being dangerous? Yeah," Rick nodded, "he can be."

"I see," though she questioned if she really did.

"Being a sheriff, it cain't be known that I have any," he paused searching for the right words, "involvement with someone like him."

He let the implications sink in, then continued, "It's the FAA's place to claim your husband as pssibly alive, then I'd be able to open a missing person's report. I highly doubt the FAA is gonna do that. Legally I cain't find out much more than I already have about your husband. So..."

"...you gave Abraham Ford my number?"

"I did," he nodded his head. "I know you lost something and you won't be able to rest until you find out what really happened. If there is anything to find, Abraham will be the one to find it."

"You are very perceptive."

He rolled his shoulder, "Its part of my job. I don't know that I would feel any different if I were in your shoes."

. . .

After leaving Rick, Beth dialed Abrahams number and after discussing cost and reimbursement she gave him the go-ahead to search for her "deceased" husband.

Immediately she began to second guess her decision to contact Abraham.

No. No, she told herself she was doing the right thing. The boys deserved to one day know the truth, just as she did. Beth nodded her head to herself, resolved to push the whole situation as best as she could to the back of her mind. Right now, she had a date to get ready for. Shifting her thoughts as she drove down Main Street toward Amy's apartment.

She already had enough to worry about, why was she adding to it? Worry won't change the outcome of what Abraham does or doesn't find. All it caused her was unnecessary stress. It is what it is. Though she hated that saying, it was very true of the moment. Yes, she figured she had plenty to worry about without adding to it. For starters how she was going to get through this evening without breaking out in nerve induced hives. 

. . . 

"Amy, I don't know why I agreed to this." Beth announced to her friend seconds after she opened her door. Her apartment was in the middle of town, not far from Rick's house. Very small and very sweet and very Amy with pale pink walls and a teal couch. She must've just woke her up judging by her disheveled appearance of a messy ponytail and yoga pants with a oversized t-shirt. Thankfully Shawn, who was obviously living there though no one talked about it, was on the way to the farm already. 

"Agreed to what exactly?" Amy wondered as she shut the door behind her. Rubbing her eyes, she followed Beth into her bedroom.

"And I have nothing to wear."

"Wear? For what?" Confused Amy looked at her friend, amusement in her eyes. Beth had a calm personality but seeing her a bit unhinged was humorous to say the least.

"My date."

Awake now, Amy's eyes grew wide. "Your date with who? Please tell me it's not Jimmy."

Turning to Amy's closet Beth began rummaging through her clothes, "No, it's not Jimmy. I'm going out with Daryl," she mumbled.

"Who?" Amy was sure she had heard correctly but wanted clarification.

Turning to face Amy, Beth, pink-checked and wide-eyed, cleared her throat and repeated his name.

"No way!"

"Yes, now will you pick your jaw off the floor and help me find somethin' to wear!"

"Wait," Amy began, letting the word drag out. "You mean to tell me you're goin' out on a date with Daryl? Daryl Dixon?"

"Ugh!" Was Beth's answer. "Why is that so hard to belive?"

"Just last I knew you were pretending to hate him." 

Beth smirked, "Are you through teasing me?"

"Oh, no. Not even close," Amy laughed. 

. . . 

An hour later with clothes piled high on Amy's bed, they had found a dress that just might work.

"Really? Maybe I should just wear jeans?" Beth asked, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Turning left, then right. The dress was pretty, for sure. Blue that matched her eyes. The square collar left just enough to the imagination, the hem stopping at her fingertips, showing off her long legs.

"Quit!" Amy instructed Beth.

"Quit what?"

"Overthinking. I can see your mind churning so fast you almost have smoke comin' outcha' ears! It's just a date. You don't have to marry him. Though, in that dress I think he might just fall head over heals in love with you, if he already hasn't."

"What are you talking 'bout? He doesn't even know me."

"Oh pul-leases! I've seen the way he looks at you." With a serious note to her voice, she added, "The way he looks at your boys. He's already halfway there, sister."

Beth scoffed at the idea. Amy wasn't right, though Beth couldn't lie and say the idea didn't consume her completely. Making her heart speed up and the blood rush from her head. This wasn't a fairy tale and she wasn't looking for a prince to save her. She needed to keep her head on her shoulders. 

Deciding to change the subject away from love, she asked, "But is it right for the occasion? It's just a date, and a casual one at that." Beth felt like it had been an eternity since she had been on a date. That scene at the bar with Jimmy notwithstanding. Do people even call it dating anymore? She felt so out of touch.

"No." Amy insisted. "You need to wear this dress. Ya' look hot in it." Walking up behind Beth she put her hands on her shoulders and looked at her in the mirror. "Daryl will love it."

"But…"

"No...no buts. You'll go on this date and you will wear this dress and you will have a great time."

"Ya' know, I don't remember you being this bosy when we were younger."

"Well I've matured." Amy said sarcastically, squeezing her shoulders lightly. 

. . .

Telling her family that she was going out on a date with Daryl that evening did not go as casually as she had hoped. There were the stares of surprise, beside begrudgingly going out on a drive with him, last they knew she hated him. Then, of course, they started in with the teasing. Shawn joking about having a talk with Daryl, Maggie asking if she knew just exactly where babies came and how to prevent them. Between Maggie and Shawn by the time Daryl was set to be there, she was flustered and red faced and ready to go before she backed out on the date completely. It was all in good fun but it left her unnerved.

The boys didn't even notice she was leaving as they were preoccupied watching Monster Truck racing on television with their uncles. She was able to give them a quick kiss goodbye and slip out the door without any questions as she heard Daryl's truck pull up the drive.

She met him as he was climbing out of the truck looking handsome. Wearing those same jeans he must reserve for nicer occasions. This time he wore a navy colored button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up showing off his solid forearms. The top few buttons undone making her want to run her fingers over his muscled chest. Making her want to find out what that tattoo above his left nipple said that she noticed the first time they met when he had been on the tractor shirtless.

"I was gonna' come to the door."

"Oh, that's nice but I saved you a trip." And his dignity because, no doubt, her family would of razzed him as much as they had her.

She noticed now that Daryl stood stock-still with his hand on the open truck door, gazing at her. She froze, mid-step.

"What? Do I got hay on my buttor something? She asked, the side-effect of being a country girl. She spun around, trying to spy what was wrong.

"Nothin', nothin's wrong. I ain't never seen you with your hair down." Staring a moment longer, he sauntered over to her, putting his arm around her tiny waist, pulling her close, running a hand down her long silky smooth hair. 

Blushing on top of her already reddened face she looked down, "Thanks, I usually wear it back. And I wasn't sure what to wear...where we were going."

"You're perfect...I mean, ya' look perfect." Now it was his turn to blush.

On the way to town they talked companionable about the farm and how peach season was winding down and how nervous she was about Zander starting school. It was nice to just talk about nothing in particular, nothing too serious.

As the drove past the house she had looked at to rent for herself and the boys, she pointed it out.

"I'm going to be renting that house, I think."

Daryl slowed down looking over the small yellow-sided home with blue shutters. "Rent?" He questioned.

Beth giggled, "Yeah, for me and the boys. I can't live at my parents house forever."

He nodded his head in place of speaking. He supposed she was right, she couldn't live at her parents house forever. He did not like the idea of her moving away, even if it was only a few miles down the road. He wanted her, wanted the boys, close by. Close by, if not in his own house. How did he expect to explain that to her, though? _Ya' ain't goin nowhere woman._ Yeah, that'd go over well.

Snapping out of his reprieve, he changed the subject to a safer topic. "I thought we'd go to Maria's."

"Sure. I heard they were good. I've never been there. They opened up sometime after I left town."

"Yeah, thats right. They opened four or five years ago. Not much else in town has changed I don't think."

Beth laughed, "You're right about that. And I wouldn't have any other way. I love this town. I can't believe I left as long as I did."

He nodded, hearing the regret in her voice. "Roots and wings. You can go away and come back."

She'd probably always look at it as one of her biggest mistakes of her life, "Yeah, I suppose you're right." 

Once at the restaurant, a small, dim-lighted italian place with yellow walls and a painted border of grapes, the hostess led into a dark both in the back. Beth smiled, Daryl was clearly as uncomfortable as a hooker in church. He pulled at his collar, fiddled with his silverware and wrinkled up and unwrinkled the straw wrapper numerous times. She tried to distract him with conversation. Telling him about Zander's teacher and a funny little antidote about Jacob. Asking him how the renovations were coming. To his credit, he tried to keep conversation going, but Beth understood this was not his scene; dressing up, going to a fancy-ish restaurant. He wasn't like any man she knew and that was probably one of his qualities that attracted her to him the most.

"I have an idea," Beth said, reaching across the table putting her hand on his, waiting for him to look up at her. When he finally did, he looked regretful. Sorry. "Why don't we get dinner to go. Go back to your place. I would really like to see the house. Last time I was there I was…"

"Preoccupied?" He offered.

She laughed, "Yeah, preoccupied. So whaddya' say?"

He gave her a full smile then and she felt the shock of it down to her toes.

. . .

Daryl opened the door for Beth and she climbed down from his truck, grabbing the takeout containers that were in plastic bags as she went. He took the bags from her and led the way into his unlocked house, switching on lights as they went through to the kitchen.

"Sorry, I don't really got a place to eat. No table or nothin'." Or walls since he had taken a crowbar to the paneling that once lined the walls.

"Oh that's fine. Give me a tour first." She said, taking the bags from his hands and placing them on a piece of drywall that was set up on two sawhorses.  She took his hand again because her's felt empty without his and pulled him to the living room. "I always loved this house though I honestly thought it'd be easier to just tear it down."

"I thought that too as I've been workin' on it. Fascinated about jus' torchin' the place."

Beth glided her hand over the banister as they climbed the stairs. Cool and smooth to the touch. "I'm glad you didn't."

"Me to. "I'm restoring what I can. Not jus' buying new."

"That's great. Too many people give up too easy on the old." She said, echoing his own thoughts.

Eventually they found themselves in the master suite, the only fully finished room. It was empty, except for a sleeping bag on the floor in front of the veranda doors and duffle bag in the corner. The carved ornate trim surrounding the door was restored to its original oak. The floors were refinished to a deep burgundy and so shiny they looked wet. The walls were painted the slightest shade above white. She stood in the middle of the room and spun around slowly, her skirt billowing out slightly. 

"This is absolutely beautiful."

 _You're beautiful._ He opened his mouth to tell her but nothing came out. She looked young, angelic. More full of life than the first time he laid eyes on her. 

Beth walked to the veranda doors and looked over at her shoulder to Daryl who stood at the doorway looking at her, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He loved her smile, this one that lit up her face when she was truly happy. He had only caught glimpses of it. Mostly when he watched her watching her son's play or when she was with her family. But now that it was bestowed onto him, it sucked the air from his lungs.

She pushed down on the antiqued brass levers, pulling the doors open into the night. Walking to the banister, she looked up at the night's sky. It was dark as  a piece of black fabric with a million sequins lining it. The moon was full and bright. She could just make out the farmhouse. A nightlight lit the boys' room window and the porch light was left on for her. Her heart swelled with affection for that house and the people who lived there.

She didn't hear Daryl approach her. Didn't know he was there until she felt his arms come around her hips, pulling her into him. He buried his face into the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. "Thank you for not makin' me eat dinner at that restaurant."

Giggling from what he said as well as the stubble that tickled her neck, she said, "You seemed a little uncomfortable." It obviously wasn't his thing and it really wasn't her's either. Not anymore, if it ever was.

"Yeah, a little. I just wanted to be with you. Alone. Just us." His lips brushed her skin, turning her giggle into a moan.

Surprising her he spun her around to face him, her hands landing on his chest. He was serious now, looking at her with such intensity her breath caught in her throat. He pulled her up then to receive his kiss, open-mouthed, tongue to tongue, exploring every inch. Not at all hesitant this time, acquiring an urgency that was barely containable.

He kissed her as though he meant it. As though she was the last beautiful girl and he was the last decent man. Like the spinning world was about to stop. Daryl didn't want to leave either of them wanting more.

But when they pulled back, breathless and eyes searching, he wanted more. Judging from the rapid rise and fall of her chest and the heat in her eyes, Beth wanted more also

"Still want to do things the right way?" She asked boldly.

"I jus' don't wanna' do anything you will regret in the morning." His voice was quiet, restrained. When did he become this person? This man that took other people's feelings into consideration. He was positive he was the regret that a lot of women felt the morning after being with him. He didn't want that for Beth. But holy hell, this was difficult. As far as he was concerned, he should be granted a metal for turning down a beautiful, amazing woman that seemed to, for some reason he couldn't figure out, want him.

The sensible side, the teeny tiny voice way in the back of Beth's mind was telling her she hardly knew this man, and he hardly knew her. Yet there was something between them. She was sure she felt more for him than only lust and vise versa. There was more to this excited, jittery, butterflies marching in the stomach feeling. Yes she wanted him, but if she went with that feeling, it'd change everything. Mom's just didn't sleep with the hot neighbor, did they? Priding herself on being a good mother that made decisions based on what would be best for her son's, her practical side won out.

"I don't think I'd regret it. But…" she let the rest of the sentence die on her lips.

"Well then, lets eat." Daryl said, matter of factly.

Still feeling conflicted as what the right thing to do was, relief washed over her. Glad he made the decision for them.

Daryl fetched the take-out bags from the kitchen, bringing them back up. They ate out on the veranda under the night sky. Take out boxes spread out before them like a buffet of italian food with his sleeping bag unfolded underneath them.

After they ate, they sat together, looking at the sky and talking quietly. Daryl was quiet by nature and bringing him out of his shell was no simple task. At the same time, Beth felt it was the most interesting conversation she had had with a man in a long time, probably ever. There is something to be said about being comfortable with the person you're with, falling in and out of companionable silence, no need to fill the space with unnecessary chit-chat. When the night air began to chill, Daryl wrapped a spare wool blanket around the two of them. He, leaning his back against the banister. Her, nestled against his side, his arm wrapped around her back, holding her protectively close. The blanket itched her bare legs terribly but she would cling to that blanket, and that moment, like there was no tomorrow because Daryl had given it to her.

Beth's stomach began to unknot for the first time in months. She was able to relax sitting there on Daryl's porch with his arm wrapped around her. She closed her eyes, only for a moment but must of dozed off because the next thing she knew she felt Daryl's warm mouth on hers. If this was a dream she was tempted to not wake up and see where it took her.

Thankfully, it wasn't a dream. It was reality. Finally a reality that was better than her dreams. Slowly, sleepily she wrapped her arms around Daryl's neck, pulling him down to the sleeping bag with her. Laying on their sides, she laid her leg on top of his. His hand moving from her bent knee up her thigh, along her smooth, milky skin, underneath the hem of her dress, grazing the lace trim of her underwear.

Daryl pulled back on a moan, asking, "Damn, woman. How do ya' do this to me?"

"Do what?" She had a hunch what he meant but wanted to hear him say it, in his own words.

"One second we're falling asleep, the next you got me hard as a rock. Again." He bent his brow to hers. "We better get you home."

"Probably." She placed her lips back on his, pushing her tongue into his mouth, pulling him onto her. His chest pressing against hers, the starchy roughness of his shirt bringing her nipples to erect points though the thin fabric of her dress. A pulling need yearned down deep to her belly.

Trusting herself to just let go for even a short while was liberating, exhilarating. She trusted Daryl wholly. He wouldn't take it any further than this unless she wanted too. His large calloused hands touched her face, brushed over her shoulders, cupped her ass, pulling her bended knee up to his hip. His hardness she felt through his jeans, pressed above her pelvic bone.

The present was so fine, they could stay like this forever, not going any further, not going backwards. Just staying in the moment.

. . . 

After finally untangling themselves from each other, Beth, still dazed, feeling a bit lightheaded, walked to where Daryl's truck was parked. Looking around when she noticed he wasn't there, she saw he stood at the edge of the property, hip kicked out, a cocky grin on his handsome face.

"Wanna' walk home?" _Moonlit walks, shit like that_ , Merle had said. Why not give it a try? 

A walk home, under the stars, with this man? Hell yes. "Yeah, that'd be nice." 

Strolling slowly through the freshly cut hay field, making their way around the neatly placed bales, hand and hand, Beth's bravado from earlier started to fade a bit. Being out all hours of the night, almost sleeping with a man she hardly knew, reality was descending on her once euphoric mood. As she picked up the pace towards the farmhouse, she yearned to hang on to that freeing feeling that Daryl gave her. She could pretend, even for a short time, that she had no worries that her mind had to contend with. It gave her a liberation she hadn't felt in years. It was just her and Daryl and that inky darkness that was the night sky. But the what-if's were beginning to come back, stronger than ever.

Noticing her sudden change of mood, he asked, "Whatcha' thinkin'?" Putting an arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side, feeling the heaviness that was beginning to weigh her shoulders down like the dew that was falling from the sky.

Rolling her shoulders, she said an unconvincing, "Nothin'."

"Uh-huh. Ain't buyin' it."

"I'm fine," she fibbed.

In a flash of speed and strength Daryl swung her up by her waist and plopped her on top a round bale of hay. She let out a whoop of surprise that turned into giggles.

"Daryl, what are you doin'?"

"Relax. Ain't nobody out here 'sept us."

"That's what worries me," she teased.

"Go on, tell me what's really buggin' ya'."

She wanted to tell him about Zach and Abraham and what Rick had found out, she really did. She also didn't want to lay that on him just yet having no idea how he'd react. If she were him, she'd probably cut ties and go her own way. For now, she would stick with something else that was bothering her.

Suddenly shy, she picked  at the hay with her fingers. Daryl poked her side with his finger, making her jump and yelp. "Come on, out with it."

Daryl knew there was a playful side to Beth. He had seen glimpses of it tonight and when he watched her with the boys. He knew she just needed some help in getting it out.

She wiggled, trying to dodge his poking fingers and not laugh when a snort escaped her mouth. Clapping her hand over her mouth in embarrassment, which made her laugh even harder. Daryl's eyes sparkled with mischief.

Finally in between gasps for breath, she blurted, "Why'd you go to jail?"

Not fully meaning to ask that question, yet there it was, hanging heavily in between them. His hand froze midair, paused from his tickling assault.

Embarrassed now, she felt she should've waited for a more opportune time, or for him to bring it up himself. "I'm sorry Daryl. I shouldn't of asked that. Its none of my business." 

"No, you're right to ask. You want to know. Deserve to know." He placed his hands on either side of where she sat on the hay bale, looking her in the eyes. The moon shining down on them allowed her to see the intent in his stare.

"Listen Beth, I am a different person than I was even a few years ago. I'm not that guy anymore. I … I grew up I guess ya' could say. I want to live a quiet life now, find someone to settle down with, raise up a family. Farm this land," he said, motioning to the field surrounding them. "The person I was back then woulda' never admitted how he felt for a person, especially no woman. But now, today, I am not too bull-headed to tell ya' that person I see when I look ahead ta' the future is you. You and Zander and Jacob."

Beth felt herself pool into a puddle of warmth. Afraid to break the spell of the moment she said nothing, just took his hands into her lap, feeling the roughness of his skin against the softness or her own.

"So I hope what I'm 'bout to tell you won't change the way, whatever way that is, you think 'bout me."

Beth nodded for him to continue.

"Like I said, I was young. That's no excuse, but I was jus' followin' Merle, my brother, 'round. Up to no good. We hadn't ate in days, was runnin' low on cash and drugs, so we stopped at a convenience store. Merle pulled a gun out on the attendant. I didn't know he was planning that. The next thing I knew he was screaming at this poor woman, so scared she could barely move, to hand over the money in the register. When the cops caught up to us a few miles down the road, we took off on foot. The cops caught up to me but not Merle."

He hung his head bracing for the worst. Women, good women like Beth, didn't associate with criminals. If he wanted this to go further, then he knew he had to be upfront no matter the consequences.

"You took the fall for Merel?"

Looking back up to her he nodded yes.

"He let you go to jail...to prison?"

"It wasn't like that. You take care of family. What was I gonna' do? Rat out my brother. No way," he shook his head adamantly.

Part of Beth understood, if she really tried, the twisted sense of loyalty he had for his big brother, especially knowing that Merle had raised him after their mother died. Knowing what kind of life he probably had. Merle was all he had. 

"He's my brother." He said simply. "I had a few misdemeanors under my belt, a warrant out on me for selling drugs. And when I told the judge to fuck off, he really threw the book at me." Daryl chuckled at his own stupidity.

"I was in jail for three years. Believe me when I tell you I'm different now. When I was in jail I decided that the second I got out I would change things. Change the way I lived. And I did. Quit druggin', quit drinkin' too much. No more of that shit. Worked nights in a factory after I got out of prison for a few years. Kept my head down. Stayed out of trouble. Then I bought this farm and haven't looked back since. It was a mistake, a stupid mistake but I'll never go 'polgizing for it 'cause that mistake brought me to you."


	11. Let it Happen

  
**This is when I really start changing things up from the first time I posted it. Hope no one minds.**

**More fluff! Sorry-not sorry. lol Thanks for reading. :)**

* * *

_"Because it led me to you…"_

"Beth...hey Beth." Maggie said, snapping her fingers in front of her face, trying to get her attention. "What are you daydreaming about?"

"Or should we ask _who_ are you daydreaming 'bout?" Amy asked from the back seat of Beth's SUV. Beth was driving and Maggie sat shotgun. Annette had decided to stay back at the farm to help out (or save) Glenn and Hershel from watching the boys' by themselves, though they were perfectly capable. They were on their drive to the nearest mall on a hunt for baby clothes and other items for Maggie. Beth, it would seem, was having trouble keeping her mind on the conversation at hand because it kept wandering to Daryl and what he had told her the night before.

_"...it led me to you."_

It still sent shivers down her spine. She didn't remember what she said in return, even if she actually said anything.

"Mama said you got back late last night from your date." Maggie joked and let the word "date" drag out teasingly. Beth gave her the side-eye, feeling her face heat.

"It wasn't that late," she mumbled, sipping from her McDonald's coffee cup with one hand, steering with the other. At first sight of the nearest restaurant Maggie made them stop for breakfast, Beth opted for coffee instead of food.

Back on the road Beth clung to her coffee. Admittedly she did get home late, but it was worth every second of lost sleep. She tried to focus on the conversation the women were having. Nothing too serious, bouncing around from babies, to pregnancy, to the latest movie, to men and then back to teasing Beth.

"When Glenn and I first got together I was barely able put two words together, forget a whole sentence. My mind just drifted off into the clouds." Maggie admitted.

"Me too," Amy added. "That's when I knew I was in deep with Shawn."

"So you gonna' tell us how it went?"

"What went?" Beth asked, playing dumb, focusing on the road ahead though there was little traffic.

"You damn well know what, sister." Amy bossed from the back seat.

"Oh, rest stop. I gotta' pee." Maggie interrupted, pointing to a blue sign on the side of the road. 

Beth breathed a sigh of relief, saved by a pregnant woman having to pee.

While Maggie and Amy made their way to the rest area Beth's phone buzzed in the cup holder next to her. To her surprise she had a text from Daryl.

"Daryl texts?" She asked herself aloud. She swiped her finger across the screen and read:

_"Had a great time last night. U gonna b gone all day?"_

Feeling silly because her heart began beating faster from one simple text. What was this? Junior High? Beth couldn't help nor stop the smile that spread across her face as she typed out an answer.

" _Me too. Yes, gone all day."_

_"Would it be less manly of me if I admit that I'll miss ya?"_

Beth sighed then, literally sighed. _"Don't worry, your manhood is safe with me."_

_"Good to know,"_ He texted back.

_"I didn't know you text."_ At some point they had exchanged numbers but there was no mention of texting.

_"I don't."_

Beth's smile grew even bigger. He probably figured a text might be safer than phone call with Maggie and Amy there with her.

_"Want to come over tonight after I get back?"_ she asked.

"Sure."

With a promise to text him when they got home, Beth sipped her coffee, rereading their conversation. Trying, unsuccessfully, to rid her face of this ridiculous school-girl-crush grin. Yes, just as Amy had said, she's in deep.

"Uh-oh, now she's smiling at her phone." Maggie joked as she climbed back into the car.

"Must be Romeo, himself." Amy joined in.

"You two. Think you're so funny." Beth said, but she still held the smile.

. . . 

This was a rare treat. Beth hadn't shopped that long in a long, long time. Always having the boys with her, she made mad dashes into clothing stores or did most of her shopping online. Maggie got a few maternity pants and tops and Amy got a few things for her apartment and Beth bought some fall clothes for Zander to start school with, though this was Georgia. He'd be wearing shorts till December. It was a good day, all told. Maggie and Amy continued to tease her about Daryl and secretly she loved every second of it. She was having a great time, but she couldn't wait to get back home. She had lived away from home for too long and now that she was back she hardly wanted to leave. She wanted to get back to the boys and if she was being honest with herself, to Daryl.

Passing by a cute little store of baby clothing Beth decided to take a look. Maggie and Amy had headed to the bathroom, again, and wouldn't be back in a few moments. As she wandered around the store, Beth couldn't stuff the ache that lay in the middle of her chest, looking at all the teeny tiny baby clothes. Her boys were growing at the speed of sound and she knew there were no more babies in her future.

Clearing her throat she squared her shoulders. She resolved herself to spoiling her niece or nephew, not letting her mood swing damper the day. Family and Zander and Jacob in her life was all she needed.

Focusing on finding something for Maggie, she scanned the store when her line of sight fell on an impossibly tiny white Christening gown. Her hand ran over the soft, cotton fabric. Touching the minute bonnet, running her fingers gingerly down the ribbon ties. It was perfect. She sntached it up and went to the counter to pay for it before Maggie returned from the bathroom. She shoved the tiny box into one of her other bags the woman manning the register wrapped the gown in. She would save this for the baby shower gift.

Beth and Amy were exhausted and Maggie was getting cranky by the time they got back to the farm. The sun was well past set, sending magical spears of iridescent light out from the earth's surface and the house looked almost enchanted in the light. The house was quiet and the boys were sound asleep when she peeked in on them. Having talked to Annette several times throughout the day she knew the boy's did fine, spending the day with her and Hershel as well as Glenn who took them fishing at the creek. Through a call, she got to say goodnight to Zander and Jacob. They were more interested in the bedtime story Hershel had promised to tell them than talking to their mother. If it was anything like the stories he told her, Maggie and Shawn when they were little it would be a doozy and probably prove to excite them rather than put them to sleep. But asleep they were as well as her parents. She could hear their snores, yes both of them, through their bedroom door.

Not wanting to seem too obvious or needy, she forced herself to take a quick shower and get settled into her night clothes before texting Daryl, knowing it was probably too late for him to come over. Sitting on her bed cross-legged the school-girl feeling came over her again. Resolved to feeling that way, she shrugged her shoulders, at least Maggie and Amy weren't there to tease her about it this time.

She typed out a simple, _"Hey."_

Tapping her fingers on the phone, trying to concentrate on brushing out her damp hair and not how long it took for him to text her back, if he did at all, she was almost pathetically relieved when her phone buzzed only a couple moments later.

_"Hey yourself. Have fun?"_

_"Yeah, but it's good to be home."_

_"I don't like to leave home for long either."_

Home. Goosebumps ran up her arms, though she couldn't quite pinpoint why.

_"Probably too late to come over…"_

Beth's hopes faded when she read his text.

_"Probably,"_ she wrote back. _"But u can. I mean if ya' want."_

_"I was hoping u'd say that."_

She debated changing out of her pajamas and back into her clothes, but didn't want to appear too eager. It was okay if he saw her in yoga pants and an oversized Foreigner t-shirt. She threw a hoodie on as she went out the door to meet him. Moments later he rode up on his quad in typical country boy fashion, driving the trail that spilt two of the fields between their houses.

Daryl wore his shirt unbuttoned, as though he had threw it on to come here. A line of masculine hair traveled down his navel to his low slung Levi's. Beth resisted the urge to jump on him and wrap her legs around his slim waist. He was without his hat, for once, and his shaggy hair was brushed back from his face from the ride over. How could he look so good? He'd probably been up since before dawn and worked hard all day long. Beth was sure she looked death warmed over when all she'd done was shop all day.

She stood on the stop step as he killed the engine of the quad, holding her zip up hoodie closed with her crossed arms. Walking up to her, he stood on the bottom step. There they were eye to eye. Mouth to mouth, making it easy for her to lean into him, place her lips on his. The coolness of his lips contradicted suggestively with the heat of her tongue. Her fingers clawed lightly down the middle of his chest, down his torso to rest atop of his belt buckle. Daryl placed his hand on top of hers, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the tightness she created in his jeans.

"Hello to you too," he grunted when they pulled apart.

"Hi." Her smile landing on his lips.

The evening was cooler than the day giving Beth a chill. She was tired just wanted to sit someplace comfortable, so she asked, "Want to come upstairs? I'm tired, need to sit down."

He nodded and taking her hand, Daryl quietly followed her up the stairs to her third floor attic bedroom. It was cut off from the rest of the families bedrooms but each knew nothing would happen with her parents and sons asleep on the floor below. They were adults, certainly they'd be able to keep their hormones in check. Right?

Beth sat comfortably on her bed leaning against the wall and Daryl sat on the other wall, allowing her to place her legs over his outstretched legs. They sat in silence for a while, Beth's hand in his, his thumb rubbing over the pad of skin between her thumb and forefinger. She realized she felt safe with him. A safe in which she'd never felt before and never knew she needed to feel. The eternal knots in her stomach began to ease.

Daryl noted that Beth looked... well, she looked relaxed. When she first came back home, she stood rigid, always tense. As time had passed, slowly she began to loosen up. Her smile coming easier and more freely. And tonight, her tired but sexy eyes, her pink cheeks kissed by the sun, her shoulders were relaxed. Dressed in pajamas. He was attracted to city Beth, he couldn't deny that, but this Beth seemed more real, more her.

Needing to distract his mind, he asked "So, have you decided if ya'll are moving into that house or not?" Daryl dreaded the answer. He wasn't going to force her to stay there, or move in with him. Didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to do. He needed to play it cool. But still, he wanted her near him with a want he'd never experienced before.

"Yeah, I was able to get the owner to knock the rent down a little. I think we'll be able to move in the beginning of the next month."

Beth seemed happy about this, Daryl not so much. His stomach clenched. _You're being silly Dixon, relax. She's not moving to New Zealand,_ he told himself.

But it felt that way. He'd finally found the person he was supposed to be with and now she's moving away. Instead of speaking, he grunted out a noncommittal sound from his throat and nodded his head in reply. What was he supposed to do? Act happy? No, he wasn't much of an actor. 

Instead, he tapped the small white box that Beth had discarded earlier after she emptied out her shopping bags, asking, "Whats this?"

"Oh. This?" She took the box and placed it on her lap and opened the lid pulling out the Christening gown to admire one more time, unable to help herself. "I got it for Maggie and Glenn's baby."

"They havin' a girl?" He asked, fingering the soft cloth between his thumb and forefinger.

"Na'..." she giggled quietly, "Well they could be. We don't know yet. But it's a Christening gown. It's for either a boy or a girl."

"Ahh," he watched as she carefully laid the gown on her thighs, caressing it ever-so carefully. He didn't understand why a baby dress would make her sad, but it apparently did as that crease between her eyes returned.

"Did Zander or Jacob have one?"

"Yeah, it's in a box in storage along with our other stuff we had no place for. Their baby should have his own."

"I think I was baptized."

Beth looked from the gown to him, her face porcelain in the dim light.

"Didn't have no fancy dress though." He winked at her.

"Oh yeah? She inquired, a small smile spread her face. She was eager to know everything there was to know about him. When he offered her a tidbit of his past, she soaked it up.

"Yep, my daddy thought it was a dumb idea. 'What's the point?' he said. 'He's a Dixon, gonna' be a hellraiser anyway.' " Daryl's voice became rough to mimic his father's voice. "But my Mama wouldn't have it. So she took me and my brother down to the church and had us baptized. I don't remember it, 'course. Just one of the stories she told me through the years."

He loved his mother, Beth saw that by the way his eyes softened when he talked about her. She also saw the hurt that he tried to hide.

"What was her name? Your Mama's."

"Caroline." He almost whispered her name, as though he hadn't spoken it in a long while.

"That's a pretty name."

He grunted his acknowledgement. "Did you want more kids, ya' know before your husband…" he let the statement drift off.

"I wanted a whole houseful. But not now. Now it's too late." There was that sadness again that would've liked to tear Daryl in two.

He rubbed her thigh under the gown that still laid on her lap. Bending his head slightly to look into her eyes. "It's not too late. Why do ya' say that?"

"I don't know. Just feels like that part of my life is over, ya' know."

"No. It's not." He reassured her. Deciding to lay it all on the line, he said, "I'd do jus' 'bout anythin' to have that chance with you." As soon as the words left his mouth, he dropped his eyes from hers. He regretted it. In his life, saying what he felt didn't get him anywhere. Except maybe teased. And now he was about to blow it with Beth. Scare her right off for the hills.

Goosebump and tingling fingers again, "You hardly know me. I might be a psychopath for all you know," she teased. Trying to lighten the situation. She saw the sudden shift in his mood.  "You don't mean that," she said, trying to let him off the hook. Surely he was just being nice.

Daryl sighed, inwardly groaned. Why was this so hard for him? He wanted life to be different than it had been in the past. Obviously how he behaved in the past did nothing for him. _Nothing._ He wanted to change and now was his chance. He always hid the way he felt, was never upfront or honest. Not that he lied often, but he didn't allow himself to be honest about how he truly felt. Now he no longer wanted to hold back. Looking back to her, he spoke confidently.

"I do mean it, Beth. 'N I do know enough about you. Enough to know I love ya'."

. . .

Daryl woke with first light of day the next morning still in Beth's bed. She was wrapped in his arms, snuggled against him. He did not want to let her go but it also wouldn't be a prudent for the boy's to find them this way, though nothing had happened but sleep. He unwound himself from her without waking her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before he snuck down the stairs and out the back door, climbing back onto his quad and driving back home.

Having never told anyone he loved them before the idea was a terrifying thought. Had never wanted to before Beth. Now he felt a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Buttoning up his shirt he went straight for his truck. The sun was breaking the horizon on what promised to be a beautiful day. He had a million things to do today but that all could wait. He had an errand to run.

. . . 

Beth woke a bit later. Alone. She felt the residual warmth from where his body had laid next to her. It took all their strength to keep things on a G (okay, maybe PG) rating last night. Especially once he told her he loved her. Daryl loved her. Her! Beth thought she would never feel this again. This excited, heart beating, butterflies in the pit of your stomach feeling that she was experiencing on repeat. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if her heart jumped out of her chest and took off running down the road.

Smashing her face into the pillow next to her she smelled Daryl's familiar rugged scent as she lay there a moment longer breathing him in and thinking over their conversation from the night before.

_"Enough to know I love ya', Beth"_

_Woosh...the breath left her body making her lungs tighten. She brought a hand to her chest, rubbing the pain away from lack of oxygen. It was a good pain, though. One she would always remember._

_"Daryl," was all she was able to force out._

_Boy, would his brother have a field day knowing that his baby brother not only fell in love but actually told the woman how he felt. But It didn't matter to Daryl what Merle thought. Or what anyone else thought for that matter. This was about him and Beth._

_"Don't say anythin'. I ain't never said that to anyone before." He looked down at their intertwined hands, unknowing what came next. "But I don't want it said back to me. Even if ya' actually feel that way...I'll always wonder if you just said it to be nice."_

_"That's not somethin' you say just to be nice," she replied, smiling smalley._

_"But still."_

_"Okay. I won't." Beth folded the gown back up and put it in the box placing it on the floor as she pulled Daryl on top of her. "You are the most amazing man. Do ya' know that."_

_"Stop." Was his bashful reply._

_"Nope. You are. And I'm the luckiest girl to be able to call you mine."_

Beth wanted to lay in bed till noon and hold onto this feeling that Daryl left her with, but she knew two towheaded boys would be up soon and she wanted to spend the day with them since she was gone all day yesterday. Stretching, she thought maybe Daryl could stop in for lunch. She made a mental note to text him about it later. Or not. Again not wanting to appear needy.

"Aw, who am I kidding, I'll text 'im now," she told herself as she kicked the covers off.

"Who ya' gonna' text?" Zander asked, running into her room, throwing himself on her bed. He took her phone from her nightstand, scrolling quickly to his  favorite game.

Steering clear of his question, Beth took the phone back. "Too early for Candy Crush, young man. Where's your brother?"

Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, he sighed in the way only a denied four year old could, "He's downstairs."

"K, I will be down in a minute." Didn't matter that she'd had the most wonderful night and that a wonderful man had admitted his love of her, she had to get up and feed her children. It was fine, she didn't mind at all. This was her life and she was happy to call it her own.

On her way down the stairs she sent Daryl a quick text.

_"U have plans for lunch? I'm planning on being home all day if you want to come by."_

Sliding the phone into her back pocket she hoped she had the strength to not check it every few seconds. With every step, her mood plummeted. Was she making the right decision? Including the boy's in her and Daryl's relationship. What if they got attached and it didn't work out? They would be hurt yet again. Feeling conflicted all over again by the time she made it to the kitchen.

Her phone rang a few seconds after entering the kitchen. To her surprise it was Daryl, she was expecting a text, not a phone call.

"Hey you," she answered, rolling her eyes at her own cheesiness. Just the sound of his voice set her worrisome mind at ease. 

"Hey." The sound of his voice somehow quieted her brain for a few seconds and she was able to concentrate on just him and his rough drawl. What sounded to be wind came through the phone.

"You in your truck?"

"Yeah. Had some business to take care of. But I should be back by lunch."

Since she had already text him to ask him to lunch she couldn't uninvite him now, plus she really did not want to do that. "Well me and the boys will probably be having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches if you want to come by."

"I happen to love peanut butter 'n jelly." It's what's he practically grew up on after his mother died.

"K." Again with that smile. "See you soon."

. . . 

Beth got more housework done that morning than she had all week. All this pent up energy seared through her veins and she wasn't able to sit still if she had to. For the little amount of sleep she'd gotten, she had a surprising amount of energy. 

"Babygirl what has gotten into you? You been buzzing 'round here like a bee all mornin'." Annette asked from her perch at the couch, folding laundry.

"Oh nothin'. Just got some extra energy today."

"Uh huh. And would this extra energy have anything to do with a certain visitor you had last night?" She eyed her daughter over a towel she held outstretched.

The color drained from Beth's face, feeling a bit like a busted teenager. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't you even try to lie, Bethany."

Dropping the facade Beth sat next to Annette on the couch. To keep her hands busy she grabbed a towel and began to meticulously fold it. "I'm sorry, Mama."

Annette pushed her apology away with the flip of a washcloth. "There is no reason to 'pologize. I think the world of my grandsons but I don't think for a second they were conceived by immaculate conception. You're a grown woman. Was married. I didn't think you would stay single the rest of your life. "

"How'd you know he was here?"

"I see all…" Annette joked, then shrugged. "I saw him leave this morning on his quad. Glad you finally came around to liking him. He's a good man."

The emotions and lack of sleep from the last few days caught up to her and she rested her chin in her hands, her elbows on her knees. "Mama, it's more than 'like'. So much more than like."

Annette froze for a moment, towel midair. "Really now?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you sound so sad?"

"I'm not sad. I'm …"

"Worried?"

Beth sighed. "You know me better than I know myself."

"You wouldn't be you unless you was worryin' 'bout somethin'."

"What do I do, Mama?"

"Nothin' dear, just let it happen."

And of course Annette was right. Why fight something so amazing? Something that felt so right. Just let it happen. It sounded overly simplified but Beth thought it might just work.

. . . 

Annette made herself scarce for lunch, saying she had already eaten. Beth knew she hadn't. She stood at the counter making up four sandwiches, with chips and a side of pickle, cutting up Jacobs into bite sized pieces. When she turned with the plate in her hand Daryl had already gotten Jacob into his high chair and was helping Zander into his booster. Of course, Zander had a fit whenever Beth tried to help him, stating he was a big boy and could do it himself, which of course was true. But he and Daryl were in a deep conversation about monster trucks so he must not of noticed, or cared. Daryl was so natural with the boys, not at all fake. No, there was nothing fake about Daryl. What you saw is what you got. And Beth liked what she saw.

"What?" Daryl asked when he noticed her staring with Jacobs plate in her hand.

"Nothin'. Nothin' at all." She smiled, holding his gaze a beat longer.

Daryl kept up well enough with the boys chattering conversation. Each vying for his attention. Beth sat back and nibbled at her sandwich and watched. Entertained by the show. 

After they had eaten, Daryl said, "Well, I think that is one of the best PB&J's I'd had in a long time."

"She makes the best samiches." Zander told him.

"Ya' gonna' make a girl blush." Beth laughed, standing and taking the boys plates from the table. 

"Well I hate to rush off but I was gone this morning, so I need to get back to work."

Both boys aww'ed their disappointment.

"You promise to come back?" Zander asked.

"Yep."

"Pinky promise?" Zander asked, hope high in his voice.

Beth watched as Zander wrapped his tiny pinky around Daryl's and at that precise moment the dam broke. Everything she had held back out of fear and anxiety just let go, like a snag on a sweater that you couldn't help but pull and pull until it was all unwound. She could feel the unwinding in her chest, in her heart. Beth didn't want Heaven or Earth moved, she didn't want gemstones or gold. She wanted a steady hand with a kind soul. Someone that treated her boys well. She wanted to fall asleep and wake knowing that her heart was safe. She knew her heart would be safe in Daryl's hands.

. . .

Even though it'd only be a few hours until Daryl returned in the evening for dinner, Beth felt every bit the girl with a crush on a boy. Checking the time every time she had her phone out, or when she was near the clock above the kitchen sink or the Grandfather clock in the hallway. She picked up her phone to text him numerous time, but stopped short. He'd be by when he was able, no reason to bother him.

But somehow she still missed a very important call.

_"Hello, Beth. This is Dale Horvath. I just wanted to let you know that, if you're still interested that is, the house is available to move in a little early. The past renters moved out early and the few repairs I had to do didn't take that long. So you're in luck. Please call me let me know either way. You can move in as early has next week."_

Just a few days before, this was what she wanted. Independence. To start a new chapter in her life. On her own. Create a life for herself and her boys. She still could, right? The development of her and Daryl's relationship didn't mean she couldn't continue on with those plans.

Did it?


	12. The Right Thing

**I forgot how fast-paced this story is. Lots happening in this chapter. Hope you like it. Please comment and let me know. ;) Thanks for reading!**

**I'm beta-ing this thing myself. Be kind please. lol**

* * *

 

"So, I have news," Beth announced once there was a lull in conversation at the dinner table. Maybe she was taking the coward's way out, but telling everyone at the same time just seemed easiest. And everyone was here. Maggie and Glenn, Amy and Shawn, then of course her parents. Besides, everyone knew they were going to move out at some point, just not necessarily when.

Strangely, Maggie looked from her to Daryl expectantly. What was she expecting? An engagement announcement? Beth ignored it and continued. "Well, Dale Horvarth called me..."

"He own that rental house you was looking at?" Hershel asked.

"Yep." Beth confirmed. She was nervous. Why, she had no idea. She placed a look to Daryl and quickly looked back to her father. "Well, he called me and said we can move in a bit earlier than we thought."

"How much earlier?" Annette asked. She was trying to hide her sadness. Beth saw right through her facade. She was heartbroken at the idea of them moving out.

Taking a breath, she answered, "He said we can move in next week."

"Next week?" Maggie asked. She even seemed shocked.

Was no one happy she was moving out on her own? For the first time since she was twenty years old.

Beth scanned the people at the table. Annette was obviously distressed, Hershel was stoic, accepting of what was inevitable; his grown daughter moving out, Amy seemed perplexed, Shawn, being Shawn, was checking his phone and didn't seem to notice what was even happening. Glenn sat quiet, taking in everything. Maggie had tears in her eyes and Daryl? Daryl was quieter than normal and wouldn't meet her glance.

What the hell was going on? She was a grown woman, it was only natural she live on her own.

She cleared her throat and stood, picking up her plate and taking it to the sink, speaking as she went, "Well, I'm sorry to upset everyone," and she really was, this was not her intention. "But it's time I make a life for myself. For Zander and Jacob," she gestured to the boys.

"Beth we ain't upset," Hershel spoke up. "We jus'..."

"Just what Daddy?" She asked, keeping her voice even. She'd never raised her voice to her parents, and wouldn't start now. "Want me to live here forever? Or until a man swoops in to take care of me?"

Daryl looked as though he'd been slapped. Beth inwardly cringed. Just as things were coming together between the two of them, there she went tearing it apart again. Still, she finished her thought.

"That didn't work so well the last time. Don't y'all understand? I have to do this for me. For the three of us."

The room went silent until Daryl stood from the table, clearing his throat. "This seems like a family matter, I'll just step out."

"Daryl don't go," Beth said, exacerbation showing in her voice. But it was too late, he'd already left the room. Watching him go, Beth stood dumbfounded. Not knowing what to do or say next.

Hershel went to her then and wrapped her in one of his signature bear hugs. Beth allowed herself to be taken back to when she was a child and was hurt, or sick, or sad and all Hershel had to do was pick her up and hug her tight and it'd fix everything. How she wished things were still that simple.

"We just enjoy having you and the boys here," he continued his thought. "And of course we'll miss you. We are so proud of you, no matter what you decide to do. We only want you to be happy." He pulled back and smoothed a hand down her hair. "Remember, this will always be your home. We'll always be here for you."

Maggie sniffled from where she still sat at the table. "Stupid hormones," she mumbled to Glenn who handed her his paper napkin. Everyone laughed, lightening the mood considerably.

Inside, Beth felt smaller by the second.

. . .

Hell no, Daryl didn't want Beth to move. But he knew, more than he knew much else, he best not tell her that. If he did, and she didn't move, she may one day resent him. Even though it partly killed him, he had to let her go do her own thing. If she wanted to move out, then so be it, he'd take her anyway he could have her. Living next door, living with him, living down the road. He'd take it. He'd wait her out.

Rounding his truck that was parked in what had become his normal spot next to Beth's SUV, he opened the passenger side door, took the small black box from his jeans pocket and opening the glove box, he tossed it inside. Slamming the door closed, he pushed the button, locking it safely inside.

. . .

Beth found Daryl leaning against the barn doors, smoking a cigarette. He peered up at the inky black sky as though it held all the answers to the world's problems. When he saw her approaching, he flung the cigarette down on the dirt drive path, blowing the last of the smoke up into the air.

"Figure everything out?" He asked, more or less grumbling at the ground. His hair, that had grown out shaggy again, hung down in his eyes and she resisted the urge to reach out and brush it out of the way. Crossing her arms around her chest to keep her hands from touching him. She sensed he wasn't mad at her per say, but he wasn't happy either. Probably didn't want her touching him.

"I guess that depends."

He peaked up at her though his bangs, "On?"

"It depends on us. Are we okay?"

Daryl shrugged his shoulders, bit at the skin next to his thumbnail. "We are fine."

"But?"

"You want to move out, I ain't stopping you."

Judging something was bothering him.

"I just want you to know, I didn't mean anything by what I said 'bout a man swooping in. That's not what I think of you, of this," She said gesturing between the two of them. How she wished she could just let him swoop in and take care of her and the boys. She took the easy way out for years. Letting Zach walk all over her. Making all the decisions without even consulting her. Something little like the paint color of the walls to something big like keeping millions of dollars in a bank account she knew nothing about. She didn't want to risk another disaster no matter how genuine Daryl appeared to be.

She wasn't that person anymore.

"We're fine," he repeated. It was almost primordial how badly he wanted this woman in his life. So, he'd keep his mouth shut. For now.

"Okay then." Beth began to turn away, the crunch of tiny rocks under her heel. She wasn't a mind reader had no idea what he was thinking.

"Where you goin?" He asked, snatching her back by her arm. Pulling her against his chest. "I said we are fine, 'n I mean it."

He looked at her so sincerely it literally took her breath away. "Oh," was all she was able to say before his mouth closed over hers. Her mind quickly becoming cloudy, as it did whenever Daryl touched her.

Walking them backwards, Daryl pulled Beth into the cover of the barn, away from prying eyes and two little boys that might appear at any moment. She went willingly. Of course she did. She hadn't lost all of her mind just yet. She'd follow him anywhere he took her it seems.

Running his hands down to her hips, feeling her protruding hip bones through the soft smoothness of her skirt, he wondered after two children how she managed to stay so slight, so firm. She was a wisp of a woman, one that was to be reckoned with if you came up against her.

Pushing her lightly against the stall wall, the horses, startled by the sudden movement, neighed and moved away from the wood guardrail. Hungrily his mouth drifted from her lips down her neck, over the jutting collarbone. Maybe he couldn't have her in his home just yet, but he'd be damned if he keep his mouth off of her. Her skin served as an aphrodisiac, somehow tasting as sweet as a fresh peach in the height of summer. Always fresh, always clean and he couldn't get enough of it.

Rising his hand from where it was planted firmly on her hip, he cupped her breast through the white cotton shirt she wore. Beth arched her back, allowing him better access. Tonight there was a tinge of desperation to his touch, his kisses were a bit more urgent.

Before she was swallowed up completely by him, by his passion, she whispered, "Daryl, we should stop."

Shawn or the boys might come running in at any moment. They'd most likely hear them first. Still... So conflicted, even as she said that her hand, acting on its own accord, slid down his slim belly, past his belt buckle and gingerly brushed the raised area of jeans. Daryl's lips froze on her earlobe and a groan sounded from his throat. His response egged her on further and she cupped his cock with her hand, running her palm up and down its shaft through his jeans.

"Damn woman, that's not gonna' make me wanna' stop."

"Maybe that's the point," she purred. Yes, they should stop, but that didn't mean she wanted to. So instead of stopping, she pressed him harder, moved her hand up and down quickening her pace, jerking him off through the worn fabric.

Lifting the hem of her shirt, Daryl's hands were quickly on her breasts, pulling the fabric of her bra away from her skin. No shyness, no hesitation, he circled her nipple with slow whispery kisses. When her head fell back and she groaned, he sucked greedily spurred on by her short intake of breath. She wanted this, just as much as he and it turned him on about as much as her hand on his cock did. He wanted her and he wanted her to know it.

As he went from one nipple to the other, Beth slid their bodies along the wall until they came to the old metal desk that was situated next to the horse stall. It sat in that very spot for years being used for the business end of the farm. Daryl, without losing contact with her breast, lifted her hips until she sat on the desk's surface. The coolness of the desktop was only an afterthought as what Daryl was doing with his tongue was her main focus.

Gasping for breath he brought his lips back to hers. They were not like they've been in the past; sweet and soft. But strong with need. Demanding his tongue into her mouth. Leaning back, she pulled his body flush to hers. Reclining in an awkward position neither seemed to notice or care. They just need each other. Need to feel one another.

Her hands fingered though his hair, tugging a little, drifting over his shoulders, down his back until her fingers were pulling his shirt up over his head, discarding it onto the desk beside her. Hands on her hips, he yanked her to him and she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. His hardness could be felt through his jeans, pressing against her center.

Yes, they should stop. But it felt way too good to stop.

He rid her of her shirt as well, only taking a second to look her over. Pale skin glowing in the darkness. A soft beam of light showing him what his life will be with her in it. Lips parting, showing the smallest hint of smile as her hands return to his buckle, undoing it, then unzipping his jeans.

He growled, actually growled low and vibrating in his chest before attacking her lips again. She reached into his jeans, felt the the silky smoothness of his skin juxtaposed against the hardness of his cock.

He didn't even try to deny her what they both so desperately wanted, reaching up he cupped her jaw with his roughly calloused hands, angling her head, taking control of her mouth. Taking the kiss deeper, deeper still.

Her mouth, her body, her scent, it's all so familiar now. As though it was something he'd always had available to him, but something fanciful and far fetched at the same time. No longer fighting, he followed it. Followed her wherever she may lead.

He reached between them, under the hem of her skirt, he helped her shimmy out of her underwear leaving it dangling off one bare foot as he pulled their bodies back together...

"Daryl," she gasped barely audible.

"I, uhh..." what did he want to say? What should he say? He was all about doing what was right now, and this sure felt right. Still he needed to know if she felt the same way. "Ya' sure?"

His lips back on her neck, grazing down her chest, he heard her whisper, "Yes, I want you inside me."

And that was all he needed to hear before he wrapped his hands around her hips, pulled her to him and buried himself inside of her in one smooth plunge.

. . .

The next week was a blur of finding furniture, cheap, used and/or free to fill up their new tiny house. All in all she was able to furnish a whole house with very little money. She hadn't brought much from her home in Tennessee. Having sold the furniture with the house, she brought her small kitchen appliances and and a set of cheap dishes she bought for their everyday use. Using the fine china Zach had insisted on only made her nervous. She left the china behind and brought the correll with her. The boys toys and bed frames and mattress, a few other odds and ends that were somehow tied to the boys. That's pretty much it. She didn't want to be reminded of her life with Zach any more than she already had to be.

Having left their bedding behind, the boys were excited to choose their own comforter and sheets. Zander chose Monster Trucks and Jacob picked animals - giraffes, monkeys, parrots. In Tennessee, Zach had insisted on an interior designer coming in and decorating the house. It had been very sterile and contemporary. The boys room had matching blue striped comforters. Sure, it was all magazine ready, it lacked any and all personality. For herself, Maggie gave Beth her old comforter set from before she moved in with Glenn.

Daryl was a good sport and seemed to shake off whatever trepidations he had about Beth moving. She felt something was still amiss even though he put on a (kind of) happy face while tagging along to flea markets, second hand stores and yard sales throughout the week. Anywhere Beth wanted to go. He and Shawn obliged her in helping to haul the used couch, old end tables and whatever else she had bought for cheap.

Their house would be sparse. It was tiny, though, and didn't need much. She and the boys would fill it with happiness and that's all it took to make a house a home. Focusing on the to-do list she'd made, she checked things off as they went.

Bed, check.  
Bedding, check.  
Pots and Pans, check.  
Piano...  
Lamps, maybe.

"What do you think?" Beth asked Daryl of his opinion on a set of end table lamps.

Daryl had to chuckle. Was she serious? "I dunno Beth, they's just lamps. They work?"

"Yeah, they work," she smiled up to him. The man appeared to be a saint. It was approaching noon and they'd hit at least ten yard sales. Daryl's stamina seemed to waning. Promising this was the last stop, Beth figured this was a good deal as she was going to get.

"Okay, I'll get them."

"Great, now get a move on. I'm starvin'," Daryl said, slapping her lightly on the butt before taking the lamps from her and heading off to the truck.

Aftering paying for the lamps, Beth climbed up into Daryl's truck, strapping in they took off for the farm. The truck was loaded down with what they'd gotten that day and Beth was exhausted. But in a good way. In a productive way.

Daryl, on the other hand, was done with shopping. She'd be lying if she said it didn't bother her he was keeping whatever it was that was bothering him inside. She didn't push him though. They both had secrets. They didn't talk about Zach much, or that he might still be alive. She'd yet to tell him about Abraham Ford. For now, she was taking one step at a time. Putting one foot in front of the next.

That's all she really could do.

"Thanks for coming with today. Your truck really came in handy," she said, jutting a thumb to the truck bed loaded down with the two lamps, an overstuffed recliner, a footstool and a few other odds and ends. And the best part was she only spent $30.

He rolled his shoulder, "Ain't nothin'."

She unbelted and scooted over the bench seat until she was sitting next to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, quite possibly one of his best assets, she sighed. They also hadn't talked about the other night in the barn. It served to bring them closer in a supernatural can't really be explained kind of way. To speak of it may take away some of the magic.

"It is something. No one's ever helped me the way you have." And by 'no one' she meant no man. Certainly not Zach. Her father and brother would help her always, but that was different. This was different.

Daryl slowed at a stop light, the only one in town. Beth rose her head to take in Daryl's profile. His strong chin, high cheekbones. He was a handsome man to be sure. He was more than that. So much more.

"I love you Daryl."

Taking his eyes from the light, he peered at her. A thrill running up his spine. He'd hoped she felt this way, but it was anyone's guess how she'd actually felt about him. It'd been less than a year since her husband... well, since her husband did whatever it was he did and here they were in love.

Daryl Dixon in love. Who would've thought it? Not him. Not only was he in love but the woman he loved actually loved him back.

He didn't know what to say or what to do. This was a first for him. An uncomfortable ball of emotion lodged itself in his throat. Afraid to speak, afraid he might embarrass himself by becoming emotional. Instead, he leaned toward her, resting his brow against hers, then placing his lips to hers until the light changed and the car behind them beeped for them to go.

. . .

Before too long it was moving day and everyone pitched in, even Maggie. Her job was more or less to keep the boys from digging into toys they had almost forgotten they'd had since they have been sitting in storage since moving back.

With the help of Shawn and his truck, Daryl and his truck, Glenn and his truck they had the big stuff moved quickly. All that was left was the boxes of clothes, boxes of kitchen things and the few nic-nac type of things she actually did bring from Tennessee.

With everything quickly moved, everyone had left, save for Daryl and the boys. It struck Beth how right it felt. How normal it all seemed. The boys playing in the living room, her unpacking, Daryl moving boxes in.

In what was to be her bedroom, she was going through a box of memories. The boys hospital blankets along with their going home outfits. A picture of her and Zander at the hospital, taken only hours after he was born.

She lifted it up to show Daryl as he brought in another box. "Look how little Zander was. Can you believe how big he is now?"

Daryl squinted at the picture she held. Sure enough Zander was a tiny doll-sized swaddle of white blankets, but who he noticed most was Beth. Her hair was down. Quite a bit shorter than it is now. A tangled mess. Her eyes were heavy and her cheeks were pink. She looked exhausted. She was so beautiful though. And the way she gazed down at the baby in her arms, well that's the straw that broke the camel's back. His chest tightened uncomfortably. What had been bubbling under the surface for a while now came to the surface.

He put the box he'd hefted in his arms down on the bed. Said her name quietly, "Beth..."

"Yes?" She questioned, worried about his sullen mood. He'd put on a brave front, something was bothering him. Just as it had been all week since she told him and the family she was moving.

"I can't do this."

"Do what?" Panic began to pound in her heart. He'd finally realized she wasn't who he thought she was. He wanted to end it. This was it. Tears stung Beth's eyes.

"In my life, I've not done much talkin'. Jus' kept my mouth shut, my head down. That obviously didn't get me any further than prison. So I'm trying my hardest to be upfront with you Beth. To be honest."

"Yes?" She prompted him to continue.

"I can't pretend. I tried. This past week I really tried to act like I was okay with it all." He paused, taking his hat off, running his fingers through his hair, plopping the hat back on his head. "I don't want you to live here."

"Why? It's a perfectly fine house."

"Na' that's not it, Beth. I want you with me. In my house."

"Dary," she began her rebuttal. He held up a hand to stop her.

"But it's okay, I understand why you need to do this. And I'll be damned if I'll stand in your way. You take all the time you need. I'll be here when you're done." He rounded the bed that separated the two of them then, rested his finger under her chin, "However long that takes." He then, as though to punctuate his thought, kissed her soundly on the lips.

To her surprise he left the room, nodding his head for her to follow him. Dazed, she followed him out of the bedroom, through the living room and out the front door.

The boys, who had been playing with a box of long forgotten cars, followed them out and ran straight towards their sandpit that, due to recent rain, had turned into a mud hole.

"Boys, you wait for me before you get in there, ya' hear me?" She wanted to at least strip them down first before they made a muddy mess of themselves.

"Wait here," Daryl instructed.

"Mom, come on!" Zander yelled from behind the house.

"In a minute, honey."

She watched as Daryl opened the passenger door to his truck, reached for something inside and slamming the door, he leaned casually on the hood. "Sounds like I have competition for your attention."

She smiled, "Always."

Neither would have it anyother way.

"Mommmmm!"

"You better go," he said.

"Mommy!" this from Jacob.

"Oh, by the way…" he opened his hand. A tiny velvet black box laid in the center of his palm.

Beth's breath exhaled in a sharp out take and stalled. Holy crap on a cracker, what's going on? He tossed the box to her and she caught it mid air.

"Mom, we are waiting!" Zander could be heard saying.

Trying to formulate words that refused to come out, she said, "Umm what?"

"Go on, open it up," he said walking back to Beth.

The ligaments in her knees became jello as she gingerly opened the box, a diamond ring lay nestled inside.

"Mom!"

Exasperated with her son's sudden lack of manners, at this very moment no less, she hollard over her shoulder, "Oh, for the love of Pete. Zander Hershel Smith, if you don't quit yellin' for me, you will go to your room the rest of the day, ya' hear me?"

Silence.

"Wow, remind me never to tick you off, you mean business." Daryl joked. He was back to his normal self. No more uncertainty. "But whaddya' say? Wanna' get married?"

"Mar...married?" She stuttered, locking her knees for fear of falling right over off the stairs.

"Yeah, me and you." He took the box from her and withdrew the ring and placed it in her palm, closing her fingers over it.

Her hand was beginning to sweat. Attractive, she thought to herself, hoping Daryl wouldn't notice.

"Marry me Beth. I will make you happy, I will be a father to the boys, the type of father me and them never had."

"You want to marry me? Its so soon." Stating the obvious. Has the man lost his mind?

"I know. Best I can figure, waiting is a mistake in life." He simply explained. Simple words from a complex man. "But you think on it." He wore a sweet, sweet, crooked smile as he let her hand go and walked back to his truck, clearly enjoying the flustered demeanor he was leaving her in.

He wanted to marry her? She still could not wrap her mind around it. A beautiful ring, a handsome man, her sons hollering and yelling in the background. It was all so surreal.

And superbly perfect.

Beth's mind snapped back to the way she hated Daryl when she first found out who he was. How she had accused him of stealing her family's land. How she had judged him unfairly. How he still was kind to her. How he helped when Jacob got sick. His handsome smile, his worn out clothes and camouflage hat. His careful renovation of that old house. The mind-numbing passion she felt for him. The affection he clearly felt for her sons. Play by play it all ran through her mind.

"Hey," finally finding her voice as the cloud in her mind lifted, she walked down the porch steps and toward Daryl... and towards her future.

Slipping the ring on her finger as she went. Beth wrapped her hands around his neck and his went around her waist, lifting her effortlessly off the ground.

"I never thought I would risk it again. Risk getting hurt. When I'm with you, it doesn't seem like a risk so much as the right thing. Yes, I will marry you."

He smiled and hugged her tightly, dropping his brow to hers as the boys lost interest momentarily in the mud hole and came running around to see what they could get into in the front yard. Daryl set Beth back down and said, "I'll see ya'll later."

Bewildered he would ask that and just leave, she asked, "What? Your'e leaving? Where are you goin'?"

"Back home. Got work to do."

True, he'd been helping her all day. And just like that he got in his truck and backed out the driveway.

Walking backwards to the porch, Beth plopped down on the middle step, running her fingers through her hair, trying to get a grasp on what just happened. Married? To Daryl? What did this mean? Would her and the boys now move into the half-way finished house across the field from her parents? Would they stay there? Would they have babies? The idea sent a collywobble of butterflies through her belly.

"Mama, may we play in the mud pit now?" Zander asked in his most polite tone, oblivious to what had just happened.

"Sure, Zander. Come on." Beth answered her son. She couldn't help but wonder what the implications of marrying would have on the boys. So many unanswered questions. And Daryl - how could he ask something like that and just leave? Men. She rolled her eyes and joined the boys at the mud hole, helping Jacob off with his shorts and t-shirt before they both jumped into the mud like pigs in a pen. The sight made Beth laugh. The boys were happier now than they've ever been, as was she.

She told herself to have faith. Faith that everything would work out just as it's meant to.

. . .

The next evening her parents insisted on dinner at the farm, having insisted on a weekly dinner since Beth and the boys had moved out. Well, they insisted on it before she even moved. Daryl wasn't able to make it back to her house the night before due to work. It had worked out for the better. She and the boys were exhausted from the move. So when Beth heard Daryl's truck pull up she meant him on the porch at the farm she was unable to restrain the grin that spread her face. Meeting up on the porch, she hoped she could hold onto this feeling of euphoria throughout their life together. How he made her feel, how his smile, his intense blue eyes made her soul go weak.

"Hey," his usual drawl.

"Hey." He joined her on the porch, looking around. "Wheres everyone at?"

"Inside. 'Bout to eat. We saved you a seat."

"Great. I'm starvin'."

"Well we got lots of food." She had a bit of excited energy to burn off, so she'd been helping Annette make a dinner fit for the kings and queens of any far away land.

"I wasn't talkin' 'bout food."

"Oh?" Beth's eyes grew wide when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, pressing his body against hers, his hand reaching behind her neck, pulling her mouth to his, sending electricity through her aching body. This sort of kiss was normally reserved for couples that hadn't seen each other in weeks, or even months. and had stored up all their passion for when they were once again reunited. For them it had been less than twenty four hours. At that moment it was just the two of them in the world. And as closely pressed as their bodies were there weren't really two people anymore.

Pulling away from her lips, bodies still intertwined, Daryl ran his a knuckle over her cheek. "Change your mind 'bout marrying me?"

"Nope." Wild horses couldn't drag her from him and his marriage proposal.

"Good Lord you two, come on already. I'm hungry!" Maggie stood on the other side of the screen, impatiently demanding they come and join them at the dinner table before disappearing back into the house.

"Think she heard us?"

Beth rolled her shoulder, "Didn't seem so. She's pregnant, food is her main concern right now."

"Have you told anyone yet?" Daryl asked, dropping his hand to hers, rubbing her ringless fourth finger. It hadn't escaped him that the ring was missing.

"Na'. Thought I'd wait for you."

"Great," he joked. It occurred to him then he hadn't asked for Hershel's okay to marry his daughter. She was a grown woman and had already been married once. He'd hoped he hadn't made a huge mistake as he followed Beth inside.

Dinner went off as it always does. Food being passed, stories being told, jokes being cracked. Everyone complimented Beth on how she had outdone herself fixing the meal. But none of that eased her nerves. Her and Daryl hadn't been together that long. Though Maggie and Amy had an inclination of her feelings toward him, and Annette knew after their conversation the other day, but marriage? Already? She wasn't sure how the family would take the news.

As the plates neared empty and the conversation began to die down, Daryl put his hand on the Beth's knee and squeezed, looking at her pointedly. Now or never his look conveyed.

Beth cleared her throat. Slipping her hand into her pocket she retrieved the ring and sliding it on her finger under the table. Briefly gazing at it, it was as beautiful as it was when she first set eyes on it

"Uhh...everyone I have an announcement."

"You moving again?" Shane asked on a snort of laughter. Amy rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the ribs.

Ignoring him, she went on. "Well actually we have an announcement." Looking to Daryl, pleading with her eyes. Why was she so nervous, she wondered. This was her family. They may not agree with the decision of getting married so soon but they would support her. Always.

"Daryl and I... Daryl..."

"Out with it Babygirl. Ya' got us worried." Hershel spoke up.

"I asked Beth to marry me." Daryl filled in, squeezing her hand.

Beth was eternally grateful.

Stunned silence filled the room. Even the boy's were uncharacteristically quiet.

They would support her, she repeated in her mind. Right? She looked to Daryl, panic in her eyes.

"I know it's quick," he tried to explain. "But I love Beth. Zander and Jacob. I will try my hardest to do right by them."

"Daddy?" Beth questioned, her father also had an unusual lack of words. He always knew what to say, always said the right thing at the right time. Now crickets.

"Well…" He began, putting his napkin down on his plate, pushing his chair back as he stood. "Then, all I have to say," he looked from Annette to Beth then to Daryl, "Is welcome to the family. It'll be a honor to call you son." He reached across the table, hand outstretched.

Daryl stood and shook it firmly, relief visible in his posture. "Thank ya', sir."

"Hot damn!" Maggie said, slapping her hand on the table.

"Maggie!" Annette admonished.

"Sorry, Mama." Maggie rounded the table pulling Beth out of her chair and into a hug with one arm and putting the other around Daryl. "I just can't believe it!" Leaning into Beth, she whispered, "You pregnant?"

"Maggie!"

Just askin'." Maggie replied, winking.

"You ain't mad?" Beth asked.

"No, not at all. Why would I be mad? Daryl here saved my sister of spinsterhood."

"Gee, thanks." Beth beamed.

Hugs and congratulations were shared once again around the dinner table. A happy moment to be sure. Questions were asked.

"When will you get married?"

"Where?"

"Where will you live until the house is done."

"Whoa!" Beth said, raising her voice above the din. "We haven't even thought that far ahead yet."

"We'll figure it all out. Soon." Daryl reassured.

"May I be 'scused?" Zander had been sitting at the table, moving food around on his plate quietly.

"Yes, you may. Ya' alright?" Beth asked, the happy moment put on hold.

He nodded his head. But as he left the room, face downcast, Beth was unconvinced.

"Excuse me." Beth said, following her son up the stairs and into the room that would always be his. He sat on his bed, holding a truck in his hand, not really playing with it.

"Somethin' wrong?"

Of course something was wrong. Why didn't I explain it to him before we told everyone, Beth lectured herself. A lot had happened in the last nine or so months. They lost their father, moved away from the only home they had known to the farm. Though they seemed happy, Beth was about the throw another kink in the chain by marrying Daryl.

Zander just shrugged his shoulders. Sitting next to him, Beth put her arm around him and he automatically leaned his head on her shoulder, much like she did with her own mother their first day back on the farm.

"I'm sorry Zander. I should've told you about me and Daryl before we told everyone else."

Again he shrugged and Beth felt smaller by the second. At a loss for words she placed a kiss to the top of his head. He smelled wonderfully of little boy. Sweat and dirt and the faint scent of peanut butter.

"It's okay, Mama," Zander said halfheartedly.

"Can I help at all?" They both turned towards Daryl's voice. He was leaning against the door jam, thumb hooked in his pocket.

"You gonna' marry my Mama?" Zander asked him.

"Yep." Daryl answered and casually strode into the room, sitting across the room on Jacob's bed, idly reaching for McFuzzy the bear. "That okay with you?"

Zander rolled his shoulders. "But you were married to my daddy," he said to Beth.

"Yes. I was."

"Will Daryl be our daddy now?" At some point the boys went from calling him Mr. Dixon to Daryl.

"Well, your daddy will always be your Father. But…" faltering she looked to Daryl.

Even though Zach was not worthy of their love Beth never would speak badly of him in front of Zander or Jacob. They deserved better than that, Beth was better than that. He was still the boy's' father...

"But I can be your daddy too...if you'll let me. I'll teach you to drive. To hunt."

Zander looked at Daryl, curiosity peeked.

"Do you think you would like that?" Beth asked gently.

"It's okay to say no." Daryl added. If he did in fact say no, they would find a way to make it work. They had to because Daryl wasn't letting Beth or the boys go that easily.

After a moment of thought Zander beamed. "Yeah, I think that'd be cool."


	13. Go

**Apparently I needed a break. I hope this somewhat smutty, extra long (for one of my stories) chapter makes up for that. ;) Thanks for reading.**

* * *

"Huh, that's strange," Daryl spoke from somewhere behind Beth. She was busy arranging the kitchen cabinets just so. They had no idea when they were to be married. It was obvious she and the boys had to stay in the tiny house for a while. At least until Daryl's house was done and livable for a ready-made family of three to move into. Beth worried about the impact moving from their house in Tennessee, to her parents house, to this house and then into Daryl's would have on the boys and she was determined to make this house a home for however long they were to stay there.

Plus living out of boxes was more than her type A personality allowed. She had already unpacked everything, but things still felt unorganized.

"What's strange?" She asked preoccupied, stacking a set of bowls next to a stack of plates in the upper cupboard next to the sink.

"We're alone," Daryl said, his voice much closer this time. His breath on her neck giving her goosebumps. When she turned, his hands clamped down on her hips. The boys had ridden back to the farm with Maggie to pick up something or another, leaving them alone for the first time since they'd moved.

He gazed at her as though she were the last woman on earth. Instantly she went wet. Daryl was on her quicker than one could slap a tick. Beth squealed with delight as he picked her up where she stood and threw her over her shoulder and carried her to the bedroom. He flung her down on the mattress. Making her a little breathless and a little lightheaded. Not necessarily in a bad way.

And once Daryl began his assault with his lips, she became even more so lightheaded. Fighting past it, she went with the sudden change of plans and focused on Daryl's zipper. She wrestled him below her, straddling his waist, relieving his cock of his jeans, she stroked it to its full hardness.

"I can't believe we're doing this," she whispered.

"Why? Ain't you never had a quickie before?"

"Not in recent history," Beth laughed. "Well except for the barn."

Daryl's hands were making quick work of the hoodie she wore, unzipping the closure exposing the threadbare tank top she wore underneath. Pert nipple-hardened breasts protruded through the fabric. Noticing she wasn't wearing a bra, he almost groaned.

"Oh yeah, we'll have to utilize that desk again." Daryl said, pushing her sweatshirt off her shoulders. Sitting up, sucking on the skin above her collarbone. His hands encompassing her ribs as he slid her tank top up and off her body, releasing the ponytail holder that held her hair back, sending her hair falling around her naked shoulders. He loved her hair, loved how it flowed around her body. Her naked body.

"Seriously, the boys and Maggie will be back in a few minutes..." Beth protested weakly. She didn't really _want_ to stop. The practical side of her was difficult to stifle.

"Guess we better hurry then," Daryl chuckled and swooped her underneath him. She held on tight with her legs.

It had been a whirlwind few weeks, and she'd been able to think of little else than their romp in the barn. Luckily she was a mom and could multi-task. Acting normal, doing what needed to get done, meanwhile her mind wandered to what it felt like to have Daryl Dixon buried deep inside her and figure out a way to get him back there.

Now here they were again, finally wrapped around each other, chasing an invisible finish line. Beth thought it'd be quick and amazing, which of course it was, but once he was deep within her, he stopped. Bracing on his elbows he combed her hair back away from her flushed face. Gazing down at her, he whispered, "I love you."

His words sent a shiver through her body. Many people said many different things, some lied, some exaggerated. Not Daryl and not about this.

. . .

Afterward, basking in the few minutes they had until they had to get dressed and appear as though they hadn't just had a mind-blowing quickie once the boys and Maggie returned, Daryl readjusted so that he lay on his back and Beth lay curled into him, her head resting on his bicep.

She sighed, "I could use a nap after that." Closing her eyes for only a second.

Daryl spoke, a little breathlessly,"I tell ya' what. I don't know how you've done this this whole time."

"Do what?" She asked, her voice sounding tired.

"Take care of these kids. Pretty much by yourself." He'd said it before, and he'd say it again; she was amazing. "I don't know how two little people can have so much damn energy. I'm tired myself and I haven't been doing it for the last four years."

It became a habit for Daryl to come over in the evenings when he was able, having dinner with Beth and the boys and then hanging out for the evening, helping get the boys to bed. An experience in itself to be had for those without children. And after they were in bed (asleep was a different matter entirely) Beth and Daryl sat on sofa together. Beth with her legs pulled up under her, leaning into Daryl. Daryl with his hand on her thigh. Something so simple, yet Beth craved it. The normalcy of it. Something so little meant so much.

"They get their energy from me. They siphon it from me when I'm not looking," Beth laughed, reluctantly sitting up to retrieve her clothes. "Sometimes I look back on it and wonder how I did it when Jacob was a newborn and Zander was two."

Beth resisted the urge to allow Daryl to stay over night. It'd be so easy. He'd be up and gone before the boys even stirred, but their room was just on the other side of hers and she didn't want to risk it. Daryl seemed to understand and didn't push. He respected her and her somewhat old fashioned ideals.

"That sounds like it was a lot of work." Daryl still lay on his back watching Beth. He'd pulled his pants back up, but the fly and button remained open. Not at all shy about his nakedness.

"It was, but ya' get through," Beth spoke around a yawn, so tempted to snuggle back down into Daryl. To lay with him, just be _there_ with him.

"I think it'll be fine. Me being around all the time after we're married," Daryl said out of the blue. He wanted to reassure her, knowing what was always in the back of her mind. There had been no issues since their talk with Zander the night they announced their engagement. Still it was something else Beth fretted over.

Daryl leaned up and grazed her shoulder with his lips," You did a great job with them. They are great kids."

Shrugging, Beth looked down at her hand's playing with the zipper of the hoodie she had yet to put back on. Still unsure how to take his compliments about being a good parent.

Letting the conversation die, he watched as she regrettably dressed the rest of the way. After a moment Daryl began, trying to sound nonchalant, like it wasn't something he'd been thinking about since he'd asked her to marry him. "So, have you thought 'bout when you wanna' get married?" He was inexplicably anxious to become a husband. To have Beth as officially his, to begin their life together. Strange how time and the right person changed everything.

"Oh, I don't know. When do you think?" She too acted as though it wasn't something she thought of every two seconds.

"Well the summer season is winding down. Winter will be here before we know it. What about September?"

"Daryl, that's only a month away. Your house isn't even finished yet." Getting married that quickly didn't scare her at all. Someone had to be practical. Getting married in less than a month was crazy.

Wasn't it?

"I can work on the house more now." And though it killed him to relinquish control, "Hire on a crew to get things done faster."

"If that's what you want," Beth answered, standing and pulling on her pants. Swooping down she picked up Daryl's shirt he'd yet to put back on. He kneeled on the bed, reached for her waist, pulled her closer.

"Whatsa matter?" He asked. She seemed upset now, though she tried to hide it.

"Nothing," she said, looking down then back into his eyes, "No matter when we get married, I can't wait to be your wife." And that was the absolute truth.

What she felt for him was so indescribably powerful. It was almost primal. She had an unbearable urge to wrap her legs and arms around him every time he looked at her with those blue eyes. The increased blood flow to different parts of her body, the urge to have ten thousand of his babies. To live and grow old in the farmhouse that he had been working extra hard, long hours on so it can be ready for her and the boys to move into. It was indeed her idea of a fairy tale.

"Then when do ya' want to get married?" he asked again. The fact that she didn't really answer him left him uneasy. "Small wedding, big wedding, wedding at a church or at your parents farm or at my place. Justice of Peace, which appeals most to me. I don't care, get it done with quick so we can just be together sounds like the best plan to me."

"I guess it depends on the house getting done. I don't really want to spend our wedding night here," she gestured to the room. There was something special about spending their wedding night in the house they would live in the rest of their live's together.

"We could just go at it on the sleeping bag on the bedroom floor at my place," Daryl suggested, wagging his eyebrows at her.

She swatted at him playfully. The idea had crossed her mind. Several times. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married, her reluctance boiled down to Zach and the fact he might still being alive. That complicated things majorly...

There was something there. Something in her hesitation, even as she claimed she couldn't wait to be saw it, felt it. He squeezed her hips and when she looked at him he noticed how tired she appeared. Taking care of the boys, moving into the house probably had taken its toll. And talk of planning a wedding probably only added to it.

"Hey, I got an idea," he said, changing the subject from the wedding completely. "Why don't you let me take you out. Just the two of us." Not that he didn't want the boys going with them, but she appeared to need a bit of a break. "I think the boys would love to have a little visit with their grandparents."

This surprised her. "Out? Like, where?"

The last time they went out, though it ended amazingly well, the going out to the restaurant part didn't go so well. It just wasn't Daryl's thing. And that was fine with Beth.

"I know what you're thinkin'. But let's give it another chance. I think both of us could use a break."

"Oh, okay. That sounds great," she said smiling up to him. "But, aren't you busy?" They were both pretty busy actually.

"Well, the good thing about running your own farm is you can take the afternoon off to take your girl out."

Beth snorted, "Your girl?"

Daryl smirked at Beth's teasing, "Yeah, _my girl_."

. . .

Beth waited for Daryl out on the front porch. She was nervous, which was silly. She was going to marry this man, they were going to spend plenty of afternoons together, still butterflies danced in her belly. Hershel and Annette had already been by to pick up the boys, who all too happily left her. She had changed from a button up peach blouse to a flowy, sleeveless bohemian top with embroidered flowers flowing over the chest. She wanted to look good, better than the tank top and sweatshirt she normally wore around the house, but not too fancy.

When Daryl pulled up the drive, she jumped into the passenger side as he came to a stop and leaned over, swinging the door open for her. Catching a whiff of his shampoo he used, he must of gotten a quick shower before heading over to pick her up.

He placed a chaste kiss on her cheek when she scooted over to ride next to him. She looked good, she'd look even better naked. It was tempting to just stay there. Spending an afternoon in bed with Beth sounded like heaven to him. But no, he promised to take her out and he was a man of his word. Big or small.

"Where we goin'?" She asked, happy he was finally there and they were on their way to wherever.

"The part's store."

"Huh?" She asked, he was always teasing her.

"I need a part for my tractor, damn thing broke this morning. Luckily it's an easy fix. Just need to swing by the part's store."

Beth laughed, "Where we goin' for real?"

"You'll see," he said smiling from the corner of his mouth.

"Oh intrigue, I like it," Beth teased.

"But I do gotta' run to the parts store before we leave town."

Daryl drove through town, turning down a road off of the main street that runs through town A small diner came into view. She hadn't been there in years and all but forgot of its existence. This place was definitely more Daryl's speed. It was on the small side, with a line of faded green booths on each side and a counter with bar stools along the back of the room. Casual. Perfect as far as Beth was concerned. She was glad she'd changed out of the button up blouse she initially had on or else she would be the one that was uncomfortable this time. Not Daryl.

Beth surveyed the dining area. A couple of families took up two booths, two men having a late lunch sat at the counter. A blonde with a green apron sat at the end of the counter filling up glass salt shakers looked up as the bell chimed when the entered.

"Oh hey, Daryl," she waved a hand in their direction. "Have a seat anywhere, I'll be with ya' in a sec."

"No problem, Andrea," Daryl called back and led Beth to a booth toward the back.

Apparently Daryl ate here often, Beth guessed. Well enough to know the waitstaff. Unless of course they just knew each other. Beth held back her smile. Was she jealous? Of a complete stranger? She for sure it bad for Daryl if she was jealous for absolutely no reason.

"Come here often?" Beth questioned, scooting into the plastic seat across from him.

"Yeah, occasionally."

Before Beth had a chance to ask anymore questions an older man wearing a white apron and white button up shirt appeared at their table.

"Well, I thought I heard Andrea say your name and had to come out to see for myself. And here ya' are."

"Yep, its me. Good to see you, Dale." Daryl held out a hand and the man shook it firmly.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

"Well some of us have to work," Daryl joked.

The man bellowed out a laugh. Beth had no idea who he was, but apparently they knew each other well enough to joke with one another. Beth sat back, enjoying their comradery.

"How is the farm and that money pit of a house?"

"They're comin' along just fine. Bumper peach crop this year."

"Uh huh." As if noticing Beth for the first time, his grey eyes widened. "And who is this? She can't be here with you, she's way too pretty to be with the likes of you."

Daryl laughed. "Yep, she's with me. This is Beth Greene." Looking from Dale to Beth, he clarified, "My fiance."

Daryl hadn't referred to Beth as his fiance yet. The word seemed too fancy for his mouth. Surprisingly it came out easier than he thought it would. That's what she was after all. His _fiance_. He liked the sound of it now that he said it.

"Fiance? No way! You're gettin' married?"

"It appears so."

"Well, it is nice to meet you. I may tease the boy, but he's a good one."

"Thank you, and I feel the same," Beth smile brightly, looking from Dale to Daryl, sending him a quick wink.

Just as abruptly as he appeared, he left, saying, "Andrea, our boy here is gettin' married. Whatever they want, they can have it on the house."

Apparently Daryl wasn't quite the hermit he made himself out to be. Dale, the cook at the diner, knew him well as did the waitress.

Beth joked that it was his Cheer's. Where everyone knew his name.

After a tasty lunch, they decided to walk down to the parts store. As they waited for the clerk to find the part, and Daryl struck up another conversation with someone else he knew, Beth wandered back to the sidewalk and into the second had store next door. She'd seen it before as she frequented the store often' a used upright piano sat to the right of the door against the wall. Every time she saw it her fingers itched to play and the owner of the store, a lovely elderly lady, indulged her, allowing her to play.

Today she just sat on the bench and ran her fingers over the keys, thinking over their lunch and how normal it seemed. It was hard for her to believe she would actually marry a man like Daryl one day. One day soon by all appearances. She wondered if this 'waiting for something bad to happen' feeling she had deep in her gut would ever ebade. Would she ever stop waiting for the bottom to drop out?

Sitting at the piano bench in the near empty store, deep in thought, Beth's phone rang from her back pocket. Expecting a call from Amy, who was in full-on wedding planning mode, she dug out her phone and swiped her finger across the screen without looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Beth?" Recognizing the clip of Abraham Ford's businesslike deep voice. The good mood she felt just seconds before rushed out of her like the air out of a popped balloon and the uneasiness she felt amped up triple time.

She hadn't heard from him since she called him after speaking to Rick. She assumed no news was good news, though she was not sure what the good news could be. Part of her was embarrassed to hope that Zach was actually dead. It would be easier that way, but wasn't it depraved to hope someone was dead? Especially if that someone was the father of your children.

Cleaning her throat, hoping to sound what she did not feel - confident. "Yes."

"This is Abraham Ford...I have located your husband."

And just like that, the bottom did drop out. Switching ears, taking a deep breath. "Yes, Abraham? Is he...is he," she couldn't formulate the words.

"He is alive."

Beth felt her knees go weak and was thankful to already be sitting.

"Alive?" Her own voice sounded like a strangers. Hollow, void of the emotion she felt was screaming from the inside outward. Alive?

"Yes, living in Tijuana. He's living, if you can call it that, under an assumed name. Charles VanHort."

"Charles? That was his father's name." Beth informed Abraham needlessly, for lack of anything better to say.

"He appears to be heavy in the drug trade down here."

Beth knew not what to say. For the millionth time she wondered how someone abandoned their family. Maybe...maybe if she tried really hard she could imagine someone abandoning their spouse. But their children? In the manner that he did. The thought was inconceivable. And drug trade? She never knew Zach to have more than a few beers, never anything stronger than a whiskey. Definitely no drugs. She supposed it was proof you never really knew anyone.

"Have you spoke to him?"

"I haven't. I wanted to contact you first, see how you would like to proceed."

When Beth found no words again, Abraham asked, "How would you like to proceed? You can report him as living to the authorities, or I can handle the situation for you."

Beth's voice was now tiny, almost childlike, her subconscious not wanting to believe what he was insinuating. " Handle it? How?" Hoping against hope that she was wrong.

"I can rid you of the problem." He answered not so vaguely this time.

"That won't be necessary." Acting on impulse she asked, "Can you give me his location. I would like to talk to him myself." She never let the ramifications of the likelihood of him still being alive seep into her mind. Never thought of what she would do if he was found to be alive. It was too much to bear. Now that she knew, she really didn't know what to do either.

"Mam, I do not think that is a good idea. The area of Tijuana he is in is not a safe place for a woman to be traveling alone."

"I can handle it myself, thank you for your concern." She found her voice again, impressed with how confident she sounded.

Abraham said he would text her the info and they ended the call. Just like that her life once again took an abrupt left turn. This time, not for the better.

. . .

This was where Daryl found her. Her back to him, playing a sad quiet tune on the piano.

"There ya' are, you and the piano," Daryl teased, adjusting the bag from the part's store to his other hand, touching Beth on the shoulder. She turned to face him then. Alarm sounded in Daryl's brain as Beth's eyes were filled with tears.

"Beth. What's wrong baby girl?"

Hazily she noticed he called her by her family's nickname. It bought the smallest bit of warmth back into her near sub-zero blood.

Daryl kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his, searching her eyes for answers. Beth felt the love he felt for her, She has a good thing here, she knew she should just keep her mouth shut and stay put! But what if one day Zach came back? What if he came back for the boys, she couldn't...wouldn't risk it.

She refused to be the victim any longer. She despised the way people looked at her. _Oh poor little Bethany. Widowed with two young boys_ , they thought. _Had to come back home to mommy and daddy,_ they whispered behind her back.

No more. Now she would take her life in her own hands. And that meant tracking down her no-good husband and facing him once and for all.

"Daryl, I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Oh?" He questioned.

She swallowed visibly.

Daryl stood, taking her by the hand and guiding her to the truck where he held the door for her as she climbed in. Rounding the hood he joined her the cab.

"What haven't you been honest about?" Daryl asked, trying his best to not jump to conclusions. To just hear what she had to say.

"After I found out Zach might still be alive, a man contacted me. A bounty hunter of sorts, I guess. I donno... but anyway, he offered to try to find Zach, find out if he was really alive."

"Okay." That was easily forgivable. Something told him there was more, though. "And?"

"And I gave him the go-ahead to look for him." Fresh tears stung her eyes. "He is alive, Daryl. Living in Mexico."

Daryl dropped his head, "Son of a bitch. That bastard." He spoke the words quietly, she felt his anger vibrating through him like an electric current.

"I'm so sorry." Daryl said feeling inept. What did someone say to that? There was no protocol for this sort of thing. "What do you want me to do, Beth?" He had a mind to kill Zach if that's what Beth wanted him to do.

"Just take me home. I want to go home." Her voice was watery, weak. But she was able to keep the tears away. Shedding any more tears on Zach seemed like a waste. She was strong, she could handle this. Or, so she told herself.

Daryl drove slowly out of town, reaching over he pulled Beth's wrist until she scooted over to the middle seat next to him. He didn't expect her to talk, he just wanted her near enough to touch.

When he finally pulled up the driveway to her temporary home, she was peering down at her hands folded in her lap as though they may hold all the answers.

"I have to go." She mumbled still not looking up from her hands.

"Go where?" he asked, staring at her profile. Though he had a hunch what she was alluding to.

"To Tijuana. I have to confront him."

"Have you lost your mind, woman?" There was no way he would sit back while his soon-to-be wife traipsed all over Mexico in search of her dead husband.

"So what do ya' suggest I do?" She asked, finally looking at him. Her voice raising, frustrated with the situation as a whole, not with Daryl. She hadn't really thought he'd give her his blessing to go.

"I dunno. But you cain't go to Mexico."

"The hell I can't! I have to find out why. Why he did what he did. Why he abandoned our boys. I have to be sure he knows he's never getting them back."

The word 'our' cut Daryl like a knife. As far as he was concerned the boys were theirs; his and Beth's. Not Beth's and Zach's. Not any longer. Zach gave up that right the second he got in that plane and did what he did.

"He's a dead man, remember? A dead man can't take custody of his kids."

"Not legally anyway. And Zach obviously isn't concerned about what's legal and what ain't." She reminded him. Scooting over to the door she flung it open, jumped out.

She wasn't getting away from him that easily. Daryl killed the engine and rounded the truck, planting himself in front of her.

"Don't you get it?" She pleaded, looking up to him. She wasn't sure she had the strength to go through with this knowing she might not have Daryl here when she came back. "I can't get on with my life wondering if he's peering 'round the corner. Waiting to jump out tomorrow or even years from now when I'm least expecting it. Hell, if he's still alive we can't even legally get married."

Daryl conceded that was true enough. "So you're just gonna run off based on what some guy who's never met you, never met Zach, says? What if he's wrong?"

"What if he's right?" She countered earnestly.

Placing his fingers to his temples as though a headache was beginning to brew, he closed his eyes, trying to see past the blind hate he felt for Zach and this situation. When he spoke the agony in his voice ripped at Beth's heart.

"Beth, I love you. But you can't go. Ya' just can't. This is as close to beggin' as I'll ever get. I want you here with me. Safe. Send the authorities. Call the Sheriff. Let them deal with it."

"I'm sorry, Daryl." All the fight left her now and she slumped onto the top step of the tiny white washed porch. "I have to do this myself." She implored him to understand. "I have to look him in the eye and let him know he didn't break me. That I know what he did but I'm still okay and that the boys and I do not need him. Mostly, I need him to know he's never getting us back. Can't you understand that?"

Just a short time ago everything had been great. The best they had ever been in Daryl's life. He had a woman who he loved, he had two sons. With the prospect of more children one day. He had a life, a future. Then with one phone call it all came crashing down. Daryl had no idea what would happen down in Tijuana but he knew it was not good. He also knew he could not offer to go with her. She wouldn't hear of it. She had to do this herself. Part of him admired her bravery and independence. The other part of him boggled at her foolishness. This was his woman. His wife, in mind if not by law.

Beth stared up at him, soundlessly tears streamed down her face.

He stared at her one moment, then two. Neither knew what to say, or if anything more needed to be said. He walked to her, pulling her up by the shoulders, kissing her with the force that sent her body back a step. Not missing a beat she gave it right back to him, putting her arms around his middle, pulling him close. Pushing her back with his body they walked up the stairs and into the unlocked house, Daryl kicking the door shut behind them.

This wasn't going to solve anything. They should talk, to rationalize why she needed to go to Mexico. She didn't voluntarily react to him, her emotions, her love, her almost supernatural pull to him superseded all rational thought. They both needed an outlet, something to do with their emotions this moment in time presented them with.

Throwing caution to the wind, Beth tore at the buttons of Daryl's shirt, desperate to get to his skin. When she pulled her mouth from his, her lips already swollen and when she dragged her tongue over them they tasted like him. She tasted Daryl Dixon.

She laid her hands on his shoulders intending to push him away and think for a moment, just for a moment. Instead she pushed his shirt off of him exposing those glorious broad shoulders. She brushed kisses along his outer shoulder then along his collarbone, down over the tattoo above his nipple. He pulled her up to his mouth again. Her fingers created lines as she dragged her nails across his washboard stomach, down to his belt. Wasting no time in unbuckling it and pulling it through the loops of his jeans, the buckle made a clattering sound on the floor.

He in turn, wasn't easy on her embroidered top, lifting it up and over her head. He made quick work of her bra, dropping it to join their shirts at their feet.

He pulled her, lips still locked, to the back of the house into Beth's bedroom. Gingerly he laid her down on the rumpled blanket, covering her body with his. His hands moved down her chest until each covered a breast. He massaged them roughly. A moan escaped his throat as he kneaded her flesh, teasing her nipples to taugt points. Beth squeezed her eyes shut and knotted her fingers in his hair. Daryl grunted with pain and pleasure. He dragged his mouth from hers and trailed it down her neck and replaced his hands with his mouth, making her arch forward, giving more of herself to him.

Abruptly they broke apart and gazed into each others eyes. Their rapid breaths stammered in and out, it was the only sound they could hear. Daryl pulled back just enough to unbutton Beth's shorts and remove them from her long, slender legs. Then kissing his way back up the length of her leg to the hem of her panties, pulling them down as well. He quickly rid himself on his jeans and boxers, their mouths came together hungrily as Beth climbed atop him. Straddling him, she kissed him deeply as he slid his hands up her smooth thigh, palming her. She was hot and ready, more ready for him than she had ever been.

Sitting up with Beth astride his lap, his hand moved to her face, stroking her cheeks still damp from her tears. "I love ya', Beth." Then his palm went around to her chin, fingers embracing her jaw, squeezing tightly, pleading with her one last time, he rasped out, "Don't go."

She looked him in the eye and whispered, "Don't ask me that." Shifting she raised her hips, reaching down between their bodies she wrapped her fingers around him, and slid down, impaling herself onto his waiting cock.

. . .

**I feel the need to defend Beth here. No. She's not thinking clearly. At all. Imagine finding out your dead husband is alive. That would freak the most level headed person out. Let alone someone that has had the few months she's had. So please, don't hate on Beth. Or me for writing this. ;)**


	14. Salve for the Soul

Daryl lay under his sleeping bag back home on the veranda off his bedroom until the sun was just breaking the crest of the horizon. Looking out at his and the Greene's land. It was a beautiful day, but the warm late summer morning had no affect on him. Hoping against hope that what had just happened wasn't real. That it was some sort of bad dream. Some alternate reality. He tried to replace the hurt he felt with anger. Anger was an emotion he was much more accustomed to, but he couldn't be angry at Beth. All he felt was this crushing pain deep down to his core.

Beth had dozed off after their frantic love making, emotionally exhausted no doubt, and he had slipped out. Like the coward he was. He did not want her to go and he definitely did not want to say goodbye. 

Kicking the blanket off his legs he sat up scrubbing his hands over his face, ignoring the faint scent of Beth still on his skin. He rose and went to the shower in hopes of washing away the anguish he felt. He didn't regret last night. Being with Beth was just natural now. As natural as breathing. Her body, her unrestrained love she gave him so willingly, the look of ecstasy on her face. But now she was just gone. The thought making a chill run through his body as cold as death's hand.

. . .

Hair still damp, the shower did nothing to relieve him from his sorrow, he went downstairs for coffee. Tempted to drink the beer Merle had left the last time he as there. Getting shit faced drunk seemed like a great option at that moment. Instead, he went to the coffee maker. He tried reasoning with himself as the smell of coffee filled the air and the machine steamed and gurgled. He had been dealt low blows in life before. This was no different he told himself. Beth will come back home in a couple days and they would continue down the path they had began.

Right?

He really wasn't sure.

He marveled at how close he came to happiness. He should have known better then to get too comfortable with this new life. It wasn't met for him. His brothers voice echoed in his head when he told him of his intentions to marry Beth. _'What the hell? You gonna' play husband and daddy now? Who the hell do you think ya' are, baby brother? Gettin' close like that to that girl. You the same as me. We blood. We're Dixon's. Happily ever after ain't meant for people like you 'n me. Mark my words, it ain't gonna end well 'cause yo're different. No better, no worse, but she'll end up hurtin' ya'.'_

Had Merle been right?

Hanging his head, hands outstretched holding onto the lip of the counter, who the hell was he trying to fool? He loved Beth more than anyone and she should still be here with him, in his bed, in his arms.

"Fuck this." He said out loud, his voice reverberating around the studded walls. Grabbing his keys, he took off for the door. Yanking it open, Daryl stopped short.

There, breathing heavily, hair a tangled mess, wearing the same clothes he had stripped from her body the day before, stood Beth. Hand poised to open the door herself. Wild eyes brilliantly blue. Dazed from lack of sleep...or from the shock of finding her dead husbands was really alive.

"I couldn't do it." Her voice shook, her body trembled. "I sat there. Trying to will myself to put the car in drive. Trying to ignore what I really wanted...what I really should do."

"And what's that, Beth? What do you really want?"

"To stay here with the boys. With you."

Relief washed over Daryl. Without hesitation he reached out to her, pulling her to him, lowering his brow to hers. "What changed your mind?"

"The boys. You. You were right. I can't go runnin' off after my dead husband." Of all the statements she never thought she would utter that was number one. "If something did go wrong…If I wasn't able to make it back home. If the boys lost their dad as well as their mom." The heartache they would feel broke the dam. Tears streamed down her face. This wasn't a quiet subtle weeping but a waterfall of ugly tears that brought hiccups up from her chest and shudders to her body.

"Baby girl, it's gonna' be okay. You're here now. That's all that matters."

Beth clung to Daryl, fingers clawed into his light grey t-shirt, weakened by the emotional turmoil that coursed through her body. He bent at his knees and scooped her up and carried her through the house, up the stairs, to his bedroom, what would soon be _their_ bedroom. Laying her down on the sleeping bag he stretched out next to her, relieved to have her with him. Safe. As it should be. He held tight as she clung to him until her sobs subsided.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. I don't know what to do. I mean how can he be alive, how can he do this to the boys. They are innocent in all of this, they don't deserve it. I guess I thought if I went there and talked to him... I just wanted to make sure he knows, he's never getting Zander and Jacob back." Sitting up on her elbow she looked down at Daryl laying on his back. "It was stupid."

"Not stupid. Not at all. I get why you wanted to go. And, baby, don't worry. He ain't never going near the boys again."

Beth breathed for what felt like the first time since the call from Abraham, laying her head back down on Daryl's shoulder.

They laid in silence, watching the sun climb the morning sky as the birds began to stir and chirp to one another. When Beth looked back to Daryl he was staring at her.

"What?" She sniffed.

"You're beautiful."

She rebuffed his compliment with the shrug of her shoulder. Wild hair, day old clothes, eyes puffy and red. This was not her most attractive moment.

Arching his head, he kissed her lightly. "Don't leave me again." A demand, not a request.

"Never."

Daryl cupped her chin with his hand and leaned up to her lips. At first it was a light brush of his lips against hers, but then it deepened, growing hot and wet. He covered her body with his, chest to chest, while his other arm came around her torso holding her close.

For Beth that kiss was a fiery salve, not only for her aching, tired body but for her soul. She returned his kiss fiercely, letting everything go except for the sensation of his lips on hers, his touch on her skin. Daryl stirred in her the wild needs every woman must have but rarely gets a chance to experience, she certainly hadn't until that point in her life.

He meant to stop after that kiss, to just hold her a while longer and then take her home to her sons, but when she kissed him like this, all he could think about what being buried deep inside her. And even though they were just together a few short hours before, it felt like the first time.

They wrestled with their tongues, pulling and grabbing to rid themselves of their clothes. Outside the sounds of the farm were coming to life, horses neighed, cows mooed. Tiny creatures scampered through the grass and Beth gave herself to Daryl. To his hands, his mouth, his whispers.

The sleeping bag felt soft and silky under her back, their only cover was the bright blue sky which blurred every time she opened her eyes as he kissed her dizzy. He ran his tongue along her neck, over her collarbone, caressing her breasts with a gentle calloused hand, moving his mouth from one nipple to another. Beth arched her back wanting him. Every cell in her body screamed for him.

Daryl, however, was in no hurry as he explored every curve of her impossibly soft, porcelain skin with his hands or mouth. Yesterday had been a fit of fury and heat, today would be slow and methodical. Not daring to miss an inch of Beth. He enjoyed her. Every dimple, every freckle was his to cherish. Passion and pleasure ran through their bodies like flooding waters in an overran creek.

Finally, without a word, he poised himself to take her, to make her his, waiting only a second before entering her in one commanding stoke. He filled her, fixing everything that was broken, if only for that moment in time. She whispered his name, raising to meet him stroke for stroke, thrust for thrust. Pleasure raged inside of her like a lightening storm, casting electricity through her body, out her fingertips, down to her toes. When her orgasm hit, it was a shock that she had never experienced before, shattering her into a million pieces. Her body freezing and then melting back down to earth.

Daryl felt the construction of her body around his cock, then and only then did Daryl let himself go. Beth watched as his body became stiff and the muscles in his arms bulged as he submerged himself one last time spilling himself into her.

After what seemed like a lifetime, he rose on his elbows and, once again, brushed the tears from her cheek. He didn't ask why she was crying. She couldn't form the words to explain what she was feeling anyway. They both knew they were tears of release this time, not of grief.

At last, or too soon, he pulled away from her and said, "Come on, let's go get our boys. Make 'em breakfast." The statement was so normal, something families did every morning. Beth reveled in the simplicity of it and how easily the words left his mouth.

. . .

The boys were just beginning to stir by the time they made it back to the farmhouse. The boys decided to make a sleepover of the afternoon at their grandparents house and so Beth was relieved of having to explain to them or Annette and Hershel her idea of chasing down Zach in Mexico. She was on her way to tell them, sitting in her own driveway, when she changed her mind and went to Daryl's instead.

She found the boys still in their room, laying down next to Jacob, who was still sleepy and cuddly, motioning for Zander to join them, which he gladly did with a big smile and messy hair. They had no idea their father was still alive, and she planned to keep it that way for a long, long time. They had no clue that their mother almost went all the way to Tijuana to confront him. They must've felt something was amiss and granted her a little longer snuggle time than they normally would.

Beth breathed them in, that sweaty sweet little boy smell. Daryl watched from the doorway still unsure of his place in this little family unit. He could wrestle with the boys, teach them how to drive a tractor, show them how to cast a fishing pole. He wanted nothing more than to be a part of this scene rather than an outsider looking in. Even as a child, he felt like an outsider in his own home. After his mother died his father's idea of attention and affection was to cuff him upside the head or worse, he'd take the razor blade strap to his back. Not good times. He wanted better for his future family. He wanted to be a good man, not a product of his childhood. Tentatively he went to the bed and sat at the edge. No one objected, everyone just snuggled in tighter. For the first time in his life Daryl felt he was in the right place at the right time.

. . .

"Leavin' you every night 'bout near kills me." Daryl told Beth. Trying to get her attention he nuzzled her neck. They hadn't been alone together since she came to him that morning. The thought of their searing, steaming, writhing bodies melding together like one white hot, well-oiled machine was still fresh in his mind though. And if things continued along this path, they wouldn't be alone together until the wedding night. Life was busy and he was working double time trying to get the house down so Beth and the boys could move in, then they'd be able to be together every night. Daryl told himself he could handle it...if he had to. After all, he was no longer a horny teenager. When he and Beth were together, whether they were eating dinner with her family or simply sitting on the porch alone, everything else melted away and it calmed his mind, if not his body, because even a look from Beth would make him harder than a rock.

"Get the house finished and you won't have to leave me every night. But then you'll havta' learn what it's like to try 'n have a sex life with little kids living under the same roof as you." She answered him distractedly as she flipped through a bridal magazine that Amy had given her.

"I cain't wait." And he truly couldn't. "I always have liked a challenge."

This was becoming exhausting, though. He'd work on his farm, helping out on the Greene farm when needed as well, then kicked off a few hours early in the afternoon to work on the house, then go to Beth's for dinner, help her with the boys (not that she needed help), then back to the house for a few more hours work before finally falling onto his sleeping bag, utterly and wonderfully exhausted. He'd did hire a small work crew to help finish up.

They decided to have the wedding ceremony at the Greene farm and a reception in the barn. What started out as a small affair with just close family was progressively growing by the week. Daryl didn't mind none. The idea of being the center of attention did make him squirm a bit but he would be proud to call Beth his wife and he wasn't at all shy about that. Beth even talked him into inviting some of his own family. His parents were gone, but he still did have a couple cousins, aunts and uncles he saw on occasion. A few friends. Merle absolutely refused to stand as best man, Daryl wasn't surprised or saddened when he half-heartedly asked Merle. Family comes first, that's the only reason he asked him anyway. Glenn gladly maned up, though. This wedding talk was all well and good, but he looked forward to the wedding being over. And not just for the wedding night but for the the life they could officially start together after.

"I feel funny, wearin' white 'n all." Beth said quietly as they sat together outside on the porch in their usual way after getting the boys to bed. He took a cigarette from his shirt pocket, lit it and taking a drag, blew the smoke away from her.

"Whys that?"

She looked at him, that look that all men got when they asked a question they clearly were supposed to know the answer to.

"So? Were you a virgin when you married Zach?"

"No."

"Okay then."

Beth rolled her eyes at him. "Daryl!"

After a moment of watching the frown furrow deeper and deeper in between her eyebrows, Daryl flicked his smoke down to the ground, "Give me this…" he said as he slipped the magazine from her hands. "This is driving you crazy and stressing you out." He flung the magazine onto the porch table. "If you wanna' wear white. Then wear white. If you want to wear a potata' sack, then wear a potata' sack." Knowing there was more to her frayed nerves than wearing white, he tried his best to distract her, placing kisses to the outline of her ear.

Beth groaned out in exasperation. "Men just don't get it."

"That may be true. But all's I know is whether you're wearin' a princess dress or a sack, ya' gonna' be the most beautiful bride that ever was."

Situation diffused, she leaned into him, "Emmm...you talk so good." She leaned her face up to his, which he took immediate ownership of, cupping her chin possessively.

Angling his head, he said, "I cain't wait to marry you."

"You jus' can't wait till the wedding night," she teased in between kisses.

"Somethin' wrong with that?" He mumbled, nestling his mouth to her neck.

"No. But you keep that up, things are gonna get very interesting out here on the front porch."

"Somethin' wrong with that?" He asked again, moving his hand from her thigh, up to her hip, up her rib cage.

"Daryl..."

"What?" He asked all innocence, but his hands went to the buttons of her shirt, fiddling with the top button.

"Daryl," she said again on a chuckle, "the road is a few feet away, people are driving past. Oh look, there goes Old Mrs. Mildred. I'm sure this will make conversation at church on Sunday a little awkward."

Undeterred, he nuzzled her neck, bringing goosebumps to the surface, "Well, let's go inside then."

"You're impossible," she teased, arching her neck to give him better access.

Eventually they pulled themselves away from each other long enough for Beth to retreat back inside and for Daryl to head back home. Beth watched from her bedroom window as Daryl's truck made its way down the road. Her heart swelled and palpated, stuttering before it picked up a normal beat again. She felt like pinching herself. Was this really happening? She never thought she would find anyone to love her and her sons like he does.

Their life and future were all the things a woman could dream up for herself. All except one aspect. Zach. He was legally dead, that meant they could legally marry. And Daryl could take parentage of the boys. As time went by Beth wished her nerves about Zach would ease, but the opposite was true. As the days turned into weeks, she grew more anxious. Waiting at every turn for him to jump out, demanding her and her sons back. Even if he was legally dead, the idea sent the fear of God into her. With the crazy judicial system, the boys might have to go back to him. Common sense told her that if he did resurface and was caught that he would go to jail. A basic internet search would tell you that faking your death was a crime punishable by jail time. But then what about after he served time? And the implications this would hold on the boys would be terrible. Going from your father being dead, to being alive, to being in jail...Beth knew she was a thousand miles ahead of herself, as her mind raced towards the worse case scenario at warp speed, she couldn't help but worry. All she wanted was to marry Daryl, move into that house, and raise the boys and whatever other children they had together. Was that too much to ask?

She was afraid it was.

Beth did her best to focus on other things. The boys were always a good preoccupation. Zander was increasingly excited about starting school. Zander was well on his way to being potty trained. She would soon start her new job at the library. And Maggie's pregnancy which was progressing well. They were planning the baby shower along with the wedding. The farm was having a great financial summer. All these wonderful things in her life she had to be thankful for, and her mind always ended up on a Zach. She hated herself for it. Even standing alone in her bedroom her face reddened with shame and frustration.

Taking a deep breath she went to her bed, retrieved her nightclothes still on her bed from when she changed that morning and retreated to the shower where she could shed her anger and frustration in peace, where no one would hear her tears.

. . .

_4 weeks later..._

"Mama! Mama! Wake up!" Beth forced her eyes open at Zander's insistent voice. Jumping on the bed next to her cocooned body. Even though it made her room cold, she slept with the window open to let the fresh fall air in. She loved snuggling down into the warm blankets.

"What?" She asked, still disoriented. Being emotionally drained made for good solid sleep. Increasingly on edge there was still no sign of Zach and Beth didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing.

Most of the plans for the wedding were in place and Maggie's baby shower was that coming weekend. She was huge and grumpy and secretly loving every minute of it. Beth felt sorry for Glenn. Maggie was inexplicably angry at him over nothing most of the time, but she could still see the love they felt for one another when they looked at each other.

"Its time for school, Mom!" Zander said, sounding much older than he was.

"Mom? What happened to Mama?" She asked, eyes finally focusing on her eldest son. He was already dressed in the outfit they had picked out the night before; a blue and red striped short sleeved t-shirt along with navy colored shorts. New shoes, he was sure would make him run fast, were neatly tied onto his feet.

"Get up!" He said, ignoring her question as he pulled her arm forward and out of the bed.

"Okay, alright. I'm up."

"Daryl's here."

Fully awake now, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. They sent text messages throughout the day normally, maybe even a phone call or two but she rarely saw him before dinner time. "Daryl?"

"Yeah." Was his answer before zooming out of the room, down the hall.

Sure enough, Daryl sat the kitchen table a coffee cup already in his hand.

"There you are," Daryl said. "We was wonderin' if you's gonna sleep till noon."

Beth had hurriedly scrubbed her face, brushed her teeth and put on jeans and a t-shirt, pulling her hair back in a low pony tail. It was now down past the middle of her back but she had been too sidetracked to get it trimmed.

"Oh hush, I wouldn't sleep through her son's first day of school."

Beth went to where Daryl sat, and he placed an arm around her waist. He had already gotten Jacobs usual toast and banana for him and had poured Zander's cereal. "What are you doin' here? She asked. "I could of made their breakfast, you didn't have to."

"Ain't nothin'. He was up and hungry. Weren't ya' Jake?"

No one had yet called Jacob by the nickname Jake. Beth decided it fit him as he nodded his head vigorously at Daryl.

Bending she kissed Daryl on his stubble cheek and asked, "I know, I'm just used to doin' it, is all. But what are you doin' here," she asked again.

"Oh, I dunno. Thought maybe I would take Zander to school with ya'?

Beth wasn't sure why she was surprised. He took being the boys' dad very seriously. The better question would be why _wouldn't_ he go with them to take Zander to his first day.

"That'd be great." She said, pleased with her future husband. Tears unexpectedly filled her eyes. Today was going to be a very long emotional day, she deduced.

"If that's alright?" He asked, second thinking himself.

"Yes. It's awesome." Zander said proudly, tearing into his breakfast.

. . .

After dropping Jacob off to Annette, they made their way to town and as they pulled into the school's parking lot Beth took a deep breath, unsuccessfully trying to calm her nerves. Zander chatted nonstop on the way to school, the most excited she had ever seen him. She reminded him to be polite and say please and thank you, to be calm and quiet when the teacher asked. She hoped he wouldn't talk too much during class, wondering only half seriously if they had detention for preschoolers who talked too much.

Taking one of the last spots in the tiny parking lot they went inside and found his classroom with Zander leading the way. Confident and excited with his little backpack with drawings of dragons on it (because Elmo is for babies) strapped onto his shoulders. Tara Chamberlain was greeting parents and students at the door of the small three room school.

"Zander! So happy you could join us today," she said in an over exaggerated happy voice. Her kindness helped to ease Beth's nerves...at least a little.

Zander beamed up at her. "Hello, Ms. Tara," he said politely.

"Here is your name tag," she said as she placed a colorful tag on a red ribbon around his neck. "Now this is very important. Everyday after we are done with class you must hang it on your cubbyhole hook. Do you think you could do that?" Zander shook his head yes enthusiastically. "Good good. Do you remember where your cubby is?" Again, he shook his head yes. "Great. Smart boy," she said, looking up to Beth, then back to Zander. "Why don't you go put your bag away then."

"Sure," he said and skipped off to the back of the room where a row of door-less lockers stood against the wall.

"He's very excited." Beth explained needlessly.

"That's great. Makes the day much easier on everyone." Tara told them, eyeing Daryl. "And you must be dad?" She questioned, putting her hand out for a shake.

He took her hand in his as Beth fumbled for the right words. "Oh, umm, he's not…"

"Daryl. Daryl Dixon. I'm going to be stepdad soon."

"Well, nice to meet you Daryl. Dad's and stepdads are always encouraged to join us here."

That hadn't occurred to Beth. Sure he would be the boys' stepdad, but it warmed her heart to think that he will be an all encompassing involved dad. Tara was still talking and Beth made herself focus on her and not her own thoughts as they wandered off, yet again, into Lala Land.

"Why don't ya'll say a quick goodbye, quick is best, by the way, to Zander and we will see you again at noon."

Zander had already found a friend in a small, dark haired boy and they were busily building a tower of big, red blocks. "Come here, give Mama a hug Zander." She told him when she crossed the room to him and the boy whose name tag read Paul.

"Bye Mom," was all he said to her, his concentration on he and Paul's block tower. Feeling rebuffed she turned to Daryl who saw past her facade fading fast. Taking her by the hand he led her out to the truck where as soon as he shut the door for her, she broke down in tears. Rounding the hood he climbed in behind the wheel, but instead of starting the truck he pulled her into his arms.

"Why did he leave me so easily? Shouldn't he at least wanna' hug?"

"Na', he had important stuff to do."

"More important that saying good-bye to his mom?"

"Beth, we'll be back in four short hours," he tried to reason with her.

She snorted her response.

"Aw come on baby girl. He's a good kid and he loves you. You raised him up right. You gave him 'im roots and wings."

Yes, Beth was certain, he would be a great father and husband. She reached her hand out, cupping his cheek. "I love you Daryl."

"I love ya' too." The words came from his mouth so easily. He was so genuinely kind even though not many people had shown him any kindness in his life. "Now," he started the truck up with a roar of the engine, "I got somethin' to show ya'."


	15. Piano Practice

"Oh?" Beth asked as Daryl drove out of the school parking lot and out of town. She figured they would go to the local home improvement store for the millionth time to get nails or some other not-so-exciting carpentry supplies. "What is it?" she asked, feeling only marginally better after her little crying jag.

"It's a surprise," he told her, grinning that crooked grin she could hardly resist. He had never been that guy...the type of guy that just did nice things for other people. Sure he helped if it was needed, but he was never really given the opportunity to do kind things until he met the Greene's and Beth. Now it seemed to come easy. He wanted to do for Beth, anything to make her life better or easier. She gave him a whole new world, one he thought he'd never have. Never even considered he'd have.

Pulling down his long driveway, Beth took notice of a few other construction company trucks that were parked at the back of the house. On the door of one of the new-looking white Chevy truck, written in bright red letters, read 'Shane's Quality Carpentry.'

"Who is 'Shane's Quality Carpentry'?"

"Shane and his construction crew," Daryl said dryly.

"Duh," was Beth's retort with a chuckle.

"I hired a couple guys to get some of the work done that I didn't wanna' do. Shane is my cousin."

Cousin? Beth grew excited at the prospect of finally meeting a member of his family.

"Merle is workin' with them. He's an asshat, but he's a hard worker. Shane gives him a job here and there, whenever he's in between jobs." With Merle's temper and drinking and off and on drug use, he moved from one job the next, mostly finding employment working with his hands as a mechanic or heavy equipment operator. Currently, he was a construction worker thanks to Shane.

"You didn't tell me you hired a crew to work on the house." He had talked about, but didn't say he had actually done it.

He rolled his shoulders. "They only been at it for a while."

Once inside the house, Beth was stunned by how much work they had gotten done. The living room walls were newly painted a warm light grey that they had picked together after what seemed like hours of deciding. More or less of Beth asking Daryl's opinion and him not having one. The room radiated warmth even though it was still void of any furniture except for the old sofa that Beth had decided to have reupholstered. Original trim work had also been stripped of its white paint and lacquered with a clear stain. The hardwood floors were sanded and stained to a beautiful shine that allowed the years of wear and character to show through.

Throughout the house construction noises mixed with the grunts and mumbled voices of the six-person work crew. Beth couldn't help but peek into the kitchen. It was also a lot further along than she'd expected. The white farm sink that was original to the house contrasted beautifully with the shiny countertops. They had chosen a dark, almost black, granite with flecks of silver and white swirling throughout it. The rustic cabinets, also original, were reinstalled and matched the custom cabinetry on the island that two men were currently installing. The floor, which was covered in plastic so as not to be ruined by the construction, flowed seamlessly into the living room. Daryl's desire to keep and reuse what was original transferred flawlessly with the new.

"Hey there, Dixon." A lean, handsome man with thick dark hair greeted Daryl when he noticed them standing at the door.

"Shane. How's it goin'?"

"Good, cuz. 'Bout finished in here." He holstered his hammer into a loop on his tool belt. "This your Beth?" He questioned, shooting Beth a thousand watt smile of straight white teeth.

Your Beth, the way he worded it made Beth smile brighter.

"Uh huh. Beth, this is Shane."

Shane walked to them and stuck out his hand, which Beth took into hers, shaking firmly. "It's nice to finally meet someone from Daryl's family. Things look great in here. Daryl and your crew are doin' a great job."

"Thanks. It's a great house. Good bones. Dontcha' worry, we'll have 'er finished up by the wedding," he said, giving her a wink. "When is the wedding by the way?"

Beth looked from Shane to Daryl then back to Shane, "Oh, uh...we aren't sure."

"Soon, very soon," Daryl teased, tugging lightly on Beth's ponytailed hair.

The three laughed. "Well, dontcha worry none. We'll get it done."

"I really appreciate your hard work," Daryl told him. Yes, he was paying them, but they were doing a good job.

Shane nodded his head. "Hey, that delivery," the word delivery was emphasized purposefully, "we put it in that back room, like ya' asked."

"Great, thanks Shane," Daryl said, cupping him on the shoulder before taking Beth by the hand pulling her to the back of the house. She only briefly had time to register that the stairs had also been refinished and the banister alone was so shiny smooth she wanted to stop to run her fingers over it. Daryl pulled her along before she had a chance.

The room he took her to was once probably the sitting room. It was an odd small room, with a door leading out the side yard, one best for an office or even storeroom. The last time Beth saw it, it was a dusty and dark room. It was now painted a very pale blue with white wainscoting chest high running around the room. A window lent a view of the fields and her parents' house. A view as perfect as a painting that would sell for a million dollars in any big-city gallery.

"Oh Daryl, it's beautiful. It'll make ya' a great office…" Her words trailed off as her line of sight fell onto an object tucked into the far corner of the room. Silently she walked to it and ran her hand along the smooth wood. She touched the keys reverently, afraid that it was all an illusion that could evaporate at any second. It was the piano from the second-hand store in town. The same one she had to play every time she went into the store.

"Ain't nothin' fancy. But I thought you could teach your students on it."

Just as touched that he remembered she wanted to start tutoring kids as his gift of the piano itself, a lump formed in her throat. She had already had a handful of students lined up, all she needed was a piano.

"The side door being an easy entrance and exit…"

She turned to him, her face flushed with emotion. "Daryl. It's perfect. This is by far the most amazing gift anyone has ever given me. But it's too much, I can't accept it."

"What? Course ya' can. You're gonna' be my wife." He reached for her, his arms feeling empty without her in them. "I want to give you the world, Beth."

"You don't have to give me anything, just yourself."

"You already got that." He lowered his lips to hers. Not for the first time he wondered when he became this man; a complete 360 degree change from the Daryl he once was, knowing for sure it was all because of Beth.

Pulling back before things got too far gone and he ended up dragging her upstairs, he said, "Ya' know, you don't gotta work at all after we're married."

Beth's eyes widened and her grip around his middle loosened as she stepped back. "What?"

"I jus' mean. You don't gotta work, less you wanna'. Bein' a mom of those two boys, that's a job in itself."

Beth knew his heart was in the right place, but still her hackles rose. She went from her daddy's house to Zach's and now here she was going from her Daddy's to another man's house - the house they were living in now didn't really count. Why had that not dawned on her before, she wondered. Zach hadn't wanted her to work. Well, actually, he made her think she was less than qualified to do anything outside of the home and even made her think what she did was peanuts compared to what he did. This was different. Daryl was only giving her the choice if she wanted it. He was not trying to berate her into thinking she wasn't capable of anything else.

"I wanna work."

She did, didn't she? Now, she wasn't sure.

"Well then, we can work on the farm together, take care of the boys together, " Scooting closer to her, brushing her ponytail back over her shoulder, "And any other babies that may come along."

The prospect of more children, children with Daryl, was a reality closer than he knew but still, she wanted a chance to be her own person, find out exactly who she was.

"Don't try an' rescue me."

"Hey, hey," he put his hands up in retreat. "Ain't trying to rescue you. You don't need rescuing. You can do piano lessons. And whatever else you want. Work, don't work. I just want you to be happy." She was the most strong-willed, hard headed person he knew. He loved it.

Before she had a second to respond he placed a hard, passionate kiss on her lips, his hands caressing the skin of her back above her jeans with his calloused thumb, clearing her brain of any coherent thought.

Once she was able to speak again, smiling coyly, she said, "That's not fair, ya' know." She couldn't resist him.

"Who says I play fair?" he asked into her neck, nuzzling.

"Well, ain't this special!" A gruff voice reverberated off the walls of the small room. Beth and Daryl regrettably pulled apart from one another. "Woo-wee brother, lookit you all lovey dovey,"

The man leaning against the doorjamb seemed familiar but Beth couldn't put her finger on it.

"Merle. Glad to see you workin' with Shane again," Daryl told him, attempting unsuccessfully to judge his brother's frame of mind. Who'd he get today was anybody's guess. Mild mannered, quiet Merle. Hot headed, pissed off looking for a fight Merle. Or any of the other of Merle's temperaments that showed up randomly.

He shrugged his shoulder, "Sure as hell can't buy beer with my looks. Gotta' make a dollar when I can." Merle eyed Beth with a little interest.

Realizing at that moment that Beth had never before met Merle, Daryl awkwardly, almost regretfully, said, "Beth, this is my brother, Merle."

Unsure how to proceed Beth straightened her spine and said, "Nice to meet you." The level of dislike she felt for this man ached in every bone of her body. The man that left his brother in the lurch, letting him take the fall, going to prison for his mistake. Still, the mistake was already made and Daryl seemed to have moved on from it so she figured she should as well.

"Gotta' tell ya' girly, never thought my brother would get married, not after the shit storm that was our parents' marriage, but you seem like a good one."

Wow...Beth hadn't expected him to say anything kind. "Umm, thank you Merle." Beth snuck a look to Daryl, he appeared just as surprised.

"Merle!" Shane yelled from the kitchen. "I ain't payin' ya' to gab."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm comin'." He grinned a grin not too far off from Daryl's before he turned and disappeared down the hallway.

"That went better than I thought it would." Daryl admitted, wrapping his arms back around Beth.

"Yep."

"He just thinks yer hot, which you are. But you are mine."

Beth rolled her eyes at Daryl. "I'll try to keep myself from runnin' off with Merle," she teased.

"Hey Daryl, can ya' come in here for a sec. Gotta' a question for ya'." Shane yelled again from the kitchen.

"Yeah, be right there. Never a dull second," he joked and strode off in the direction of the kitchen.

She began to follow him down the hall but her phone buzzed in her pocket and using it as an exit from all the construction noise and thoughts about babies and becoming a stay at home mom again, she excused herself to take the call.

The screen said Unknown Caller and that gave her a chill down her spine. It could be anyone. A solicitor, a crank call, Abraham. All of which she didn't want to deal with. Now though, she was through running away, so reluctantly she answered.

Nothing...the line was silent.

"Hello?" She repeated. All she heard was shuffling, what sounded like wind blowing or a ruffling of switching the phone from one ear to the other.

"Is anyone there?" Shrugging her shoulders, she was about to end the call when she heard the distinct sound of someone breathing.

"Who is this?"

"Oh... you know who this is."

The breath whooshed out of Beth's lungs, leaving nothing but a sharp pain deep in her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing but a strangled squeak sounded.

"Don't act like this is such a surprise, Beth. You've known for quite some time that I am alive."

"Zach?"

"How are our boys, Beth?"

Without saying a word, Beth disconnected the call.

No, no, no!

This was not happening! Not when things seemed to be going in the right direction. She finally had met a real man, one that knows how to treat a woman. He loved her. Loved her sons. They were due to get married, move into this beautiful home. Start a life together.

Her head became light and her vision began to fade. Putting her hand on a nearby tree for support, she took a deep breath, telling herself she could handle this. She could. It was no surprise any longer that Zach was still alive and if she were being honest with herself, it really wasn't a surprise that he had contacted her. She was strong, she could handle this. Taking another breath, she let her tingling hand fall to her side and she stood straight, head held high.

Taking a moment to gather her thoughts, she figured she had two choices in this matter. To crumble, which is what Zach would expect of her, or she could be the woman she had forgotten how to be, the woman she was long ago. Once upon a time, she was an independent force to be reckoned with. As a little girl climbing the tallest trees, trying her best to outrun Maggie, though she was taller and older. Not cow-towing to anyone that wanted to treat her less than because she was a girl. Moving away from home right out of college with only $80 cash in her back pocket and her car loaded down with her belongings. She was once a tough country girl. Riding the most fast horses, shoveling manure, keeping up with Shawn and his friends. Four-wheeling, two-tracking. Hunting and fishing. How she ever let that girl slip away, she'll never quite understand, but now that she was rediscovering the old Beth she promised herself she wouldn't let her disappear again.

So when her vision cleared and her legs felt strong once again, she walked around the side of the house to meet Daryl where the truck was parked. He was walking from the house, his eyes landing on Beth. Noting the paleness of her skin, the sweat that shone on her forehead. "What is it, Beth? Ya' not feelin' well?"

She lacked the ability to piece together the words needed to explain what had just transpired. Lifting her phone, she fumbled with her wording. "He...called."

"Who called?"

"Zach."

"What the hell…"

Beth went to Daryl's truck, before she climbed in, Daryl caught her by her hand, pulling her back. "What do you mean? What did he say?" Daryl questioned her. "What do you wanna' do 'bout this?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"What the hell can I do right now?" Her frustration beginning to show. "I don't know where he is, he could still be in Mexico for all I know. Until he shows his face, there is nothin' we can do about it."

Daryl conceded she spoke the truth, even if he didn't like it. "But we can't just wait for him to show up, can we? We could call Grimes." It made Daryl uncomfortable to suggest it. Growing up you never called the police. Never. You handled things yourself. After his many brushes with the law and his stint in prison he wanted to steer clear of Grimes, no matter how good a guy he seemed to be. He reasoned the Sheriff might to be able offer an aoda of protection for Beth and the boys, then so be it.

The thought of Zach one day showing his squirrelly little face made Beth feel light headed again. When she spoke, though, her voice was strong. "No. I don't want to involve the police. I refuse to let him ruin any more days in my life. He stole too many years already. All I want to do is go get Zander from school and get on with my life."

No it wasn't a solution to the immediate problem of Zach, it was the next best thing she could think to do.

. . .

It took only a moment to speak to the principal to tell him Zander had a strict, small list of people that could pick him up from school. And that they were to check the ID of anyone came to get him. The school already had these protocols in place but being a small town school, they rarely had to use them. Beth was silent for the most of the way home. Directing her attention to Zander who had a rousing successful first day.

Zander's happiness solidified for Beth that she and the boys had a good life here in King County. She wouldn't allow it to be disrupted by anyone. She would take Zander to school tomorrow and the rest of the week, like planned. She would host Maggie's baby shower this weekend as planned and, damn it, she would marry Daryl as planned.

With new determination she dove into her week. Helping her mother clean the house. Though it was lived in, it was not dirty. When you had company coming over you cleaned. Food needed to be bought and prepared as well. Beth was thankful for something to do outside of the normal to keep her mind and hands busy.

The week flew by, and finally it was Friday, the day before the shower. Beth had not heard hide nor hair from Zach. Exhausted from a week of worry and party preparation, she still had plenty to do but could not force herself out of bed just yet. Zander had completed his first week of school with flying colors and couldn't wait to go back next week. She knew he or Jacob would be up any second to wake her, but as she snuggled down deeper into her blankets a fitful sleep overcame her once again.

In her dream she and Daryl were at their house, sitting on a porch swing, the same one that was on her parents deck. It was evening and the summer sun was just settling down into the horizon. They were talking about normal everyday things all married couples talked about. When she looked at him, it was no longer Daryl sitting next to her on the porch swing. It was Zach. She looked down at their intertwined fingers. It was not Daryl's hand in hers. It was Zach's. It was no longer Daryl's deep southern mumble, it was Zach's northern accent.

"Where's Daryl?" She asked, her voice a far off echo in her mind.

He snorted his displeasure, "Really, Beth? That hick? You can do much better than him. Matter of fact, you did do better when you married me. And Daryl? He won't be bothering you anymore."

"Bothering me? He's my husband."

"No. I'm your husband," the dream Zach said as he pulled a gun from his side, aiming it at Beth.

She shot bolt straight up in bed as the gunshot fired at her. Afraid to open her eyes for fear it was not a dream but reality. When she did, she saw she was safe in her own bed. A quick look around showed everything was as it should be. It was just a hellish dream. Still, her stomach rolled with fear and she jumped to her feet, making her way quickly to the bathroom where she kneeled down in front of the toilet and promptly lost all of its contents.

Still shaking, she stirpped off her sweat-strained pajamas and climbed under the heat of the shower. Her stomach calmed some as the warm water soaked through her skin. Beth was doubtful, though, that the heat would reach her frozen bones.

. . .

"What the hell do ya'll mean her husbands still alive?" Merle asked Daryl, standing back watching him assemble shelves for Beth's music room.

"He faked his death." Daryl spoke casually as he tried to find the right screw to fit the L-Socket driver.

"Fuck man. This chick got alotta' baggage. You sure you wanna' marry her? Look, I wouldn't mind playin' house with that hot lil' peice of ass myself," he said, tipping back a can of Bud. "I'd tap that ass too, but mariage? Hell no. No sir."

Daryl peered at Merle over his shoulder, "That's your one get out of jail free card. You talk 'bout her like that again, I'll beat your ass. Got it?"

Merle rolled his shoulders, but the point was made.

"And yes, I wanna' marry her. More 'n anything."

After a moment's contemplation, Merle asked, "So what are we gonna' do 'bout it?"

For the first time since his brother came over, Daryl stopped what he was doing and faced him, sharing that Dixon half grin. Merle was loyal, if nothing else, especially since Daryl went to prison because of him. He would die for Daryl, cursing him the whole way to hell but he would still defend him. The fact that he was always itching for a fight helped also.

"That's what I'd hope you'd know the answer to."

"Well baby brother," Merle stood, tipping his head back, draining his beer. "It's time to assemble the soldiers."

. . .

"Hey baby girl."

Beth was sweeping off the back porch where they would hold the baby shower. It was still early in the afternoon and she tried, unsuccessfully, to shake off the dream she had had that morning. Her stomach was still uneasy and a sleepiness clouded her mind. She smiled as she turned to Daryl's voice and walked down to the second step, making her eye level with him.

His piercing blue eyes were serious, intense. A frown creased his brow. He knew his future wife well enough to know when something was wrong. "What's wrong? He call again?" His thoughts were obviously not to far off from Zach either.

"No. He didn't. I'm jus' tired is all."

"Ya' sure?"

"Yep," was her answer, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

"Listen, I have somethin' for you."

"Really? I don't think anything can top that piano." She smiled sweetly. Daryl remained serious.

He reached around underneath his t-shirt, clasping the hand grip of a 9 millimeter Glock from the waistband of his jeans. Pointing the barrel downward he held the gun out to her.

Beth hesitated before taking it. "What's this for?" She asked needlessly. Daryl couldn't be with her all the time, this would offer him the tiniest bit of peace.

"For you."

"Daryl, do you really think this is necessary?"

"Yeah, yeah I do. Ain't no wife of mine gonna walk 'round with some crazy man after her and not be armed."

"I'm not your wife yet," she reminded him, a smirk on her face. To be sure, she'd never met a man like him. Giving her piano one second and a gun the next.

"Yeah. But ya' will be. The sooner the better," he said as he gave her a quick peck on the mouth before he casually meandered off to the barn where his truck was parked, like he didn't just give her a lethal weapon to protect herself.

Beth's smile faded as she looked down at the 9mm, her fingers curling around the rubberized hand grip. She shoved the gun into the waistband of her jeans, making sure her flannel shirt covered it completely. The last thing she needed was one of the boys to see it. They've been around guns at the farm and knew basic firearm safety, but seeing their mother packing would worry them needlessly.


	16. Target

Because Annette and Beth were busy cooking and cleaning all day, Glenn offered to cook dinner on the grill for the family. Beth took advantage of the moment to sit down and put her feet up and when Daryl offered her a cold can of Coke and told her to sit back and relax she did not hesitate to let him get the boys set with their dinner. It had been a long week and it was nice to have someone to lean on. Someone that could pick up her slack when it was needed. To help her when she needed it.

She kept Zach's call between herself and Daryl. No reason to upset the family just yet. In time they will have to know but not today. Not when the weekend had the promise of happy times celebrating Maggie and Glenn's baby to be.

That night, taking advantage of the cooler evening, they sat round the long picnic table eating their dinner that Glenn cooked, enjoying one another's company. The conversation was exactly what Beth needed.

Maggie, never afraid to speak what was on her mind asked "So, when are ya'll gonna' get married?" Beth looked up from her plate, thinking Maggie was directing the question to her since they hadn't set an actual date yet, only to find out she was speaking to Amy and Shawn. They were perched on the top step, their plates balanced on their knees, seemingly in their own little world. Shawn choked on a mouthful of food. Amy smiled a brilliant smile.

"It's 'bout time dontcha think?" Maggie teased.

Finding his composure quickly enough, Shawn retorted, "Well, I think Amy needs to finish her degree first. I mean how else is she supposed to take care of me?" He teased.

Amy was studying cosmetology and had a few months to go yet. "'Side's Daryl and Beth are first."

"Ya'll just ain't happy unless someones married or 'bout to have a baby." Beth joked as the attention returned to her. Her gaze fell on Daryl, who held it for a moment. His look sent goosebumps down her arms. She prayed she'd be able to hold onto this feeling, this love him straight down to her toes feeling, the rest of the their lives. If she did, they would have a great life together.

"Na' we just want you to be happy." Glenn smoothed over. He put his arm around Maggie, she in turn snuggled into him. These last few weeks of pregnancy had brought a calmness to Maggie that she had lacked in the earlier months.

Beth loved nights like this. When it was just her and the family hanging out, relaxing, talking, teasing one another. Regrettably the evening went by quickly and after dinner, leaving the boys in the care of their grandparents, telling them to take their time and have fun, Beth climbed into Daryl's truck to go over to his house. She didn't mind spending the time alone with him but there was a long line of things she would much rather do than target practice. On the short drive over, she leaned up to him, rubbing his thigh with her hand, placing light sweet kisses along his neck up to his ear.

"Bethany Ann Greene, ya' gonna' make me blush, you keep that up."

"I'm not trying to make you blush." No, she was trying for another effect completely, her hand moving further up his leg.

"Woman, I'm tryin' to drive." He put up a weak defense.

Ignoring him, trailing her tongue around the outer edge of his ear. A low moan escaped from somewhere deep in his body as he pulled into his usual parking place in his driveway.

"I jus' think we could use a little... distraction." She purred innocently.

"Okay, but later." He spoke lightly.

Truth be told most of the time all he could think about was dragging her up the stairs and throwing her down onto his sleeping bag and taking her right at that very moment. No matter what time of day it was. First thing in the morning, last thing at night, he just wanted to be in between her legs. He thought he was past this once he got out of his lay-anything-within-sight phase of life. Then he met Beth. He not only wanted her in his bed, though. He loved her which took it to a whole other level. And at that very moment he had to practice a restraint he didn't even know he had.

Her safety was more important that sex. Amazing, earth shattering sex none the less, but her safety came first.

Along the side of the house, one facing nothing but a field and tree line in the distance, Daryl set up empty soda cans along an old line of fencing that separated the yard from the field and stood about 25 yards back, Beth standing to the side of him.

"So, ya' shot before, right?"

"Yeah, mostly when I was younger. Shotguns." Beth tried to remember the last time she went hunting. It must of been high school because once she hit college she did not want to. Being a young adult, she thought she knew it all and thought she was much too sophisticated for hunting. Beth grinned at her own youthful silliness. It'd be nice to have some of that youthful cockiness back. Maybe then she'd know exactly what to do with this whole Zach situation.

"Will you take me hunting sometime?" She asked unexpectedly.

Holding the gun toward the ground at his side, Daryl examined her thoughtfully. "Didn't think that was your thing."

She rolled her shoulders, "Not since I was a kid, but I'd like to go again. Maybe we could teach the boys."

A beautiful woman who wants me to take her hunting. How did I get so lucky? "Yeah, I'd like that."

First things first though. He gestured to the 9mm. "You need to load the clip into the chamber." He took the magazine clip and shoved it into the hand grip until they heard an audible click. "To load a round into the chamber you need to pull this back." Beth watched as Daryl deftly pulled the slide back and let it snap back forward.

"Now yer loaded. Release the safety, which is this button here." He pointed to the side of the gun. "White dot means the safety is on, red dot means it's off." Daryl then took stance. Feet, a shoulder width apart planted firmly on the ground, his right foot out further than his left. Even though he was relaxed, he was very aware of the power the pistol held in his hands. His right arm was arrow straight and his left was slightly bent. His finger to the side of the trigger.

"Then you aim." Most people prefer to close their non dominate eye when aiming through the sight. Others, like Daryl, kept both eyes open. "Lightly squeeze the trigger."

Despite herself, she jumped at the sound of the bullet firing out of the barrel. One of the cans flew off the fence post. He put the safety on and barrel pointed down and handed her the 9mm.

Striving to act as casual as Daryl holding the gun, she took her stance as he did. Holding the gun, feeling the power of it in her hands and switching the gun off of safety she took aim. Shot. And missed.

"Ya jumped even before you pulled the trigger. "Daryl discerned. "Here…" he came up behind her, his solid body close to hers, his arms came up around Beth's and he placed his hands over hers on the gun. His breath hot in her ear as he spoke "Just squeeze your finger 'round the trigger. Don't jerk it." He felt her finger begin to compress the trigger. "Thata' girl."

This time when the gun fired, it hit its intended mark.

"Yay!" She shouted, a brilliant smile on her face as she turned her head to Daryl who still had his arms wrapped around her. His lips were a breath from hers and all it took was for him to lean his head slightly downward to touch hers.

That's all it took, that one kiss for his head to float off into the sky. As much as it begrudged him to admit it, Merle was right. He was a love sick puppy.

Pulling back, he gave her a wink and said, "Keep workin' at it,"

Stepping back from her, she could try it on her own and after a few rounds, she was becoming more proficient with every shot. Soon all the can's had been shot and reset numerous times.

"You're a natural, babe. I think we can call it a night." The sky grew darker and the lightening bugs began blinking off and on, mixing with the musical buzz of the cicadas and crickets.

"Good I'm so tired." She said around a yawn.

"Come on, I'll take ya' home."

Instead of walking to the truck though, she went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't you wanna' tuck me in?"

"Uh huh," was his reply. But he seemed hesitant.

"This is the first time I been up past nine all week. Mama said if we were late, she'd just put the boys to bed there. You should take advantage."

"Take advantage of you, or the situation."

Beth wrapped her arms around his broad, muscular shoulders pulling him closer. "Both," she said, walking backwards she pulled him towards the house. Their kisses burning a fire between them that wouldn't be easily extinguished.

When they reached the back door, Daryl reached around her shoving it open and pushing her body through the threshold. Dropping her hands from his shoulders Beth pulled his shirt by the hem and pulled it over his head, dropping it on the foyer floor. His skin was smooth, the slopes and ridges of his muscled body were beautiful. It quivered with her touch as her fingers explored every inch of his body. His jeans rode seductively low, hanging precariously loose onto his hipbones.

Reaching out she brushed her fingers across the skin of his stomach. Then a bit lower, flirting with the shadow of his jeans, breezing lightly across the raised bump underneath the zipper. "Ya' keep that up, we ain't gonna make it upstairs."

"Oops." She said, a mixture of sex and innocence that had him switching directions.

Instead of going upstairs he led her to the newly upholstered sofa. The site of their first encounter together. Laying her down lightly.

Grunting with a mix of discomfort from agonized pleasure, he unzipped his jeans and kicking his boots off he shoved them along with his boxers down his legs. Beth lay back and enjoyed her view. His body awestruck her. He was pure country-boy muscle. No gym time here. This was all created from hard, back busting work.

The soft fabric molded to Beth's body as he lay down, covering her with his. He rid her her of her shirt. Kissing her long and deep, his tongue assaulting her mouth in the most alluring way. He placed his hand around her breast and squeezed the nipple between his fingers. Trailing down to the button of her jeans, the 9mm still in the waistband, he pulled it from her jeans and set it gently on the floor before relieving her body of her jeans and underwear. He kissed his way back up to her mouth and positioned her bent legs on either side of his hips. Staring at her in such a way she went hot all over.

"You want me?" His raspy voice ground out. It still boggled his mind that she did. He was sure she'd sit and up and push him away. Coming to her senses and changing her mind completely.

Moaning her response she lifted her body to his. Swearing at his own impatience, he pushed into her in one purposeful glide. Watched her as her eyes went cloudy with ecstasy. Flexing his hips, he pushed himself even deeper, then lowered himself to her, her body touching every inch of his and began moving. Raw power and unapologetic possessiveness. Moving faster with each plunge until they wrung out every ounce of pleasure from their bodies.

Daryl sprawled his hand across her back and sat up, pulling her onto his lap. Straddling his hips with her thighs allowing her to set the pace, which wasn't any slower than his own. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was. Riding him, back arched, eyes closed, hair falling down her bare back, bearing her breasts to him. Holding nothing, holding nothing back. No matter how many times he had her, and will have her, it was like the first time.

"God, Beth. It ain't never been like this before for me."

Slowing a tiny bit, she gazed at him, tightening her legs, milking him with her body. Leaning forward, she suchked his bottom lip, ran her tongue across it before leaning back and continuing her steady pace. Increasing faster and faster.

Shaking his head, he wanted to be clear. Wanted her to know how he felt. "I mean, it...it ain't."

Breathless she spoke, "I know."

She knew because she felt the same way.

As they dozed in post sex bliss, Daryl wrapped his arms around Beth, pulling her back to his front. He had tossed the afghan Beth had folded neatly over the back of the couch to cover their naked bodies from the chill they now felt as their sweaty skin began to dry.

"Hey Beth?" Daryl's voice echoed in the empty room.

"Hmm?" She asked sleepily.

"I got somethin' I need to run past ya."

. . .

Maggie's baby shower went off without a hitch, and she looked radiant in the white baby doll maternity dress which was stretching precariously over her growing belly. The porch, as well as the house, was filled to the brim with friends and family.

Beth hardly had a chance to sit down all day and after not getting home till late the night before, she was beginning to feel her bones ache with exhaustion,. She didn't mind though. This was all for her sister and niece or nephew. It drove her nuts that they decided not to find out the sex of the baby. How could she properly spoil the baby? Beth still managed to do quite a bit of damage buying things for either a boy or a girl. She had a sneaking suspicion it was a boy, but Maggie said she thought it was a girl.

It had taken Maggie almost an hour to open her presents, and after they had all been opened, Beth pulled out from its hiding place in the foyer the neatly wrapped white package that held the christening gown she had bought months before.

Entering the porch through the screen door, she said, "Maggie, ya got one more."

The quests sat in extra chairs lining the porch, some stood, others leaned against the banister, all looked on expectantly. Beth could tell Maggie was slightly embarrassed by being the center of attention and the overflow of gifts.

"More? I'm going to have to rent a Uhaul just to cart all these home."

Maggie eyed her sister suspiciously when she handed over the white box. "You already got the baby a gift." Maggie spoke of the cherry wood crib that she and Amy and her parents went in on together as a gift for her. Plus the large gift bag of clothes and other miscellaneous items a baby might need.

"I know. But this is from just me...to the baby," Beth said, sitting next to her on the porch swing, giving her round belly a quick rub. She was thrilled to feel the baby's little foot kick her palm.

"See, the baby is mad at you for spoiling her, too."

"Shush. Now open it."

Maggie only hesitated a moment longer before she tore into the paper and flung the top of the box to the floor with the other discarded trimmings and wrapping and pulled the gown from the tissue paper. Her eyes instantly filled with tears and her cheeks turned a beet red. She had managed to keep it together through the whole shower, seeing people she hadn't seen in a long while, opening the thoughtful gifts everyone had given her and the baby. She was deeply touched that everyone had come today. However, Beth's present sent her over the edge and into unabashed tears.

"Oh, Beth...it's beautiful," Maggie blubbered.

Beth's own eyes burned and her throat grew tight with emotion. Just a short while ago she would have been back in Tennessee and would have probably missed all of this because of her own misguided loyalty to Zach and her life there. Blinking the tears away, she told herself she was here now and that's all that matter. She would enjoy every second.

Maggie pulled Beth into a somewhat uncomfortable hug, only because her belly was in the way. Whispering so the other guests wouldn't hear, she said, "But I'm gonna kick your butt when I'm skinny again for making me cry."

. . .

'So, someone actually knocked up Maggie? Or she just gained a bunch of weight and they're celebrating it for some reason.' Zach chuckled quietly. From his hiding spot covered by shrubbery across the road, he had a perfect view of the porch where Maggie plopped down. Beth was busy moving back and forth. Jabbering to this person or that. Hugging them. The whole clan had come out apparently. Why she wanted to spend any time with these hicks was anyones guess.

He'd given her a better life and even after he faked his death he made sure she was taken care of. But still she came back here. Who the hell knew why. He sure didn't understand it. He wondered what Beth would do if he just walked right up the driveway. Planted a big ol' kiss on her. 'Hi Honey, I'm back.' It'd almost be worth it. That redneck hick wasn't anywhere to be found that he could see. Although this was a hen party, so that's probably why.

Na', he'd play it safer, wait till she was all alone…

. . .

It had been a long but good day. Beth was finally home and making some room for the leftovers Annette had sent her home with in her fridge as Daryl came through the kitchen door with the boys. All three were muddy and dirty. At some point, Jacob had petered out and rested in Daryl's arm, his head leaning on Daryl's shoulder. Zander and Daryl, however, shared a similar Cheshire cat grin.

"Hey, baby girl. How was the shower?"

"Yeah, did you shower any babies?" Zander interjected, clearly thrilled with his joke.

"It was great and nope, no babies to shower just yet." Beth wiped her hands on a dishtowel and went over to them, kissing Zander on the top of his head and giving Daryl a peck on the cheek. "Here, I'll take 'im," Beth motioned to take Jacob.

"Na' I got him," he said and sidestepped Beth, carrying Jacob down the hall to his room.

Taking advantage of a few extra moments, she put the food away, did a sink full of dishes and a couple other quick chores. By the time she made it to the bedroom, Jacob was tucked into bed, still dirty but sleeping soundly and Zander, fresh from a quick shower and in his PJs, laid on his bed. Daryl held a Dr. Suess book in his hand and was reading aloud, "...a person's a person, no matter how small." Beth's heart swelled at the sight before her. This sealed the deal for sure; this was the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

From the doorway, she asked, "Great story, ain't it?"

"Sure is. I ain't never heard of Horton before but I need to find out what happens."

Laughing, Beth joined them on the bed and listened to Daryl's surprisingly smooth monotone as he read Zander the rest of the story.

Afterward, Zander filled Beth in on what they did that day. He also informed his mother that Daryl took them to the only furniture shop in town and let them pick out new beds for their new room they would share at Daryl's house. They had the option of each having their own room, it was a five bedroom house after all, but Daryl said they chose to share one.

"These are fine," Beth gestured to their beds.

"Nu huh," Daryl shook his adamantly. "New beds for a new life."

"You're gonna' spoil them." Beth noted as they slid out the door, closing it half way.

Zander was on his way to sleep with a grin on his face, happy from the day's events that not only included going to the furniture store, but fishing, ice cream and helping Daryl put trim up in their new bedroom.

"Eh," he was obviously not concerned. "They are good boys. We had a lotta fun today."

Beth only nodded and went back to the kitchen, pouring a glass of water for the both of them.

Sliding into a chair at the table, Daryl asked, "Ya' sure you're up to this? We can wait till tomorrow or...whenever. We don't haveta' do it at all."

Stifling a yawn, Beth said, "Yeah. I'm tired of putting my life on hold, wonderin' when he'll show up."

When Daryl suggested they contact Zach before he contacted her, at first she'd thought he was insane.

. . .

_"Why the hell would I want to call Zach?" Beth asked, color raising to her face as it did just a few moments earlier, but for a whole other reason now._

_They were still snuggled up on the couch after target practicing and Daryl deiced this moment of all the moments they had together to bring this up? She sat up, the afghan falling around her waist._

_"Have you lost your mind? Call him?" Beth asked again flabbergasted, pushing her hair out of her face, trying to locate her shirt. "Oh, why don't we just invite him over to dinner, better yet lets invite him to the wedding." She shoved the shirt over her head as Daryl lay back with his head propped up on his arm. Smiling slightly. Waiting her out. He trailed a finger down her arm, loving her for the spitfire she was._

_Glancing back at him, she saw that look on his face. "Oh no you don't, mister. You can't just smile at me like that after suggesting that."_

_When she made a move to stand, he grabbed her back by the forearm. Stumbling back to the couch, she landed atop of him. She pushed away, but he held her snug against his chest with one arm. And then he actually had the nerve to chuckle._

_"And now you're laughing?"_

_"Beth, do you trust me?"_

_She wasn't expecting that, she skeptically peered down at him. Then gave in, "You know I do."_

_"As long as I'm breathin' I'll never let anything bad happen to you."_

_His words took her breath away because he meant them._

_"So, just hear me out..."_

. . . 

As Daryl went on to explain further, it made sense. Why wait for Zach? Why should Beth continue to look over her shoulder, afraid to go around the next corner. Hell, afraid to take the next breath. Afraid Zach might show up somewhere.

They should make the first move, Daryl reasoned. Bring the ball back into their court, was the euphemism he had used. Still, she was reluctant. She just wanted Zach out of her life for good, not invite him into it.

They sat at the table, Beth's cell phone set to speaker laid between the two. Taking a deep breath, she redialed the number that Zach had called from. It had said unknown caller when he called, but the number had shown. She simultaneously hoped he would and would not answer. Giving up and pretending this wasn't happening sounded like the way to go. On the other hand waiting for him to show up, which she knew he inevitably will sooner or later, wasn't appealing either.

It rang once, twice, and by the firth ring Beth looked up at Daryl nervously. Finally the ringing ceased.

"Couldn't stay away from me, could you Beth?" Zach's voice sent a shiver down her spine and her body shook in disgust.

Beth suddenly lost her voice, her train of thought, everything in her body went silent. Daryl touched her hand, motioning for her to say something. Anything to keep him on the line. She found his eyes, those eyes the color of a January winter morning in the mountains and they relayed everything he wanted to say without saying a word: I love you, Beth. I'll protect you. You can do this.

Beth took a breath, telling herself that, yes, she could do this.

"Why did you call me? You're dead. Dead men don't usually place phone calls, do they?"

"Aw, Beth, don't you miss me?"

"No," she said flatly, completely unemotional.

"Now, don't be bitter."

Refusing to be pulled into an argument with Zach, Beth switched gears. "Are you still in Mexico?"

He sounded a bit surprised she knew his location. "Mexico? How do you know about Mexico?"

Exhaustion and stress began stomping around in her brain, making it ache from one ear, across her forehead to the other.

"You know, you're not the only one that has their way of finding things out." Zach's voice echoed eerily through the phone speaker. "Who drives the beat up, old truck? I know it's not your dad or brother's piece of shit. This is a different piece of shit."

Beth made eye contact with Daryl again before responding, "Family friend."

She wouldn't allow Zach to taint what she and Daryl had. It was something someone like him could never understand. Zach would never understand that a person could love someone with such a deep intimacy. With such a fierceness that no one could come between them. But she wouldn't let Zach come near what she and Daryl shared.

"Uh huh," he said, his voice condescending and smooth.

"Listen, I need to talk to you, to see you in person." The words, how Zach would no doubt misinterpret them, made the cake and sweet punch she had eaten at the party rise up from her stomach into her esophagus and she closed her lips tightly, forcing it back down. Closing her eyes as the room swam in front of her.

She felt Daryl get up from his chair and kneel down at her side. A barely audible whisper in her ear, "We don't hafta do this. Just say the word, we hang up."

Beth shook her head no and steeled herself as she opened her eyes, focusing on Daryl's.

Zach replied in his smug voice she hoped she would never have to hear again. "Why, Beth, I'm flattered, but I am unable to come to Hicksville, USA."

"So you are still in Mexico?"

Beth's hope rose a bit. If he was still in Mexico then he was miles from her life here. Half of her wanted to confront him, the other half wanted to tuck this part of her life away in a deep, dark recess of her mind. According to Abraham's last update, the shack in Mexico he had taken up residence in had been abandoned. As far as he could tell, Zach had left the area. After she received that information, Beth felt it hard to ignore the uneasy growing sense that she was being watched.

Silence.

"You owe me the truth. After all your deceit and lies. After Rosita Espinosa." She hated herself when her voice hitched. She no longer cared for this man and hadn't for a very long time, but that didn't change the level of deception she felt. More mad at herself for letting it happen.

"That's none of your concern. What are you so upset about anyway, Beth?"

Her name on his lips was like nails on a chalkboard.

"You got your share. Actually more than your share since you never worked a day after we got married."

Refusing to be sucked in, she asked what she suspected was the purpose of his phone call, "Is that why you called me? You need money."

"Living like you're dead takes a lot of money."

Bingo. Beth nodded to Daryl. Just as they suspected.

"What about the millions from the bank in Nashville?"

Silence again.

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" He questioned. Beth heard the waver in his voice. The uncertainty. He must be really desperate she surmised. "Even your idiot town Sheriff probably knows it's illegal to fake your death."

"I guess that'd be up to you to decipher."

He let out a disgusted sound, one that said he knew Beth wasn't smart enough, or brave enough, to trick him. He still took her to be the woman she was when they were married.

"I want to see you." She swallowed down the gag the words brought up.

Sighing dramatically, he asked, "Where? I'm not looking for some reunion with your family. You better come alone."

Beth quickly ended the call after agreeing on a date and time to meet. Her breath came out in short stops and starts. Her fingers became tingly and her head became light. Daryl pulled her up from the chair, held her close. Whispering comforting words in her ear that she was deaf to. The ringing in her ears was too loud to hear even her own thoughts.

The pretty dress she had worn to Maggie's shower, such a happy time, such a short while ago, was now drenched with sweat. No longer able keep her food down, she pushed out of Daryl's arms and down the hall with Daryl on her heels.

She emptied herself of the sweet food that had soured there. Completely forgetting her future husband was there until she felt his cool, smooth touch on her neck pulling her hair back away from her face.

As she plopped down onto the floor, she smiled weakly at Daryl. "Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't ever see me do that. Like, ever."

Joining her on the floor, he asked, "Are you sure y'all are okay to do this?" A worry creasing a furrow deep between his eyebrows.

"More than ever." She knew it to be true, no matter what her stomach thought of the idea.


	17. White to Red

"I don't know, it's too…" Beth gestured with her hands, "floofy."

Amy and Maggie stared at her.

"Floofy? That's a word?"

"Yes, it is. I just invented it," Beth told Amy, reaching for the zipper of the gargantuan tulle incompusied wedding dress even before she got to the dressing room.

Maggie followed, if for nothing else than to help her out of the dress. It was too floofy just as she said. Why they even came to the high end bridal shop was anyones guess. Beth, Maggie and Amy all knew this wasn't what Beth wanted. The employees were snotty, the dresses were 'floofy' and over-priced. The dressing room alone was larger than her bedroom at home.

But Beth needed a wedding dress, so a bridal store was where one began their search.

"So, this is isn't it. Try on this one." Maggie pointed to another white gown hanging from a rack that the saleswoman had gathered for her without even asking Beth what she was looking for.

"I don't know. They all feel wrong. And tight. Are you sure that lady got the right size?"

Maggie sighed, trying her best to be reassure Beth, "We will find the right dress, don't worry."

They had finally set a date, all the planning was coming together. Food, guests, tables, chairs, preacher. All that was missing was her dress. She had no idea what she wanted. She knew what she didn't want and that was anything over the top. Anything that said… well, since she was married once before, anything that said wedding dress.

"I think we are in the wrong store."

"I think you're right. 'Cause these are all wrong."

This was supposed to serve as a way to keep her mind off things. More specifically, to keep her mind off of meeting Zach. Sadly, it was never more than a thought away. Her mind just wasn't in dress shopping, still she tried. Tried very hard to enjoy this moment. And she was. She loved being able to do this with her sister and Amy. And mostly, she was very excited to be married.

To be Daryl's wife and start their life together was more important than the dress she wore to the wedding.

So, she put on a smile and went to five more stores before they found the right dress at a small clothing shop she would've missed if she didn't have to stop to pee.

"I think this is the one," Amy said to Beth.

"It is," Beth spoke with certainty.

Off white, understated - but in the best way. It didn't scream "wedding", which was exactly what she was searching for. And because it wasn't a technical wedding dress, she got it for a fraction of the price.

Yes, it was all coming together now.

. . .

The rest of the week went by at a snail's cooler autumn weather gave way to a heat wave and the air became heavy and thick making it difficult to breath. Beth became cantankerous and short tempered. Jumping at the slightest sound. Always watching her back. What was worse was she found herself being short with the boys. As a habit she forced herself to count to ten before responding to anything they did that put her on edge. Daryl said she was just being hard on herself, but she wasn't so sure.

Everyone felt it; the shift in the air. The impending doom. Well, okay, maybe the boys didn't feel impending doom, but they felt the change in the mother. Her hyper vigilance. Her constant watching. Normally she'd let Zander play outside in the yard by himself. Not right now, though. Not with the possibility of Zach looming around.

Daryl had started staying the night. Sleeping on the couch and leaving before dawn. He was exhausted, still he insisted on it. He wasn't going to leave them alone. Whether Zach was still in Mexico or back in the states was anyones guess. He had been quiet. Which worried Beth all the more.

They tried their best to go about their lives. Zander going to school, Jacob spending that time at the farm and Beth working at the Library three days a week while Zander was at school. It worked out quite well. Yet it all was exhausting. She'd be happy when this whole thing with Zach was behind her, though she doubted it'd be that simple.

Just a one more day, she kept telling herself. Then it'd be over. Maybe. They would hopefully be able take the next step anyhow, whatever that may be.

It was a long day of running Zander to school, then going to work at the library where she led a playgroup for two and three year olds and then picking Zander up from school, picking Jacob up from her parents, running him back to Glenn's clinic for ear pain he'd been having - sure enough, he had an ear infection. He and Zander were now resting on the couch, watching cartoons and she was trying her best to hold it together while make a dinner of spaghetti.

Looking over at the boys, they were snuggled up together even though it was stifling in their little non air conditioned house. Jacob leaning on his brother's shoulder with their blankie, only wearing his diaper, Beth tried her best to keep him cool without getting chilled. It was hot and she wanted him to be comfortable. The sight of them, the way Zander allowed his baby brother to lean on him despite the hot temperature, for some inexplicable reason, her eyes stung with emotion.

Shaking her head at herself, wondering why she was being so sappy. Jacob had had ear infections before and he will most likely have one or two more before he grows out of them. It's nothing like the appendicitis he had months earlier. He'd be just fine, she knew. Pouring the noodles to drain in the strainer, she took a moment and closed her eyes leaning against the counter.

That was where Daryl found her. Taking in the scene as he entered through the kitchen door, the boys didn't even noticed so tired and into their show they were and Beth didn't hear his soft-footed steps and jumped a half mile when he touched her shoulder.

Spinning around, grasping the knife she had used to chop onions. Seeing it was Daryl, she swore, "Damn it Daryl, don't do that!"

He chuckled lightly, "It's okay baby, it's jus' me," he said holding up his hands, only half surprised she didn't pull the glock on him instead of the knife.

Taking the knife from her he asked, "You okay?"

The question was needless. He knew her like the back of his hand. The way her shoulders made a straight plane, the way her eyes were reddened and tired.

"I'm fine,"

They both knew she lied. He let it slide for now. She was under a lot of stress, to say the least.

He hadn't noticed Jacob leaving his spot on the couch and come over to him until he laid his little head on Daryl's leg. He swooped down, picking him up. Instantly Jacob relaxed and laid his head on his shoulder. Daryl's big hand covered Jacob's back, rubbing lightly.

"Whats-a-matter buddy? That ear bothering you?"

Jacob whimpered and nodded his head. The site of the man she loved loving her son, comforting her son, was the straw that broke the camel's back and she excused herself to the bathroom before she made a blubbering fool of herself in front of Daryl and the boys.

In the bathroom, she splashed water on her face, bracing her hands on the ledge of the sink. What was wrong with her? Sure, she was upset at the prospect of seeing her supposedly dead husband. Anyone would be. And yes, getting used to their new schedule was stressful and planning a wedding was not as stressful, but still it was a lot of busy work.

What else was it? She wracked her brain.

Oh, shit…

. . .

When she returned from the bathroom, her tears had dried up before they fell and Daryl had put together the rest of dinner adding the noodles to the sauce and the venison burger. He and the boys were waiting for her sitting at the kitchen table. Even Jacob was looking better. Smiling, a noodling hanging from his mouth before her slurped it up.

"Well, now. You look better," she said to Jacob, placing a kiss to his fuzzy hair before sitting down next to him. They all had their place at the square table. Daryl, Beth, Jacob in his booster, Zander on the other side sitting on his knees because, as he insisted, he was too big for a booster.

"You've got the magic touch," she said looking over to Daryl who shrugged his shoulder humbly.

"Lil' warm olive oil in the ear, takes away the pain."

Beth, surprised, gawked at him.

"What?" He asked on a chuckle? "I know some stuff."

"I guess!" And Beth's perpetual frown shifted to a smile.

"My Mama, she used to do that for me. I was cursed with ear infections. Or so I been told. But back then we didn't go to no fancy clinic," he smiled, winked at the boys.

The evening went much more smoothly than the afternoon did. Jacob was feeling better thanks to the prescription amoxicillin Glenn had given him and the olive oil Daryl administered. Even so, he was tired and went to bed early with Zander not far behind him. Zander loved school, but it wore him out by thursday night.

"So, ya' reading for tomorrow?" Daryl asked. They opted to sit out on the porch swing, trying to catch the small breeze that fluttered through the air. It didn't escape Daryl that Beth was quieter than usual. Not that he blamed her. She was supposed to be the talkative one, leaving him to be the quiet brooding one.

Beth rolled her shoulders, "Guess so. Ready as I'll ever be to see someone I thought was dead."

"It'll be fine." He cupped her knee with a hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Looking at him with all the assuredness she could muster, she said, "I know,"

She did believe him wholeheartedly. He would protect her. She was more worried how he would react to Zach.

They lapsed into silence again before Beth spoke up, "Daryl, I…" she trailed off.

"Yeah?" Daryl asked after she didn't finish her thought.

"Nothin'" she said on a exhale of breath. "I just really appreciate you helping me. " she said lamely. She had so much more to say, but lacked the words, lacked the energy, her veins coursing with uncertainty.

. . .

Beth dressed in worn Levi's, a navy blue tank top and an old blue and white checkered flannel shirt that had once belonged to Shawn but she had adopted as her own since coming back to the farm. She left it unbuttoned and slid the 9mm that was never far from her grasp into the back waistband of her jeans. Lastly, she strung the loop of the leather knife case along her belt and fastened the belt's buckle. She took the knife from its sheath and stared at her reflection in the Browning fixed blade of the stag handled hunting knife.

LIke it was yesterday, she remembered when her father had given it to her. She was eleven and he'd said every good hunter should own a good knife. It got left behind when she moved but now that she rediscovered it lying at the bottom of a tote full of her childhood memories, she would keep it close. Someday, maybe, she would give it to her own daughter.

She replaced the knife back in its sheath and turned on her heel, leaving her house to join Daryl in his barn.

When she woke up that morning, she felt different. The weepy Beth subsided, at least for now, and she felt sure and steadfast. She could do this. For her and Daryl, so they'd be able to move on. For her boys. And for herself.

By the evening, luckily her stamina had held out. Daryl's barn was set off from his property and looked to be falling apart. Probably because it was. So when Beth told Zach to meet her there, he agreed not realizing who's barn it was. Why would he though? He wasn't familiar with the area, only having visited twice in the years they were together.

Anyway, here she was with Daryl...

"I don't know 'bout this, usin' you as bait."

"I'm not bait," she reassured Daryl, who was having second thoughts. "I need to do this. I want to do this. Plus you'll be right here with me."

Still, Daryl hesitated. His idea was to lure Zach here with Beth not being present. He should've known she'd insist on being there. He understood and admired her persistence, that didn't mean he liked it.

"Come on' man. She's tough." This from Merle who stood casually against the door frame, a long barreled shotgun leaning against his hip, his hand carelessly on the tip of barrel. "We don't want to hang around much longer 'case he's watchin'."

Daryl took Beth by the shoulders and placed a kiss to her lips, then lowered his brow to hers. "I'll be watchin'."

"I know." She stepped from him, refusing to say the word that was on her lips: goodbye. She hated goodbyes.

Daryl and Merle walked away into the darkness of the back of the barn and Beth sat on a bale of hay to wait Zach out. She wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he didn't show at all. He was always a coward at heart.

Time ticked by as the night grew darker and colder, the heat wave having lifted. Unable to control her nerves her body shook underneath the warmth of the flannel that she held closed with her crossed arms. Finally she rose and walked to the open barn doors. The sky loomed over her, an infinite darkness as black as Zach's soul itself. She tried not to think back on how she allowed herself to marry someone like him and focus instead on how she now had Daryl, someone with a past of his own, but with a pure and genuine heart.

She heard him before he spoke. A slight shuffle of a shoe on the concrete and then he was there behind her, standing in the middle of the barn.

"Zach," she said with confidence, here head held high. "Or should I say Charles?" she asked, calling him by the pseudonym he used after he faked his death.

From the glow of the dim overhead light she could see he had aged a decade in only a short time. His hair was long and scraggly, his face unshaven and a scar jagged its way from his forehead to his ear. His clothes were rumpled and dirty. Seeing him, she felt nothing for him.

This was not the Zach she once knew. The Zach she knew was neat and tidy in appearance, getting his hair trimmed every six weeks, shaving every morning. The Zach she knew would never be caught dead in dirty clothing. Though, Beth supposed he wasn't really caught alive in them either, in a way.

The gun shoved into the waistband of his baggy jeans did not escape her.

"So. How did you find out I was really alive?" he asked, not wasting any time.

It irked him that she found that out. He always thought of her as a dumb girl, the way he preferred his women.

"The bank that you used to squirrel your money away called me. Drug money?" she asked, though it really didn't matter now. She could not help but be curious just what was happening right under her nose for all those years.

He nodded nonchalantly, as though she asked him if he wanted chicken for dinner, not whether or not he was a drug dealer. He looked around the barn.

"Drug money, some money I embezzled. This and that," he said with a hand gesture. "So is this your life now?" He asked, looking back to her. Inspecting her from her pony-tailed hair down to the sheathed knife, down to her cowboy booted feet. "You're really living up to your demographic, aren't you?"

Ignoring him, she asked, "Why didn't you just divorce me? Why go to the lengths you did just to separate yourself from your life in Tennessee?"

He snorted, "And share all my money fifty-fifty? I don't think so."

"And?" She didn't buy that reasoning, it may have been part of the truth but not all of it. "We are a little past lies, ain't we?"

"Ain't? You can take the girl out of the hick but not the hick out of the girl, I guess."

Beth bristled. He had the audacity to insult her? When he was the one living in a shack in Mexico?  
Focus, she had to remind herself. Focus on the task at hand.

"I was in over my head," he continued, though she was not sure why he was telling her anything at all. "I'd pissed off the wrong people. Owed people a lot of money. It was just easier to die, disappear off the face of the planet."

As he spoke his tone changed. He went from aloof indifference to angry, enunciating every word with hateful emphasis.

"You were no longer the girl I married. The boys were so needy. Always wanting my attention. I have no idea why you wanted more kids."

"Needy? They are children. They wanted their father's love and attention!" She ached for sons having such a useless father.

"I bought those kids every damn thing they'd ever wanted. Bought you that big house, nice clothes and it was never enough."

"They wanted you, not all that shit." He had always hated it when she cursed – had said it wasn't lady like.

"What are you complaining about, anyway? You got a shitload of money from my death. You should be thanking me." He spat out.

Thank him? That would be a fat chance in hell.

"And Rosita? Was she just another obstacle that you had to bypass?"

Zach didn't even have the decency to flinch. "That bitch just wouldn't leave it alone. I tried to leave the country without her but she couldn't leave well enough alone and I couldn't risk leaving her in the states. She knew too much. So I made it seem like we were going off to Mexico for a weekend of fun. Sun, sand, sex on the beach. She bought it hook, line and sinker. We were about half way there when she fell asleep, thanks to the stuff I slipped into her water. I made sure the plane was almost out of gas, then parachuted out at a pre-planned destination. She probably didn't even feel a thing."

"Probably?"

The woman may have been her husband's mistress, but she was still a human being and didn't deserve to die that way. Her stomach churned with disdain. How was she married to a crazy person and not even realize it? Part of her, she supposed, was hoping it was all a huge misunderstanding. She longed for this to not be true. How does one accept that the person she was once married to, lived with for years, had two children with, was a psychopath? The thought made her shudder in disgust. She realized she did feel something for Zach; loathing, repulsion.

"What do you want from me now?" she asked. Of course he wanted something or else he wouldn't have agreed to meet her.

"My money."

"And then what happens when you waste that away? You'll be coming back for more. I don't think so, Zach. This ends here. Tonight."

"Oh yeah? And how do you expect to do that?"

Though he was visibly weaker, in his mind he was still in control, still cocky. He took a step towards her, then another. It took everything she had not to back up. Not because she was afraid but because she did not want to be any closer to this man than she already was.

Don't back up, never back down, her father's words echoed in her head.

"Come any closer, and I will kill you." Her voice was calm, even as she reached for the blade in its sheath.

He stopped a foot from her. "Hmm...that's a little dark for you, isn't it?" He reached out, running his grubby fingernail down her cheek.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Daryl said, appearing behind Zach as if from nowhere out of the darkness of the back of the barn.

Surprised, Zach jumped back and spun around. "Who the hell are you?"

"This is Daryl, my husband." Well, almost anyway.

Rounding Zach, putting his arm around Beth. He pulled her in, kissing her temple. "You okay, baby girl?" He asked, all the while keeping his eagle eye on Zach.

"Just fine," she answered, smiling up at him.

Daryl walked away from Beth, putting himself in between her and Zach. He casually, crossed his legs at the ankle, leaning his shoulder against a post. He reached into the breast pocket of his button up jean shirt, pulled out a pack of smokes, lit one.

"Aw isn't this cute. This your new fella?" Zach directed his question to Beth then spoke to Daryl, "Lucky you. She's a good lay, if nothing else."

He inhaled his cigarette, blowing smoke out the corner of his mouth up into the air. His half grin taking on a dangerous glint. "You better watch your mouth, sunshine."

"This is between me and Beth, not some hillbilly superman."

"Nope, not even close. Ya' see, you fuck with Beth, you fuck with me."

"Isn't that a nice show of redneck solidarity, but the way I see it is that bitch has my money. It's rightfully mine."

Stupidly, Zach reached for the gun at his waist.

"Nope, don't do it, Zach," Daryl said with a commanding calmness in his voice.

"And why not?" Zach asked as he pulled the gun on Daryl.

Simultaneously, Daryl aimed his Glock dead center at his chest, taking two steps to the left, putting himself fully in between Zach and Beth.

Beth no longer recognized Zach; the look in his eyes was feral, detached, not at all human. He was a trapped animal that could not be trusted. Quietly, hiding behind Daryl as best she could, hoping he wouldn't notice when she took her gun out and clicked the safety. Red to white.

"Beth...why don't you step out so we can have a little talk here," Daryl spoke over his shoulder, his voice somehow still calm.

"Daryl..." They had discussed that she should leave if (more like when) things went south. Now in the moment, she felt she would be abandoning him. "I'm not gonna leave you."

"Beth, go." He spoke, quietly pleading with her.

Hiding the gun behind her thigh, she did as Daryl said, backing out of the barn. If Zach took notice or cared he didn't show it. His eyes were focused on Daryl's gun. He also did not notice the men coming out of the darkened corners of the barn.

Merle. Shawn. Shane. Glenn. Abraham. Soon Zach was surrounded by heavily armed men.

"What the fuck is this? You can't handle one man yourself? Have to call in backup straight out of Deliverance?"

"Na'. Just more fun this way, dontcha' think? Now, drop your gun."

Merle, never known for keeping his mouth shut, said, "Aww...what is that? A baby gun? This the first time it's been away from its mother?"

Daryl didn't know where Zach had gotten that gun, but it couldn't have much more of a punch than a pellet gun.

"Come on baby brother, let me jus' shoot 'im, get it done and over with."

Zach looked from Merle to Daryl, "Listen, all I want is my money. Then I'm out of your life. You and Beth can live happily ever after in hillbilly heaven for all I care."

. . . 

Beth watched from her spot next to a big old oak tree, camouflaged by the moonless night. She leaned against the solid trunk, her gun aimed and ready. Hating her shaking hand, hating the situation she had put Daryl in. Hating Zach with every fiber of her being.

. . . 

"We ain't givin' you a damn penny. But you will leave here today and not come back."

"You ain't gonna' let this som'a bitch leave here, are ya'?" Merle asked, taking a step closer to Zach.

"Don't do anything stupid, now," Zach sputtered, the gravity of the situation was finally sinking into his thick skull. His right hand was holding the gun, his left hand held out in surrender pose, "I only want what's rightfully mine."

Rightfully his? Was this guy serious? He did not want Beth, or his children, only the cash.

"Just be calm, man. Give me your gun." Glenn said from behind Zach. Daryl knew Glenn could be counted on for his calm demeanor, always thinking before acting.

Glenn reached slowly around Zach and slid his gun from his hands. At least Zach knew when he was out numbered. "You're not as dumb as we thought," Glenn added, putting the gun on the floor and kicking it away.

"Or hoped," Merle sneered, spitting chew on the concrete floor in front of Zach.

Daryl watched him, a predator watching his prey. Zach was stiff, obviously scared shitless. Those that were scared often did stupid things and sure enough, slowly, ever so slightly Zach was moving his right hand back further than his left, closer and closer to the waistband of his jeans. Just to the right of his hip, his dirty t-shirt stuck out in an odd manner away from his body; Daryl could make out the outline of the handgrip of a gun.

. . . 

Beth steadied herself, looked through the sight of her pistol and found a clear shot to Zach's forehead. As Daryl had taught her, she squeezed the trigger and took one more deep breath. She knew what needed to be done and would do anything to protect her family, to protect her boys from Zach's reign of feigned terror.

. . . 

Daryl clicked the safety off and aimed his gun at Zach's head. A deafening single shot rang through the air. Past Daryl and straight into Zach's body.

. . . 

Beth jumped at the sound of the gunshot. Confused she looked at her gun. She had not fired it, she knew it. She was close, but had not yet pulled the trigger. The shot came from outside the barn; that she knew for sure also. She looked around and saw a shadow come from around the tree across the driveway.

"Who…" her voice trailed off. "Don't come any closer." She had no idea who this was, if he was friend or foe. One thing was for certain, she wasn't going to let him get any closer to her.

. . . 

Chaos erupted in the barn.

"What the fuck!" Merle thundered as a bullet shot clean through Zach's shoulder, spinning him around in a slow, uncoordinated pirouette before sending him crumpling to the ground.

Daryl held his hand out, warning the group to stay back, and inched toward Zach's fallen body. He jerked his head toward the door and Shane and Abraham made their way along the outskirts of the barn wall to the opening.

 . . . 

"Easy, Beth. It's me...Rick."

Beth dropped her arms, unconsciously clicking the safety before dropping the gun to the ground.

"Jesus, Rick. What are you doin' here?"

Before he could respond another shot rang through the dark. Then another.

Beth and Rick ran to the barn, Rick leading the way, gun outstretched. Abraham was crouched at the door, his gun aimed at the center of the barn where Shane, Glenn and Merle were crouched around a body.

Beth pushed past Rick, unconcerned for her own safety.

"Daryl." Then seeing him in a heap on the floor, blood pouring out from underneath his body, she ran to him, "Daryl!"


	18. Crash and Burn

**A few  things...I just realized my italics and page breaks didn't copy/paste onto my last few chapters. I'm sorry if it was confusing or difficult to follow. I fixed it, not that it matters now.**

**And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger from last chapter. This one does end a little bit of a cliffhanger, but not a bad one necessarily.**

**One more chapter and this one's done.**

**THank for for reading and commenting!**

* * *

 

 

Daryl heard Beth's voice. Far off and fairy like. Was he dreaming?  
  
"Open your eyes, dammit!"  
  
Merle? Was that Merle? Well, that’s disappointing. What was he doing in his dream? And why did he want him to open his eyes.  
  
Because Merle was so insistent on it, he forced himself to open his eyes. Everyone stood over him as if he was in some warped version of Wizard of Oz. Glenn, Rick, Abraham, Shawn, Shane.

Merle was kneeling down to his right and Beth, his Beth, was cradling his head in her lap. Her ice cold hand on his cheek. Tears ran unabashed down her face. Though it cost him dearly, pain rippling through his body, he lifted his hand and brushed a tear away, leaving a smudge of his blood trailing down her cheek.  
  
"Don't cry baby girl."  
  
"Daryl…" She had no words.as his hand slid down to the cold floor with a thud.

 No longer able to keep his eyes open, not even for Beth, so he allowed them to close silently.  
  
"Daryl open your eyes. You're gonna be just fine. Ya' here me?" Beth looked around the men that stood around her and screamed at no one in particular, "Do something!"  
  
Rick took out his police radio but everyone that lived outside the city limits knew it took a long while for any medical personal to get reach them.

 "That's gonna' take too damn long." Merle shouted. 'Sides...we take care of our own."  
  
"Glenn?" Beth looked up at him, imploring him to help.  
  
"Help me get him into the house." Glenn answered. He, and Shawn managed to carry his limp body out of the barn and into the house.  
  
Once inside they laid him down on the couch and Beth hurriedly unbuttoned his outer shirt and Glenn tore his t-shirt open, trying to find the wound that was causing the profuse amounts of blood to pool out of him, staining the newly upholstered sofa.  
  
Finding the source of the blood along his ribs, Glenn informed the group, "Looks like the bullet grazed him."

 Beth was reluctant to breath a sigh of relief just yet. “That’s good, right?

 Glenn nodded, then rattled off what he would need to stitch him back up, sending Shawn back to the farm to see what he could come up with. They kept an assortment of medical supplies on hand for the animals as well as anyone that might get hurt on the job. He could make a run for the clinic, but this was quicker. Easier.

 “Gonna need something to stop the blood too.”

 Merle disappeared in search of clean towels.  
  
Reassured that it was only a superficial wound, Beth wondered, "But why is he unconscious?" Answering her own question when she felt something warm and wet on the back of his head.

 "Glenn…" she stammered, pulling her hand back full of Daryl's blood.  
  
"Shit," was all he said as Beth moved out of the way. Glenn poked and prodded his head until he found a gouge out of the left side of the back of his head.

 "He must of hit the concrete floor as he went down. Busted his head open." Taking out his cell, turning on the flashlight app,  he checked his pupils. "Fixed and dilated."  
  
"Now what?" Beth asked just a notch or two below full blown panic.  
  
"We clean and dress the wound. Then wait. If he doesn't wake up in the next few hours, we have to take him into the hospital." As he spoke he looked directly at Merle, daring him to dispute. He understood the 'we take care of our own' mentality. He came across it a lot as the only pediatrician in a small rural town, but there was a fine line between bravery and stupidity and Merle seemed to tread it more often than not.  
  
After Glenn had stopped the bleeding of the cut on his head and using what Shawn had brought back from the farm, he stitched up the skin that was ripped open by the bullet, the guys carried him up to his bedroom. To Beth's surprise, there was a bed. Not just any bed, but a big beautiful four poster antique iron bed. She barely had time to register its beauty before her attention was back on Daryl whose breathing was shallow, yet steady. She helped settle him into bed, removing his shoes and propping his bandaged head onto a pillow, covering him with a sheet.  
  
Shawn, after making sure Beth was fine, left, followed by Shane, Abraham, Rick and finally Merle. She insisted she would be fine and she was more than able to keep keep watch over Daryl. Glenn made himself scarce as well, so she climbed into bed next to Daryl, carefully laying her head on his shoulder the opposite side of his head wound. She interlooped her fingers. His hand limp and cold.  
  
"Daryl. You need to wake up." She said into his neck. "Zach's gone."

 Beth thought for a second on that. How did she really feel about Zach actually being dead. She felt relief she realized. Nothing but relief and the freedom to move on with her life. Finally.  
  
"We can get married now. You're gonna' be such a good daddy to the boys. And they love you. We've got our whole life ahead of us." Tears stung her eyes, lowering her voice to a whisper,

 "We're gonna have a baby. You hear that? It's a girl. I know it is, just a feeling I have. You've got to be here to help me raise her. Teach her to hunt and fish" Beth's heart constricted as an image formed in her mind. A little girl, her blonde hair and Daryl's piercing blue eyes. All sass mixed with sweetness. A tomboy who wore a tutu.  
  
"But first, you gotta wake up." Beth closed her eyes against the tears that refused to fall. Saying a silent prayer, she let the exhaustion overtake her, gladly allowing the blessed darkness to take away her fear, if only momentarily.

 . . .  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Daryl thought he must have one hell of a hangover. The sunlight sent a lightning strike of pain straight through his brain.  
  
"What the fuck?" He mumbled.

 He laid quietly still, taking stock of what he knew. They were in the barn, Zach was shot by someone, he wasn't sure who. He remembered walking cautiously up to him, but Zach pulled a gun. Stupid! Daryl admonished himself. He saw that Zach had another gun, why was he stupid enough to walk up on him?  
  
But then what happened? Was he shot? Panic seared through him as well as pain from his the wounds. That much was real. And Beth, he had heard Beth far away and small, telling him he'd be just fine, talking about getting married and raising the boys together.

  
Trying again to open his eyes, through fuzzy vision he was able to make out his bedroom, in his new bed. Even though turning his head sent even more pain riveting like a jackhammer throughout his head, he was immediately calmed by the sight of Beth fast asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. She looked like a porcelain angel, minus the smudge of blood on her cheek.  
  
"Beth." He whispered, pain shooting through his head and side as he leaned in and placed a kiss on her pouted lips. The movement had him seeing sparklers on the back of his eyelids and he winced, the rustle of movement and noise woke Beth.  
  
"Daryl?" She asked, immediately sitting up, wiping her eyes in confusion. "Daryl! You're awake. Just lay still, I'll go find Glenn."  
  
"No, no. Wait a sec." His throat was scratchy, his voice husky. "What the hell happened?"  
  
"You were shot. Well, grazed by the bullet. Then when you fell you hit your head."  
  
He lifted a hand to the back of his bandaged head. "That explains the headache.” he said dryly. “What about Zach? He was only shot in the shoulder…"  
  
"You shot him, before you went down."  
  
So that wasn't just a figment of his imagination?  
  
"Right between the eyes." It was a shock to say the least, to see her dead husband actually dead.

 "I killed him?" This fuzzy brain was pissing him off. _Think Dixon. Think._ _  
_  
"You can't kill a man that's already dead." They turned to see Rick standing at the bedroom door.  
  
"I thought you left." Beth noted.  
  
"No. Wanted to make sure I didn't need to call an ambulance in for Daryl." Rick walked into the room, sitting in a fold out chair that sat in the corner. Kicking his legs out, shoving his hands into his jacket pockets. "But, by law, Zach was already deceased. You can't kill a man that is already dead. Or, at least you can not be charged for his murder."  
  
"You ain't goin' to arrest me?" He didn't know Rick well, but Daryl could read people. Rick seemed like one of the good ones.  
  
"Na'. You was protecting your girl. But if anyone asks, I know nothin' of what went down here."  
  
Nodding his gratitude, Daryl grabbed Beth, putting his arm around her. Thankful she was whole. Safe and sound. And he wasn't going to jail. Today is going to be a good day, despite the pounding headache.  
  
Rick left, Glenn checked up on Daryl and thankfully gave him some pain pills. Beth left to check on the boys', and before too long she was back and they were alone again. Fussing over Daryl, tucking the sheet up around him, angling the pillow behind his head, forcing him to sip water from a straw. A straw! He'd never used a straw, even when he was a kid. A small bowl of water sat on a tv tray she had set up next to his bed. With a washcloth she was washing off the dirt and dried blood that was stuck to his skin.  
  
"Beth. Put the washcloth down. It's jus' a little dirt." He ordered, motioning to the spot next to him. "How are ya' doin'?"  
  
"Me?" He was worried about her? He was the one with the gunshot wound and concussion. "I'm fine." She rang out the washcloth one last time and folded it, setting it on the ledge of the table, finally she sat next to him. Daryl, leaning against pillows stacked against the wall, looked  a little pale but worlds better than even a few hours ago  
  
"Ya sure?  
  
"Uh-huh." She nodded her head. "The boy's wanted to come see you. But I put them off till later today."  
  
"What'd you tell 'em? Not that I shot and killed their father, I hope."  
  
"No. I told them you fell off the tractor." She smirked.

 “What? I’d never fall off a tractor.” Daryl faked indignation bringing up a tiny smile from Beth.

 "But someday we'll have to tell them the truth."

"Around their fortieth birthdays sounds like a good time to me."  
  
Beth not only smiled, but laughed. . “We'll figure that out. Together."  
  
"Come 'ere." Daryl directed.  
  
She leaned into him, putting her mouth to his lightly. His tongue separated her lips and she angled her head to allow him in. When he reached an arm around her, the stitches in his side pulled and he let out a hiss of breath which sent Beth regrettably pulling back.  
  
"I don't think Dr. Rhee would approve this."  
  
"Forget him." Daryl bristled.

 Beth bypassed his lips again and laid next to him instead. "I can tell you're gonna be a horrible patient."  
  
"I'll be jus' fine, long as you're in bed with me,” he told her, pulling her closer.  
  
"Nope, not till you're feeling all better."  
  
They laid in a silence a few moments and Beth thought maybe he had fallen asleep until the rumble of his voice broke the silence, "This was supposed to be a surprise. A wedding gift, I guess." He sounded embarrassed, bashful.  
  
"What was?"  
  
"The bed." He motioned with his hand. "I couldn't bring my bride home to a sleeping bag, could I?"  
  
Beth leaned on her elbow, looking up at him inquisitively. "Daryl Dixon. You are the sweetest man."  
  
"Shh…" he said, putting a finger up to his lips, "Don't tell no one."  
  
Beth laughed, placing another kiss to his cheek before she got to her feet and safely out of his reach. "You rest, I gotta head back home for a bit. I'll bring you some soup for dinner."  
  
"I'd rather have you, but if that's all you're offerin'."  
  
"It is, and you'll like it." She said primly. "You rest...Daryl?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too."

 . . .  
  
He'd never experienced the lightheartedness he was feeling at that moment. Beside the fact that his head throbbed only mildly less thanks to the paint pills and the cut on his side stung like a bitch, he felt better than he ever had before. He contributed this to Beth. He came damn close to losing his life last night, or worse yet, losing Beth. By some miracle neither happened and he would hang onto Beth for as long as God allowed. He would love her with a fierceness he'd never shown anyone; never wanted to show anyone.  
  
Daryl decided then he'd marry her the second he was able to. All excuses be damned. No question about it, even if he had to drag her to the county courthouse, they would be married as soon as he was able to get out of this bed.  
  
. . .

Keeping Daryl down was similar to keeping Jacob down when he had his appendix removed. When Beth went over to the house later the next week to check on him and found him up and in the shower, she couldn't say she was surprised.  
  
"You are as bad as a two year old, ya' know that?" she said through the open bathroom door.  
  
He stuck his head out from behind the shower curtain. "I can't just lay 'round. I got stuff to do."  
  
Beth noted Daryl did look a considerable amount better. He wasn't as pale and he didn't look nearly as tired as he had before. He seemed to be back to his normal self.  
  
Pulling his head back into the shower, he asked "Ya' wanna' join me?"  
  
"Daryl! The boys are downstairs."  
  
"Oh, well, we can be quick."  
  
Laughing, she decided that staying out of arm's reach was a good idea and retreated back into the bedroom. As well as the new bed, Daryl had gotten a dresser. The past week, while (needlessly) standing watch over Daryl, she had burned up excess nervous energy by organizing what little clothes he had; washing, folding and storing them in the dresser and slowly moving her own things over. She took out a clean t-shirt, boxers and jeans from the dresser and laid them out on the bed for him.  
  
When he came out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist, she couldn't help but sigh. His long lean torso, the towel hanging low around his waist made her heart momentarily stop. His hair, in need of a trim, was tousled sexily. When she caught a glimpse of the scars on his back that his father had inflicted on him as a child, her heart paused for a whole other reason.  
  
Naturally, she had questioned him about the scars, but he had given her the Reader's Digest version of what had happened. Why bring up bad memories, he wondered, especially now that he was so happy with Beth?  
  
Unable to keep that arm’s distance away from him, she went to him and put her arms around his neck, "How you feelin'?"  
  
"Jus' fine. Though I'd be better if you would let me lay you down and love you right now."  
  
"I warned you, sex gets tricky when you have kids under the same roof."  
  
"Aw, they got to go to bed sometime," he reasoned, burying his face in her neck, breathing her in, nipping her skin with his teeth.  
  
"Yes, but not for another ten hours or so." His lips caused goosebumps to form along her arms and legs. She pulled away before one thing could lead to another. "Get dressed and I'll bandage up your side."

 Thankfully he was healing quickly and soon his stiches would be able to come out. All that would be left as a reminder of that horrible day would be a another scar.  
  
"You don't hafta wait on me, ya' know," he said when he noticed the clothes she had set out for him. "I can get my own clothes, bandage myself."  
  
"I know you can. I'm jus' glad that you're okay." Emotions unexpectedly bubbled to the surface. This was happening more often than not these days. Beth turned to the French doors and opened them, letting the morning sun in, hoping that Daryl didn't see her tears. She stood at the banister on the porch, looking out over the land. She wasn’t surprised as Daryl's arms come around her. He was dressed, the shower was still fresh on his skin.  
  
"Beth. I am fine,” he reassured.  
  
She only nodded her head, not trusting her voice.

 "What is it? What's wrong?" He questioned.  
  
She turned in his arms, looking up at him, unable to hide her tears any longer. "I need to tell you…" but she was interrupted by Zander downstairs.  
  
"Moooommmm."  
  
Then Jacob, "Mama!"  
  
Then little boy foot stomps were heard on the stairs. Daryl looked over his shoulder, then at Beth. Smiling he dropped his brow to hers. "Later," he said, and winked, releasing her, walking back into the bedroom.  
  
"Hey boys," Daryl said, walking to the door.  
  
"Daryl!" Zander said and began to run at him.  
  
"Zander, no! He's still not healed."  
  
But it was too late. Zander launched himself into Daryl's arms. He deftly caught the little boy, falling onto the bed. She held her breath, waiting for a groan of pain or a smear of blood but heard only giggles escape from Zander as Daryl wrestled him, running his fingers over his ribs, tickling him. Jacob leapt from the floor onto the bed as well, not one to miss out on the fun.  
  
"Ma', relax. We's just playin,'" Zander said, jumping off the bed and landing on the floor.  
  
"Yeah, Ma, we's just playin'," Daryl joked, looking every bit like a mischievous kid himself.  
  
"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you three," Beth smirked, tears dried up, a giggle to her voice.  
  
"Come on Jacob, let's go to our room." The boys were off and running down the hall, on to their next adventure. While there keeping an eye on Daryl, she had also set up the boys room. It was all ready for them to move into.  
  
Obviously over-rested from the days spent in bed, Daryl was full of energy and showed no sign of slowing down when he snatched Beth on her way out the door, pulling her down on the bed with him, putting his arms around her and nuzzling her neck again.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" Not that she was complaining, not at all. Just curious.  
  
"I dunno. I just love you. I coulda' easily lost you the other day, but now that I have you, I ain't never lettin' you go."  
  
"Daryl…" she spoke quietly, genuinely touched by his words, caressing his still unshaven face with her fingers. "I love you too…but about what I needed to tell you."  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Shh...we'll talk about it later,” he said, saving her.

  
"Mom. I'm hungry. Can we have grilled cheese?" Zander yelled from his room, even though they had just had breakfast.  
  
"Ya' sure you want us to move in?"  
  
"Yep." There was no hesitation in his voice or expression. "'Bout that…" he began, standing up from the bed, pulling her up beside him. Taking her hand, he spoke as they walked into the hallway. "What are you doin' this weekend?"  
  
"Umm, nothing, I don't think. Why?"  
  
"What do ya’ say we get married?"  
  
"What? This weekend? You're crazy. We can't get married that quickly."  
  
"Why not? Do you really want a big wedding?"  
  
She thought a moment then answered honestly, "No. I jus' wanna' be married."  
  
"Good. Me too."

 They stopped at the top of the stairs; from there they could see the boys jumping on their new beds. It was all so surreal. Daryl had fixed up this house for them, they were going to get married, have a baby. She wouldn't have imagined this happening when she moved back home all those months ago.

 Daryl ran his hand through her hair, tucking a wayward strand behind her ear. It pained him how tired and worried she looked. Taking her chin in between his finger and thumb he dipped his head to look into her pure blue eyes. "So. You and me, this Saturday?"  
  
"I'll be there." The warm glow of pure happiness radiating from her face reassured him this too was what she truly wanted.

 . . .  
  
Daryl knocked lightly on the pale pink front door of the small two story Craftsman style house and waited. He was debating knocking again when a boy, maybe thirteen if Daryl had to guess, with shaggy dark hair, answered the door and stood expectantly. He looked like he was rethinking answering the door. He didn't really blame the kid. He probably thought Daryl was one of the criminals his father dealt with regularly.  
  
"Hey, is your dad around?" It was late in the afternoon but he was unsure of the Sheriff's work hours.  
  
"Uh huh." Then he turned his head and yelled into the house, "Dad!"  
  
Footsteps sounded like they were coming down a set of stairs from somewhere in the house and then Rick was at the door.

"Thanks Carl," he said, dismissing his son. "Hey, Daryl."  
  
"You got a minute?"  
  
"Yeah, sure. We can go out back."

 Rick led the way through the entryway and through a comfortable, cozy living area. A woman sat in a rocking chair, rocking a little girl with flushed cheeks. "This is my wife Michonne and our daughter Judith. She's teething, not a happy camper. Michonne, this is Daryl."  
  
Her eyes lit in recognition, as though Rick told her about him. "Well, nice to meet you Daryl."  
  
"You too."  
  
"We're just goin' out back for a while."  
  
Michonne smiled and nodded, shushing the baby sweetly.  
  
Walking through the back door, they entered a fenced in tiny but tidy back yard. Rick motioned for Daryl to sit in an adirondack chair opposite the one he sat in, putting his feet up on a wooden footrest. He pulled a packet of cigarettes from his pocket and offered Daryl one. "Smoke?"  
  
"Sure. I almost forgot I smoked. I ain't had one since the night I kill...well since the night in the barn."  
  
"Wish I could forget, Michonne would sure be happy if I did," Rick laughed, lighting a smoke.  
  
"Listen," Daryl began, not one to mince words. "I wanted to thank you. The way you showed up, not as a cop, as a...friend." He guessed that was the right word.

 Daryl had placed a call to Rick, against his better judgment. It went against every fiber of his being to call the police, but he also wanted to live his life the right way, and teetering between taking care of his woman and staying within the law was difficult. So he'd made the call, giving Rick a heads up on what was happening.  
  
"Ain't nothing. I care about the people that live here. Not just as a Sheriff... as a person. I know Zach was up to no good. I wanted to take him in alive. It didn't work that way." He rolled his shoulder, blowing smoke into the air. "Guess that guy was messing with the wrong people."  
  
“I guess so.” Leaning back in his chair, relaxing marginally.Daryl eyed Rick. "So. What did you do with the body?"  
  
Rick's eyebrows rose causing his forehead to furrow as a sly smile spread across his face. "Some things are meant to be a secret."

 Daryl nodded in agreement.

 . . .

 The day of the wedding was blur of excitement and nerves. Beth and the boys stayed the night at the farm having already moved almost all of their belongings (again) into Daryl’s house. And because the boys were - mini miracle - still sleeping, Beth was able to get up, take a nice long shower and make breakfast, all before they got up.

 

Beth still couldn't believe she was getting married. Today. After such a short time. But when it's right, it's right, and she knew with every fiber of her being that this was right. Daryl was unlike any man she had ever met in her life, tough but with a heart as big as Montana. He gave her a second chance at life just as much as she had for him.  
  
Standing at the kitchen sink lost in thought,  twirling her engagement band around on her fourth finger, gazing out the window, Maggie entered. Waddling, one hand at the small of her back. .

 "There she is. My baby sister, the bride. Oh, something smells good."  
  
"Sit. I'll get you some breakfast," Beth told Maggie. Maggie, being about ready to pop, wouldn't think of arguing about sitting down or having breakfast. Beth scooped up eggs, a few slices of crisp bacon, along with two large pancakes. Then, deciding she needed to eat something too, fixed her own, though much smaller, plate and scooted the chair out to sit next to Maggie, who was already on her second pancake.  
  
"Geez, Mags. Hungry?" Beth teased.  
  
"Shush. Not everyone can be a size two, ya' know."  
  
"I ain't no size two." And won't be a size four for much longer, she thought.

"Whatever. You're as thin as a rail."  
  
"Don't worry. You'll have the baby soon, and then you'll be so busy you won't have time to worry about your waistline."  
  
"Uh huh, sure. Are ya' nervous?" Maggie asked.  
  
“’Bout the wedding? Oh, umm, no. Not really."

"Well good, you have no reason to be. Daryl is a good man. You're making the right decision marrying him," Maggie spoke in her matter-of-fact way. Simply and to the point. She wouldn't have said it if it weren't true.  
  
"Thanks, Maggie." Overwhelmed by emotion, yet again, she reached for her sister and pulled her into a hug. Maggie, still holding a slice of bacon, hugged her back.  
  
"Watch it. Yer gonna' get bacon in your hair."

 . . .  
  
Beth stood at the sink again washing the last of everyone's dishes from breakfast, enjoying what would no doubt be the last few moments of quiet that she would have for the rest of the day. Looking out the window again, noticing that the leaves were beginning to lose their vibrant green, a few were losing their grip on the branches and falling to the ground. The birds chirped happily but even they sounded different as fall shed itself to winter.  
  
A sound traveled along the breeze that Beth couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't a bird or an insect. It was a whistle. Beth stood on her tiptoes leaning against the countertop looking outside. To the right then the left as Daryl rounded the large tree, a grin covering his face. Beth hoped she never lost the butterflies that fluttered in her belly at the mere sight of him. She wiped her hands on a dish towel and went out to see what he was up to.  
  
"Don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"  
  
"I'm a rebel," he said, pulling her to his chest with a yank of her arm. "Still wanna' marry me?"  
  
"You betcha’."

"Just wanted to make sure."

 She didn't believe it for a second. The man was nothing if not confident in everything he did.

 "What do you say, we just go straight to the wedding night?" He asked, placing a kiss sweetly to her lips, effectively knocking the breath from her lungs. A moan escaped her throat.  
  
Regretfully, she pulled back. "Tempting, but you should go. Maggie or my Mama catch you here they may shoo you off with a shotgun. They are very up on tradition."  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm gonna go help the guys get the barn ready." They were having the ceremony in her parents' barn, the perfect location for a country wedding. Plus it was free and convenient. "But first, here,” he said pulling out a small white gift box from his back pocket.

 Beth eyed him suspiciously as he held out the bag to her. "What's that?"

  
"I dunno'. I guess you haveta’ open it to find out."  
  
"Daryl," she said, confused.  
  
"Go ahead. It won't bite, I promise." He held out a white box to her.  
  
"You didn't have to get me anything. I mean you've given me so much already with the house and the piano and …"  
  
"Beth. Let me give my bride a gift on our wedding day." The idea of marrying a woman like Beth still surprised him. He never thought he'd get this lucky in life. Picking her hand up from where it sat on her jutted out hip and placed the box on her upturned palm. "Open it up."  
  
She removed the top of the box. Inside, on a tuft of cotton, laid a gold intricately carved heart shaped locket. Her eyes went from the locket up to Daryl. She was completely speechless, so Daryl spoke.  
  
"It was my Mama's."  
  
"Oh, Daryl," she said quietly, running her finger over the swirls carved into the pale gold.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Taking the locket out of the box and undoing the miniature clasp. Inside were two pictures. One, an old black and white of a small boy about age five, the spitting image of Daryl and the other she recognized as herself at about the same age.

 "Your Mama found the picture for me."  
  
"It's beautiful. Thank you." She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down for a kiss, a bold, open-mouthed, exploratory, evocative kiss that about nearly knocked his boots off.  
  
He pulled back, his arms still wound tightly around her waist. "I love ya' Beth."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Marry me?"  
  
"Sure," she said, batting her eyelashes. "Meet me at the barn at about 6 p.m. I'll be the one wearin' white, well kinda’."

 


	19. Going Home - Epilogue

 

**Well, this sums up this one. It started out as a rewrite that turned into a different story. Thank you all for reading/commenting/sharing!**

* * *

Finally, the time came to get ready for the wedding. Seeing Daryl earlier in the day had calmed every bit of nerves she had. Just as Maggie said, she was doing the right thing; there was no need to be nervous.  Looking at herself in the mirror, adjusting the locket Daryl had given her, Beth half expected to wake up and it all having been a dream. 

 "Mama, you look pretty." Zander spoke from behind Beth. The dress was even more perfect than she remembered. She decided to wear her hair down, long and thick, thanks to the prenatal vitamin she'd been sneaking, it hung past the middle of her back with a slight wave.  
  
"Thank you, baby. And you two look very handsome." The boys were serving as ring bearers and wore white button up shirts with black Levis and cowboy boots. 

 Kneeling down in front of them, she said, "You're the best boys a mom could ever ask for. And I love you two so much. Ya know that right?" 

 Both boys nodded their heads in unison.  
  
"'Course we know that mom," Zander said, unconcerned.  
  
"And no matter what happens, nothing changes that." She'd be lying if she said she wasn't worried how a new baby would change things, but no matter what happened, they were a family and would make it work.  
  
Jacob was a little more put off by his mom's tears than his older brother. "Don't cry, Mama." He snuggled into her, oblivious of her clean white dress.  
  
Beth didn't care either as she scooped him up and nuzzled his neck. He smelled of the Johnson and Johnson's baby soap she still used in his bath. "I'm just happy. Sometimes girls cry when they're happy. Boys too."  
  
After a few quiet moments talking and snuggling her sons before they became a new family, it was time to go. The boys ran down the stairs with her hollering after them, "You boys do NOT get dirty, ya' hear me?" Even though they were only walking out to the barn, they could, no doubt, find some way to get dirty.  
  
"Ya' ready?" This from Maggie who stood waiting at the kitchen door, holding both their bouquets in her hand.  
  
Beth took her flowers and a deep breath and said, "I think so." Reaching for the door Maggie stopped her.  
  
"Beth!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ain't you forgetting somethin'?" 

 Beth looked at Maggie who was staring at her bare feet.  
  
"What the…" It dawned on Beth only in that moment that she forget to buy shoes. "Oh no! What the hell am I gonna' do?"  
  
"Shit, shit shit…" Was Maggie's only reply, looking around at the stack of shoes that always sat by the back door.  
  
"I don't even have my flip flops here, they are at Daryl's along with all my other stuff I've been moving over there this week." 

 After a moment's thought, she waved her bouquet in her hand, "Forget it, I'll just go barefoot."  
  
"You can't go barefoot! Those clam shells will cut your feet up." Maggie spoke of the crushed clam shells they had recently put in for the driveway and pathways.  
  
"Here. Hand me my  boots,” she said pointing to the boots she had worn over to the farm last night.   
  
"Uh uh. You can not wear your boots! Wear my shoes."  
  
"No offence Maggie, but those big ol' boats will just fall off me. It'll be okay." Beth was not going to allow shoes to put a damper on her wedding.

 Giving up, Maggie handed over Beth's boots and she slipped them on, and to Maggie's surprise they actually looked adorable with the wedding dress.

 . . .   
  
As Beth made her way down the makeshift aisle with her dusty cowboy boots and new wedding dress, mixed-matched rows of chairs on either side of her, filled with a small group their closest friends and family, she took in the moment. Every sensation, every person, every piece brought the picture into a whole. Her father's arm wound tightly around hers; Zander standing like well-behaved young man at the end of the isle, Jacob snuggled in Annette’s lap. Annette  looking beautiful with her hair neatly done,  Maggie looking radiant in a dress the color of a sunflower to match the bouquet of wildflowers they both carried. 

Merle stood uncomfortably in a starched black button up shirt. Beth was pleased he had changed his mind and decided to stand as Daryl's best man after all. He had adamantly refused when they first asked him, but ever since Daryl was shot he had had a change of heart. 

 In the other chairs, among friends and family were Rick and his family, Shawn and Amy, Shane, and of course Glenn was there.    
  
Then there was Daryl, tall and handsome in a white button up shirt, the top button unbuttoned, giving off an air of casualness. Brand new black Levi's graced his long legs. He stood tall and proud. Stoic, but Beth saw the shine of tears in his eyes, knowing he would be mortified if they fell. In contrast her eyes were clear and dry holding Daryl’s gaze which was on her, following her every step, closer and closer to him until she was finally standing beside him.  
  
Their lifelong Pastor, Dale Horvath, began his speech, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of family and friends to join together this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony." 

 They had only run through the service once the night before but it all synced together effortlessly.  
  
Hershel slid his arm from hers and took her hand in his, preparing to hand it over to Daryl. Pastor Dale then looked at Hershel, a look of sympathy in his eyes; he had given his own daughter away in marriage and knew what it felt like. 

 "Who gives this woman to this man in marriage?"

 "Her Mother and I do." Hershel spoke loudly and confidently. Just before he gave Beth's hand over to Daryl, he looked to him. "No man is good enough for your little girl…" he paused, glancing over to Annette then back to Daryl, "...until one is." 

 Beth imagined everyone in the barn took a collective sigh of relief.  
  
Daryl reached out and shook Hershel's hand, "Thank you. I will treat her well."  
  
Considering he took a bullet for her already, he was confident in Daryl's ability to do just that. "You better," he said lightly and then he placed Beth's hand in Daryl's and walked to the empty chair waiting next to his wife.  
  
Beth handed off her bouquet of flowers to Maggie who was already bawling like a baby. _Big tough Maggie_ , Beth thought, smiling at her.  
  
Daryl took Beth's hand and did not let go as they faced the Pastor and he began speaking again, reading from the bible.  
  
"Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects…" Pastor Dale paused here for emphasis. "Love always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.  
  
"Daryl and Beth came here today desiring to be united in the sacred relationship of marriage. Let us pray over them and their future." 

And just as she did at dinner so many months before she took a chance and opened her eyes, peeking out the peripheral of her vision at Daryl. His head was bent, his eyes tightly closed, praying along with the Pastor fervently for their future together.   
  
And then before either realized it, the important part was upon them. 

"Daryl William Dixon, do you take Bethany Ann Greene to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"   
  
"You betcha," he said, winking at Beth, sending a chuckle throughout the crowd.   
  
"Alright then," Pastor Dale laughed. "Bethany Ann Greene do you take Daryl William Dixon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, through hunting season and in sickness and in health, from this day forward?"   
  
Beth giggled, and answered a watery, "I do."   
  
. . .    
  


Saying their good-byes after the casual reception, a few people still mingled about, mostly immediate family, so they didn’t feel bad about leaving. And once Daryl saw an opening, Beth standing by herself for the first time since before the wedding, he pulled her into his truck and took off for his house. 

 Once there he wasted no time pulling her into the house. As soon as the door shut, he was on her. Pressing her against the door, smoothing her skin with his lips. . 

 Beth protested weakly, laughing breathlessly.  “Daryl, least let me take off my dress.”

 “Oh, dontcha’ worry. We’ll get to that.” Pulling back looking into her eyes, he ran a finger lightly over her cheek. “You’re the most beautiful bride I ever seen.” He hadn’t seen many brides in his time, but he’d bet everything he had that it was fact. “I love you, Mrs. Dixon.”

 “Mmm,” she moaned, “You talk so good.” His words made her weak in the knees, wet between her legs. 

He attacked her mouth again, his hands drifting down her waist then her thigh, her leg curling around his middle. Finding the hem of the dress he traced the smooth skin of her long leg, hooking a finger into her underwear; lace, silky to the touch and pulled it down her leg. She released him and he kneeled in front of her pulling the underwear down the rest of the way under her dress, over her cowboy boots, leaving it discarded on the floor. Then he was back up, grasping her by the waist again, and she gladly obliged him, warping her legs around him. 

 Back to her mouth, he deepened the kiss and without even thinking about it, her hand went to his hair and grabbed a handful. Daryl let a little groan from the back of his throat, which in turn made Beth let out a little sigh of her own.

 “I want you right now, Beth. No more waiting.” 

 It had felt like years. He had to wait to heal, wait for the wedding, wait for the reception. Call him greedy, he didn’t care. He wanted her, wanted to be with his wife. 

 “Then have me.”

It was all the encouragement he needed. He held on to her with one arm wrapped around her waist, with other hand he made quick work of his belt and zipper. Bracing her back against the door, Beth held steady. If she felt any pain for their precarious position, she didn't feel it in that moment. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as Daryl grasped his pulsing cock and slid inside her. 

 He stopped for a moment, only a brief second before he began to move, fucking her right against the door. 

 . . . 

 "So," Daryl asked, lifting his head from the pillow, looking at Beth. The wedding had been everything they had hoped it would be – intimate, with only those that mattered most to them present. More importantly, it bound them together as husband and wife, as a family. Now, hours later, they still floated on cloud nine, neither wanting to ever come down, limbs intertwined with each other and with the blankets on their bed.  
  
The boys were a bit disappointed at having to stay at their grandparents' for one more night instead of moving into their new bedroom at Daryl's, however they were too tired to really care. They sleepily said their good-byes as Maggie, also dead on her feet, took them back to the farmhouse and to bed, giving Daryl and Beth the privacy, at least for one night, that newlyweds should have. 

 Daryl planned to live it up while they could, making love to Beth every way he knew how. She was all too accommodating. Now, hours later, she was beginning to fade, her eyes drifting shut as she ran her fingers through his tousled hair.  
  
"So...when are you planning on telling me about the baby?" Daryl couldn't say why she was reluctant to tell him about the baby. He was sure (fairly certain, anyway) that he hadn't dreamt her telling him she was pregnant. If he added in the fact that he knew her body as well as, if not better than his own, he could tell little differences in her. The slight rounding of her belly, the swell of her breasts, the way she cried at the drop of a hat. His heart swelled at the prospect and he could no longer keep it to himself.  He questioned casually, though nerves twisted their way through his stomach.  
  
Beth's head shot up with an almost audible snap. "What?"  
  
Daryl sat up, pulling her to him, the sheet falling to her lap and exposing her milky white skin, momentarily distracting him. He placed gentle kisses down the slope of her shoulder.

 "I heard you the day I was shot. You were telling me I needed to wake up. That…" he pause because his throat froze for a second, “That you were pregnant. At first I thought I had dreamed it." His hand slid from her leg up to her belly, cupping the tiniest bit of belly. 

 "Was I dreamin' it, Beth?"  
  
She let go of the breath she had been holding since first suspecting she was pregnant. "No, you weren't dreaming. I am pregnant."  
  
Transfixed, he stared down to his hand covering her and the baby. His baby. Their baby. The sensation he felt was one he hadn't experienced before. He felt joy, of course he did, but pride also swelled through him. 

"Really?" He asked as a smile of awe spread his face.   
  
Beth could only nod, tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
"I'm gonna be a daddy?" he asked quietly, reverently.   
  
She sniffled, wiped her face with her palms in what she was sure was the least lady-like way possible. "No, you're already a daddy. You stepped into the shoes of dad to Zander and Jacob from the beginning. Now, you're becoming a daddy again."

 

 


End file.
